


Your highness

by Latefan_5sos1d_wherewasi



Series: Your Highness [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 5ft Louis, 6ft Harry, Alpha Harry, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Ass Appreciation, Barebacking, Big Harry, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Broken Bond, Broken Louis, Cock Slut Louis, Court Case, Date Night, Dates, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Harassment, Harry Styles & Zayn Malik are brothers, Harry Styles Calls Louis Tomlinson Pet Names, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson-centric, Horny Louis, Hospitalization, Humiliation, It Gets Better As You Read On, Kinky, Kissing It Better, Louis-centric, M/M, Maid Liam Payne, Maid Louis Tomlinson, Maid Niall Horan, Marking, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Moving In Together, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Niall Horan & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Omega Liam, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Orgasm Denial, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Prince Harry Styles, Prince Zayn, Punishment, Rape, Rape Recovery, Recovery, Rut, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Smut, Teasing, Top Harry, i think, small louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 69
Words: 171,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latefan_5sos1d_wherewasi/pseuds/Latefan_5sos1d_wherewasi
Summary: Harry is the prince and Louis is the maid. When Louis signed up to be a maid of the royal family he didn’t expect to have a hard time dealing with the prince. Harry took an interest to the little maid.***Louis stood outside the room with his supply cart. Nerves raked him and he had no idea why, he was only here to clean the room. He had just encountered the easiest part of the job, entering the room. Just three simple knocks would be fine. Why was it so hard? He lifted his hand shakily to the door and left three timid knocks that he was surprised someone answered to.The door opened and he assumed it was the prince standing. He couldn’t look up, frozen in fear. He couldn’t help but latch onto his lip with his teeth as he watched the shoes of the owner plant themselves to the ground with an air of dominance and authority. The prince was no doubtingly a confident alpha.“I-I-I-I’m your new personal maid and I’ve come to c-c-clean your r-room...”***(ATTENTION)I’m currently going to be rewriting and editing the first 40 chapters because I want to improve standard but don’t expect it to be done all too soon, so as of yet have low expectations. Thank you - C xx





	1. It All Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is the first LARRY FANFIC OF MINE! It’s also the first chaptered story I have on latefan_5sos1d_wherewasi! I love to write and I came up with this concept a while ago back in mid November which I began to continue in December.
> 
> While writing this book I’ve learned and improved along the way to the point where I am now where I will still continue to improve. I hope you can bare with me! 
> 
> I’m hoping to upload more larry fics in the future so do stick with me if you can but it will take a while. So far I only have so horrible 5sos oneshots that have atrocious writing and vocabulary. I’ll have to go back, rewrite, and edit those at some point too for you all ;) 
> 
> As for this fic, currently I’m rewriting the chapters and I’ll say I’ve updated them and when in the summary. You’ll most likely see the difference. However, my attention is mostly focused the sequel to this that while hopefully be up in late August or early September! Hope to see you all soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updated- 30/07/18

Louis Tomlinson. A nineteen year old, mateless, male omega.

In school, Louis had always been known as a popular boy. He always either had his face in a book, was looking after his family, or was out with friends on the football pitch. At the age of fifteen, in year nine of secondary school, he presented as an omega. This fact surprised many due to his sassiness and attitude. However, he still had teenage alphas falling at his feet daily with his small, five foot tall, curvy body that was widely desired by many hormone crazed alphas and even many betas. He didn’t think much of his looks, focusing on his education; there was a time and a place for flirting, but school wasn’t one of those places. He heard many rumors regarding his small, yet curvy body though he never caught on to the fact that the rumors were about him. Eventually though, when exams rolled around he was at the top of the class and got a full scholarship. A well deserved scholarship after his many years of studies and hard work.

His mother and father were both ecstatic from his work and progress as the oldest child of seven; he was the first of their pups to finish secondary school. Louis will never forget when he got his results along with his scholarship; he and Johannah both cried in each others arms as the girls surrounded them, with their Dad’s arms enclosing them all together as the new additions to the family slept soundly in a crib in their parents’ bedroom.

He couldn’t believe that he, a small omega from Doncaster, could achieve something like receiving a full scholarship from a prestigious college in the capital of England, Holmes Chapel. Not only was it the most prestigious college in England, but it was one of the best in the world. It was phenomenal. Louis couldn’t get over his elation of receiving the fully paid scholarship, until he realized that he either needed accommodations near the college or he needed to travel over an hour everyday to the school. With that realisation also came the fact that he would need a job near the college as well, to pay for himself.

So, he set out to get a job in close proximity to the university; he wanted to be independent. He wanted his success to be his own, and not his mum’s. He didn’t want to depend on her while his younger siblings needed her and their father’s support, considering it was a large and growing family.

He really did need a job, badly. As a student, he’d have to pay for any school requirements, any daily necessities along with bills and rent for accommodation. Eventually, he stumbled on a job. A job that would provide not only a decent wage, but also gave Louis a place to live which was in a close radius of the college. He quickly sent in an application and his curriculum vitae. He was called for an interview, eventually, that would be held a few weeks before the year started. He of course had other options and had a job in place as a backup, but he really wanted this job. He was applying to become a maid--not just any maid, but a maid for the royal family.

Louis was extremely nervous when the day of the interview rolled around. Days seemed to fly up to this one day. Anyone who knew Louis also knew that it was no secret that the small omega loved the royal family. He thought they were all lovely people and looked up to their work with charities and how they led the country. Just the thought of being in the same house as them made Louis feel light-headed with excitement. He stressed over the interview for weeks. What should he wear? What should he say? What did he have to bring again? He was nervous.

On the day, Louis brought everything he needed and liked what he wore. He had his curriculum vitae, a copy of his school report, and references from a previous small job in a hotel and from his mum. He entered with confidence and held his shoulders back with his head held high. He talked with the interviewer for ten minutes about his school results, his past experience, his previous job, what he knew about the job, what he knew about the royals, his non-existent criminal record, his scholarship, and why he’d like the job. It was a lot to talk about but he stayed calm and didn’t ramble on about his obsession with the royals or the job for an excessive amount of time. In his opinion, he thought it went well. Afterwards, he was sent back to the waiting room as others went in for their interviews. Considering his last name started with ‘T,’ there weren’t many after him.

•••

Louis was in the room with the other equally nervous applicants as they all waited for the secretary to enter and share the good or bad news. They all had had their interviews for the position twenty minutes ago at this point and everyone was on edge. The room was filled with anticipation as everyone waited for anyone or anything to indicate anything.  
Questions fluttered through Louis’ head like the butterflies in his tummy. What was taking so long? What if no one was good enough? It couldn’t take that long. What if he had answered the questions wrong or badly? Louis was sure he had answered them poorly, even after he thought the interview went well. He felt as though he had no chance and considered just leaving. The anticipation was eating him up.

That was as far as Louis’ mind could wander before it was interrupted by the turning of the door handle as the secretary reentered the room.

“Perrie Edwards, Niall Horan, Liam Payne, Jade Thirlwall, and Louis Tomlinson, please follow me.”

Louis watched as two girls and two other lads stood up with him and walked back into the interview room; the girls both seemed to be betas while the three males were all omegas. To say Louis was nervous was an understatement. His whole future didn’t revolve around getting this job, but it would make everything much easier. He sat in one of the five chairs; the other two lads sat next to him. He had to admit, both were quite attractive although they were omegas, so maybe they could be friends not partners. Louis was quite surprised that he was surrounded by two male omega’s; he’d never seen any before this moment. He wasn’t looking for any partners that weren’t his mate. Louis would wait for his alpha. He just had a feeling that it was a male alpha. He’s had his fantasies during his heat that his toys were an alpha knotting him, his alpha. Some of his friends have found their mates and others would ask others to help them through their heat or rut. He would always save himself for his mate, even until he was old.

Once you meet your alpha, the alpha would know you were their mate from the sight and smell of you, but the omega wouldn’t know completely until their first kiss. Their instincts might pull them to the mate after first meeting, but that would be the only indication until the kiss. He’s had lots of alphas come up to him but it just never felt right. It never felt as if the person was the one he would spend his life with. Considering that none came back after a week, he had been right. If it had been meant to be, they would’ve fought for a lifetime.

Again, Louis was brought out of his head by the noise of the secretary scraping her chair along the floor and clearing her throat.

“Now, applicants I hope you all know this was a tough decision to make, with the amount of interest in this position--”

Louis knew that that was it, this is where she sends them home. Dread set in him as he awaited in impending rejection. After a pregnant pause the secretary spoke up again

“So, I’m happy to announce that you five have all gotten the job. Now, as you are aware, with this job you will have a room in the maid quarters, and you will be assigned an area or set of rooms to keep in order daily as well as assisting someplace assigned to you. You will all be asked to be ready to move in tomorrow and start on Monday. Someone will come and pick you up tomorrow. Thank you for applying and congratulations on receiving the job, your pays will be assigned over email when you have arrived and received the tour.”

Louis was internally imploding, while trying to keep the professional smile on his face, as he shook hands with the secretary on the way out. He was already preparing himself for the packing and celebrations that awaited him at home with his parents and younger sisters. At the moment, life couldn’t get any better.

•••

Louis was right, when he got home he felt like he was jumping around for an hour as he hugged his mum and then his dad and then a group hug with his sisters. He told them about the arrangements before lunging up to his room to pack with a giddy mind and exterior. He just couldn’t wait. He felt like he had it all sorted out now; everything seemed to be so good.

Eventually the day came that he was so desperately waiting for.

It was Friday morning, and Louis was waiting for the car that would take him to his new job, his new school and his new chapter in life. The morning had been filled with packing and family time, before he had to leave in the next few hours. It was only for a week, as he was allowed to visit home on the weekends.

When the Land Rover pulled up, he was immediately caged within his mum’s arms in a sweet motherly embrace as she cried with a mixture of tears of joy and sadness. Her eldest pup was all grown up. Obviously his omega mum, like any other omega mum, was upset that her son was leaving her and taking off from her nest into the real world without her care.

His younger siblings latched on to Louis and their parents in a family embrace. Louis loved his family dearly and would definitely miss them, although he couldn’t wait for his impending freedom and independence of adulthood. He couldn’t wait to live on his own and hopefully get a degree, work, and find his alpha, so he could start his own family. It was nearly every omega’s dream. To find solace and stability in life. To graduate college. To make a living. To find love and start their own family. That was his dream.

Soon enough, Louis found himself sitting in the car, with his luggage in the back, as he waved goodbye to his family. His journey to the palace began. His mind filled with more ideas on how the interior of the palace would look like. Would it have a Victorian or a modern twist? Would it be anything but grand? Where will be his allocated place to clean? Would he meet any of the royals?

They finally arrived after a two hour drive from Louis’ hometown, Doncaster to the capital, Holmes Chapel. Louis was happy to arrive, not only because this was the start of his new job, but also because he could escape the silence of the car. He thanked the driver as he got out and grabbed his luggage. Lugging it to the front of the castle, where an older man waited for him at the entrance. A mid thirties aged, beta man with dark brown hair and a smile etched on his face in greeting.

“Hello, you must be Louis! I’m Shane, and I’m here to direct you to your room and inform you of what you’re expected to do for this job. You will be taking over my position, so come to me for any help you need. Any questions so far?”

Louis just shook his head at the beta, as he followed the enthusiastic man. He was too excited to think about questions at the moment because he was in front of the palace. He was about to walk into the palace. Shane took some luggage from Louis, as he lead him into the palace and down a hall, stopping suddenly in front of a door, nearly causing Louis to run into him.

“This is your room that you will be staying in, and this section of the palace is the maid quarters. You have a bathroom through that door, and you have a walk in closet there. Your uniform is in these drawers here. Any questions?”

This time, Louis did have something to ask. He was just so excited, and he knew Shane could see that from his jumpy body and high pitched tone of voice.

“What are my daily duties?”

“Well, if you drop your luggage here, then I can show you around the maids quarters, and then, we can talk about what is expected.”

The atmosphere of the palace was calming and soft for him, it felt like a new home to him at the moment. Like his inner omega was calm in the new setting, which was quite the relief.

With that, Louis was shown around the quarters, which were definitely big and were going to take Louis a few days to learn his way around. There were several rooms to remember, such as: the long hall of bedrooms, a large kitchen, a dining room, a large living room with several couches and a flat screen tv, a meeting room, more communal bathrooms, a storage room, and a store-like room that held anything that they would need, so they wouldn’t need to leave the palace. Thankfully, this included suppressants for the omegas; if he remembered correctly two of the new maids were also omega’s like himself. Thankfully, omegas and alphas only go into heat and rut once every two months. Betas don’t go into any heat or rut, luckily for them in Louis’ opinion. He had very little good experiences with heats when he thinks about it afterwards, but he knows that’s because he doesn’t have a mate, and he still has yet to find his alpha.

They found themselves in the meeting room, where they sat down to discuss the job. They sat on the end of the long large oak table.

“So, Louis for the position you will be working from nine o’clock till ten o’clock, which I believe works around your university studies in the morning, however, in the evening you are also on duty to assist the person assigned to you. You will be on call. You are required to wear the uniform during your morning shift, however, in the evening, you can wear casual clothing. Behaviour, attitude, and clothing must always be acceptable. If expectations are not met, you will be easily replaced.”

Louis just nodded along to the rules and regulations, taking in the information easily.

“Now, you will be assisting and cleaning Prince Harry’s quarters only, which can be tricky depending on the Prince’s schedule. He doesn’t usually like people in his room while he is there but you’ll have to work that out with the prince himself. You are not to go up in the afternoon unless you are called upon. Do you have any questions?”

“When do I start?”

Louis couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face at the thought of working for the prince. The thought of going around and cleaning the bathrooms before seemed amazing to him, but now, he felt like he could start hyperventilating because he gets to clean the prince’s quarters.

“Tomorrow is a break day to get used to the servant and cleaning quarters, as well as the hallways you will be using daily on the job; you start the day after.”


	2. Omegas Unite!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updated- 30/07/18
> 
> May still be errors but I will check it later after the sequel is finished :*

Louis was filled to the brim with excitement. He was in the royal palace. He had a job. He was getting payed. He was being independent. He was going to be cleaning the prince’s quarters. He felt like he partially had his life together even if his heart still had a hole to fill with his mate. He was lacking that part of him yet his inner omega was calm and tranquil in his mind.

He may be extremely ecstatic but that doesn’t change the fact that he has vowed to keep this strictly professional. Although with that in mind, he couldn’t deny how attractive the prince was after seeing picture of him in news articles or when a party was streamed on the television at home.

He knew the alpha was meant to be very tall which should be intimidating to Louis’ five foot figure but it really wasn’t, at the moment. He always had a sense of comfort around those that tower over him especially if they hugged them, not to say he’ll hug the prince but that was just his reaction to his tall alpha friends. Louis omega genes were what gave him his petit and feminine structure compared to an alpha that’s height averaged at five-foot-nine. His gene were to thank for everything that makes him up physically. He would definitely say he was small, feminine and curvy which doesn’t particularly attract the female alpha audience which was great for him because he always knew his mate would be an alpha male. Although, just like male omegas, female alphas were rare and wouldn’t be able to produce any children with their mate which usually led to adoption. Alphas were infertile when they were women.

Though Louis never considered female alphas to be a problem in the future because he’s always preferred the structured bodies of male alphas that he may have had a sneak glance at when passing the changing rooms. He’d never look to pursue anyone who wasn’t his mate though. Louis wouldn’t say that he was gay because just because he had an idea doesn’t mean it’s completely right. He wasn’t he type you’d look at and go ‘he’s gay.’ Then again he doesn’t think he was. He’d think he’s more the ‘once-you-know-me-as-a-friend-for-awhile-you’ll-know’ kind of way or else it’s an alpha with great observational skills.

However, even though the prince is quite (or very) attractive he will keep it professional,m. He’s pretty sure he can keep his cool around one more alpha, just like high school. He will find his alpha at some point and he’s determined to keep everything for said alpha. He wants to please his alpha in every way which would also mean giving himself completely unused to that alpha. It was expected of alphas as well but not all followed that rule. Louis would hate if after keeping himself untainted for so long after so many painful heats his Alpha didn’t keep himself for Louis because ruts aren’t said to be more painful than heats.

In a heat an omega would only desire a mate’s knot and and mate’s care whereas and alpha, before having a mate, just gets extremely horny and would have to fuck something whether that be a toy or ends up being a person. It was physically and mentally draining for both sub-genders, yet, it was also emotionally draining for the omega.

Right now though, that wasn’t Louis’ mind set. Right now he was just about finishing the unpacking of his belongings in his assigned room. It really could not have gotten any better at the moment. Not only did he have a free place to stay but it was also triple the size of his old bedroom. He had a lot of space and a bid desk which is what he would have wanted for college work and any homework or assignments. His old room would have been way to cramped even though he was the only one with his own room in the house because he had his heat and he couldn’t have a sister in there to witness because he really didn’t want them to see that happens. Though, the room was so handy. He wouldn’t have to travel to work because he essentially lived in work and the school was only a short walk from the palace grounds.

After Louis finally place his last touch to the room, a picture frame of a picture with his family and himself that was taken a few weeks before he left on a lovely day out that he wanted to go on after he finished his exams, Louis decided to set out. He wanted to explore and just because he has left friends in Doncaster doesn’t mean he couldn’t make any more. Though, he hasn’t been in contact with any said friends since the end of exams which saddened him a bit but he guesses once they were told about the scholarship they knew he’d leave them and maybe they didn’t want to keep in contact if the weren’t to see him. He didn’t get it but life goes on. His omega was never really completely comfortable around them anyways and if they aren’t willing to stay in contact then maybe they don’t deserve to be around him and be friends with him. He was always told that he was an amazing omega, friend and company by his family and relatives.

As Louis cast his memory back to a couple days prior he presumed the employees seemed to look to be around his age and both were even omegas, maybe getting a work placement for college as well hopefully. His inner omega has always been drawn to omega’s and he notices after the interview that the male omega’s personally intrigued him and his omega a lot more hat he had been with he girls at school. On that mental note, he should see if he’d find them or run into them at some point because he’d like to make friend with the people that he’d be working around.

As he tucked his suitcases away after unpacking he decided that he’d get something to eat and scope out the kitchen before exploring the halls and hopefully making friends. That’s how Louis found himself in he kitchen stood having the typical college student dinner that he called ‘de la pot noddles.’ It was depending on the fancy spectrum of foods especially in college. It just water, then into the microwave and bon appetite. He just had such amazing cooking skill, you know. Chef Tomlinson everyone.

Louis decided to have a sneak peek in the cabinets as the noddles and water heated in the microwave steadily. There was only really kitchen appliances like pots, pans, baking equipment and your usually kitchen stuff that didn’t interest Louis all that much because he’d never have much time on his hands to use them even if he could cook.

The microwave only had half a minute left when Louis heard someone enter in the kitchen door behind him. So, maybe making friends might be easier than expected. He turned to lean against the counter when he was met with piercing bight blue eyes and a blond quiff that he promptly recognised. It was the new male omega from the interview. The omega had a bright white smile with an awaiting personality that would light up the room.

“Whatcha making?”

Louis already loved this boy and he didn’t even know his name yet. He had an amazing Irish accent. Honestly, this omega had a lot going for him though as established omega wouldn’t ever pass the friend zone but his omega felt extremely peaceful and happy when in the resends of this omega already. Hopefully, this blind haired Irish boy could be Louis’ first male omega friend, basically also his first omega friend as well. Considering all his previous friends were all alphas and betas.

Louis couldn’t help but let a smile take over his face as he mimicked a butler with an arm held over his midriff and a hand held flat in the air as he let his natural confidence come out even if he was shy around strangers.

“I like to call it ‘de la pot noodle.”

It positively made both omega’s light up at the friendly approach of each other even though the boy hadn’t even shared their names. Louis already felt comfortable in the presence of this male. It was astonishing to him. Louis let out a sense of pride at making the newcomer of his life smile so widely with a laugh. The smile looked to be taking over the omega’s face with a growing grin that was certainly seeming to be infectious to the other smaller omega.

“The name’s Louis. Louis Tomlinson.”

Louis street he’s out a hand for the omega who didn’t seem to be more than a meter away from himself as he took his weight off the counter. The microwave sounding the end of the timer and the food being ready went unnoticed as the omega introduced himself. The omega’s grin impossibly widened at the formality of Louis.

“Niall. Niall Horan.”

Niall. It suited the omega. It wasn’t a common name to really her and Louis’ never known a ‘Niall.’ He could already feel that this omega was individual and quirky and his name suited that. Niall took the hand offered an gave an over exaggerated firm shake, though, his instincts told him to gather the petit brunette in his arms and hug he living daylights out of him as a greeting to be his friend. Just instincts that were also nagging at Louis to do the same.

“So Niall, what brings you here?”

“Well I needed a job, like yourself, so I signed up for this so I could pay for university, probably again like yourself, but I’m doing online classes and I guess I somehow got it and now-“

He really did talk fast and he was loud. Louis loved it. Although, he isn’t quite sure the blond got his question.

“No, like what brings you to the kitchen?”

Some may think correcting someone was awkward but the two just laughed together at the situation and it was comfortable. This was nice, it seemed so much easier to be around a male omega unlike his friends from home or even some of the female omega’s that he tried to be friends with but it just didn’t work out. The girl omega’s at school either talked behind his back after he said ‘hello’ or they got jealous the second they saw Louis.

“Not going to lie, I’m always hungry.”

Simple answer. Quite straight forward, another thing he thinks he’s going like about the Irish omega. Niall seemed to be someone that he might be good friends with and his omega is quite certainly cozying up to the idea of a male omega friend, especially Niall.

“Fair enough, what’s your fancy?”

“Nando’s but I’ll settle for de la pot noodles.”

Again straight forward. This could be the start of a blossoming friendship right here. Louis had an equally big smile as Niall stretching out his face.

Niall got his pot noodles with light conversation between the two about their classes and when they start before they both made their way into the living room where they sat down and turned on a show that would probably just stay in the background of their chatter. They settled into a game of 20 questions on each other easily. Louis sat against the arm rest with his calf over Niall’s thighs as Niall sat crisscrossing his legs on the two seater couch.

“So Louis, when were you born?”

“24th of December, what about you?”

“Ooo Christmas Eve, that’s so cool! Umm... 13th of September, almost forgot. What’s your favourite colour?”

“dark red. What’s your full name?”

“That’s a good question, Niall James Horan, what’s yours?

“Louis William Tomlinson. What’s your favourite song?”

“Has to be Vida la viva by Coldplay. What’s your favourite band?”

“The fray. Any siblings?”

“One brother called Greg, what about you?”

“I have five younger sisters-”

“FIVE SISTERS! How the hell did you not go insane! I can’t even handle a brother never mind one sister but five, Jesus Christ!“

“-And a younger younger brother.”

It was a laugh until they got to the end. Some questions and answers just got weirder and weirder like for example Niall asked what Louis’ ideal girl would be like to which louis replied he liked girls who ate carrots before telling him he was gay. All a good laugh. Louis was cozying up along with his inner omega. Eventually they found themselves cuddling together on the small couch as they talked. Either scenting each other or playing with each others hair. Louis has never been so close to someone, never and omega and definitely not an alpha. Niall was different. Their omega’s already claiming each other as best friends, as ohana.

They were definitely going to stay friends. He found out Niall is 18 and in the same university and year as himself. It couldn’t get any better really.

They had to turn in for the night eventually after they exchanged numbers and room numbers, which they found were only next door to each other. Again, it couldn’t get any better. Or so Louis thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOUIS! What do you think of the two? What will they do tomorrow? Comment what you want to see! Kudos! Thank you for reading my lovelies and keep in touch! New chapters out soon! (I’m bad at a schedule so I won’t give you one only to disappoint!).  
> Remember you are beautiful, you have a future and someone loves you! Even if you don’t believe it. Don’t do something Harry wouldn’t do! I love you all!


	3. Omega Ohana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updated- 30/07/18
> 
> (May have errors)

In the early hours of the morning as the sun rose from the void to the horizon in the September month. As the orange filters the sky ‘it’s the time of workers to awaken and others to stir. As the sun rises from the bed of clouds at the hour of seven o’clock in the morning alarm clocks sing their bittersweet song to others. Louis awoke from the insistent screaming in a tangle of blankets and sleepily dazed eyes. Harshly pulled from the wonderful dream land he was floating through. His body bolting up in alarm before settling.

He questioned the need for the alarm because ‘why does anyone even have an alarm at seven!’ Until the realisation of his previous decisions led to this catastrophe, he wanted to ‘prepare for tomorrow’ and ‘explore more’ which were considered ‘bullshit reasons!’ Louis scalded himself as he rolled his eyes at the ceiling. He wasn’t a morning person at all. *Le sigh*

Tomorrow would be his first day of work and the day after would be his first day of school. One day and the new chapter of his life will begin. One day before his first day and he couldn’t wait. He probably shouldn’t be so excited for work but he was and he just explain the anticipation and elation that he was feeling. It was just some feeling. It could be because he has a new friend now who literally lives next door to him. He honestly already had a great interest in the new omega. He was hopefully his first male omega friend and his inner omega was loving the fact that he’s found someone so similar to himself. Niall has definitely set the bar high for other friends. Louis was then brought to questioning whether there was something such as friend soulmate because or the Irish blond. A bar was certainly set.

Louis finally decided to drag himself up and out of his bed with a groan as the snooze sounded from his phone. Time certain flies in the morning when you don’t want it to. As he swung his leg over the side of the bed as he dragged his palms down his face to exaggerate his exhaustion of the day already while contemplating his plan for the day. Firstly, he needs a shower, desperately. He could walk around the palace with the nights sweat on him and he certainly couldn’t make friends with his concentrated scent that he knew could get too much for some, his rich floral woody amber scent that he was told smelt exactly like some perfume.

He hoped to explore more of the humongous palace along with hang out with his new friend. He wanted to know how to get to the prince’s room and he wants to learn the corridor to the places that he’s allowed to explore without trespassing into the royals private space.

He found himself situated under the downfall of the lukewarm stream of water flow down his soft skinned figure. The water soothes his mind, though it wasn’t as if he was in any way stressed. He let the water wash over him as he stood enjoying the warmth for a minute before he began to lather his hair in the scent that was nearly the exact same as his own natural scent. Jasmine and cashmere wood. He loved the scent even though it may seem feminine, he loved his natural scent and it the timing that will help his mate notice him and he would never mask it.

Just as Louis turned away from the water he notice something he didn’t see when he initially got in, a mirror. A mirror facing the shower hung on the adjacent wall. The mirror hadn’t fogged up surprising meaning Louis could see his body clearly, as clearly as he could without his glasses anyways. His glasses that he rarely wore unless completely necessary.

He observed himself in the mirror as the sudsy water ran down his small soft tummy and slim tanned legs. He doesn’t think of himself as highly and definitely didn’t look at himself like an omega goddess which he was unknowingly perceived as in secondary school by his peers. He thought he was average at a stretch. His eyes wondered over his soft skin of his tummy before landing in his more intimate regions. Due to his omega genes he had what would be known as a pathetically small shaft, three inches in length. The size of the average alpha would range from a minimum of six inches to the average eight inches, anything above would be one satisfied omega and an egotistical alpha. He truly didn’t care about his size down there but he knew he was very small probable even compared to other male omegas. However, he could argue that his behind would definitely make up for it, he isn’t arrogant.

Louis turned his hips to the shower to change his view to his behind. His small waist, wide hips legs and peachy ass came into view. He remembered one time hearing some alpha called his cheeks rounded peachy globes when he walked by but he thought nothing of it. Honestly, it looked like he did an obscene amount of squats but he didn’t, it was natural. It was a perk from his uncommon genes with a very fertile body. The width of an omega’s hips can show how fertile they are and from Louis’ point of view having a bigger behind would definitely intrigue his alpha and seduce them. Well, isn’t Louis lucky.

Before he got too carried away, drifting further into his thoughts, Louis squeezed a glob of the same scent conditioner from the bottle and fingered it through his hair before washing his body with a white amber scented body wash. Again, the scent was feminine but that was alike to his natural odor and he liked it.

After washing away the remnants of the soaps Louis turned off the school and began to towel off. After drying himself and applying moisturiser he dressed in an over sized light grey jumper and some casual, yet comfy, black leggings. Don’t question him on his choice or sense of style. This is want he wants to wear. This is what he looks good in. This is also comfortable. He isn’t in work yet and this outfit was suitable as the days began to shorten and chill more and more for the middle of September.

The digital clock on Louis’ nightstand read just a few minutes after eight. For the lack of any better options, he goes on his phone until he gets hungry or something to do comes up. As he scrolled through his phone his finger stopped to hover over his messaging app, he could update his mum on everything. It was very likely that she would be up right now with the younger children. He easily formulated a text regarding the room, the job, the maid quarters and Niall in the next five or so minutes. He definitely wanted to keep his mum updated and he wanted to keep in contact. Once Johannah notices his nerves are settled- the faster she can focus her completely attention on his six younger siblings. Johannah was also very nervous when he left and he needs to make sure that he can calm her by updating her because she has nothing to worry about. What could go wrong?

After sending the text to his mum he decided to absentmindedly scroll through Twitter. He was scrolling for nearly under a minute when a text came through from Niall.

Nialler: IM COMING IN!!

There was several emojis that Louis didn’t know the relevance to the situation with several laughing faces, smiling faces, heart eyes, shower emoji, water drips emoji and a peach at the end. This boy was definitely unique. Not a second over fifteen seconds later the blond omega barged into the room through the door and runs up to the bed to jump on top of Louis. Louis had the wind blew out of him as he caught the practically flying blond. What if Louis was asleep? Well, that wouldn’t seem to be Niall’s problem. Does the blond even have any problems? Probably not.

Niall has a beaming smile adorning his puppy like face, if Niall had a dog tail it probably wouldn’t be visible with how fast he would be wagging it. Louis’ phone was now somewhere underneath them as Niall knocked them o he was lying on top of the smaller omega.

“Mornin’ Lou!”

The blond was definitely too loud for this time in the morning. There neighbor may or may not be able to hear them but it was too loud for Louis anyways. The neighbors are going to dread living next to them. Louis would be a tad slow in the morning but there was nothing tea couldn’t fix.

“Niall don’t wake anyone, you’re being too loud.”

Nialll easily ignore and brushed of the scald as he snuggled himself in the crevice of Louis’ arm with a giggle before flipping them so Louis was above the blond who had his arm locked around the smaller omega. Niall has noticed the desirable body Louis has within the first day of knowing him as he hugged him close.

“The walls are soundproof, can’t hear a thing. You know, someone could be screaming and we wouldn’t know about it.”

“Okay then, bit of a random analogy.”

“Take it how you want, maybe a murder or a good fuck.

Niall was definitely one to be straightforward, Louis could’ve guessed what the blond meant but the clarification was okay too, unnecessary but okay. Louis rolled his eyes before dropping his head into Niall chest as Niall laughed.

Niall treaded his fingers through Louis’ hair as Louis nuzzled in and scented Niall’s neck. Spreading his own scent and taking in Niall’s subconsciously. His omega preening at the delicate touch of his new friend. He was definitely quite confused at the reaction, not catching on that his omega had claimed the new friend as his ohana. Ohana is a group of omega friends that their omega’s claimed as a family.

Reluctantly Louis looked up to Niall to see the omega calmly closing his eyes as he continued to move his fingers through Louis’ hair even with the change of angle at the movement of Louis’ head as he looked up. Eventually, Niall opened his eyes and caught Louis’ eye contact as if he felt the weight of the smaller omega’s gaze. Both smiled as Niall gave Louis a small reassuring squeeze, sensing the friends confusion on his inner omega’s actions.

“Food? Then we can also look around the palace afterwards as well.”

Louis plans just seemed to get better for he day. Of course he already planned to explore the palace but it just seemed a lot more fun with his new friend. Now he had a partner for his adventures around the palace. I sounded like today was going to be so much better than before.

Niall didn’t hesitate to drag Louis to the kitchen before the smaller omega even knew what was happening. The first thing Louis noticed was the fact that Niall was taller, possibly a good five-foot-three compared to his five foot. Louis liked this new knowledge. Niall’s height wasn’t something that seemed to overpower him but he felt sheltered yet equal, not like his alpha friends that thought because they were taller meant they were in charge and had to protect Louis in some way yet they were still friends.

Niall got them to the kitchen without Louis’ notice as he sat the smaller omega on a stool and turning to make breakfast. Louis watched Niall flutter around the kitchen gracefully as he began to make what seemed to be batter for pancakes. It didn’t take more than a day or a genius to work out the blond’s love for food. Niall basically could inhale any food in his path, yet, he was so skinny. Louis personally liked Niall’s figure better than his own. Niall was slim and taller and here he was with his pudgy love handles and thighs. Sure, some people found him attractive with his curves, or ‘thickness’, but he preferred the slim type.

As a plate was set in front of the omega, Louis was brought out of his thoughts to see a concerned Niall. How long was he out for?

“Lou, you okay?”

There was genuine concern laced in the Irish omega’s eyes as he scrutinised the brunette carefully like a mother looking out for her pups. Louis was probably a bit too slow to answer from the slight shock as Niall put a hand on his shoulder over the counter. Did he not look okay while he was daydreaming?

“I’m okay, just daydreaming.”

Louis grinned at the now slightly relieved friend. He let out a small chuckle as Niall brought his name back to himself and swerved back into the chair adjacent to Louis’ with his own plate of pancakes in front of him. Louis have one more soft smile before setting into the plate in front of him, settling into the comfortable silence as they are. It didn’t take long for the two to devour the delicious plated pancakes. Louis thanked Niall several times as he brought the plates to the sink and washed them off before the friend could interject.

Niall just poured for a second against the counter before a smile rehabilitated on his face, pulling the corner of his lips up. Louis raised an eyebrow which was what set Niall off.

“So, where should we explore first? This place is just so big. Wait, what place have you been assigned? I have Prince Zayn’s quarter!”

“I have Prince Harry’s quarters.”

So, they had the fraternal twins of the styles family. The alpha males of the palace. Louis knows a lot about the family in general. He knew both strapping alphas were mateless still and both were the main candidates to be a heir considering their older sister, Gemma, wouldn’t be able to have a child natural and stepped down from the heir title on her eighteenth birthday. The main thing was that they would be working in the same section of the palace because he was told the prince’s are next door to each other and Gemma was too but she had school she would be moving away for.

“Okay, so we just need to learn to get to the same route then and we’ll be next door again for work! That’s grand.

“Ok we don’t have to explore a whole lot of the palace then, that’s grand! Let’s go explore!”

It was fair to say that Niall was just as excited for the job as Louis was, Louis reassured that maybe it wasn’t weird that he was excited to work because they both were excited. Unless they were both weird which he doesn’t doubt.

For the most part of the day, they wandered the corridors without disturbing the royals. Amazed at anything and everything, the interior of the corridors, every accent the accentuated the walls perfected the halls. Who knew a hallway could be this good looking. They found themselves more familiar with the corridors, twists and turns now more than before considering they got lost more than a few times and a one point it took them nearly an hour to get back to the maid quarters. But alas, they made it back to the kitchen where they had themselves some dinner, thanks to Niall, again. Niall was an amazing cook and Louis could tell he was just an amazing person in general. For example, when they got lost all he did was comfort Louis, make him laugh and took them down corridors until they reached the familiar maid quarters. He was amazing.

After the several hours of walking the lounged in the living room after dinner to put their feet up and talk about the absolute nonsense that somehow came to Niall’s wonderfully weird mind.

“What do you think a butterfly thinks about, like is it like ‘ooo look pretty flower la de la de la’ or does it think stuff like ‘I’m going to suck you blood blah blah blah’ when it sees a flower? Just a thought.”

Louis couldn’t help but let out a obnoxiously loud laugh at his friends query and the terrible impersonation of a vampire that was made. Just in that same moment someone walked in looking down at their phone. The stranger looked slightly taller than the two friends and was definitely on the leaner side with the muscles on show thanks to his tank top. Though he wasn’t an alpha. His sweet smell indicating he was an omega despite his more butch appearance. His brown hair sweeping across his forehead, in a feather-like way. He was attractive in fairness. Louis recognised the other omega from the interview.

“Oh sorry, I didn’t know there was someone in here...”

The boy looked back down in embarrassment as he pocketed his phone as he stared to walk out. His cheeks tinting a blushing pink cutely.

“No it’s okay, join us. We were at the same interview with you for the job, my name’s Louis and this is Niall.

The stopped and turned to the two, his face shifting from confusion to recognition took over his features and he gave a smile to the two as he remembered the omega’s from the interview.

“I’m Liam, nice to meet you properly then. It’s good to meet someone who’s also only starting.”

Liam didn’t seem to give off the vibe that he had any friends in the palace yet. He seemed to be someone to push himself away from much interactions, a bit shy. Louis and Niall would gladly accept him to their duo. The more the merrier.

“Here sit down, you look a little lonely walking around there.”

Niall chuckled at the brunettes bluntness that he must have got off Niall himself but generally that’s also just how Louis could be. He could be a small cuddly soft omega or he could be a sassy omega that Niall could certainly bet would be disobedient for his future alpha. Alpha’s liked if their omega listened to them but they also loved the play part of disobedience. They’d like some regulations like maybe an alpha wouldn’t like their mate taking charge or something else and they’d just state that rule to the omega.

“Sure.”

The only thing running through the new omega’s head was ‘couldn’t hurt to befriend the giddy omegas.’ The duo shared the same thought as they couldn’t wait to have the boy out of his shell. Over the process of an hour of talking Liam was more open and they all talked and laughed together as they shared stories. They knew this friendship would work. They were all definitely going to be best friends, without a doubt.

“And I was like ‘póg mo thóin!!”

Niall finished up his story on who knows what. Just because the two were aware that there were parts said in Irish didn’t mean they understood it anymore than anyone else would. The blond omega was basically rolling around the floor laughing maniacally at his own misunderstood joke as Liam and Louis cuddled together on the couch. Louis stroking his hand over Liam’s back as the big omega nuzzled into Louis’ stomach as he laughed at Niall on the floor, not at the joke.

The other just didn’t catch on to the joke but Niall had no shame as he laughed with tears in his eyes from his own story, reliving the memory. There seemed to always be something newly weird about that omega nearly every minute but the others weren’t complaining.

Eventually calling it a night, the three went back to their assigned rooms to rest up for he beginning or their work tomorrow. They couldn’t be more excited than Louis was at this moment. Is was surprising that Louis even got any sleep that night with the adrenaline and excitement running coursing through his bloodstream, though he eventually calmed his racing heart and lulled himself to sleep. Ready for the next day ahead of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They’re all friends! Do you know what Niall was saying? It’s Irish and good phrases to use! Aren’t they nice to take in a friend? Wish it was that easy to make friends in real life. How do you think work will go tomorrow? How’s your week going? It’s so close to Christmas and LOUIS’ 26th BITHDAY! Thank you my lovelies! I love you all!


	4. First day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updated- 30/07/18
> 
> (May have errors)

_The boldly outlined forest green eyes contrasted against the darkness of the surroundings. Being the on thing the omega could see. The sharp state of the green eyes captured his attention immediately, sedating him with a lulling gaze. He could make out the gold flecks in the iris along with the bold dark outline of the eyes. The bold white made the grassy green stand out. The perfect picture finished off with the long thick black curled eyelashes. The eyes were truly breathtaking but why were they here again? To taunt him? Possibly. Did they mean something? Maybe. He was so confused yet content as he drifted in the abyss drawing closer and closer towards the capturing emerald irises. The colour set off a gentle hum of calm press through the omega like a seductive drug, dragging him into the void of unconsciousness. Louis’ vision ceased after one last admire to the gorgeous green before he was finally pulled into the black abyss._

Louis shot upright like a bullet from the mattress with sweat slicked skin. He roused abruptly at the trill of the falling feeling as he fell into the abyss after staring into the green eyes that occupied his dream. It was a dream, a very weird and questioning dream. He recognised the dream as it was almost identical to one he also had the night prior to his first heat, only difference being the more recent was in more detail and he was closer to the green eyes. The mental picture of the eyes were circling around his mind and he couldn’t possibly even think about going back to sleep. His inner omega preened at the thought of the electric green orbs in his mind.

He checked the small digital clock on his bedside with a small groan. Twelve minutes past six in the morning. It wasn’t like it was three in the morning at least and he did have another forty-eight minutes he was supposedly get up, it wasn’t all that bad. He could use this extra time to rid himself of the layer of sweat adorning his skin.

He gathered up the folded stack of work clothes and a towel before bringing himself into the bathroom that he was still familiarising himself with. He set his clothes down on the closed toilet lid before stripping himself of the only article of clothing on his sweaty curvy figure- a pair of his figure-hugging underwear that he found undeniably comfortable. The omega soon stepped under spray of warm water and faced the ‘magic’ mirror adjacent to him. He didn’t spend any elongated time looking into the mirror before turning his face into the spray and away from his reflected image of himself. He wasn’t revolted by the image, it just wasn’t his favorite sight to be looking at.

He finished his shower in record breaking time, if he does say so himself, after half an hour he was stepping out with clean hair and moisturised skin. He stood in front of the full-length mirror in his uniform, a white dress shirt, a tight fitting waistcoat, black slacks and a very unnecessary, yet, ‘compulsory’ lace white apron. It was apart of the job and he wouldn’t fight them on it, he just had to accept it and get used to the garment.

Louis was surprised at how the work outfit hugged his curves and accentuated his figure nicely. The end of the trousers hung straight down to his ankles with the slight unnoticeable flare. As the trouser went up they began to cling to his muscular thighs (thanks to football) along with his hips and bum making him look curvy with his wide hips and thigh gap. The waist coat hugged his waist and chest yet his stomach didn’t look big or pudgy which he thought it looked like normally. Surprisingly, the apron complimented the outfit well as it completed the look, maybe it wasn’t all that bad.

He didn’t feel like eating in the morning so he quickly brushed his teeth before sitting back on his bed. He started at nine and it was only seven. He was so excited and nervous that after half an hour on the phone he couldn’t sit still, he didn’t have an notifications or new feed anyways. Louis paced across the room a couple of times before he picked up his school schedule and began organising books on his desk. That only took up a few minutes of his time. After pacing a couple more times he decided to leave his room and walk next door. He was just so bored yet excited and nervous and he just needed to do something or talk to some to get his mind off it. Niall would be a great solution. With that, he knocked on the door that practically burst open within seconds to the blond boy’s smiling face. Nialll wasn’t dressed but that was understandable since there was about an hour and a half until work began, maybe he could just eat something with the Irish lad before work.

“An bhfuil tu go maith? mar ta tu ag feachaint go maith!”

Louis had no idea what that meant and all he knew was that it was Gaelic or in other words the Irish language which he had no clue about. He really needed to translate what he says sometimes. Louis’ cluelessness was evident on his face which lead to Niall catching on to the confusion laced face. Niall smiled as he invited the friend into the room.

“It’s Irish and it means ‘are you feeling well because your looking well.”

Now this is the language that Louis understands- English. He gladly accepted the compliment as he walked in with the playful shake to his head. The two talked and Louis stayed while Niall finished getting ready for over an hour until they had only fifteen minutes until they had to begin. During that hour Niall also made Louis eat some cereal and brush his teeth again.

With the fifteen minutes left the two walked up to the quarters after stopping at the supplies cupboard to collect their small trolley of supplies they might need. It was a a few minute walk to the quarters and they were glad they explored before because they would surely have gotten lost. As they rounded the corner to the rooms Niall didn’t waste time knocking on the door and getting invited into the room. Louis just walked to his destination without looking towards Prince Zayn’s room. This was the beginning of his independent life, hopefully a good beginning.

Louis had his little supply trolley with him at his side as he stood outside the room. Nerves raked him and he had no idea why, he was only here to clean the room. He had just encountered the easiest part of the job, entering the room. Just three simple knocks would be fine. But why was it so hard? He lifted his hand shakily to the door and left three timid knocks that he was surprised someone answered to.

The door opened and he assumed it was the prince standing there but he couldn’t look up, frozen in fear. He couldn’t help but latch onto his lip with his teeth as he watched the shoes of the owner plant themselves to the ground with an air of dominance and authority. The prince was no doubtingly a confident alpha.

“I-I-I-I’m your new personal maid and I’ve come to c-c-clean your r-room...”

Why did he stutter? He thought he got over stuttering when he was nervous in secondary school. He was just so nervous like as if all excitement to be here was gone. He bit his lip from embarrassment as a large hand come into his view as it lifted his chin to look up at the creature in front of him. He eyes scanned the body as he eyes were moved up. He definitely had to look up to see the alpha. The prince was a definite six foot compared to his small self. The prince’s features were sharp and truly gorgeous with his high cheekbones, rosy red lips, sharp jaw and those eyes. He felt like he’s seen them before but he couldn’t place them and they were so captivating. The mossy green with flecks of grey and gold mixed in, so familiar yet new. The prince was taking in the omega features one by one from his feet up until their eyes finally locked. Blue meet green. Louis didn’t expect the loud feral growl that threateningly ripped from the alphas throat. Well shit.

•••••

Harry had just woken up and it was now seven-forty-two several alarms later. He was used to waking up early considering a maid would be here early enough. With the last one he just told him to come up in the afternoon because the beta was just incredibly annoying with showing up early and his loud remarks and sometimes scalding on the mess of his room, he didn’t even bother to learn the betas name really. He was so glad that there was going to be a new one and hopefully not someone as loud, hopefully an omega.

He stretched from his bed in all his glory before languidly waking for a quick shower to clean up. After a quick ten minute shower he was out and towel drying his hair as he walked back into the room before throwing on some tight black skinny jeans paired with a classy white dress shirt with the top four buttons undone for a more casual feel as his collarbones and swallows were left on display. After he has tamed his hair and brushed his teeth he set to lazing about.

As nine rolled about he sensed a presence outside his door however they have yet to knock. He waited for about a minute before three timid small knocks sounded on the door. He could feel the nervousness seeping in through the door as he walked over. With no hesitation he threw open to the door to sight open a small omega figure. First Harry noticed the beautiful scent of the omega who was watching he floor as if it had a secret to tell. It was the most breathtaking scent Harry had ever smelt, absolutely divine. He wanted to look at him, his face and his body properly. Though he couldn’t ask he omega to twirl for him without questions but he could get him to look up. It was obvious that the small omega was curvy and he would definitely be looking at him as he worked. Then came the nervous voice that he would definitely want to hear again. He wanted anything and everything that his small boy would give him.

“I-I-I-I’m your new personal maid and I’ve come to c-c-clean your r-room...”

A stutter. Who knew a stutter could sound so captivating as it hooked Harry to every syllable. The voice sounded so small and Harry wanted more. He couldn’t help it anymore, he needed to see the omega’s face. Harry kept his stance grand and leaking dominance as he hooked two fingers under the presumably pretty omega’s chin and gently lifted him to face him. The skin to skin contact felt as if it sent tingles along his arm leaving Harry wanting to run his hands along ever surface of the boy’s skin. He omega just seemed so delicate and petite in Harry’s rough big hand. Harry was in awe once he saw the face of the omega. He was astonishingly beautiful with his protruding cheekbones, small nose, his hair sweeping to the side like feather and those eyes. Green met blue. Harry’s has had dreams with eyes similar to those with the same scent before, eyes that must be the boy’s inner omega’s. The scent seemed some much sweeter and fresher than the one he ever had in his dreams, or than the one he got a faint hint of yesterday in the hall.

That’s when he knew, with the boy’s beautiful blue eyes accompanied with his delicious scent he knew this was what Harry wanted forever. He wanted to be by this boy’s side for life, he wanted to have this boy in his life and future. This was his soulmate, his bond mate and his future. His alpha immediately let a growl of possessiveness rip from his throat as he watched the boy in front of him, a growl of want and need.

He watched as the omega winced with a step back like as if he was ready to run away with fear of anything were to happen. His inner alpha whined which he thankfully concealed, he had scared his little omega already. Harry cleared his throat and brought his hand away from the omega’s chin begrudgingly. He may have forgotten that omegas couldn’t sense the immediate bond link like alphas do. Harry shut his eyes for a second as he regained his composure as his mind wandered. Fears, doubts and fantasies flashed his mind briefly before pure adoration and fond caused him to stare at the boy with heart eyes. He couldn’t tell the omega just yet but he really wanted him and he couldn’t doubt that.

“Sorry, frog in my throat. You can come in.”

He stepped to the side as an invitation to the omega who took so supplies from his small trolley that he carrying in. Harry turned to sit down for a second and he felt like he was the one who should be cleaning to impress his mate or that he should have cleaned before the mate appeared. There was clothes spewed across the floor accompanied with the presence of the odd wrapper, his bed wasn’t made, the bathroom had many product out on show across the counter where they shouldn’t be and the was dust and a few leave that was blown in the window as the autumn weather made its appearance. He felt slightly ashamed as the omega scanned the room to calculated what he had to do.

The boy made a mental list for himself and Harry watched as he headed towards the unmade bed first. He watched the boy smooth out the bedding and fluff the pillows. Harry watched the boy subtly take in his scent from the bedding. Louis had scalded himself as he thought of burrowing into the scent and rolling around in it because it was so addictive and hopefully the alpha couldn’t read his mind.

Harry couldn’t help but let his eyes travel down to the boy’s plump behind as he bent over. His inner alpha planting ideas and pictures inside his mind of the omega in the same position but for many different reasons. Now that he knew this boy was his mate he couldn’t help but let the ideas flood his mind as he lost himself in his thoughts. He wanted to do so many things with the perky behind. He wanted to bite it, to kiss it, to mark it and he wanted to lick into- he ad to stop thinking before he lost control to his alpha with the boy pinned underneath him.

Harry couldn’t take his eyes off the beautiful boy that fluttered around the bedroom with grace, picking up clothes to discard in the wash basket and wrapper to bin. He cleaned surfaces and rid the large windowsill of the leaves and dust before disappearing into the adjoined bathroom. He seemed so perfect even if harry was yet to have a proper conversation with- he didn’t even know the omega’s name. He was just so intrigued. He would love to have conversations with the boy but he would lose his mind around him without pouncing on top of his mate.

His mate reappeared into the bedroom again and walked up to were Harry was sat on the bed to stand in front of the alpha. Harry was nearly as big as the boy even sitting. Though, the omega didn’t met his eyes as he gazed towards his shoes as he fiddled with his fingers. Harry again lifted his chin and let his hand slide down the omega’s arm before falling back to the bed. The omega’s cheeks tinted as he bit his lip.

“I-I-Is there a-anything else sir?”

Harry almost lost his calm facade at the word ‘sir’ and the boy looked at him with curious big blue eyes. Almost.

“Call me Harry, what’s your name love?”

The omega blushed again at the nickname ‘love’ and Harry could tell his was fighting to keep his eyes up from the floor. Harry saw the fond pass from his face before recollection took over his feature like as if he knew there was a question asked.

“L-Louis, Louis Tomlinson.”

His stutter had gotten better overtime as he got a bit more comfortable in his surrounding. Harry couldn’t he’ll but want to pull the omega into his lap and cuddle him. Harry lowly repeated the boy’s name as he tested the sounds on his tongue. Louis look confused like as if he thought he misheard the prince as Harry looked back up to the omega’s face. He gave a small smile as he stood to his full height.

“Now, that will be all for this moment but I might call you back later. I believe I was told you were in school so we might have to schedule around that.”

“Thank you s- Harry.”

With that the small omega scrambled away and out of the room with his head down scurrying with his trolley leaving Harry awestruck. Louis. He loved the way the name rolled off his tongue but he hunks Louis Styles sounded a lot better to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you enjoying the story so far? What do you think is going to happen between Harry and Louis? Does anyone read these notes? What would you like to see later on and with the couple? Thank you for reading my lovelies! I love you all and keep in touch! - C xx


	5. Little did they know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did Louis feel so nervous? Some sibling talk! And NOUIS Tickle time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of these aren’t very long... yet. But we’re going to have some long scenes soon! Hope your enjoying the book!

Louis met Niall back in the kitchen as he searched for something for breakfast. They both ended up getting some cereal but no doubt Niall would venture back to the kitchen later for more food. 

They found Liam in the sitting room as they entered. The three were reunited again. They talked about the jobs they had to do and who they were cleaning for. They duo found out Liam was cleaning Gemma’s, the twins older sister, room. Little did they know the three siblings were talking about them too.

**

The alpha siblings were sat in a circle on Harry’s large bed after Harry had called them here after his omega left. His pretty little omega hasn’t left his mind as of yet. 

“Guys he’s so pretty and small and-“

Zayn and Gemma both sent each other confused and worried glances. Who was he talking about? Zayn decided to interject.

“Hazza, who are you on about?”

“My mate, he just so beautiful and small and small and sexy and I-“

It was Gemma’s time to question her younger brother.

“Ok haz, when did you meet him?”

“This morning, he’s the new maid and he’s so shy, he won’t be so shy when I fuck him against a wall and-“

The siblings needed to stop their brothers thoughts before they go crazy from hearing something they didn’t want to hear.

“Haz, we don’t want to know your sexual endeavours, why don’t you go see the lad?”

That must have persuaded him as he got up from the bed and out his own door, leaving the siblings watching his back as he speed walk to the maids quarters with determination.

**

Louis and Niall were sat on the couch in the middle of a straight face competition while Liam went to charge his phone. Niall was trying to be threatening. Trying to be.

“Laugh... laugh ... laugh or I’m gonna-“

“Gonna what Niall?”

“I’m going to tickle you.”

“I’m not ticklish.”

Niall knew that was a lie straight away, this may be a straight face contest but Louis couldn’t hide shit.

“Oh really?”

Niall was quick to pounce onto the unsuspecting boy. His hands found Louis sides and underarms as he hovered over the boy straddling his waist. Louis was immediately howling with laughter. Niall won

“Fuck fuck BAHAHAHAH GET OFF ME HAHAHHA YOU IRISH LEPRECHAUN HAHAHAHAHA!”

Niall proceeded with no mercy at the squirming boy under him as Louis’ arms frantically pushed him until he decided it was no use and pulled the boy to him and grabbed his hands so the were behind his back.

“You play dirty Horan,”

“But you love me!”

Niall rejoiced with a peck to Louis’ nose with an exasperated ‘mwah’ sound. Little did they know of the presence of the alpha at the door with steam practically emitting from his body. Harry just stormed back to his room where his siblings were still lounging about. He was going to get somewhat revenge. Well not really. He was definitely coming up with some plan though. He’ll just discuss the plan with his siblings first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh what’s Harry scheme?! Somebody got a tad jealous! And who doesn’t like a bit of NOUIS friendship! They are goals! Hope your enjoying the work and expect more updates today! Things about to get spicy! I love you all and you are all beautiful people! Don’t do something Harry wouldn’t do! What do you think is going to happen next and what will you like to see! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing this. - C xx


	6. Harry’s plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry puts his plan to action. But what is he planning? How does Louis react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT QUESTION!!! Who should be Niall’s alpha?! I was thinking Shawn Mendes but I’m not sure! Comment your suggestions for the further relationship. Remember they are going to be his alpha! By the way I wrote all this and further chapters in my notes but I don’t always check through completely fo mistakes so please don’t get mad at mistakes. There should be mistakes in every chapter but it’s just a heads up. Now ENJOY!

Louis was exhausted after staying up much later than anticipated when watching a movie with Niall which only got him four hours of sleep in the end. But he had to get up for work. Not that he hated work but it’s just that for now he’d kill someone for at least a few more hours of sleep. Not really. Maybe. We’ll see.

He found himself dragging his feet as he walked to the princes room. Did he mention there was stairs, lots of stairs. Before he knew it he was in front of the door of Harry’s room. He didn’t hesitate this time, he just wanted to get this over and done with so he could go back to sleep. 

With three sharp knocks inflicted on the door it wasn’t long until the owner opened the door greeting the boy.

“Mornin’ Lou,”

Louis was too tired to dwell on the nickname as he gave ‘morning’ back with a small smile. It didn’t take him long to survey the room and start cleaning. Louis quickly finished up in the bathroom first. One room done, another to go. He had just finished making the bed when he had found a lace bra beside the bed as well as some panties. He didn’t notice how they weren’t used due to his lack of sleep, to louis they had been used and worn, probably by some whore. This shouldn’t be any of his business, but why was there that internal burn in his heart like it dropped at the sight of the lingerie. Maybe he’s just hallucinating the feeling, maybe it’s from being tired? Hopefully.

He finally snapped out of the state that he had looked onto the undergarments before he put them in the wash. Little did he know of the presence that had been watching over Louis’ reaction. Harry say the slight pain that flashed through his mates eyes that only made him what to collect the small boy into his arms and apologise for the experiment while he assured him that nothing happened and they were Gemma’s. But he didn’t. He watched the boy continue until he left the room probably as quickly as he possibly could. Louis didn’t seem to notice how he had seemed to produce some slick after finding the lingerie which lingered in Harry’s room that Harry had to force himself to regain his composure so he didn’t go and ambush his unknowing mate. 

Louis’ body knew Harry was his mate which was beginning to feel a pull to the alpha. His body was starting to produce the slick around the mate to attract the alpha to mate. His body was calling for Harry and Harry was definitely feeling the effects. Louis only noticed the dried slick that stuck to his skin and underwear after he woke up from the nap he instantly fell into after he hit the bed. To him it felt so unprofessional especially to start producing slick around someone who could get you fired with few words. To Harry the concept was enticing and lured him to the petite boy. It may have been unprofessional but he definitely wasn’t going to get fired for it.

Harry was definitely going to be speeding more quality time with the cold shower these days until he had his mate in his arms. He was going to take a predator approach, now that he’s spotted his dinner he may just play with his food before quite literally sinking his teeth in. What a fine dinner Louis looks to be as well.

***

“You don’t get it Zayn like he looked so out of it once he saw them and like he smelt amazing and he was producing slick too! He just smelt amazing! Needed a cold shower after he left, he has one fine ass! Have you seen him Zayn? You have to see him! Maybe we can call him up! Do you need anything? Do I need anything? Well, except for him and that fine body...”

Zayn has heard enough of Harry’s off track mumbling and decided to interfere when the lad was lost in thought.

“Calm down Haz, I’m sure he looks lovely. So you idea worked but like what were you planning on doing next so far you’ve just kind of upset him and made him want to leave your room as quick as possible, if I was you you’d want to like keep him there ye know. I don’t need to see his bum either-“

“Ohh but Zaynie you do, everyone should get to see the holy ass before I take it, then no one can see it. I would kill someone if they stared too long, that body is mine. That blind was too close to my little Louis yesterday! What was he thinking! Louis is unofficially officially mine. That blonde omega doesn’t get him-“

Harry’s fists were clenched at his sides with his jaw locked as he stared off into the distance as if he was reliving the memory. He wasn’t a fan of how the blond was touching Louis and how close they were. The thought was enough to make his blood boil. It was like his eyes darkened to more of a forest in the night vibe along with his voice deepening. Zayn definitely had to calm him down before he storms down and grabs Louis and goes to make them both live in his room for eternity. It was a possibility.

“Hazza, as you said they were both omegas, Niall wouldn’t be able to satisfy Louis like you could even if he doesn’t know that your mates. Niall hasn’t got anything on you, you have nothing to worry about just calm down. You need to tell you mate your mates and all before you drive yourself mad.”

Zayn was right, Harry was positively going to send himself mad if he didn’t mark and mate the lad soon enough. It has happened to alphas before when they hadn’t mated their omegas within the first couple of weeks and drove themselves into insanity before they have forced a claim onto the negligent omega. Never turned out good.

“So Niall, that’s his name? Blonde didn’t look like a Niall he looked more like I don’t know... an Oliver? Doesn’t matter I don’t like him right now.”

As if Harry wasn’t crazed enough on the daily but now there’s a chance he’s going to send himself to an asylum. Louis was constantly occupying Harry’s mind every second since he first laid eyes on the small creature at his bedroom door, it’s only been a couple days and the small boy already had Harry unknowingly wrapped around his finger. 

Harry has to make Louis his but he hasn’t finished his play time just yet. With that thought a coy smirk bestowed itself upon his features. First he wanted his boys attention on him and Harry knew just how to get it.

First notion was to call upon the little maid to ‘sort’ something out. In this case Harry wanted his irregularly used bookshelf sorted. This was going to be an interesting visit. Little did he know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry with all of his plans! But does shit hit the fan next? That’s for me to know and you to find out! What’s his next plan? Does it work? What does Louis find? Hope your as excited for the next chapter as I am to share it! I love all you beautiful people! Don’t do something Harry wouldn’t do! I love you all and comment what you think happens next? What would you like to see? Who should be Niall’s alpha? Love you all and keep reading! - C xx


	7. Shit hits the fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry’s plan is put to action. But where did he slip up? Louis thinks he’s crazy. As the title suggests shit hits the fan. ENJOY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the only way I could explain this with out giving it completely away. This is one of the longest chapters I have written and so is 8. I have write up to chapter 21 and starting 22 now. Just wanted to treat you all.  
> Don’t want to spoil the surprise but MAJOR SMUT WARNING ⚠️!!! The while work is going to I have a lot of that so if you don’t want that then I didn’t want to damage you. ENJOY

Louis was sat in the lounge with his two omega friends as they giggled at the friends episode that was on. The three were all now rekindled and cuddled up on a two seater with a soft blanket covering them. The small huddles centre, Louis jolted when the beeper buzzed around his wrist. This was the first time the prince had summoned the lad. He didn’t have long to ponder the thought too much before he was on his feet and leaving his small clan. Or his omega ohana.

His legs pumped themselves to the awaiting prince as his mind wondered. Was it about this morning? Was he going to be fired because of the unprofessional demeanour displayed this morning when he was producing slick? Did he look okay? Where did that come from, if he was going to get fired why was he worried on how he looked? As he halted to a stop in front of the door he made a quick check on his outfit to make sure he look presentable.

With his black leggings and an oversized pink Adidas jumper. The leggings cling to his legs which contrasted the jumper that was so loose that his collarbones could be seen. Once Louis deemed he was ok he knocked on the door.

***

Harry did the final readjustments to the library when he heard the knock on the door. With a few large steps to the door he flung the door open to be greeted with the sight of his little mate. The sight was mouth watering in the large jumper and the tight leggings. No doubt his ass would look great. Or maybe it would look a bit better if he was naked on Harry’s bed, most likely getting ate out. Princes can have aspirations too. 

Louis would be a very pretty princess. Harry bets his princess is wearing some lace under those leggings. He can imagine the boy stripping for him now. Or maybe a lap dance. Either or would still be in Harry’s dreams tonight. Or daydreams now. 

Harry was brought out of his daze when his Louis cleared his throat to get his attention. The boy had become uncomfortable with the heated gaze that had lingered over his thighs especially. He was truly a dessert to Harry. 

Harry quickly cleared his throat before speaking.

“Umm... Louis I was wondering if you could just sort out the bookshelf... to alphabetical order from the author?”

It wasn’t meant to be a question but now it is. Only now does he realise how stupid the idea sound but he just needed something to get the lad up here.

“Okay? Is there anything else you would like?”

A strip tease? A lap dance? A blowjob? A Louis? Are those on the menu? Not yet anyways. What else can he say he needs? Just so he can look at the boy for longer?

“Can you... Umm... change the curtains after and... can you hoover the carpet please?”

Those were the worst excuses Harry had ever thought of. Louis is surely onto him now. Or hopefully not.

“I just need a shower... since I just got back from... lunch?”

For fuck sake Harry why don’t you go and make up more shit excuses! You’ll be fine Zayn said! It will be fun he said! Guess he didn’t take Harry’s stupidity into account.

Louis let out a little giggle that Harry swore he nearly fell to the floor from. He would bow down to louis any day. His giggle was muted when Louis covered his smile with his hand. If it’s the last thing on earth harry is going to make that happen again. Probably will be the last thing he does because it will kill him from pure adorableness. That’s not a word but for Louis it is. 

“Ok I’ll get started then,”

With that Louis made way over to the bookshelf harry is so glad he didn’t leave in that moment as Louis bent down for a book on the floor and Harry swears he say the outline of panties through the slightly see through fabric of the leggings. It was so sexy Harry Jr definitely had to come up to see. Not a great time either. 

With that note Harry sped walked into the bathroom, this shower was definitely going to take longer than planned, thank god he gave Louis more jobs.

Harry was quick to get into the shower which also had a mirror on the opposing side. The image of Louis in lingerie was printed in Harry’s mind only causing Harry Jr to get more and more excited. Well may as well he had more time. With a hand bracing the wall as he tugged on the growing erection he thought of some definitely 18+ thoughts on Louis. His perky bum graced with panties, the boy striping and straddling harry. Louis being desperate and whiny about wanting Harry’s knot. Louis getting fucked into the mattress was a good thought to be wanked over. However, right now all Harry could think about was the small boy on his knees in front of him deep throating the swollen dick. Harry wonders how far he would be able to get. Either way, Harry will get him to be able to take ever inch. 

Harry may have let out a few grunts and moans that left Louis feeling more than slightly flustered. After finishing off, turning off the shower and quickly towel drying his hair Harry wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom. Harry loves seeing the flustered look on Louis’ face and the smell of the omega pheromones that had filtered the room. Absolutely beautiful.

Louis was quick to advert his eyes from Harry’s sculpted torso, muscular arms and let’s not forget the delicious v line down into the low hanging towel. Louis so wasn’t looking and drooling. With a quick turn he went back to the hoover and turned it on.

Harry took his chance and got some loose black sweatpants while Louis hoovered the floor. Louis was quite distracted by the mental image of Harry body with the small droplets that ran down his skin and his ruffled wet hair as he hoovered until he deemed the carpet clean enough. 

There was only one job left and it was the one louis had put off because of his disadvantage with height to be able to do it. 

“Umm... prince-“

“Harry, just call me Harry.”

“Harry what curtains do you want and I... Umm... I kind of n-need help putting them up. C-can you kind of help me?”

How ever they ended up with Harry holding Louis’ legs so he didn’t fall as he stood on the windowsill, Harry was thankful. As Louis installed the curtain Harry held Louis’ thick thighs with a peachy bum in his face. Harry’s not complaining. There’s a slight smell of slick coming from the boy as his body reacts to his mates touch. Truly beautiful and tempting. 

Harry adjusted his arms so one arm was circling the boy’s thighs and the other supported his hips which allowed the sweater to ride up leaving the skin exposed to Harry’s gaze. Harry’s burning gaze. Harry rested his head on Louis’ lower back and instantly got a whiff of slick. Harry not so discreetly greedily sniffed in the scent. Only causing Louis to freeze.

“H-h-Harry what- what are you-“

It wasn’t Harry anymore. More of the feral alpha was protruding due to the delicious scent of the omega mate. Harry let out a growl as he placed a kiss over the skin of his mates lower back and made his way down the waist band until he was over the smell of slick. Harry had little control over himself as he buried his nose into the smell and in between the boy’s cheeks. 

Louis felt so uncomfortable but right at the same time. Was he Harry’s mate or was the alpha just horny? It just felt so right and too good to be true if he was. Although, even with the sensations he felt uncomfortable to be still up on the windowsill as Harry basked himself in the wonderful scent between Louis bum. 

But he wouldn’t be able to get down just yet since the curtain and bar would just collapse on the two. So he just continued his job as Harry growled, kissed and licked on the forming spot of slick on the boy’s leggings. This was definitely a mental challenge as the omega within him itched to submit to the prince. With some talk along the way to satisfy the prince until he was finished.

“Harry, Harry sweetie, just a minute please?”

“Just hold on babe, okay?”

“Good alpha, your being very lovely.”

“You making me feel good? Very nice alpha.”

“Harry, I’ll just be a second. If you don’t wait your going to hurt us both, okay love?”

“See look, nearly done now.”

Harry most definitely didn’t look up as began biting the waistband of the leggings and pawing at Louis’ stomach to try and rid the fabrics, when it didn’t he glared at the material.

“Mine!”

Fuck his voice was deep. Was he Louis’ mate then? His alpha wouldn’t want anyone but his mate, right? No matter what, his alpha wanted the omega now. Louis wasn’t going to submit though as he doesn’t want to start the relationship on lust driven sex only to wake up either awkward or fired. Not a good plan, no matter how good sex with a Greek god sounds.

Just before the omega finished putting the bar and curtains in place his legs were spread as kisses were placed on his thighs. 

As Louis looked down he saw the alpha’s head come between his legs and look up at him with dark forest green lust blown eyes. Jesus Christ have mercy. Once Harry saw the boy was finished he was quick to grab ahold of the boy’s arse and pull him down so they were eye level.

Louis didn’t notice Harry move until he was thrown onto the bed. When was there a mirror above the bed and how was he just noticing it now? He didn’t have time to muse the idea as a weight covered him and Harry began nosing his neck next to his bonding spot. This can’t happen yet! Louis doesn’t even know if this is his mate! Just as Harry began nosing and licking the spot louis made his concerns clear as he somehow flipped them so he was straddling the male who shot upright to reach the spot again. 

“Hey hey hey, okay Harry, babes no okay? I’m not ready okay sweetie? I’ll be very upset if you don’t stop. I don’t even know if your my alpha yet. You just need to slow down, I know you want to per-sue this but not yet, are you okay with that?”

Harry whimpered as his head dropped onto Louis’ chest. Louis ran his fingers through the semi long hair. Harry just whimpered and nuzzled into Louis’ pink sweater.

“I know, I know. It’s okay big boy.”

Harry again just whimpered, not to make the boy guilty but the only thought the alpha contemplated was ‘did his omega not want him? Was he not good enough?’ The fact that the omega didn’t know and that they haven’t kissed yet to fully indicate to the omega didn’t cross his mind.

Louis just continued to filter though the princes hair and caress up and down his back as the alpha held the omega on his lap. His omega was still here though! That had to be good, right? They were like that for another ten minutes when the door opened.

“Har-“

Harry bolted up almost knocking louis onto the floor from his lap as he snarled at the intruding alpha. He didn’t recognise the brother, to him this was an alpha that may be interested in his omega and the sweet slick he was producing. He may want to mark what’s unofficially his! All louis was thinking was ‘God definitely spent his sweet time on this family that’s for sure.’

Zayn was slightly confused until he sat the nearly black dark green eyes of his brothers alpha. There was concerned gaze shot to Louis. Had Harry got out of control and was keeping the omega here because it was a possibility.

“Are you okay Louis? He hasn’t done anything you don’t want him to do yet has he?”

“No- no I’m fine, he wanted to but I stopped him.”

Zayn only nodded and shot a snarling and growling Harry a glance before returning his gaze to the omega.

“When he’s under control tell him I stopped by to see how it went and he should know what I meant. Thanks for the quick chat but I better get going before I’m killed here.”

Zayn just shut the door and was out of sight before Louis could respond. Harry looked to have physically calmed from the previous tense state. Louis was sat on the side of the bed when Harry turned back to him and stalked forward.

“Mine! My omega! Pretty omega, smells good!”

Before Louis knew it he was picked up by his thighs before Harry sat down on the bed with Louis now straddling him. After recovering from the expected shock he say the slight hurt in the alphas eyes. Was it because he didn’t agree or answer?

“Beautiful omega not want Harry? Harry not enough? Harry can-“

“No, no baby. Harry is the best alpha. I’m yours, okay? Just not ready yet. Harry is wonderful. I’m yours, I’m yours.”

Maybe Louis wasn’t sure on the statement but it was for the alphas sanity before he could talk to Harry properly. He would like it to be true though. The alpha held a grin as he nuzzled his nose into the omegas neck. 

“Harry knows omega isn’t ready. Harry can wait.”

That was enough for Louis for now as the alpha began to lay back with the omega over him.

“Lovely? Call me Louis.”

As they laid down Harry let out a little grumble and...purr? 

“Louis.”

Louis had to admit the reaction to just his name was adorable especially for an alpha. He felt the gratitude bounding off of Harry underneath him as he repeated the name before his head grew heavy with sleep now that he had his omega, finally. Louis was held close by the alpha that fell into a slumber, thanks to the fact that turning into a feral alpha for long periods can take a lot out of someone. Louis just being an omega in general grew fatigue easily especially in an alphas hold. 

The mates had fallen asleep in each other’s arms even if it was only around 6pm. This ordeal will be sorted then, now it was time for a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooh. What did you think? What do you want to see next? Was it too fast? Harry has no control ;)! It wasn’t to cringe of anything or is it not to your liking. THIS CHAPTER WAS OVER 2,000 WORDS ALONE GUYS!!! I hope you liked reading this! I love all you beautiful people!! Enjoy and watch out for chapter 8 it’s going up today and maybe 9 depending on the feedback and comments I get. LOTS OF LOVE - C xx


	8. ‘Tis the time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when they wake up after the ‘nap’? Will Harry deny it all? Or fess up and kiss his mate?! Louis is really begins confused and embarrassed from start to finish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got so confused with this really because I thought I already put it up and then i don’t even know. I need to read the start of my own story again. XD anyways enjoy and do say who you want to see as Niall’s mate!!! This is over 4,000 WORDS guys hope you enjoy!

Harry’s eyes felt weighted as he awoke. Why was his blanket heavier than usual? Why did it tickle his chin? Just to investigate the prince tore his eyes open to see chestnut brown hair and smelt the smell of slick that complimented the air. That better be louis or else he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself. That’s when everything came rushing back with the leg holding then to the scenting and sniffing. Did he literally spend a good ten minutes smelling the boy’s ass and kissing and mouthing at it? Guess so. Then Louis stopped the alpha thank god. He didn’t want his a Louis’ first mate to be uncontrolled and where Harry could’ve hurt him. He wouldn’t forgive himself if he did that either. 

Then Zayn had to come in when he was in alpha mode! He’s not going to hear the end of it now! Gemma probably already knows too at this stage. Not that he wouldn’t show off Louis anywhere and everywhere, just that he’s going to get horrible impersonations and lectures for this. After all he is the youngest. He checked the digital clock on the bedside that read 7:24am! They had to at least slept 12 hours! 

Harry looked up into the mirror and he’s going to fill out admit that, without shame, the first thing that caught his eye was Louis’ ass. It was just so perky and plump, how could he not appreciate it?! His hands snaked from their place up to the slightly overgrown chestnut hair, not that Harry could talk, It was so soft and fluffy. Then they made way south and traced Louis’ figure through his waist and hips and back over his ass to the small of his back. He truly had a body of a goddess. So many curves. Beautiful. Pretty. Divine. Stunning. Satiable. Alluring. Delicate. Enticing. Foxy body. Just to name a few adjectives. 

He felt the stir of his mate in his arms as he grunted before lifting up his head and nearly jumping up just from the sight of the digital clock. He was going to be late for work. Well he thought so until he noticed this wasn’t his room? This wasn’t his bed? This wasn’t even a bed that he was lying in?! Who put a Prince Harry under him?! 

Ooh. Realisation kicked in as a blush on his face betrayed him. Why was Harry staring at him so fondly? He kind of looked a bit creepy. Just a bit. 

“Umm... sorry I kind of fell asleep here. I’m so sorry. I understand if you reported it and got me fired. I’m sorry. I’ll leave now.”

Louis was so confused. Just as he was about to get up and dash out of the room Harry let out a chuckle and pulled the boy back down onto his chest. Now Louis was definitely confused. What is happening.

“Don’t worry little mate, I was out of control yester-“

“Mate? We’re mates?!”

Louis couldn’t help the excitement come through his speech as he pushed himself over the prince so he was now hovering over the alphas face. The reaction was adorable. Everything about Louis was adorable to Harry. The alpha chuckled as he caresses the boy’s waist above him.

“Yes my little Louis. We are. Otherwise my alpha wouldn’t have wanted you yesterday and took control.”

A face splitting grin took over Louis’ face with crinkles in his eyes as he looked at the alpha before another realisation hit him.

“Why didn’t you say this the first time I met you!? How long would you have waited before telling me if your alpha didn’t! We’re you trying to send yourself to insanity! Did you not want me?”

First the anger took the boy’s feature as he sat up on Harry completely and he slapped his chest a couple of times as Harry sat up with him. However as the sadness clipped in the omegas gaze dropped so he didn’t have to look at the alpha as he rejected him. 

“Do I want you?! Yes I want you! I’m going to mark you as soon as your ready Louis. Do I want you?! More like do you want me? You are so beautiful, smart, pretty, beautiful, hard working and beautiful. Did I mention beautiful!”

With every adjective he left a kiss on the boy’s cheek or nose as he held him tight so the omega would make a runner. They both just stared to each other as if they sought the truth in each others eyes, like they were searching each other’s soul. 

Before Harry interrupt the moment Louis’ hand lifted up to Harry’s face as he cupped his jaw and swept back into his hair. This was definitely a moment that they would remember. Harry was caught off surprise when Louis leaned in. It took a second to register the act before his hands came up and cupped the small boy’s face. Their lips were both soft as they mingled together. They had morning breathe but who really cared? 

Louis felt the spark of the bond ignite within him. There was slight spark were harry was holding and on they’re lips. It was almost too overwhelming. The sensations as they touched was enough to heat up the boy’s body. The kiss began to hint towards tongue as they left lingering pecks with parted mouths. This was louis’ first kiss Harry was guilty and hated himself to admit but the boy was surprisingly more like an expert. Harry didn’t want to make the next move as he waited for the little omega to initiate the full on tongue kiss.

 

It didn’t take long for Louis to shift forward and grab the back of Harry’s neck as he licked the alpha’s bottom lip for entrance. Who was Harry to deny the pretty lad? Of course everyone’s first full in tongue kiss is always a bit not right and feels weird, but the lad was doing fine. Harry couldn’t wait to teach him new sexual things, things they could try in the bedroom, Maybe Louis was into some kinky shit without realising. With all do time. 

The lack of oxygen was catching up on the boy thanks to his smaller omega lungs. As the parted Louis was on the verge of panting with his heavy breath, however, Harry just continued down the column of his neck and to the side until he reached the bonding spot that would bind them together with a bite with the canines of the mate. The mark was tingling, unlike last night, as Harry nuzzled, kissed and licked the mark. He didn’t know whether he was completely ready to move this so quickly but on the other hand just fucking bite him already. If this is what Harry’s been feeling all along how did he last so long? Louis barely can last a few minutes at this stage. Louis whimpered at the sensations and feeling that have consumed him. 

Harry Just continued to suck a red love bite on the sweet spot on Louis’ Junction between his neck and shoulder. Louis then let out a loud embarrassing moan that he didn’t mean to let out. With a hand slapped on to his mouth and wide eyes, Harry chuckled at his reaction and he couldn’t deny how good that noise sounded coming out of Louis.

“Don’t be embarrassed baby, love that sound. Keep on making it for me, let’s me know your enjoying yourself. And don’t worry the rooms soundproof.”

He finished with a wink before Louis pulled him back in to a feverish kiss. What Harry didn’t expect was when the small mate began to roll his hips down, maybe it was a subconscious movement, Harry knew he may not want to take it far to the stage of marking and completing the bond today. He said he would wait for him and he will. For now he enjoyed the action as he held onto Louis’ swell on his hips, it would either guid him or make him aware to the movement if he already isn’t. Louis knew exactly what he was doing, telling by the grin that emerged through the kiss. The reciprocated the action by slowly to a painfully slow pace as he dragged his crotch over Harry’s achingly slow. 

Such a tease. He can be a tease for now but it if he does this later in the relationship after they mate and mark Harry won’t hesitate to fuck him against a wall within the second. When his rut comes along soon Louis better be prepared to be fucked anywhere and in anyway because there will be no stopping Harry then. Maybe they should go practice if you get my drift, wink wink. But no this here was controllable for now.

Louis was loving the teasing as he grinded his rapidly soaking slicked leggings against Harry’s growing bulge. He already loved being with Harry physically. He loved the kissing, the teasing, the tingles,the hotness of his body and the feeling of the growing bond. But all he could focus on now was the dirty thoughts that ran through his head as Harry broke the kiss to kiss on the love bite he made on the marking spot. It was fair to say only a minute later Louis had become a pliable panting mess as broken moans tore through his throat as his hips sloppily grinded on Harry. Somewhere in this process Louis had threaded themselves almost harshly in Harry’s hair.

Louis’ slick began to trace the route of his hips on Harry’s sweats at this stage, he was just so turned on and sexually frustrated! Who wouldn’t when they were sat on Harry’s lap? Seems like the teasing tables have turned. Test time!

Harry ran a hand up from Louis’ hip up to his nipple while he liked the marking spot, he twisted the bud between his fingers and massaged the skin there. Louis was so sensitive especially to Harry’s touch. Louis head was thrown back with the action before nearly instantly throwing his head back forward and onto Harry’s shoulder as he gasped, moaned and bit his lip. 

Louis looked close to tears with the sensations within him, he could just climax now with a command from his alpha, only his alpha. He felt like it’s the only way that he could’ve finished, it was like the bond had become a cock ring within his body. Now he has to wait for Harry to give him the green light.

The pressure was building up in Louis now. He felt lightheaded as he panted and there was a thumping ache in his thighs now. How long had they been? Long enough. Louis mind was hazy, he had no idea in what he was doing anymore. He only had one motive right now, to cum. Whimpers escaped his mouth, every time he went to talk, to plead to be able to cum, the words just got lost in a moan.

Louis was rocking back and forth viciously trying to latch onto the just out of reach orgasm. Harry knew what he was doing and what needed to be done but he just loved watching Louis who was whining and moaning in desperation.

“Pl- oooh- please Harry!”

“Please what baby?”

“Please mmm I nee- I want to- I want to cum!”

Harry quickly flipped them over so Louis was in missionary underneath him. He began thrusting and grinding into the boy’s crotch.

“Want me to make you cum baby? Go on show me how much your loving it. This is where teasing gets you baby. Go on cum for you alpha baby.”

Louis crumbled in ecstasy in that moment. He came undone in his panties and leggings as his nails digged into Harry shoulders for support like it was the only thing grounding him from flying up into the clouds. He just felt weightless (atl!). Like he was on a personal cloud 9. Everything was hazy, he couldn’t focus on anything. It felt like he was floating and everything around him as buzzing away. No doubt this was one of the most powerful orgasms he has ever had even with his heat. No doubt heat with Harry was going to be a blur of pleasure.

He started coming back to with the one voice that lured him out.

“Hey baby, sweetie can you hear me? Come on back now sunshine. Come on back to me, I need to clean you up and kiss you and you need to eat. Come on babes. Hey? Hey baby! Are you back with me now?”

It was obvious the alpha instincts of aftercare had hit him there but otherwise he had successfully threaded louis back down to earth. Even though Louis still   
Wasn’t completely back Harry saw the slight glaze over his eyes had cleared up. That was by far the best reaction he’s ever seen from any omega he’s ever heard of or saw, he’s only saw it from porn though. Louis looked better by far than any pornstar out there.

“Hello my little omega. Are you back, can you hear me sweetheart? You were out of it for a good 10 minutes there.”

Louis just nodded his head as he brought his hands, he must have them dropped while climaxing, back up to Harry’s face that was hovering over his. He began tracing the features of his mate as the spark flew. 10 minutes must have been a long time to watch someone literally go unresponsive, yet harry was there to talk him back. How was he so lucky again? 

“Baby? Do you mind me cleaning you up? Or do you want me to run a bath, do you think you can do it by yourself though?”

Harry would’ve preferred the first of the latter instead of risking Louis falling or maybe drowning while he’s in this state, seeing his body would just be a bonus. He would never take advantage of his mate and blame the excuse that they are mates and he was the alpha because it has been done and has corrupted many omegas. 

“Umm you- can you do it? Tired.”

Louis was obviously tired as fuck even though it’s still before noon, wouldn’t hurt to have a nap. Before omegas are mated orgasming can take a lot out of them whereas when they’re mated it’s a different story. It’s no secret Harry can’t wait for the upcoming week.

“Are you sure sweetie? I just don’t want you all messy while your sleeping. Are you definitely ok with it?”

Louis eyes were drooping now from the fatigue that have encased his mind and body. 

“Mmhmmm, going to see it all eventually.”

Jesus Harry already loves this boy. Loves the natural confidence, maybe not as confident when he’s fully conscious at the start but they can work on that because harry is going to make Louis love every part of his body the way Harry loves it.

“Ok baby, I’m going to get a wet towel, ok? Don’t fall asleep on me now, want to see those pretty eyes when I get now?”

Harry swears he heard the prettiest giggle once he left. This boy was going to be the death of him, his point was clarified once he say the still raging boner that was fighting against the sweats he was wearing. He can fix that later while he thinks of the mental pictures he took of Louis today. That not creepy he swears. He get a towel and wets it before returning to the bedroom. 

Louis was sprawled out on the bed as he visible fought with his eyes to stay open. Harry chuckled as the boy almost sprung up to look at Harry.

“My eyes are open!”

What has Harry done to deserve such a wonderful omega? Harry approached slow enough just so he gave Louis time to stop him and so he didn’t intimidating the small omega. 

“Ok baby, you ready?”

Louis eyes flickered before he eagerly responded. Not before he caught eye on Harry bulge which went unnoticed by the alpha.

“Yes alpha.”

Louis knew what he was going to do now and thankfully Harry didn’t much to Louis’ delight. The omega spread and bent his legs as the alpha approached. He was going to show the alpha how he works or well more of his confident personality that strangers didn’t get to see. His mate will get the sassy and seductress that he is. He isn’t an omega to be trampled on he’s dealt with alphas and beta most of his school days and he won’t let his alpha trample on him even if harry doesn’t seem to be one to do so.

Louis pretended he was still tired even if he was again buzzing with energy. He let Harry come over and take off his legging, he froze at the sight of the lace panties displayed on Louis that left not much to the eye. A small whimper brought Harry back to the present and he took off the panties and threw them in a pile with the leggings. Harry held back a coo regarding the size of his little Louis. He was just so small and the head still looked so sensitive with a puddle or his own cum surrounding the shaft. 

The good thing about omegas is they have no hair along their legs or any pubic hair for the matter. Everywhere except their head had no hair. It was all smooth flawless skin. Louis would argue that he had pudge and stretch marks along his hips to his high thighs. Harry would argue that it was apart of the artwork that was Louis soon to be Styles, it was similar to little lightening bolts that Harry would soon find out resembled the boy’s personality. 

Before Harry had a chance to collect his coordinates and begin clean up Louis, Louis had brought his forefinger down to his lower region and collected up his own cum before tasting it himself. Louis made sure to make a show as he sucked the finger clean with his eyes closed and let out a small moan. His diet for the last few days were getting better than pot noodles thanks to the fact that Niall and Liam are good cooks so the cum had a sweet taste to the normal salty flavouring. During his act he had widen his legs wider and thus along Harry see what Louis had to offer in the near future. As he leaned back his small fluttering hole came to view, obviously not had a knot before but who said he wouldn’t have used a toy before while he was on heat? Harry made a mental note to ask that later. 

When Louis opened his eyes again he was meet with a shocked Harry that was left a gaped. He was stunned, he didn’t expect any shows for a while in the relationship. He just also wanted to try, so badly, he was one for oral. Liiis didn’t know that yet though, plus he wouldn’t want to fluster the no anymore especially after going into subspace for 10 minutes after their first orgasm. He’s going to have to wait for after the marking or maybe on the marking day to do some oral to Louis just after or before an orgasm. 

“Jesus Christ, fuck Louis your killing me. I-I would ask for a taste but I don’t want to push you over the edge since you just got out of subspace and fuck, your so beautiful my pretty little sunshine!”

That’s when the little butterfly ghosting kisses began Harry started with Louis neck until he was down to the loose jumper. He looked into Louis’ eyes as he began to lift up the jumped. Harry could help but admire what he had. The small boy had curves all in the right place with only a little muffin top stomach. He was just beautiful. Stunning. Gorgeous. Most of all he’s Harry’s.

The kisses began again from Louis’ sternum to his hip. As much as Harry wanted to taste he also didn’t want Louis to go unresponsive again before they got a chance to actually talk. So he continued down the boy’s thighs until the knee. His eyes connected with Louis’.

“So beautiful baby. All mine.”

“All yours.”

Harry picked up the towel again before he got distracted by the angel in front of him. His little angel. He was quick but gentle in cleaning off Louis’ crotch. So messy. Louis just watched in interest and let out a few noises here and there. His plan was still in very much operation. Louis was confused when Harry got back up and began walking away, maybe it was a fair chance that he was already attached to Harry. 

“Where are you going, Haz?”

Harry just stopped and turned to the boy but rn didn’t make a move to come back.

“It’s okay baby, as much as I love the sight of you naked on my bed I’m just getting some clothes for you to wear so you don’t get cold. I will be back in less than a minute, okay?”

Louis just did a small nod before he randomly spaced out. Harry knew this must have been some after effects with sub space and aftercare. The omegas usually grew attached and would have extreme abandonment issues after sex, it could send a omega into emotionally distress until they are looked after by their alpha. If it were to happen where the alpha left for days and the omega had fallen into a comatose state. 

He was quick to get back with a pair of his boxers and one of his large shirts, he just wanted to see how big the shirt was on the mate. Plus, he bets the boxers would fit perfectly because of the fact that even if harry is taller he is also way bigger than Louis in the crotch area however Louis had a way bigger bum than Harry, it’ll even out. 

Harry was back and caught sight of the omega fiddling with his finger with his legs crossed underneath him. When the omega caught sight of hart he beamed with a radiance and joy, if he had a tail it would be wagging.

“Ok baby, do you want me or you to dress you?”

Louis didn’t even consider the question for a second before he was spitting out an answer.

“Can you?”

“Ok baby.

Harry proceeded to dress the boy until he was swimming in the shirt and had the unnecessary underwear on. Now to continue his plan. Louis laid down and waited for the alpha to join him which didn’t take long. The alpha laid behind the omega and threw an arm over his waist. Louis felt a few kisses on the back of his neck. From the dick poking into his lower back he could tell Harry still hadn’t taken care of himself.

He turned in Harry’s arms to kiss Harry before he’s plan is executed. It was a sweet kiss until Louis’ hand began cupping and palming Harry’s hard on. Harry didn’t stop him yet so he continued as the kiss got more heated until they were both licking into each other’s mouths.  
All the while Louis is palming the alpha in his small hand. Soon enough louis had his hand going to the waistband. He knew Harry had no boxers on from his previous investigation.

“May I?”

“Baby you don’t have to, you were tired. I can just get a shower. I don’t want you to over exert yourself.”

Harry looked so concern for Louis just for the fact he didn’t want him to hurt himself but most of all he didn’t want to hurt him. He’s surprised he didn’t lose control to his inner alpha before but he would be able to possibly keep control with Louis like this. That wasn’t Louis’ concern though as he kissed down the alpha’s chest until he had reached the toned lower stomach and the drool worthy v lines.

“I want to do this Harry. Please you helped me, like me help you.”

Louis moved back to rubbing the length of the dick through the fabric. So long.

“Wanna please you alpha, my alpha.”

Through the black sweats he began to mouth at the covered length as he held eye contact with his alpha. Who was Harry to deprive his omega of something he desired, especially when it was to please him? To show his consent he grabbed Louis’ hair and pulled the boy away from his crotch making Louis pout before he bought him up for a quick kiss and massaged his scalp with his fingers. 

“I’m all your baby.”

Louis face literally beamed as he laced his fingers in the waistband while placing kisses above the band. Louis looked up at Harry and kept eye contact as he dragged the joggers down to Harry’s knees. He heard the slap of the skin when Harry’s dick landed on his stomach after being freed. 

Louis hand were on the side of Harry’s hips before he looked down too the length. He couldn’t help but mutter a small ‘fuck’ under his breath. Harry was massive with being gifted in both length and girth. The dick in front of Louis was a thick 10 inch monster that was a like a meal fit for a king, a princess in this situation. The throbbing head was an angry red. The underside had a protruding vein that ran a long the length. Louis could wait to get a taste of this.

Harry was loving Louis gaping gobsmacked expression to something he will be able to see all his life. Harry will let him has his movement for now. They had eternity even if Harry’s alpha will not allow that until he has marked and breed the omega. For now though Louis had time to admire. 

Harry was so caught up he got a shock when he felt a wet tongue glide up the underside of his shaft until reaching the tip. When he looked down Louis was already looking at him. This boy truly was going to be the death of him. Louis took the tip into his mouth and lolled his tongue around the tip and through the slit at the top, this sending the alpha crazy. For a virgin and all he knew what he was doing. 

Soon enough Louis began to take as much of the length into his mouth before he couldn’t take anymore. Harry was happy to see no gag reflex there, even better. For now he has to be gentle just to stay in overprotective in control Harry. His hand went and cupped his boy’s face and caressed his cheek as he swallowed down another half an inch. 

“S-such a good omega aren’t you. Can take so much can’t you? It’s all yours baby, always going to be only yours. Can’t wait to mate you, my little omega. Look at you! Taking cock like a pro with your red cheeks and the dribbles. Such a good boy!”

Louis had to close his eyes to take that in so he didn’t choke on the length. He was already taking 7 inches without a problem. Praise wasn’t something big to him but when Harry was praising him he absorbed it and it gave him a little tingly feel to know he’s pleasuring his alpha. 

He popped off and left a kitten lick on the slit before leaving kisses on the way down to the base. The dick was so big compared to his hand, how did he fit that in his mouth and how will he fit this in his ass! He took a ball into his mouth and left a little lock and suck then proceeded with the other. Louis was loving this probably as much as Harry especially when Harry’s hand began to card through his hair, which Louis took as a sign of praise. 

Harry watched the boy take the tip into his mouth and deep throat the 7 inches as he used his hand for the other 3. Harry was so proud of his little omega sucking dick for the first time and doing so like a pro. This boy could truly be in a porno. Harry kept the eye contact with the boy that had watering blues. Harry was biting his lip so he didn’t try to push the boy down al the way, last time he did that he accidentally choked an omega and his mum and dad was told. His breathing was heavy and little groans were leaving his mouth constantly. He’s not going to last long.

“Go on Baby, mmm- I’m so close. Such a good boy, such a good omega. My omega, yes? Oh fuck! Oh my god, such a- suck a good boy. M’gonna cum baby.”

He gave the omega the 10 second warning which he didn’t take. He just wanted to taste his alpha. From the size of the alpha there was definitely going to be enough to taste and maybe get messy. He felt when the first spurt hit the back of his throat. He let the tip rest on his tongue and a few more large spurts landed on his tongue. He was sweet with a slight salty taste but Louis loved it, he could drink this everyday and maybe he will. After the first few spurts he popped off with his mouth open and tongue out as he let Harry spurt in his face. He only kept eye contact with the tip but he could hear Harry breathing heavy, moaning and cursing under his breath. 

By the end he had a now limp dick in his hand and cum on his cheeks, chin, lips and nose. Now having eye contact with Harry as he ran his finger along his cheek and proceeded to suck on the finger. 

This was a definite sight for Harry. With his seed and scent covering his mate. He was very proud of his little mate who was most like going to have some troubles speaking tomorrow. But for now he pulled the panting omega up to him. After the both caught their breathes harry was the first to speak.

“Did so good Baby. So proud of you. Are you tired?”

“N-no...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He did more than just kiss his mate ye know what I mean! How was it? Anything you want to see and what did you think of it! As I said I got so confused especially when I’m writing chapter 22! And it’s advanced so much more!!! I will admit there was tears when I was writing chapter 22! I can’t wait to bring you on the journey of this story! CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS IS OVER 4,000 WORDS WTF! I think this isn’t the longest chapter I’ve write so far. I love all you beautiful people! Keep reading because in my opinion it just gets better next chapter can be up today if there’s feedback! I love you all! - C xx


	9. It all changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new couple encounters a barrier. Louis doesn’t know how to deal with the new information. Things take a turn for the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like the last chapter but will that established relationship take a test if it’s limits with new past information. Enjoy!

Somehow they got into the bath as Harry requested they both clean up before either going and getting breakfast or having a nap. Even if the tub was massive and could possibly fit 5 people in it, Louis was sat sideways in Harry’s lap. Harry’s arm was around his waist and a hand caressing the boy’s thigh. Louis head was resting on Harry’s shoulder. Louis had to be careful if he shifted because Harry was very sensitive down there. 

There was a comfortable silence accommodating the room as the boy’s held each other. They could stay like this, in this moment, forever. However the silence had to be broken somehow eventually. It was Harry who had as his repositioned louis so he was face to face and also straddling Harry.

“I want you to move into my room.”

It wasn’t even a question but Louis knew he had to answer anyways.

“Ok, we can go and get my stuff after lunch.”

Again it wasn’t a question but Harry nodded and placed a kiss on the boy’s lips and rested the boy on his chest. 

“Tell me about yourself baby.”

“Umm, my full name is Louis William Tomlinson. I’m 19. I used to live in Doncaster. I’m the only boy in my family, I have 5 sisters. I’m the oldest. My dad walked out when I was only 2 months. My favourite colour used to be dark red. I got a scholarship. I don’t really have a very interesting life. I presented as an omega at 15. I only met and befriended another male omega once I started working here, they’re called Niall and Liam. I only had beta and alpha friends in secondary school. I love football. I always saved myself for my alpha. And I can’t think of anything else.”

“Thank you. For saving yourself. I’m sorry.”

Louis lifted his head to see the sympathetic and guilty look of his alpha. 

“Why are you sorry?”

“I didn’t save myself for you, why was I such a horny man whore? I’m so sorry Lou. You should have been my first kiss, you should have gave me my first blow job. But there was one thing I did save.”

Louis didn’t know how to feel. He felt the slight betrayal that what ever he did someone did first. Louis knew Harry could see the hurt in his eyes. 

“Who-who were they?”

He was on the verge of tears here as he watched Harry gulp. Harry was quick to keep Louis to his chest before he was going to up and leave.

“Her name was Taylor, she is my ex-girlfriend. But Louis she’s nothing compared to you! I didn’t care about mates when I was 15. I didn’t think I had a mate. But one thing I never did with her is love her, I couldn’t. I never even had sex with her. That’s your Lou, you already own my heart.”

Louis already had enough, he just needed some space right now.

“Well thank you for the thought!”

Harry was going to see the attitude eventually. What he didn’t see was the hand swiping towards his cheek until he felt the full force of the slap. For an omega it fucking stung. Will in his state of shock Louis was able to get out if the bath and get into the bedroom where he threw on some trousers and a jumper that both belonged to Harry. 

“Louis! Please stay! Louis I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!”

Louis was already walking to the door when Harry circled in front of him, blocking the door. He was crying too. 

“Please Louis I’m begging you! Look I’ll kneel for you. I’m so sorry but even though I wish I could go back and change it I can’t.”

“I just want some space and time Harry. Move.”

That was it as Louis pushed past Harry and out the day.

“I’m sorry Lou!”

Zayn had heard it all even through the sound proof walls. He had been walking past but now he was in front of the door in the door frame. Louis had bypassed him completely.

Harry was still knelt on the floor facing were Louis used to be. Still naked on the floor. He had tears flowing down his cheeks. This was his own fault! Why was he so stupid back then? He was unaware of Zayn standing at the door.

“Harry? What happened? Louis looked angry and upset.”

Harry turned in the sound of the intruder to find his brother. It really didn’t matter that Harry was naked to either of them as Harry jumped up and fell into an embrace.

“I’m- I’m so stupid Zayn! Why did I even get with Taylor! He’s gone off now. I was fucking comparing them for fucks sake. I’m so stupid! I don’t deserve him Zaynie, he’s waited for me, he saved everything for me and was just so fucking stupid! What am I going to do?”

Harry was distraught. He had made his omega, his mate, his love walk away. He had made Louis doubt himself as a mate, as a lover and as omega. He wasn’t upset that he told Louis that he wasn’t his first. He was upset from the reaction. He really wished he could go back in time and not go out with Taylor, but you can’t change the past. He sure as hell can alter his future that would most certainly involve Louis.

“Hazza? It’s okay, right? He just said he wanted some space, he didn’t reject you. He already loves you. Come on let’s sit down and you tell me what happened, yeah? Ok.”

***

Louis had stormed past the lounge not noticing his blond and brunette friend occupying the room until he was called upon. 

“Louis!! Where have you been?! Ooh sweetie, why are you crying?”

Niall had caught him and dragged him into the sitting room too the confused Liam. Him and his ohana were reunited after only 24 hours of separation. 

They gathered into a small huddle on the couch and let Louis cry. And cry. And cry. They waited until he ran out of tears to let him go. They were then cuddled together and Louis knew they were curious as to what got him to this mentality as their sassy best friend.

“I found my mate.”

That definitely jump started the boy’s with bulging eyes.

“WHAT!? You found them?! How?! Who are they?!”

The boy’s were both looking at Louis with inquisitive eyes that were ready to calculate his every word. Both were partly on his lap at this stage.

“Harry, Harry’s my mate.”

“WHAT THE FUCK! Come on we need the details! How’d he kiss you? What happened last night? We’ll know if you lie. Don’t spear any details! Why are you crying, you found your mate, right? OOH NO THAT BITCH DIDNT GO REJECT MY LOUIS! ALPHA PRINCE OR NOT IM GOING TO WHOOP HIS ASS!”

Niall was definitely going to get up before Louis pulled him back down to his chest.

“He-he didn’t reject me. Um it started when I was called up yesterday and like he asked me to hoover, sort out a shelf and change some curtains and like I started to do that and he went for a shower-“

“He so did that on purpose! Right Liam?!”

“Yea he just wanted some reason to see you!”

Louis just gave the two a funny look.

“Come on Lou who just gets someone to change curtains and sort a shelf ASAP during the day. Especially if he’s your mate, he just wanted to see you and that fine ass!”

Niall had slapped the side of Louis’ thigh to prove his point and he wasn’t able to slap his ass since he was sat down.

“Hands to yourself Horan. I’ll ask, ok? Anyways so he went to shower and I’m pretty sure he was getting himself off but like when he came back out I had just finished the shelf and he had only a towel wrapped around his waist. I started hoovering and he came back with only joggers on after.then I’m think he just sat on the bed and watched me finish the hoovering and watched me try to work out how to do the curtains. I eventually asked him for help so I stood on the windowsill and he held my legs-“

Louis surprised they didn’t interrupt earlier but of course Niall was curious.

“So where on the leg was he holding and how high was the windowsill? Like also where was his face?” 

After recovering a slap from Liam for interrupting story time he agreed for Louis to answer.

“Umm the windowsill was about 4ft off the ground and his hand were here-“ Louis demonstrated by putting his palms on his high thigh. “And I guess his face was just beside my lower back. Why?”

The squeal that Niall let out was unexpected as he began bouncing on the little omegas lap. 

“OH MY GOD YOU KNOW THAT WAS ON PURPOSE TOO! He so could have just held your knees or something!”

Liam agreed with Louis as Louis eye rolled to the two fangirls he was surrounded by even if it’s just because one member of their omega ohana had found their mate.

“Anyyywayys... I- um- I- Ibeganproducingslickandhesmeltit-“

“What was that lou? Come on slower, we won’t judge you. Like we would judge you if you said you straight up said you started grinding on his face, would blame you either?”

The only response Niall got to that was a growl from a flustered Louis.

“I um kind of, may have started producing slick and he smelt it. I mean I don’t even know why I started, must have been my body reacting to its mate. But um he kind of lost control and- and it um got to a definite 18pg content. But umm-“

Louis again was interrupted by the two very unhappy omegas beside him.

“Hey we said DON’T LEAVE OUT ANY DETAILS! None!”

There was a blush covering Louis face as he looked down to his lap. He would be able to tell them while he looked at them.

“He lost control to his alpha and his alpha may have, kind of started to sniff my leggings and like bury his face there while his hand moved to grab my waist. He didn’t take me down of anything. I was so confused like I had this alpha with his face between my ass as I fit on the curtains. I couldn’t get down anyways since the whole thing would fall and since I didn’t know what Harry would do. So I just stayed and told him that he couldn’t take me down and that I was uncomfortable but when that didn’t work I just said I’ll be a minute and I’m busy. Anyways when I was finishing putting up the blinds so the were stable and wouldn’t collapse harry was growling and muttering ‘mine’ while he was kissing and biting my ass and lower back. Probably have a mark or something. But anyways once he saw I was just finished he lifted me down and was going to mark me but at this point I didn’t know we were mates and I thought he was just some horny alpha so I told him not to and just comforted him and cuddled while he kept saying that I was his. Anyways we were just calming down when Zayn came in and Harry didn’t recognise him so he was snarling and all. Zayn asked if I was ok before leaving and after that I fell asleep on Harry chest after he feel asleep because I was tired. Anyways come the next day I woke up on Harry’s chest and I was so confused, no joke it took me a while to collect my bearings. But um Harry was also awake and um he told me he was my mate and I kissed him, for um for a while, just to make sure. And we were making out and um I was straddling him and um kind of maybe got myself off by rutting in him. But I didn’t completely like he turned us so I was in like missionary and maybe kind of got me off. Anyways I kind of slipped into subspace and he stayed and talked me out of it before cleaning me up and getting me one of his shirts and boxers to wear. And like I was tired at first but like he had a boner so when we were making out again I may have gave him a blowjob. Anyways so then after we were in the bath and I was-“

Again Niall interrupted because he did not get something he wanted.

“Hey hey hey! Rewind! How big was he? And details come on what did you do? Do you have a gag reflex? Did he cum in your mouth? Come on we can miss important details!”

Liam and Louis were shocked to say the least at their so called ‘innocent’ best friend. But what Niall wants, Niall gets.

“I don’t have a gag reflex, I found out. He came and I took some while he was in my mouth then I let him cum on my face if you must know. Little bastard. He’s about 10 inches when hard but like he’s not skinny either, I couldn’t wrap my hand around him completely anyways.”

“Well shit!”

Louis would have laughed at his friends faces as they took in the info. 10 inches! That was definitely above average especially with girth as well. 

“Anyways we were in the bath and he asked me about my self and I told him about my self and I also said that I had saved myself for my alpha and he said he was sorry that he had an ex called Taylor. He said she was his first kiss and she had also had given him his first blowjob. He also said he never had sex with her and he never really loved her. But I was so mad and I slapped him and changed and left even though he tried to stop me. I just said I need so space and that was it. Now I’m here.”

Louis had began trembling again and on the verge of tears. Liam was the first to gather the boy into his arms while Niall gritted his teeth while he planned a murder. 

“Lou... it’s okay, okay? Don’t waste your tears. He didn’t love her. But he loves you. He’s probably just as destroyed as you are, he’s probably blaming himself and guilty-“

“Good.”

“No Louis... right your the real thing. So he dated her for what like a month maybe but your going to have him for the rest of your lives. She was the work experience. Your not a sloppy second in any way. Just sleep and work tomorrow. But first how about some good ol’ pizza and ice cream before Niall finishes his murder plan, yea?”

Liam had a way with his word or maybe it was the way he said them. But he calmed Louis and somehow lured Niall to the kitchen and preoccupied Niall with food. Liam was right Harry was a mess. He was a mess as he cleaned his room after having throw everything and breaking some things. He was a mess as he cried into Louis’ jumper for comfort under his blankets. He didn’t eat for the rest of the day either. He just laid there wishing to go back in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh no! Did anyone expect anything? How long will it take for Louis to accept the past and set it aside? Can he get over it at all? Keep in touch and comment your opinions and anything you want to see new. This story is expected to surpass 20 chapters for definite. My goal is to get 100,000 words and 100+ kudos by the end of the year now that the holidays are coming! I hope to post 4 chapters every day at the least but obviously I wanted to treat my readers since were nearly at the end of the week! When do you get off for Christmas? I love you all dearly, you beautiful people! Have a wonderful night and again who do you want to be Niall’s mate! Love you all - C xx


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall and Zayn are planning to get the two back together. Will they succeed or will all fail?

“No Harry come on! You have to eat!”

“Go away Zayn...”

Zayn was stood in the door way with a plate of food watching Harry wallow under the covers. He had been trying to get Harry to eat the cold food for the last half an hour.

“Fine fine, how do you think Louis would like it if he knew you were in bed all day not eating?!”

Zayn was out of there before his head was bitten off for mentioning the mate. Zayn left to his room and called his maid which he knew was friends with Louis. The blond strolled in with a slice of pepperoni in his hand as he stood in front of Zayn with a raised eyebrow.

“I don’t need you to do anything I just wanted to ask how’s Louis? And can you tell him Harry’s not left his bed and won’t eat. Not to take sympathy or anything just saying he’s not listening.”

“Well we found Louis crying and he told us everything! I mean every little detail. Like harry is fucking 10 inches! Anyways he’s stuffing his face with pizza and ice cream. He doesn’t think he’s good enough. Anyways I missing pizza and if you don’t need me...? I’ll be on my way.”

*** 

It had been 4 days. 4 days Harry had been holed up in his room. Louis was getting cheered up by his friends most of the time. He had started school again for 2 days and he was getting along great. He may have homework but It’s nothing he can’t handle. Louis hasn’t gone to work for the 4 days. 

Niall had been talking to Zayn about the two mates during his work and they had come up with a plan, a plan to lock the two in a room together until they sort it out. They couldn’t ignore each other for much longer before one goes insane. Harry’s teaching his deadline to mate and mark the boy. They didn’t want to see their family so upset anymore. Zayn told Niall about a room that can be secured and observed from the outside for them to make up in. Their theory is that the two will crumble insight of each other, hopefully.

Today was the day to execute their plan. Zayn would just have to blind fold and drag his brother whereas Niall could just tell louis about some cool room he found and push him in. They were great planners and friends first and for most. 

Zayn somehow got Harry out of the room for a walk which was directed by Zayn. 

“Here Harry, put this on I got a new game and I want it too be a surprise until I load it.”

Harry was too lost in thought too second thought the gesture as zayn blind folded him. Harry threw out a few of the new games he’s been hearing of all the wall. Just as zayn was nearing the room he sent the signal to Niall.

They had a couch which was the same as the one in the game room that Zayn put Harry on and left as well as locking the room. He’ll thank him later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so part one of the plan! Do you want them to make up? How will the two react once they see each other? What do you want to see! Like and comment I want to try get 100 kudos by Christmas. That’s my goal and that would be the best present if you got that! Love you beautiful people so much! - C xx


	11. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall and Zayn start the second part to there plan. How does the couple react? Will Louis get past Harry’s past?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this is just OVER 6,000 WORDS!!!! ENJOY!!! also I got mixed up before because I said Louis had 5 sisters not including Georgia but I forgot Ernest!! So disclaimer- he has 5 sisters and 1 brother!

Niall had just got the beeper signal as he neared Louis. The boy was focused on homework that he has been busying himself with to hide his emotional pain without his mate for now. He had bags under his eyes from the sleepless night and was getting pale in the face with the malnourishment of his diet.

“Louis, sweetie? Come on your stressing yourself out. Let’s go for a walk, I found this cool room I wanted to show ya!”

Louis didn’t even look up at the Irish boy as he continued to tug on his hair.

“No Niall I have work to do!”

Niall leant down to see an literature hand out sheet.

“So what are you doing?”

“I don’t know! I don’t know I just- I just-“

Louis looked up now and Niall saw his red rimmed eyes. He’s been crying again. 

“Come on Louis, you need to get out of this room. Yeah? Come on.”

Louis was finally caved as he stood up and let Niall guide him towards the room which was in the opposite direction to Harry’s room so it should be suspicious. Louis wasn’t talking as he looked at his feet. He was just so physical, mentally, emotionally drained lately that he found it hard to concentrate on simple things. For example he didn’t notice the door coming up ahead. He only noticed it when it was opened in front of him and he was pushed in. He turned just in time to see the door shut and hear it lock.

“For fuck sake NIALL! LET ME OUT YOU FUCKING IRISH-“

“Louis?!”

Louis swore he got whiplash from how quick he turned to see his- the alpha. Harry was just after taking off the blindfold to see if Louis really was there. 

“Oh no! No, you stay away! NIALL!”

Harry proceeded forward and feel in front of Louis and wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on boy’s tummy. Louis wasn’t pleased.

“No Harry. Get off!”

Louis was send several slaps down onto Harry shoulder but he wasn’t effected. 

“Please Louis. Please listen. I- I love you! Ok, yeah. I love you, I love you, I love you! She’s the past and I wish I could change that so she was never in my life but I can’t. However, one thing I want to bring to my future is you. I love you baby. I haven’t slept, I haven’t ate and I only managed to shower once. I’m already a mess without you. I don’t think I could live with myself if you rejected me.”

Harry was crying into Louis’ tummy as he poured out what he was feeling. He could feel louis trembling in his arms since the first sentence. Maybe there’s hope.

“Harry... please let go. Please-“

Before Louis could even finish his sentence he had fallen onto his knees and wrapped himself around Harry as he burst out crying.

“I-I love you too Harry. Please don’t let go. Please don’t leave. I’m sorry if I’m not good enough but please don’t leave yet.”

Harry had pushed the boy so he was face to face with the teary faced omega. 

“Not good enough. Louis your so perfect... beautiful... intelligent... sexy... feisty... gentle... overall perfect.”

Harry placed kisses along his face between every compliment and picked up his omega and carried them to the couch. Harry sat down and cuddled his omega to his chest.

“I’ve literally gone crazy without you sunshine. Please come back to me. And move in ok we don’t have to do anything until your ready. I want you. I want you to be in my life permanently. I still have your jumper.”

“I want to be in your life too Haz. I want to do those things with you and I want to do them before my next heat, because I want my heat to be with you but I want to remember it completely too.”

“When’s your heat baby? It might match up with my rut.”

They should have both anticipated the answer when they both replied.

“2 weeks.”

Well fuck. That 2 weeks for them to completely make up and then have sex, mark, meet parents and bond. Both aren’t complaining. 

“Ok when and what have you eaten last?”

Louis really had to think about this.

“The last proper thing I ate was before I was in your room and since then it’s either been ice cream and pizza or rubbish. What about you?”

Harry the sound of his omega not eating properly but he knows his omega wouldn’t like his answer any better.

“I haven’t ate anything since you left baby. I just couldn’t.”

Louis gave him a disapproving look. He should have ate something.

“Fine we’ll go and get dinner after we get out. What do you want to eat?”

Harry had a smirk on his face as he whispered into Louis’ ear.

“You. Also do you know those idiots are watching us. That wall over there is like one way glass and I can bet they’re watching.”

“Then lets give them a show.”

Louis and Harry both had mischievous smirks. Louis leaned in first as he grabbed hold of Harry’s locks. Harry just groaned as he kissed Louis, this has been something he was craving since he meet the boy and when he got it the first time it was taken away. The kiss was lip licking, hot, lip bruising, open mouthed, lip biting and slow. They had time and what better way to find out what the partner likes.

Harry hands gravitated to Louis bum and gave a whole heart squeeze that made the boy squeak before he made his way down the waistband of the leggings. Harry broke the kiss.

“Panties baby? God I love you.”

Louis just giggled as Harry kisses from his chin to the junction between his neck ands shoulder, otherwise known as his mark spot. He was sucking, kissing and licking on and around the spot because he wasn’t going to mark him yet, that will either be when they first have sex or when they are both in heat and rut in 3 days. So if he’s not marking him now he may as well leave something to ward off other alphas.

Once he’d finished his master piece and admired it while giving Louis a proud smile.

“Perfect.”

They were back to their make out with Louis’ hand tugging Harry’s hair and Harry holding Louis’ bum to inside the unnecessary leggings. If they were in his room right now Louis would already only have those sexy panties on. Harry growled into Louis’ mouth when the boy started grinding down like last time. Harry was quick to flip them without breaking this kiss so Louis was underneath them.

“Want me to get you off baby? Remember we also have an audience. When we are out of here baby I swear I’m going to take you on the bedroom door. How does that sound?”

“Umm harry... please I want this. Take me anywhere, here I don’t care. Harryyyy...”

Louis was so desperate at this point but Harry would at least wait until they are out and in his room until anything happens. For one, he doesn’t want Louis to regret their first time together later on and secondly he doesn’t want Zayn or Niall to see or hear any of the faces or noise Louis makes and especially not his body. Those are for Harry and Harry only.

“Ok, ok baby. We are going to wait til we are out, ok? Are you sure you want this? Oh god your producing so much slick baby.”

Harry had dipped his hand in behind the omega and under the panties so he could feel the hole. He was right. Louis hole was dribbling slick out and was throbbing open to help accommodate a knot. 

“Umm so messy baby. Wish I could just eat you out right now, we’ll leave that until we are in the room for that too.”

Louis back was arching and he was trying to keep in moans as he whimpered.

“No, no now. Now Harry please. Just please do something anything. I need you so bad!”

Louis was on the verge of the frustratingly slow given pleasure he was receiving. He wanted everything right now. He wanted to be kissed. He wanted to be ate out. He wanted to be fucked so hard, not slow because that can wait. He wanted to be marked. He just wanted Harry.

Harry could give him the first though as he leant down and kissed his boy. Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s hips just to justify that their crotch’s were touching. Plus then he got to feel Harry’s hard on pressed up to his bum. Only if they both had no trousers on.

Meanwhile, in the booth next door sat an agitated Zayn and an eagerly watching Niall.

“Come on Niall let the dog go and fuck in their room! This is invasive.”

Niall just showed him half heartedly with his hand as he watched in amazement. This was an once in a lifetime opportunity! This was better than porn. Louis was just so desperate and Harry just wanted to get them out of there it was comically to the boy.

“Just another minute.”

“If you leave it another minute Louis is going to just go insane or do something only harry is meant to see. And he’ll kill us if we are looking plus he already isn’t fond of you.”

Niall just huffed and stepped back to let Zayn know he can open the door and let them out. They made way the to door to the room and unlocked.

“Guys you can leave your obviously made up now.”

Harry was soon walking out with a Louis latched to his side and bruising his neck with kisses, unaware of the fact that they had even left. Harry yelled a thank you to the two as he speed walked to his bedroom.

“Thank you guys.”

Louis was still unaware when they got to his room until he was thrown gently onto the bed. Always gently.

“Oh were here! Take me already, I want your knot. Want you to fuck me so hard! Making love slow can be done later. I want it hard. Want ride you too. Please Harry!”

Harry couldn’t say that didn’t have an effect on him as his dick twitched in his pants from the words. Harry quickly took off his top before pouncing on his horny omega. The sexual frustration was real. Harry assisted with taking both their cloths off until Harry was stark naked and Louis was left in his panties. 

“So beautiful baby. Are you on birth control now. We don’t want a baby just yet sweetheart.”

“Birth control... in suppressants... Louis took suppressant today.”

Louis wasn’t able to get out a proper sentence any more as the electrifying tingles ran along his skin. 

“Ok baby. You want a condom or not. I don’t have anything and your on birth control.”

“Don’t... don’t have anything either... want to feel you.”

Harry caressed the tops of his omegas thighs thighs before grabbing the the back of his thigh and hoisting them up so louis knees were to his chest and Harry had a good view of the soaked purple panties.

“So pretty princess.”

Harry left a kiss on the top of the back of Louis’ thighs before kissing the wet patch on the panties making the omega whimper in desperation. 

“As much as I love the panties baby, I think we both want them off.”

Harry was proven right when Louis pulled them off within the second. The slick was practically gushing out of the omegas hole.

“Alpha! Harry please just take me please!”

Harry was loving the desperation and was itching to tease the boy but the fear that he might go into cardiac arrest.

“Dripping for me baby. Gonna eat you out then we can do what you want.”

Harry heard the slight rumble from Louis before he kissed from Louis balls to his hole. That’s when he slid in an dipped his tongue in the sweet slick. This was his new favourite taste for sure. The omegas velvety walls were still expanding as slick coated them. It was like a giant never ending lake of the stuff. Not that Harry was complaining. This was for sure going to become his favourite pass time. 

Harry swirled his tongue in the area before sucking on the muscle. He was literally sending his boy crazy. Louis’ back was arched off of the bed with his toes curling. He was panting and moaning from the pleasure. He was delirious in this state as he tried not to scream. The fact that Harry can pleasure him in ways he never thought of was an understatement, Harry could pleasure him to the state were it doesn’t feel human and he feels like he’s on cloud nine. Harry was just eating out his ass and he could barely stop himself from screaming. He could already tell he was going to be very vocal during sex.

Harry was lovely the noises and the reactions he was receiving. He could tell Louis was already very responsive. He could tell his boy was already stretching to accommodate Harry’s knot. So perfect. He is going to be spreading his whole life with this boy and he can already tell that would be no problem. 

“Please... please... Harry! Fuck oh my god fuck me!”

His little omega obviously didn’t have any patience right now and only craved one thing and one thing only. Harry’s knot. What a privilege.

“I’m coming baby, okay? Just a second, ye? I won’t mark you this time.”

Louis didn’t register any words what so ever as he latched his fingers around Harry’s shoulders and pulled him on top. He sure was a strong omega especially at 5’. Louis was grinding up onto Harry within the second. Harry just needed to calm the unstable omega before he hurt himself.

“Baby? Baby? Hey hey hey. Slow down, okay? I know, I know you want it but it’s okay. Just calm down a bit before you hurt yourself or I. Okay? We are going to mate and as your alpha I don’t want to you to hurt yourself when doing so.”

Louis just panted as he took in the information slowly before whimpering. He just wanted to be his alphas officially. He just wanted everything with his mate now that he had him in his grasp.

“ Lou, I know your body’s stretching and all and it’s said to only take 2 minutes to completely expand. But this is your virginity. It’s going to take longer and it’s going to still hurt a bit because, not to sound full of myself, I’m big Lou. And your so small. Just give it a minute to make sure. When we’ve mated a few times you can have it as soon as it’s up. So responsive. So desperate. So perfect. All mine.”

The two fell into a harmony of the sound of there lips licking, sucking and kissing each other for a minute or two until Harry was sure he would really hurt the boy to the point that he wouldn’t be able to move for the week. Not that that’s a bad thing just that Louis may blame Harry for the pain. It was surprising that the boy hadn’t climaxed already, maybe he needed his alphas permission again.

“Ok baby. I think we’re good to go. Are you 100% that you want this now?”

“Yes, Yes, yes I’m 200% sure. Just- just please. I want it so bad.”

Harry was quick to line up the two and pushed the tip in before leaning up to hover over Louis on his elbow and put an innocent kiss on his nose despite the very non-innocent situation. Harry captured Louis legs and spread them wide before easing into the omega.

Inch by inch Harry penetrated the boy with a stop once our twice until the discomfort left Louis’ face. Louis felt so full when harry was to the hilt. No toy was ever going to prepare him for this size, for this fulfilment. Harry was paused as he gauged the boy reaction and signal to go. The boy had his lip between his teeth with his eyes shut as he breathed heavily.

“Show me your pretty eyes love... it’s okay, take as long as you want babe. This is new for us both.”’

Louis’ eyes shot open and captured the greens.

“So-so big Harry. So full. Just- just another few seconds... you- you can move just start slow.”

Harry was glad to hear that he was able to satisfy Louis with his size alone. He was even happier that he could pleasure his boy further. He was going to go slow anyways as he pulled almost all the way out and gently rocked back in. He kept a slow gentle rhythm as he rocked in and out. It was a simple speed. He could see how the previous hints of displeasure melted away to a gooey bliss state. It was a brilliant feel to have the effect on Louis.

“Can-can you Umm can you go faster please? Feel so good Hazzy.”

Harry obliged and thrusted faster and changed his position so he was thrusting at an angle that literally caused the boy the scream Harry’s name. His prostrate. A good find that he kept thrusting towards. His boy was a crumbling mess as he moaned out Harry’s name like a broken record. Louis hands had grounded themselves in harry back most definitely leaving marks. Harry was learning along the way of how to keep a steady rhythm and pace. Since the only information he had before was porn which is incorrect in so many ways.

Harry knot was beginning to swell at the base of his length when Louis voice his situation.

“Harry I need to- need to cum. Please... please need your knot.”

“Okay princess, we’ll cum together, yeah? It’s coming soon sweetheart.”

Louis latched his fingers into Harry’s skin as he felt the knot brush his rim. He was close yet so far because of the fact that he couldn’t cum by himself anymore. He was panting and moaning as Harry grunted and groaned. Louis almost didn’t hear Harry from the state he was in.

“Cum baby. Show me how much you loved your alphas knot.”

Louis instantly felt the knot burst through his rim as he released on to both of their chests. Harry found Louis’ cum face so endearing with his eyes shut and his mouth open in an ‘o’ shape along with his flushed face. Louis had the feeling of floating but quickly tried to focus and stay with Harry. 

By the time Louis had stopped coming eventually from the biggest orgasm to date Harry was still releasing it the boy. Harry dropped onto Louis’ chest with heavy breathing. 

Harry didn’t know he could cum for this long. It was quite literally taking a lot out of him. It was because his body wanted to have a fair chance at impregnating his omega. Good thing they didn’t use a condom, the thing would have broke anyways. 

The two were both catching their breathes as Harry continued to embed his seed in the omegas body. Harry remembered how last time Louis had dropped into subspace so he checked the boy’s face to find tears.

“Hey baby, what’s up?”

“No, no they’re tears of happiness. It felt so good Harry.”

Harry held the omega close to him as his cumming finished in a finishing spurt. Although they will be latched together for some time until the knot goes down. 

“You did so good Lou. So good. My little Louis. Took it like a pro. You’re so perfect. How did I deserve to get you?”

Louis preened at the praise and purred in the alphas hold. He was just so adorable. The both needed a minute to just gauge the fact that this was the first time they have ever done but also that this is most definitely going to be done a few thousand more times.

“Your going to be cleaning me out of you for a while baby. Sorry.”

Harry finished with a chuckle as he ran his finishers through Louis’ fluffy hair. Another preen of agreement came from Louis as he held harry. What a way to make up. 

Harry rolled them over so Louis was on top instead because he didn’t want to squish the small boy. Louis just nuzzled his face into Harry’s chest. When Harry looked passed Louis’ shoulder he could see the reflection of the two laid cuddled together. 

He could say he wasn’t focusing on Louis’ bum at all but he’d be lying, especially with the bonus that he was able to see how his knot was penetrating the omega. What a delicious sight. He could see how the omega naturally curled himself around his alpha. 

Harry ran his hands down the small of Louis’ back, he saw how the boy purred in delight at the gentle touch and affection. The omega was so vulnerable yet Harry was welcomed to the sight. Harry wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he hurt the omega again. He just barely got through 4 days. 

“So beautiful baby, can’t believe I nearly threw that away. So perfect. Look baby. Look at the mirror on the ceiling. Don’t move your perfect.”

Louis turned his face to look up at the mirror. He wasn’t as fond of what he saw compared to Harry but one thing he loved was seeing the two attached so intimately, he loved seeing Harry’s arms holding him. He looked so small compared to Harry. He knew Harry was definitely looking at his ass by the direction of his gaze so he did what felt best- he got Harry’s hand and moved it so it was cupping his ass. Harry loved to new confidence in the omega for sure.

They both did have to admit they looked amazing together like this, especially when they’re connected like this. They both also looked like the definition of post-sex. With messed up hair, flushed and glowing skin, a sheen of sweat on their bodies, watery eyes, relaxed movements, cuddled together and the obvious observation that they were still together.

Louis turned back to Harry and gave him little loving pecks that seemed so innocent. It was a playful affection as they mindlessly caressed and kissed. Louis hands were holding Harry’s face as Harry’s travel up and down Louis’ back.

“Move in with me.”

“Already was going to.”

They smiled to each other as they left a lingering kiss on each other’s lips. They couldn’t stop smiling to each other and memorising each others features. 

“So Baby, what are we going to do after my knot goes down?”

“Well... I need to somewhat clean up the cum so how about a bath? And then we can move my stuff in.”

Harry agreed with a kiss to the omegas nose. He would have agreed with anything his boy said anyways, if he wanted to jump off a bridge together Harry would follow like a helpless puppy.

“The knot would go down when it’s sure it’s had a good chance at impregnating you. No doubt you would if you weren’t on birth control, that was a lot of cum.”

Louis just hummed at the statement because it was true. If he wasn’t on birth control would impregnate him especially with the fact that there was at least bear a litre of cum from Harry in him. Nice warm seed that’s locked inside of him.

Harry just smiled at the thought of Louis with a baby bump with Harry’s pups. That truly was a dream that would have to come later in life because they were too young to have children. But making love to Louis did sound just perfect for their age.

“So baby, I think it’s nearly time for that bath, it’s going down.”

Louis just smile as he wiggled his bum to find it loosening. Harry groaned at the action and sat up with the giggling boy in his arms.

“You’re going to be a trouble maker aren’t you? Going to be the death of me.”

Louis just rotated his hips again and kissed Harry’s neck. He was a teaser and at this pace he’s going at he’d be lucky if he doesn’t get stuck on Harry’s knot again within the next 10 minutes. 

“Come on Baby, we going to get up and clean you up?”

Harry laid the boy on his back and kissed him before pulling out. Louis was about to get up when Harry turned him so he was on his hands and knees.

“Don’t get up just yet. Wanna have a see.”

Louis just preened at the attention and stuck his bum out to his alpha. Harry would definitely say he was responsive. Harry spread the cheeks and say the red gaping hole that had Harry’s cum overflowing out. He stuck his two fingers in and scooped up so of the combination of cum and slick.

“You’re dripping with me babe. Definitely going to get a plug for next time, so we can keep this inside while you go to school just to remind you what’s at home wait for you. Here have a little taste babe.”

Harry brought his finger around to the boy who graciously sucked the substance off. So responsive. Louis’ hole was truly a sight that Harry would memorise when the red rimmed hole contracted and tried its best to keep in the contents as they spilled out. No doubt Louis would have it gushing down his legs once they stand up. 

Harry bent down as tasted himself and Louis as well. Definitely not as good as Louis by himself but still was a feast. So he continued to lick from the sensitive hole which was unexpected from the omega who had to grip the sheets to stay upright. 

Harry continued like he was having a nice little snack from Louis. Eventually, the oversensitive omega released a second time onto the bed sheets from the shocks of pleasure from the sensitivity. Once he came again his shoulders fell to the bed and his hips stayed up from the support of Harry holding them. 

If he wasn’t tired before he definitely did now. He was panting from the aftermath as Harry kissed his hole and back. When Harry pulled away he had a glistening face with slick and his own cum.

“Very yummy baby. You tired now? Maybe we might need a nap before getting your stuff.”

Louis just nodded and let Harry carry him on his hip to the bathroom. Harry could feel the concoction of slick and cum dribbling out of Louis and onto Harry’s leg.

“Very messy baby. Should have let you sit on my face.” 

Louis jolted in Harry’s arms like as if he took a shot of sugar at the suggestion. He’d already came twice but they were going to nap anyways. It was just intriguing.

“Hmm. You want to do that while the bath fills up then? My baby want to cum for me again?”

Louis just nodded and let Harry turn on the water to a slow pace and carried Louis to the bedroom. He laid down and turned Louis so he was hovering over him and facing so he could hold Harry’s knees that were bent with feet flat on the bed so he could support himself. Harry spread the cheeks of Louis bum to see the hole nearly dripping with cum and slick.

“Go on Baby ride my face.”

Louis gently sat down and was very careful not to sit to far so he was squashing his alpha. As soon as the boy was sat down he felt Harry lapping at the liquid as it drizzled out of the hole. The alpha took in as much as he was given. Unless he was going to stay here for and hour he would get it all. He would but the fact that Harry would be surprised if Louis lasts more that 10 minutes.

Louis back arched at the sensation as he grabbed ahold of Harry’s knees for support as he started to grind his hips down onto Harry’s tongue. This felt so good. This is what Harry wanted his boy to do. He wanted him to work himself on the alphas tongue and get himself off. He loved how Louis could lose it from just his tongue. 

Harry grabbed Louis’ hips and helped him grind on his tongue as he sucked on Louis hole which sent the boy over the edge as he spilled over himself and Harry as Harry continued to suck on the boy’s hole until the boy was whining again from the over sensitivity. 

Harry lifted the boy and turned him so he could lay on Harry’s chest while Harry picked him up and made his way into the half full bath and sat with Louis on his lap into the warm water. He waited for his boy to emerge from the subspace while he praised him.

“So good baby. You did so well. After cumming for me 3 times today when we’re not marked yet. You did so good. You were riding my tongue so well. Taste so good. Can you hear me baby? You back sweetheart? Yeah... yeah? Such a good omega. Make me feel so good.  
Can’t wait to mark you. Gonna make you insane. Going to make love to you.”

Harry kissed his omega until he responded which took a few seconds. Louis leaned back in when he noticed Harry had pulled away and he was kissing air for a good second. They were such a brilliant pairing.

Louis straddled Harry’s lap and held Harry neck to show him while he maybe kind of wants a make out session. Just maybe, or like really wanted it either or. Once Louis was completely back he broke off smiling like an idiot and Harry had a similar expression gracing his face. 

“So baby, was that better than any of the little toys you used on yourself before? Your going to have to show me once we’re getting everything, hmm?”

Louis hid his face in Harry shoulder as a blush took over his face. But if Harry was going to tease then Louis will retaliate. After all he did have so sassy attitude. Now that he’s back and not a complete submissive omega.

“Ooh yeah they are amazing but don’t worry you’re a close second. There’s this big one that I really lov-“

A rumbling growl that ripped through Harry interrupted his sentence. The alpha had a finger circling the omegas hole within the second but not intruding just touching before instead of his finger circling the rim it was the tip of Harry’s monstrous flaccid dick. The hole was still over sensitive but the sensation made Louis twitch in want.

“You think they can make you feel like I can sweetheart? Can they make you scream? Can they make you black out from pleasure? Can they take care of you? Hmm Baby? Might have to put down some rules for my horny omega?”

Louis just nodded as his head threw back as the dick continued to swirl around the rim of his hole. Harry knew what he was doing to the boy. He knew how the boy was trying to tease him, that’s one thing he won’t let his omega get away with. He’s heading for a good fucking at this stage to reprime the omega. Or maybe he’ll tease the omega and leave him begging.

Harry pulled Louis’ hair back so he was looking to the ceiling and held his hip with the other.

“Maybe we will a rule or two. Your not allowed to get yourself off without my permission.”

Just to get his point across he did a deep thrust into the boy and pulled away before the boy could do anything. From the angle the thrust was sent right into his prostrate.

“HARRY!”

Harry was already loving this sort of punishment as the boy searched for Harry’s now hard dick. It was also loving this punishment and could wait to see the desperation.

“That’s right Baby, that’s my name. Second rule, you cannot cum without my permission.”

Harry sent another deep fast thrust into the boy aiming for his prostrate. Which he sent dead on. Louis’ hand clamped on to Harry’s shoulders. Again Harry pulled out so it was only the tip on the rim. 

“FUCK! ALPHA!”

Louis was desperate to go and bounce the dick. He could plead with Harry but it was like he couldn’t. The amount of control the alpha had in his position. He couldn’t look anywhere because the grip on his hair and the hold on his hip controlled and terminated any power that Louis had. It was so overwhelming that he felt like crying. 

“That brings us to another rule. Turn off the tap beside you babe... it’s not very princess like to be swearing. I’m not saying stop I’m saying don’t say it where anyone can hear it. But by all means in this bedroom scream it for me.”

His comment again follow with a sharp deep thrust that sent the boy arching back. He’d definitely learn how teasing goes with Harry after this. 

“HARRY! FUCK PLEASE!”

The boy was so overwhelmed but harry wasn’t done just yet. There was tears running down the omegas face with the overwhelming need for pleasure.

“Please what baby? Is this what you’d meant sweetheart?”

He thrusted deep but didn’t pull out until for a few seconds when Louis started to rotate his hips and tried to bounce on the 10 inch monster. 

“HARRY! JESUS... no hazza please, please, please. Want it.”

He was positively sending his omega crazy. The teasing and deprivation was definitely going to teach Louis a lesson. More tears trickled down Louis’ face. 

“How do you want it baby? Tell me and I’ll think about.”

Again with the trust at the end to justify his statement. The fact that so far every thrust has hit the omegas prostrate was just even better. 

“MMMMH, please just really want it. Please Harry... I- I- I won’t... I won’t move in. I don’t know! Please please please alpha please. Want it so bad. Want to show you.”

Harry leant in and sucked a love bite into Louis’ exposed neck. Just to show Louis he was his and as a reminder of his punishment. Randomly sent another thrust up to hit Louis’ bundle of nerves as he let go of his hair and put another hand on the boy’s waist. Louis head immediately flew forward and fell onto Harry’s shoulder.

“Mmmmh, harry! Please please...”

Louis lifted his head and held Harry’s face as he leant his head on Harry’s and basically panted in his mouth. His eyes were shut as he just even had this contact with his alpha.

“So baby? Which is better the toys or me?”

And again to justify the ‘me’ he thrust up deeply into the boy who’s breathing hitched as his mouth formed an ‘o’ shape. Another whimper left the boy.

“You alpha! Your knot so good. So big. Love it. Please?”

Harry just nodded and pecked the boy’s lips.

“Now. Show me babe.”

Harry let go of the omega’s hips so he fell to the hilt. Harry wiped away the tears on his omega and ran his hands down the omega’s sides and left them loosely on the omega’s waist. Louis first reaction was the scream at the pleasure of the continuous pressure on his prostrate.

“ALPHA! HARRY FUCK! Mmmmh so big. All... all mine?”

Harry chuckled and bent his knees so the omega had some leverage. He guided the omega’s hands to his knees. 

“Yes baby. All yours. Go on show me what you wanted.”

Louis didn’t need anymore convincing as he grinded and bounced on the alpha. Louis tried to keep eye contact but that idea failed on the first down. He tried to keep a good pace but his limbs were quaking with the pleasure. Harry wasn’t going to interfere with the tired omega. 

Louis bounced trying to get to the tip but it was quite hard for him to bounce that high. Some points he just sat there and swirled his hips. A good high percentage of the time the tip of the monster was brushing the prostrate. Harry was right when he thought his omega was a vocal one.

“Har- Harry! Ooh god fuck! Mmmmhm oooh ooh mmmhhm! Alpha fuck fuck... shit... ughhh. Mmmmhm so good! Fuck me! So big! Please do something.”

Harry was loving what he say as he watched his boy get himself and Harry off and Harry didn’t have to do anything. He just at and made small touches to his boy occasionally that caused the boy’s skin to tingle. The water had waves as Louis bounced and moved.

Doing so well baby. What do you want me to do sweetheart? You’ve been good.”

Louis let out a moan and grabbed Harry’s hand and placed it on his crotch. Louis lips were sealed as if he was trying not to make any noise. That didn’t please Harry in the slightest. If his omega felt like he couldn’t say something or simply moan during sex then would he not be able to say what he feels to him if there was a problem out of the bedroom. He stopped Louis and held down his hips before talking.

“Hey hey hey. Baby? Don’t try to be quite, okay? If you want to say something- say it, if you want to make noises- make them and if you want to scream- scream. I want to hear you. Then I know if you like it, okay?”

Louis just moaned and whimpered in response and held Harry’s hand to his crotch. 

“Good omega! You want me to touch you baby? Want me to help?”

Harry began to palm the small dick in his hand while Louis frantically nodded. He didn’t hold anything in anymore as he heavily breathed, moaned and practically screamed Harry’s name. Beautiful. 

Harry started to palm the boy before giving him a hand job even though he’d prefer to blow him but Harry isn’t that flexible. His whole hand fitted around the boy’s length. Harry was definitely over 3 times bitter that the boy in both length and girth, perks of begin an alpha. The alphas size was made to pleasure the omega and the omega’s body was customer to fit the size of their specific alpha. With a different alpha the knot is either to small and not satiable or too big and hurts the omega to the point of ripping the sphincter. They were only made for each other.

They were perfect for each other in every way. They would be two half to a whole and would learn the others body as if it was their own. What they like and what they dislike. Harry never got that when he was younger and how it worked but now he can see it right in front of him.

Harry fondled the boy’s balls in his hand as his other caressed his mate’s cheek. Louis was making so very beautifully loud noises as he chased an orgasm as the alphas knot started to form.

“Alpha need to cum.”

Harry just speed up jerking off the boy to see the dumbstruck expression. The expression that showed Harry how good he felt and how the pleasure was becoming to much.

“Another minute baby. Wait for the knot to go up. How do you feel sweetie?”

Louis just gaped like a fish out of water as he bounced. He felt so good. So good. He felt high. High on the pleasure. It was the kind of pleasure that nearly hurt but felt so good at the same time. He felt like if he dies he’d be happy this was what he did last, but then again he definitely wants to stay and do more of this. He was so close and he could feel his rim catching on the knot as it filled with cum. So much cum. They definitely need to get his toys from his room so he can get the butt plug but then again that buttoning is definitely not big enough once the knot stretched him open.

They should get a custom made one so it’s the size of Harry’s knot. Louis would love that. He felt the knot get bigger to it’s full size and stopped at an inch or two above.

“Please Harry can I ... can I please cum? Knot is ready.”

Louis was desperate for it. He was on the verge of tears as Harry paused to elongate the overwhelming need Louis felt. Eventually a whimper left the body as a tear tracked down his face but before he either fell down or got up Harry held his boy and kissed his nose.

“You’ve done so good baby, of course you can. Show me how much you loved it.”

Louis let out a please sound as he feel down onto the knot and released. He was only able to let out a pathetic spurt and dribble from the fact he has already came 3 times because of his alpha today. He quite literally let out a blood curdling scream from the pleasure cursing through him. After home wave of pleasure he fell on Harry’s shoulder as a dizzy feeling came over him. Harry was shooting near another litre of cum into the boy. Good thing they are already in the bath.

“Baby you did so well... hey come’re...”

Harry took Louis’ head from his shoulder and held him infront of him and say the dazed look covering his eyes.

“You’re so amazing. Can you come back to me sweetie? Need to get you cleaned for definite now. I can guess that there is definitely a litre of cum in you right now.”

Louis nodded with a lick to his lips as Harry kissed Louis on the nose and then on the lips. Louis was slowly coming back to reality as Harry caressed his skin. He had to say that was one of his most powerful orgasms that he has ever experienced.

“You did good lou. Tell me what are you feeling sweetheart?”

Louis blinked a few times before the words made sense to him. He pecked Harry, he didn’t know where he just leant forward. It was Harry’s chin but he didn’t know that. Harry wrapped his arm around Louis and played with his hair with the other. 

“I feel... I feel high... very high. And tired. Have I really came 4 times already?”

Harry chuckled at his boy and placed his hand on his cheek.

“Yes you did baby. And your not even marked yet. So proud of you sweetheart.”

Louis just smiled as he eyes fell shut from the affection.

“We need to get a new buttplug.”

Harry just chuckled again.

“Ooh do we now? What is that for and a new one?”

Louis just nodded.

“We do, we need it so I can keep your cum in me. We need a new one because my one isn’t as big as your knot. Your massive. So big. Stretch me so good. Wanna feel naughty with your cum in me.”

Louis wasn’t kidding when he said he felt high. The lad probably didn’t even know that he was saying that out loud. He was so droopy in Harry’s arms as he took the hand from his cheek and started playing with the Harry’s fingers.

“Okay, okay baby. We can do that after. And get it for after our rut and heat. My little dirty mate. Such a cum slut aren’t you? My little cum slut. So beautiful.”

Louis just nodded and kissed around Harry’s face and down his neck so he could leave a love bite there. Harry was complaining as he caressed the boy’s back and continued to play with his hair. Harry had a brilliant mate. He could bet anything that his little boy was very kinky. He could already tell he liked it rough, he liked praise, he liked sex toys and he was definitely a cum slut. 

“Baby the knot has gone down, you want to be cleaned.”

Louis looked up and it took him a bit less time to work out what was said. He really wanted to keep it in him but they didn’t have a plug and Harry couldn’t just keep them connected together like this for too long.

“Feed me some.”

Harry didn’t need must elaboration as he instructed Louis to stand up and bent over and hold on to the side of the bath.

“Ok baby when I tap you back turn back around to me.”

Louis just nodded. Harry spend his cheeks to see the concoction drizzling out. He licked around the hole and did what he did last time he ate out of the boy. First he keep some for him self then he collected a mouth full and tapped Louis’ back. Louis turned and Harry kissed the omega before sending the concoction into his omegas mouth.

“My dirty little cum slut.”

Louis took his compliment and swallowed the liquid before grabbing Harry and licking around in his mouth. He truly was a cum slut and they both knew it. They continued this process until Louis was satisfied and had also came again when Harry blew him in between and let the boy dribble in his mouth. They could already tell they both loved oral play. 5 times, Louis had came 5 times today in the last 3 or 5 hours. 

Eventually they had clean themselves without have an sexual interruptions. Louis was still dripping cum down his leg when they were out of the bath. He really doesn’t want Harry to wear condoms though. They wouldn’t work anyways he has too much cum and especially more than a regular alpha thanks to being in a royal family. Doesn’t matter how much cum he has, louis would proudly keep it in his ass and drip it until they have a plug and some way to collect it so he has a way to taste the slick and cum together. Maybe they could get a turkey baster? 

Louis was wearing Harry’s long shirt and Harry only had some boxer briefs as the laid together in the dirty bed that needed to be cleaned. Later. Louis was laid on top of Harry as he cuddled into him when they were drifting off. 

“I love you Harry.”

“I love you too Louis.”

They both expected to only sleep a few hours not expecting to wake up 7 in the morning the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooh guys! Who loved this as much as I loved writing it! This is most likely the longest chapter I have wrote! I love all you beautiful people! Like and comment for what you want to see within their relationship! Another chapter should be out by the end of the day depending on where you live. What part of the world are you from? Keep in touch, love you ;) - C xx


	12. Morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of a filler chapter of the morning after when Louis goes to school.

“Louis sweetie? Time to wake up. You have school.”

Louis stirred before shooting upright on top of Harry.

“What time is it?”

“7:36”

Louis’ eyes widened he had to get ready and leave in about 10 minutes to get there on time for his 8 o’clock lecture. But he didn’t have any assignments that weren’t due in today that he hadn’t already finished.

“Shit.”

“Hey. You’ll be ok you look great just change and brush your teeth and hair and I’ll drive you to school and we’ll be fine. Just change into some of my smaller clothes you look so cute in them.”

Louis just nodded and ran in the bathroom to go toilet, brush his hair and teeth. Harry knew that Louis would accept if he said to skip because Louis did get the scholarship and he’s not going to waste it.

“Just use my tooth brush, and the hair brush in there!”

Louis was out in a few minutes as Harry finished lying out the smallest set of clothes he owned that would still be too big for Louis. Harry went and also brushed his teeth and threw on some skinnies and a shirt. They were out of the room and down to Louis’ room to get his laptop and assignments quickly before heading to the car. 

They were out the door in less than 10 minutes and it would only take 5 minutes to drive to the school. Harry had his hand rested on Louis’ thigh as Louis took in the car. Harry had the new 2014 range rover sport hse. It was definitely a nice car.

They had 10 minutes to spare when they arrived to the car park of the school.

“Thank you for driving me to school.”

“‘twas my pleasure princess.”

Louis smiled and leaned in and kissed his mate who placed a loving hand on his cheek. It was a small lingering kiss that turned into little pecks. 

“You know I have 10 minutes before class.”

Before Louis could finish the sentence as Harry lifted him out of his seat and over to his lap. Louis just grabbed his face and kissed his mate. The kiss was a hot and wet open mouth make out. Harry’s hands were under Louis’ shirt holding his waist. It was a full on make out when harry pulled away. 

“Better stop now princess, before I take you in the back of this car and before your late.”

Louis nodded in agreement and pecked Harry’s lips a few times more before climbing back over to his seat to get his stuff.

“Stay there for a second princess.”

Louis just looked over at Harry confused until he saw how harry was getting out and running around the car to open the door. He opened the door and gestures to take Louis’ free hand.

“May I princess?”

Louis giggle and took the hand offer that pulled him out and kissed his hand. A blush come up on Louis face especially when Harry kissed up his clothed arm and kissed the love bite Louis had before pecking his lips.

“What time do you finish baby?”

“Well I have an hour lecture now and then a half an hour break before another lecture. So 10:30.”

“Ok I’ll see you then babe.” 

Harry pecked his omegas lips and sent him on his way before getting back to the car and driving back to the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of this chapter since I know not much happened in this chapter but there’s not going to be something big in each chapter. What features do you want to see? I love all you beautiful people! This might be the last chapter I post today since I’m not feeling my best but keep in touch! Like and comment so we can reach the goal and I reply to everyone as soon I see it! I love you all! - C xx


	13. Car Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis refuses to admit his smolness as a little omega and it leads to some car shenanigans. Will he admit he’s little? Will they get caught? What happens? Enjoy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of the day! I realised how many mistakes were in this so I went through it and made some changes, added some more detail and proof read it. That’s why it took longer to upload. But enjoy! It’s around 4,000 words.

“So how was yesterday?”

Zayn and Harry were in the sitting room with Niall and Liam. Zayn found out he and Liam were mates yesterday when he was walking with Niall after they left Harry and Louis and they ran into him. Unlike Harry he told him right away and they decided to be in a courting stage where they will learn about each other before mating and marking. Liam was sat on Zayn’s lap on one chair and the other two shared the chair opposite of them to give them space.

“You can wait to ask the two of us when Louis’ back from school.”

There was a chorus of ‘aw’s of displeasure from the three. Harry gave a little eye roll before getting up. 

“I have to go clean my room.”

The three laughed as Harry walked out leaving Niall to be a third wheel. He let out another eye roll as he heard Zayn’s reply.

“Some stains is there?”

Harry just straight up answered a loud ‘yeah’ leaving the three in shock as he made his way up to clean up his mates and his mess to appease his mate. He’d like to think his mate would be happy with him for cleaning and not leaving it to the omega like some alphas do to their mates. 

By the time he finished it was 10 o’clock and he decided to go early to meet Louis and wait.

***

It was 10:24 when Harry arrived at the school. He was stood leaning against the door of the car as he watched teens pile out of the entrance. That’s when he seen him. The most beautiful creature walking so gracefully towards him. Louis was looking at Harry too. They walked towards each other until they met in the middle.

“Hello princess.”

“Hi.”

“How was school?”

Louis told Harry about his day being boring and how he just wanted to be home. He also said he had an assignment to finish for tomorrow that he was starting yesterday before Niall pulled him to that room. Harry just chuckled as he put Louis’ stuff into the back seat that he had taken while they were walking.

Harry walked around to the passenger side and gave Louis a kiss before opening his door for him and jogging around his side again. He set off driving them home safely without any commotion. His hand was on Louis’ thigh again and Louis proceeded to play with his fingers. 

Louis was telling Harry about how in his drama studies class he was dripping a bit out of his bum while they were at a stop light. How he had to ask the teacher if he could be excused to clean himself and maybe kind of had a little sneaky taste.

“My little dirty omega.”

“I’m not little!”

Louis knew he was small but he’s not little. Well he doesn’t like to be teased about his height.

“Yes you are, your my little omega. Because you are tiny. My baby. I’m surprised at how you even fit 10 inches in you.”

Louis just turned away and let go of Harry’s hand. He at least wanted to act mad. Even if he really wasn’t. As they say small but feisty, he can say it just not others. Harry believes that his mate is angry as he reached to rub the omega’s thigh only to get swatted away and the lights turned green before he could make another advance.

Harry stayed quite through the next five minutes until they got to the palace gate. Even though he was silent Louis had felt his calculating gaze on him once or twice. At least he knew to stay away from an angry omega, at least for now.

As the pulled up and parked Louis was lifted by Harry onto his lap before the car was even completely stopped. Harry held Louis sideways on his lap so Louis’ feet were still over his own seat. The boy had no chance of escaping now. So the only solution was to keep a stern face.

“Do you really think I believe your mad. You may be in a drama class but you can’t play pretend with me. Sorry to say lovey, you are all little except for that mouth and that ass. Little legs, little tummy, little nose, little ears, little hands and a little dick. Hey, don’t deny it munchkin! It doesn’t matter if you were any smaller or taller I’d love you the same.”

One of Harry’s hands travelled under Louis’ sweatshirt and careless ran his thumb across the skin. This was going to be his way to slightly suade his mate.

“I’m not little.”

Guess he wasn’t backing down. Then this was a battle Harry wasn’t backing down to.

“Ok my little mate, we’re not leaving this car anytime soon. What makes you think your not little?”

Louis tried to come up with a response as quick as he could with the distracting touch of Harry touching his thigh and his other hand around his waist under his sweatshirt. Louis knocked away Harry’s hand on his thigh only for it to be replaced back.

“I... um... I’m... I’m an omega.”

“That’s not what I asked, you just said why your little not what makes you think you not little. An anyways that would be a bad excuse because there is a large majority of omegas that are taller than you.”

Louis just rolled his eyes and blamed it on the hormones from his nearing heat in the next week. He’s not some moody bitch... all the time. Louis was caught off guard by Harry kissing his neck and nipping at the skin. How is Louis meant to think when Harry’s doing this too him as he said he’s only an omega. He didn’t want to admit that he loved this.

“I don’t think I’m little I just think your probably some giant or something. I mean your tall, giant hands, long legs, broad shoulders, wonderful six pack and let’s not get started in the monster in your pants... See your just big and I’m not little.”

Louis got abit carried away before trying to salvage himself and making a fool. Louis was surprised he was able to get through that with Harry sucking and humming onto his neck. He was definitely going to leave a love bite again and he’s not complaining. He had to keep in a moan as Harry’s hand moved further up his thigh. Fuck he was going to lose soon if he didn’t up his game.

“I know I’m big baby but that still doesn’t justify that you aren’t little. My little baby boy. Small feisty omega. Hmm? The sooner you say it, the sooner we get out of here and hang out with the friends before moving you in and then the sooner we get to fill you up again. Plus we need us both to eat something since we haven’t eaten anything proper for 5 days... so actually that’s first.”

Louis just hit the hand on his higher inner thigh again and turned away, he is going to crumble because of Harry’s strategy.

“Or we can admit I’m not small and get out of the car?”

Maybe just maybe Louis was a tad bit hormonal when he was in the verge of tears at the end of his sentence. Stupid heat. Stupid Harry. Stupid omega hormones. Stupid stupid stupid. Harry cuddled his omega close even though he was being pushed away.

“Awwwwe, My little Louis. Come’re to your alpha. Is it the heat hormones? Awwww Baby. Want to play a game called fire truck? So I put my hand here and I move up your leg and if and when you want me to stop you say red light. Okay?”

Harry instructed Louis with his hand on the inside of the mate’s knee. His mate nodded. He was probably just going to say red light to mess with him. Harry began slowly moving up the inside of louis’ leg until he was near the top of Louis inner thigh when Louis spoke.

“Red light!”

Harry looked him straight in the eye as he said.

“Firetrucks don’t stop for red lights baby.”

With that he made his way all the way up but instead of the implied inappropriate gesture implied in the game Harry just ticked Louis’ sides. Louis had very sensitive side when it came to tickling and he was scrambling in Harry’s lap as he laughed in hysterics. 

“Do you want me to stop baby?”

“Ye- HAHAHA- yes! HAHAHAHA! Stop! Mercy!”

Harry continued as he mocked fake thought.

“Say your little, come on if you want me to stop you have to say it and mean it.”

Harry was a bastard right now but so far he was making his omega laugh and showing him that he will always win.

“No! No- HAHAHAHA! Never!”

Louis was in hysterics as he wiggled around to somehow escape. To no avail.

“Come on! Admit it my little omega! And I’ll stop.”

Louis was squirming for another good minute before he gave in.

“Okay- Okay! I’m little! I’m little!”

Harry smirked and stopped as he kissed Louis’ cheek.

“Good Louis. You should know that I’ll win you no matter what ever your tricks you have.”

Louis just pecked Harry’s cheek and dropped the facade. He held Harry close to calm himself.

“Can we just stay here for a minute or two. And what do you mean tricks?! I have no tricks!”

Harry laughed at Louis expression as he rubbed the boy’s thigh. Harry raised one eyebrow before adjusting Louis so he was straddling him just so he can hold his bum while he said this.

“Well if you remember the little tease you were being when we were talking about sex toys and you said that I was a close second? So I had you begging for your ‘close second’. Made you wait and overwhelmed. Crying pleading for it. Then loved watching you ride me while having you asking for me to touch you. Screaming my name. So loud. Never try to be quiet babe. Scream all you want, the walls are sound proof. Love the noises you make, so sexy. That’s just an added bonus to that sexy, little curvy body. Hmm? Anyways point is you will not get away with teasing because I will win and I might just not finish you next time.”

Louis just hid in Harry’s top with a bright red face. Harry was right that punishment made him so desperate and if harry didn’t let him finish he would definitely go insane. He probably would still do it again because he wants to get to that vulnerability again during sex with Harry and to that desperation level. He wanted to be completely pliable in his alphas arms as he nearly passes out with pleasure.

“Can we do that again? Like the deprivation thing. It just felt so good. Or maybe something else like choking? Oh please can we?!”

Louis was bouncing in excitement with the ideas he had. He just felt like if his body was able to he’d try nearly every kink with Harry. He wasn’t ashamed to admit he was kinky either.

“Kinky little omega, aren’t you? So dirty. Did you know that you were asking for a new plug yesterday because you wanted to keep the cum in you during the day in school but your other ones were too small and you needed one the size of my knot?”

Louis was embarrassed that he talked like that so carelessly after sex but he wasn’t embarrassed about what he said even if he didn’t remember saying it. He just smirked and reached down to palm Harry with his small hand.

“Love your knot alpha. Would ride you all day if I could.”

Harry just growled and removed Louis’ hand.

“No teasing baby, we already found out what happened last time. This time I’ll leave you to yourself.”

Louis just stopped and started making out with the alpha. Again it was a hot, licking, lip sucking, wet, lip bruising make out as the boy’s hand wandered. For Louis his hands stayed in Harry’s hair or on his shoulders compared to Harry’s hands that traveled anywhere between the hair on louis’ head to his thighs. At one point Harry had pinched Louis’ sensitive nipples causing him to moan into Harry’s mouth.

Louis’ sweat shirt had ridden up thanks to Harry’s shenanigans. Harry had trailed down and sucked a previous live bite that hadn’t even begin to fade as he went over it. It just felt so good as Harry continued to pinch the boy’s nipples and ass. It was too easy for Harry, Louis was just so responsive and he loved it. Louis’ head was thrown back as he held onto Harry’s and continued to grind on Harry’s thigh. Again it felt so good.

Louis was moaning uncontrollably until there was a knock that Harry mustn’t have heard as he continued his assault. Louis head shoot to the side to see Niall, Liam and Zayn waving at the two laughing. 

Louis whispered into Harry ear that they had company. Harry didn’t care as he revisited Louis’ lips and continued making out it and pressed on Louis’ backside to instruct him to grind down. They’re was another knock and you could see Niall looking like he wanted the whole show while Liam and Zayn looked uncomfortable since that was Zayn’s brother and Liam just didn’t like it. 

After another few moments Zayn was the one to take the initiative. He opened the drivers door sternly.

“Out.”

Harry just growled against Louis’ skin and held him tighter. He will not back down to another alpha when it came to his omega. So he just went back to kissing Louis’ neck and put his hands up Louis’ bare back after squeezing his ass. Louis just gave an ‘i don’t know’ look to the alpha at the door. 

Louis knew he was the only one to be able to stop Harry without anyone getting hurt by the riled up alpha. Because even though Louis loves being with Harry and even a bit of pda, he doesn’t like this in front of his friends or his omega ohana. So Louis pulled Harry back by the hair and leant down to the ear where the 3 wouldn’t see. Louis nibbled on the lobe before using a breathy voice when talking. If this doesn’t convince him he doesn’t know what will.

“Alpha? How about we go up to the room? Not in front of another alpha. Come on, need you baby.”

He’s glad the others didn’t hear that when he turned to them with a wink. Once Harry got what Louis said he was out the door. Shit, his stuff. There is no stopping Harry. 

“Niall! Can you get my stuff from the back and put it in my room?”

He heard a loud ‘yeah’ as Harry strides into the palace and up to his room. His eyes were the dark green of his alpha and no doubt if they had sex Louis would be marked. If Louis has to act like a slut for Harry to get something else then that’s what he’ll do. 

Eventually they got to the room and Louis was thrown an the bed not so gently compared to the last time. He sat up so he wouldn’t be pinned immediately. Harry was just staring at him from the side looking a bit crazed. Louis got up and loosed the trackies and over sized jumper before sultrily walking up to his alpha. He ran a finger on Harry’s covered chest before asking.

“Hey baby, let me take care of you. Wanna taste. Wanna be your cum slut.”

Harry’s eyes focused in on Louis especially when Louis began to palm the alpha before putting a hand down the alpha’s front. Louis felt the hardening dick under his hand and wrapped his hand around it before giving Harry a moan. He may not be able to fake something to Harry normally but with his alpha in control he’d say he could get away with it. This was not the original plan of the day.

“So big alpha. Want to blow you. Want to feel your heavy dick in my mouth.”

Louis let out a purr sound to convince the alpha because maybe he might get Harry back during it and it will put off the marking. Not that Louis doesn’t want to be marked he just didn’t want it to be like this. He crouched and took down the alpha’s skinnies that took a while longer than needed. Once off he proceeded to take off the alphas shirt. Once they were both in just Harry’s briefs Louis went back to the seduction. 

He had a hand down the briefs and jerked off the alpha until he fully hard and there was a tent in the boxer shorts. He other hand ran up the alphas chest and rested over where his heart is.

“So big and hard for me. I think we can take these off.”

Louis took off Harry briefs so his dick was standing up with a red tip. Harry’s face still hadn’t moved from the one expression and he stared unfocused in space. Well wasn’t that a turn on. Not really.

“Alpha? Can I have Harry back? Not that I don’t love you but I need to talk to him.”

The alpha whimpered in place and finally broke out of the state of being frozen and threw Louis an the bed again and pounced over him and pinned him down.

“Omega not like Alpha?”

The alpha just grinded down on Louis crotch as he said it. Louis knew right now the alpha only wanted to mark the omega. Or try to impregnate him even if it’s not possible on birth control. He only needs to take suppressants before he goes into heat. An omega without suppressants only has a 5% chance of getting pregnant when they aren’t in heat compared to a 95% chance when they’re in heat and don’t use suppressants. The suppressants also help keep ther it heat only last 5 days and not return for 2 months. As well as suppressing their slick and omega hormones. Louis would have to take his suppressants when he feels the starting effects of his heat and has an hour before he goes into full blown heat.

“I love you both I just needed to talk to him about moving in.”

Louis is surprised he kept any control with Harry grinding on him like that. It was true they did need to move in Louis’ stuff and also get something to eat not to mention clear things up with his omega ohana.

“Alpha and omega mate? Sex.”

The alpha kept grinding down as he asked? Was he asking or was he giving a heads up. As long as Louis could get him to not mark him he’d allow it.

“I’m a bit sore from yesterday...”

Once Louis saw that didn’t matter to the alpha what so ever he had to make up another excuse quickly. 

“... I - I don’t fell like it babe. I have to do school work but I can suck you off if you want. I like tasting you.”

The alpha immediately stopped his grinding and sat back. He looked guilty.

“So sorry omega, didn’t know omega didn’t want it. Sorry. So sorry.”

Well shit. Now the alpha thought he was forcing himself on the omega. Like as if he’d raped him. He obviously wasn’t in a good state of mind as he sat back. Stupid alpha hormones.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. We can do something else. Or just both get a shower and get to work?”

Next thing Louis knew the alphas eyes lightened and cleared up back to Harry. How the fuck did that happen so fast? Louis was just slightly confused. 

“Hi baby.”

Louis just accepted his alpha and giggled as Harry ran his hand up Louis chest and turn them so Louis could straddle him. Harry’s hard 10 inched length was between the too as he sat up that Louis got his hand around immediately and began jerking him off with very light touches.

“So is the blowjob offer still on the table?” 

Louis just bite his lipas he leant in and gave Harry a open mouth tongue kiss as if it was a peck. Dirty boy.

“Mmh maybe it is maybe it isn’t. Ooh why do you ask alpha?”

Louis ran a thumb in the slit to exaggerate the question. Hopefully if he’s teasing now he’ll get a good fuck tonight. Harry bite his lip from Louis action and let the teasing slide until it built up.

“Fine, maybe I’ll blow you with a little surprise at the end. 69?”

Louis face literally lit up with excitement as he gave a frantic nod and stripping off the boxer briefs he had on.

“Ooh does my kinky little omega like that idea then. Don’t worry we can try what ever kinky stuff you want to try later babes.”

The omega again gave a frantic nod and gyrated his hips into Harry’s.

Eventually Harry was able to get then both in position with Louis above him. However, even in position he still needed to give Louis instructions and permission. Louis took it upon himself to start and began licking and kissing the length. Harry had tried to call him.

“Louis... Louis baby... Omega... princess... Lou!”

He didn’t respond to anything and continued to suck the tip and flick his tongue over the slit. How was he so naturally good at this only after doing it once before? When Louis wouldn’t reply again Harry sent a sharp smack to Louis’ bum that caused Louis to moan around the shaft and detach from Harry.

“Pain? Not surprised. Baby I was going to give you permission to cum now and I want to say when I cum keep some in your mouth.”

Louis nodded and both went to work. It was easy for Harry to fit the little dick in his mouth compared to Louis’ struggle. It looked even to both of them cumming soon. Harry was holding the flesh of Louis’ bum as instructed him to fuck into his mouth which the mate eventually picked up and did so as Harry swirled his tongue around and into the slit while sucking. 

Louis was panting from the pleasure as he struggled to take in all of the dick until he took it to a different level and spit on his hand and jacked off Harry’s length to only focus on the important part, the tip. He continuously kitten licked the tip and gave a little suck to the slit specifically for a good minute before taking the head into his mouth only and placed a flattened tongue on the tip. He was determined to get something other than pre-cum out. After a minute or two with playing with the head he unexpectedly dropped so he had the whole 10 inches.

“Fuck Lou. So good at this baby.”

Harry was on the edge but he wouldn’t cum until his omega came first it was like a rule. So he worked louis up to it and kept him down so he wasn’t fucking into his mouth anymore. At one point Harry also had 2 fingers scissoring the lad and massaging his walls. There was slick running down Louis’ balls soon enough Harry pooped off the shaft to suck on. Louis could stop moaning with the dick in his mouth causing vibrations to tingle down Harry. 

Eventually Louis finally came in Harry’s mouth as his body shakes and he whimpered around Harry. Harry was so tempted to swallow Louis right there but decide against it. He let Louis finish his release before cumming which Louis had to swallow half of so he could fit it in his mouth. Harry definitely had a lot more semen than Louis even if he didn’t even have a knot up. Once he finished releasing onto Louis mouth he turned his boy around on his lap and kissed him before open mouth kissing him and mixing the two in Louis mouth.

“Go on swallow baby... my little cum slut. Only a slut for me. So good baby.”

Louis just did as told and swallow the salty liquid. He loved doing this with Harry. He love how Harry accepted Louis kinks so easily. He loved how he praised him. He loved how he called him his little slut because it’s true, Louis would never do anything like this with anyone else. He loved how nothing will ever really be vanilla in bed with the two. 

“Mmmmh. Taste so good Alpha.”

Harry just went and kissed his baby and tasted the remains in his mouth before breaking off.

“I know babe, I know. Let go get clean up and we can go eat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy this chapter? I also added the heat and suppressant statistics plus I wanted to clarify that Louis will have his heat during the middle of the week which is after chapter 26 which I’m writing right now. So normal questions what do you want to see? Who do you want Niall to mate? Also are you on holidays now? I love all you beautiful people and do tell me if there is too many mistakes or what you don’t like to see? Love you all!!! Feedback is appreciated and motivate me! - C xx


	14. Car shenanigans aftermath part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath from the car shenanigans and it’s question time! Louis gets risky to get what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Enjoy! Also merry Christmas Eve Eve!

The five were sat in the living room. Louis was sat on Harry’s lap in the corner of an ‘L’ shaped chair with Niall on the end of the short side and Liam and zayn sharing the opposing side.

Louis was sat across Harry’s lap with a cup of tea in his hand that he got after breakfast. They were all just watching the tv. Everything was nice and comfortable. There was a cozy air to the room with the small family like friends. Louis had talked more to Zayn at lunch and Harry has meet Niall and Liam properly too. Louis was snuggled into his mate who had a relaxed arm around his waist and on his thigh while Louis held his tea. 

“So... question time!”

With that the 3 friends turned to the couple in the middle and fired questions the couple couldn’t even catch.

“Who’s kinkiest?”

“How many times?”

“Does he call you daddy?”

“How big is Harry again?”

“What happened today?”

“Who’s your daddy?”

“Rough?”

“How many rounds?”

“Details!”

“Screamer?”

“Pet names?”

“Favourite feature?”

“Who dominates?”

“OBVIOUSLY HARRY!”

“You don’t know!”

“Dirty talk?”

“Eyes opened or closed?”

“Who the horniest?”

“Who makes the first move?”

“Sex toys?”

“Are you good in bed?”

Louis and Harry were kind of lost here. It was mainly the omegas asking and Zayn was just kind of shaking his head in disappointment. This was his brother they were asking. Louis had hidden in Harry’s shoulder as Harry rubbed his back.

“Why are you so invasive?!”

Louis wouldn’t like to share these details in a group that includes his alpha and said alpha’s brother! Of course he could tell his ohana more privately but... no.

However, the first thing that Harry said after a few seconds made him get a smack in the from Louis.

“Louis’s the kinkiest!”

Louis gave him a look of betrayal as he slapped him which only led to Harry whispering in to his ear.

“I didn’t say what kinks babe. My little slut aren’t you?”

The last part was said directly into Louis’ ear and with a hand covering just to make sure. Louis gave out a little ‘mmhmm’ and kissed Harry quickly and then finished his tea before putting the empty cup on the floor. Harry just gave his omega a wink as the omega went to cuddle into him.

The others laughed at the interaction after Harry’s answer and didn’t catch the dirty talk interaction.

“Our sex life is none of your business!”

The omegas just raised and eyebrow at their fellow omega with a look that said ‘tell us later’. Louis just rolled his eyes.

Louis turned back to Harry and kissed the shell of his ear and covered he contact and blocked the noise from being heard. He truly did want to tease the lad and get a good fuck tonight. Wants him to be rough.

“Love when you use me like a little slut. Want you to fuck me into the mattress baby. Want you to use me and fill me up. Make me so wet for you. Want you to punish me.”

Again no one but Harry heard what was said as Louis squeezed Harry’s flaccid dick under him and made sure to somehow discreetly make some friction between them. Harry was in shook. He was definitely going to punish his boy but not by fucking him, not right away anyways because that’s what he wants. 

As Louis settled back with a smirk as Harry’s hold tightened on him as he thought of ways to punish his boy without giving him what he wants. He’s got plans. So far he knows that Louis gets humiliated from public displays. Great start. He sent a sharp smack down on the boy’s bum catching the attention of the other 3.

“Up. We need to go pack your stuff.” 

Louis stood up with an embarrassed flush to his face as he scurried out of the room which revealed his kink to the friends as Harry winked before walking out and after his omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh Louis’ asking for it, literally. Will he get what he wants or will Harry win this battle of the war. What does Harry have in mind? Kudos and comments are appreciated! I love all you beautiful people! -C xx


	15. Car Shenanigans Aftermath Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Harry’s plot. Harry’s a tease and has found a way that the two would like the punishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter but it’s a lead up to a long chapter and I think you’ll like this and the next chapter, trust me. Enjoy!

Louis and Harry were packing up some of Louis’ stuff into a box or two to carry up. This was there third time packing the stuff and so far Louis hadn’t said a thing to his alpha. So far anyways.

“That was so humiliating Harry! Do you know how many jokes that will become!”

Harry just put on a mock thought face as he approached the distressing omega.

“Was it Baby? I thought you said you wanted me to punish you after all I said no teasing. Gonna have to work for what you want.”

Harry advanced until he had the omega against the wall and pinned his arms above his head and nibbling at his arms as he grinded into him.

“This what you wanted? You wanted me to fuck you into the mattress? Am I making you wet? Are you sure you can handle me? Can you handle me driving into that little hole? Fuck you so hard you can’t stand tomorrow. Make you cum so many times till you can’t see? That want you wanted babe?”

Louis was moaning at the description and biting his lip until he had to answer. This is what he wanted.

“Yes alpha. Please give it to me. Want you so bad!”

That’s when Harry walked away and continued to pack and leave the desperate omega against the wall.

“Too bad baby. This is a punishment.”

Harry smirk as he heard the whimper behind him. This punishment was going to be fun. With that he finished what he was packing and went over to Louis’ box and finished that box which he saw included the sex toys. That was the last two boxes of the boy’s room. Harry gave Louis the lightest box and lead him out of the room.

They had past the blond omega who was walking towards his own room to finish some papers for his online courses. When he saw the slight tears in Louis’ eyes and the rosy red cheek he was concerned and asked the omega if he was okay.

“You okay pet?”

Louis just looked Niall straight in the eye while he straight responded.

“I’m very sexually frustrates because he’s punishing me for teasing him again when we’re in the sitting room.”

Niall just laughed and walked away leaving the omega to catch up to the alpha. This punishment is making him want to be completely submissive for the alpha so he can hopefully get rewarded.

***

They were putting away the stuff into assorted places in Harry’s room which was nearly done until Harry got to the box with the toys which he retrieved and placed on the bed before finishing off that box since it was the last.

“Now baby lets go through this then you can do your homework, okay?”

Louis just nodded and shuffled next to Harry on the bed. Harry could see the temptation louis had to touch himself and get off or to jump Harry. May as well get one out of the way.

“Louis. No touching yourself or getting yourself off. And I’m not going to give you and satisfaction any time soon.”

Louis deflated into Harry’s side as he whimpered and pawed at Harry knee. Harry will not give in, Louis got himself in this predicament. 

“Now come on. We’re going through these sex toys. You tell me which ones you like the most and what they do. Then I’ll be able to also get new ones to suit my knot if needed.”

Louis loved how there was authority in everything that Harry said. It was a big unnecessary turn on right now. Louis opened the box and took out the few dildos he had and put them to the side saying he didn’t need them anymore. Next he took out out a small cock ring that fit him and said he liked it because it controlled if he couldn’t cum. Next he took out a few ordinary butt plug and threw it to the side saying they were to small. Lastly he took out something that caught Harry’s attention. It was bigger than both the plugs and dildos. Louis explained it as a vibrating butt plug with a remote. It had a cone shape that Harry suspected would just touch the boy’s prostrate with the end. That’s when an idea occurred to to him.

“Baby. On all fours. Now and don’t look back.”

Once Louis was in position Harry pulled down the trackies harshly to see Louis’ leaking hole. He licked a stripe over the hole before leaning back and hearing the boy’s whine. Such a tease.

“Stay exactly like this babe. And no touching.”

Harry got up and went to the bathroom were he washed the objects he planned on using. When he walked he back he saw Louis hadn’t moved and obeyed Harry’s instruction. Good boy. Before Louis even noticed Harry was back Harry plunged the cone shaped vibrating plug into the boy. Louis’ back arched at the intrusion and the fact it landed straight onto his prostrate. Next when Louis was distracted with the plug he slid on the cock ring. Before admiring the work.

“Beautiful. Now come on we’re doing your homework in the sitting room.”

Louis whined and fell down onto the mattress with a cry. Harry adorned the omega in the trackies he was previously wearing so he was covered.

“In front of friends...? Harryyyy please I’m so desperate, I don’t want them to make fun...”

Harry picked up the omega and his computer before turning to his baby in his arms.

“Babe I won’t let them make fun. You’re my omega and only I can tease you. Now lets this homework done and I’ll consider treating you.”

Harry walked them both down and he also had the little remote in his pocket. This was going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh Harry you fox. Do you think Louis is going to like this punishment? Can I say the way Harry carries his mate around like I child is like, yes please. What do you want to see? Anything you want to see Louis punished for? Any features you want to see or not see anymore? Niall’s mate?? I love all you beautiful people!!! NEARLY LOUIS’ 26th BIRTHDAY! Love you all - C xx


	16. Car Shenanigans Aftermath Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What’s the plan Harry has? What happens to Louis? Enjoy!

“So, what are you doing here again?”

Harry was sat in the same spot as before but Louis was kneeling by his feet with the computer on the coffee table. Niall still wasn’t back so it was just the other couple. Louis was whining on the floor while trying to make discreet movements to brush his prostrate with the toy. He would take any pleasure given to him at this point. They had been in the living room for half an hour already and were just going to tell the two what they have been witnessing this whole time, they noticed the different behaviour of the two since they walked in.

“Well Louis wanted to be punished. More so he thought he could get away with teasing and get what he wanted but no he was warned before. So right now is the third stage of the punishment. He currently has a cone shaped vibrating plug in paired with a cock ring. The vibrator hasn’t been on yet though. I have the remote.”

Zayn just nodded to his brother because he had grown up with this boy and he knew that he always got his way and he wasn’t to be pushed around. These traits seemed to have shown in the relationship. 

Although the couple were still a bit shocked as the whines continued from Louis. He was refusing to talk in case something he didn’t want to come out was said or to make sure he didn’t straight out moan and scream.

Harry looked over Louis’ shoulder and saw how he had added another paragraph and a half in the last ten minutes.

“How much do you have left to do babe?”

“Nearly done, two more paragraphs.”

Harry answered a small ‘ok’ and kissed his lovers cheek.

“So, what happens then? Ye know with the remote.”

Harry just winked and pulled it out of his pocket and turned it to the second highest setting. The jolt in Louis made his back arch and made him involuntarily grind on to it as he turned to Harry and held his knees for support.

“HARRY! Fuck fuck fuck fuck shit! Mmmmhm!”

Harry just turned the boy so he was facing the laptop and turned the setting to the second lowest instead. The setting ranged 1-5, 5 being the fastest vibrations and 1 being the lowest. Right now Louis was on 2. 

Louis just continued the work with drawled our whine and whimpers as he gyrated his hips on the floor. He had tears in his eyes from the fact that he would have came so many times already it he didn’t have the cock ring on and he felt so overwhelmed.

“Well fuck.”

Liam was the first to respond as he watched his ohana in a lot of sexual distress on the floor from the punishment. Zayn was in amazement at his brother’s mate not as if he was aroused but at the state his brother had his omega in and yet the omega is in complete submission even if he could be the most outgoing and sassiest in the group normally. It was a truly inspiring domination between the alpha and omega. Especially to be able to only have a short healthy relationship and be able to have such a bond. 

“Harry even though you look like a vanilla fuck you and your mate are the kinkiest mates I’ve ever seen.”

Harry smiled and reached to ruffle his omegas hair while he still rocked on the toy.

“Thank you, do ya hear that babe? We are kinky fucks.”

Harry just laughed to himself and saw Louis had only one paragraph left to finish. Good omega. 

Harry carried out a casual conversation while Louis finished the draft, as casual as a conversation could be in this situation anyways. Once Louis saved the draft and shut down the computer he jumped up onto Harry’s lap and straddled him.

“Hi Lou.”

Harry petted the omegas hair as he buried his face into Harry’s neck and used Harry’s thigh to fuck onto. The only somewhat reply was an incoherent gurglingly mumble that was said in Harry’s neck. 

Harry moved Louis into the corner so his head was on Harry’s lap and his legs were up on the couch. Louis just moaned at the new angle.

Zayn and Liam were both watching the submissive boy pant as he asked for it to be turned up which Harry could at least do for the omega. They all watched Louis’ back arch off the couch and his hands grip the cushions.

This was the moment Niall decided to join the four. He gave a glance at the situation before muttering something along the lines of ‘crazy ass couples’ under his breathe. 

“So how’s Larry stylinson and ziam mayne then?”

Louis just began panting and grabbed Harry’s leg behind him to have some type of contact and muttered something that sounded like gibberish to everyone.

“Uhh. Harry I get that you were punishing him but I think you’ve broke Louis?...”

Niall looked so confused as he looked at Louis and Harry while making the comment.

“... so what exactly is happening and what made you punish him again?”

Niall sat on the other side of Harry as he explained that Louis had a cock ring and cone shaped vibrating plug before going on to explain the situation before.

“So when we were all in here before and we were messing about kinks I told him he was my little slut and he replied with something along the lines of he loves when i use him like a little slut. He wants me to fuck him into the mattress. Umm, he wants me to use him and he gets so wet and wants me to punish him. Thus, we are here...”

All were shocked. They couldn’t imagine Louis saying that at all, never mind in front of people. They must have some very rated conversations in private.

“... I told you he’s kinky. My little sweet on the streets, freak in the sheets mate.”

Harry tugged Louis’ hair from the roots so he arched his back and most definitely let out a scream of ‘harry’ from the pain.

The 3 watched in fascination as at the interaction as Harry proceeded to lift the overwhelmed omega into his lap and turned off the vibrator for now. This was definitely a toy they will keep. Harry was stroking the omegas sides and hair as he calmed him whispering how good he is in his ear and how he deserves what he wanted plus the world. He will not live down this punishment.

The fascinating couple was truly a goal for all alphas and omegas everywhere. Not to mention the kinkiest couple in England and close top for the world. For some couples it took years for them to start a dominatrix and submissive bond yet Harry and Louis were only together for a short period of time and figured it out. Truly perfect for each other with their kinky interests.

Louis was nibbling in Harry’s neck as he became more and more desperate to cum. 

“Please alpha... give it to me. Want your knot.”

Harry just shushed him and picked up the boy who wrapped himself around the alpha. Harry picked up the computer and walked out with a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like it. There’s one more part to Car Shenanigans Aftermath!! We are so close to he like goal for Christmas!!! I will be updating again today at least once and maybe twice depending on feedback! Like and comment suggestions. I love all you beautiful people! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE!!


	17. Car Shenanigans Aftermath Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last part of Car Shenanigans Aftermath. SMUT WARNING ⚠️Enjoy!!

Harry carried his desperate omega up to their room and dropped him on the bed and cleared the bed of any sex toys that were left there. Just as Harry was clearing away the mess Louis had scrambled up from the bed and came up behind Harry and tugged his shirt. Louis was a whimpering desperate mess after his punishment. 

“Alpha... please fuck me please! Anything please...”

So desperate so needy. Delicious. Harry will fuck his omega because he deserved a reward and relief but he wants to try a new position that he thinks will fulfill the craving for rough sex. 

“Ok princess, tell me what you want.”

This is Louis moment. This was he’s reward. He could ask for anything. He could literally ask him for a lap dance but then again he was blinded with need and only had one thing on his mind!

“Just want you to knot me. Want it rough.”

Harry could do that. He had just the plan to satisfy his omegas needs, they are what came first. He vowed that he will always be the one to provide for the omega what ever it is.

“Want it now or you want something first?”

“No no no, now please I can’t wait.”

Definitely desperate and needy, Harry loves it. With a shrug he pick up the omega and turned him so he was laid on his stomach, bottom up. Beautiful bottom. Harry striped the rest of the boy’s clothes before removing his own quickly. Louis surprisingly stayed laid on his stomach. He removed the vibrator and cock ring next and left them to one side.

Harry returned and took Louis’ hands and brought them behind his back and pulling the boy up on his knees. Harry figured doggy style was a good position for them both to try. So many possibilities. Harry was already hard from the images from the punishment earlier, plus the excitement to try this was very overpowering. Louis knew what Harry was doing as he arched his back and spread his legs so the alpha could thrust deeper into him. All Harry could think of was how slutty his omega was. Wouldn’t think Harry was his first at all. 

Harry’s hand that wasn’t holding the boy’s hands back wrapped around his lower abdomen and held his hips in place as he thrusted into the boy hard and deep. He could feel himself poking into his mate’s tummy. Louis moaned aloud at the initial thrust. He already knows he is going to love this.

Harry paused at the hilt and slowly dragged out only to slam back in and slowly drag out continuously to send the omega crazy. Eventually, he got the omega to hold the back of his own thighs so Harry had a free hand. With the free hand he took ahold of the omegas hair from the root and pulled Louis’ head back and nearly off the mattress as he began a rapid thrusting pattern into the boy. Louis was losing his mind from the treatment. He loved the domination from Harry. 

Harry continued to thrust until he was stuck and his knot popped, by this point Louis had already came 3 times. After harry finished coming he held the boy and turned them and sat against the headboard with the omega sat on his lap. Harry had another idea as he found the vibrating plug and remote. The boy was still unaware and calming down from the previous orgasm as Harry’s hand took ahold of the flaccid dick. What he didn’t expect was the vibration cone to be held against the overly sensitive tip.  
Louis literally screamed. Harry whispered praise into his mate’s ear.

“Good boy. Go on take it. You said you wanted rough.”

He was right he did want it rough and he loved the pain that he felt as the vibrator was ran down the underside of his dick and was held on his balls. It felt so good. Louis was panting and moaning as he held the back of Harry’s neck behind him as he arched his back. He wasn’t going to be lasting long until he climaxes with this. 

Harry pressed a thumb onto the slit to provoke the sensitivity as he ran the vibrator over the boy’s balls. Louis connected to Harry’s lap with the knot as his legs spread and were brought up to his sides of his chest as he released on Harry’s hand. It felt like an explosion of cum but really only was a pathetic spurt. Louis collapsed back on to Harry’s shoulder as he caught his breathe. Surprisingly Louis didn’t drop under into a subspace this time. 

They were honestly so worn out that they had fallen asleep over the blankets naked and still attached before the knot loosened. Harry’s hands wrapped around the omega and Louis’ hands covering Harry’s. Good luck to louis who had a literature lecture at 9 in the morning tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that’s the end of Car Shenanigans Aftermath. Next chapter is the next morning. Did you enjoy this? Too much? Any suggestions? Kudo and comment so we can reach the goal or 100 kudos and 50 comments! I love all you beautiful people! - C xx


	18. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of drama! What happens at school? Does Harry find out and get mad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you are all going to like this one!! It’s short enough but it’s just going to be a special chapter up because I’m feeling the Christmas spirit! Enjoy!

It wasn’t as hectic of a morning for the boy’s since they had an extra hour compared to last time. They woke up around 7:17am still in the same position as last night. When Harry lifted Louis carefully off his soft dick and let the length flop down with a string of cum and slick following after. Louis immediately got the widest plug he had and put it in so he could have Harry in his bum all day. It just felt dirty yet comforting for him to have in there when ever he could.

They showered and ate before driving to school and Harry sent the boy off with a tap to his bottom. This lecture was 2 hours but it was the only the boy had which was good. It was a good Friday school day.

*** 

When Harry got home to the palace the only thing eventful that he did was clean up after their little escapades last night which involved cleaning and changing the dirty sheet.

Whereas a 5 to 10 minute drive away for once Louis was praying for the class to end because of the continuous cat calling he was getting from behind him. They said things only harry should. Stuff that made him uncomfortable in his seat which may have been misperceived from the alphas.

“Nice fat ass omega.”

“Bet you’ll like my knot!”

“Use you for one night. Just need one.”

“I’ll pay you!”

“Would make you scream!”

Louis was disgusted. He is only Harry’s and no amount of money could convince him to cheat on his alpha. The two hours were torturous. He felt so small and vulnerable. Maybe because he was nearing the heat but also especially with his alphas cum in him. Made him vulnerable and have a feeling of need to be near the alpha. 

By the time the class was over Louis was going to run out for his alpha when the teacher called him back.

“Louis, can I speak to you for a moment?”

Louis begrudgingly walked up to the teacher’s desk.

“You did very well on the assignment that you sent me yesterday. I wanted to congratulate you for being the top of the class. Well done! How are you finding college so far?”

“Thank you Mr.Colins, I’m finding it hard to adjust but I have my alpha to help with routine especially with homework.”

Mr.Colins dismissed him after their chat that ended up lasting for a few minutes. Louis sped walked out of the building and caught sight of Harry straight away. Just as he was about to run to the alpha a hand clasped onto his arm and pulled him into a body. No guess to know who it was. It was the alpha cat calling him in class, Nick Grimshaw. A tall lanky alpha with really bad breathe. Louis cringed away and struggled to get the arm off him. 

“Considered my offer?... I always get my way anyways whore.”

Louis continued to struggle against the disrespectful alpha. He was proud to say he spit straight in to the alpha’s eye after the disregarding word. Nick grabbed Louis roughly by the hips with his disgustingly rough hands. At least use some hand cream or lotion once in your life.

“You little bitch how dare you disrespect me, an alpha. I’m your mate!”

Louis sneered at the alpha as a voice he missed dearly sounded behind him.

“Are you really now?! ...”

A punch socketed the unaware alpha square in the jaw and caused him to stumble back and loosen his grip on Louis. Harry pulled Louis to his side and stepped in front of him with a protective stance.

“... Get the fuck away from my omega! Touch him again and I’ll personally castrate you with my bare hands! Send the message around to everyone! This omega is out of bounds! Do you fucking hear me?! Am I making myself clear?! This is mine! And how dare you disrespect my omega! How dare you call him a fucking whore!”

The alpha was flinching away from the alpha who definitely had more authority and power over himself. Yet, it didn’t stop him from retaliating.

“He is a stupid whore...”

Harry attacked and left his omega in shock. He sent punches and jabs to the alpha one by one as he made a point clear.

“He is no fucking whore and he’s most definitely smarter than you with a full fucking scholarship to this school! Your just some lowlife with some rich family! Don’t talk or even look at my omega again!”

Harry had to stop when Louis pulled him back even though he had very little strength compared to the alpha. 

“Come on, Harry he’s not worth it. Your mam or da won’t want to here their son out causing trouble.”

Louis kissed his alpha on the cheek as he grabbed his hand and led him to the car. When Harry knew the alpha was looking he pressed Louis up against the car and kissed him deeply while he raised his mate’s leg and held it there before pulling away and mouthing “he’s mine” to the alpha and opening the door for his omega and climbing in after.

“Are you okay baby? Don’t listen to him, the idiotic dickhead! You’re mine forever and always.”

Louis smiled at his alpha and his concern.

“I’m fine, thank you for saving me. My Prince Charming. And...”

Louis linked his pinky with Harry’s before he started driving and looked straight into his eyes as he repeated.

“Forever and always.”

It was a promise that was going to be kept as the two pecked each other to seal the promise. What a good ending to chaotic end to school.

Forever and always. With his Prince Charming. Had a ring to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO LOVED PROTECTIVE HARRY?! I did! Just a special chapter that wasn’t meant to be up for around 12 hours. Depending on where your from Merry Christmas! For me it’s 2 hours until Christmas! Leave kudos and suggestions in the comments!!! I love all you beautiful people! Your comments uplift me and I’ll will answer them when I wake up tomorrow! I love you all! - C xx


	19. Phone call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wants to take Louis on a date and Louis makes a phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS also happy birthday tiny_louist!! Hope you all like this chapter. Enjoy!!

“I’m going to take you on an actual date, be ready for 7.”

Wasn’t even a question, more of a declaration. Not that it even needed to be a question because they both knew the supposed answer. Louis smiled at Harry and laced his fingers together in front of him as he sat on in between Harry’s legs in the sitting room which they had to themselves for once. 

“Really? What should I wear?”

“You can wear nothing for all I care but it’s probably not too sociable acceptable for a first date. You wear what ever you feel comfortable in baby.”

Louis just nodded and kissed Harry’s knuckles that were still quite red from earlier. His Prince Charming who came to his rescue thank god! Nick seemed so insane and deranged and probably would have kidnapped the defenceless omega.

“Oh sh- sugar honey ice tea! I forgot to call my mum! She doesn’t even know I found my mate yet!”

Harry just stroked the boy’s waist before pulling out his iPhone 5s and putting in the keypad.

“Here babe. Just don’t get up, this is comfy. And can you put it on speaker. I want to speak to my mother-in-law too.”

Louis nearly dropped the phone from another declaration of Harry’s. Even though he knew it was true it still surprised him. Harry just chuckled and stroked his side again.

“Don’t worry babe, I’ll definitely be putting a ring on it.”

Louis just let the smile take over his face and beamed like sunshine. His sunshine smile that was very contagious. Harry kissed Louis hair and the shell of his ear as he watched Louis finish typing the number.

“What’s you mums name?”

“Just call her jay, but it’s Johanna.”

Harry nodded and kissed the shell of Louis’ ear again while he phone dialled.

“Hello, this is Johanna. Who is this?”

“Hi mummy.”

“Hello My little boobear! Why haven’t you called? How are you doing? How’s work?”

“Works fine. School is fine except for the rare douchebag. And that is why I called you. I have something to tell you.”

Harry stroked his hand across the boy’s chest and onto his tummy as if a sign that he’s here and to calm the omega down before anything is said. Harry’s strokes and caresses were nearly all subconscious in his alpha nature which only made the feeling more comforting, protective and possessive.

“Ooh. Is it good? Is there something wrong?”

The maternal side was setting in as Johanna prepared onto drive the couple of hours to retrieve her eldest omega in an instant if needs be.

“Meet Harry. The prince of the royal family. And my soulmate.”

“Hello Miss. Johanna. It’s nice to finally speak to you.”

The line was silent for a good 30 seconds which frightened Louis. Did his mum not accept Harry? Was she disappointed and disgusted with her only son. Louis turned to Harry and Harry could tell he was getting distressed and worried as his eyes got glassy.

“OH MY GOD! My little boy found his mate! All grown up! When can I meet him? Am I on speaker phone? Harry I’m so pleased to speak to you. I’m so happy for you too! Congratulations! Now when can I meet him? ASAP boobear!”

Louis giggled as tears of happiness leaked out of his eyes.

“I don’t know-“

“We can visit over tomorrow for the weekend. I can drive. I’d love to meet the future family in law.”

Johanna just squealed into the phone causing her son to laugh and blush. Louis just raised a brow in Harry direction to which Harry nodded. Louis mouthed a thank you and pecked his alphas cheek.

“Okay, okay! I’ve to go and tell the girls your coming... but I won’t say you found your mate! You can surprise them! I’ll see you tomorrow my lovelies!”

They didn’t even get a chance to say bye before she hung up with another squeal. Crazy woman. Louis just left the phone on the table an cuddled into Harry’s chest. He’s so comfy and a lot bigger than Louis. It was like cuddling a big teddy bear. Harry was really a big teddy bear in reality except when he’s fighting someone or when he’s in control in the bedroom. Then he’s all alpha male. Yummy.

“Well as much as I want to stay here, I have to shower and make myself look sexy because I have a hot date tonight.”

Just as he was about to leave Harry pulled him back down and kissed the shell of his ear again because he can tell Louis likes it.

“Don’t have to do much then my little minx.”

With that he sent him off with a peck and a smile. Louis scurried off with another smile on his face and a blush. Now what will he wear?

When Louis left Harry picked up his phone and went into recent call before adding Johanna’s number to his contacts. ‘Future mother-in-law’ was the contact name. 

Definitely going to put a ring on that little sexy omega. Even if it’s the last thing he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who’s excited for the date?! Did you like it? Sorry I didn’t update early it’s because I was with my family all day so...! Did Santy visit you all? How was your Christmas? Kudos and comments! Guys you made me so happy, you met the goal of 100 kudos and 50 comments for today! Thank you for anyone who liked and commented. I love all you beautiful people! Keep in touch! - C xx


	20. Get Together!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis begins to prepare for his date but first is catch up time. Niall and Liam ask and get more than they expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is over 1,500 words which is longer than the last few chapter but the next two will be long enough and I think you all will enjoy them!! Enjoy!

Louis was up in Harry’s room getting anything he needed before heading back down to Niall’s room hopefully Liam was there too! It has been too long since he spent time with his ohana alone! Too long. There was a skip in his step as he got to the room. He knocked just in case because you never know what an Irish leprechaun can be doing! Take Louis’ word here. Nearly straight after the knock the door flew open.

“Waz up! I has been expecting you!”

Louis just gave the leprechaun a weird look. He probably gets a least a few of those a day. Especially when he’s eating because of the amount he has in front of him or the amount of times he’s seen in the kitchen. 

“Have you? I didn’t say I was coming...”

“Ye I know. And no I wasn’t but I can use a homework break for now so please take up as much of my time as possible!”

Louis laughed at his friends true ‘dedication’ to his school work. He just pushed past and jumped onto the bed and laid there.

“Where’s Liam?”

“That’s who I was expecting! He should be here soon! I asked him to save me from my work. Now I have 2 distractions!”

As if on cue Liam practical just walked in the room and again practically screamed in delight.

“LOUIS! oh my god catch up time!”

Liam dragged Niall over and onto the bed as he hugged his two favourite omegas in the world. He didn’t let go of the two for a few minute but it’s not like they cared. This was their ohana reunion! Louis could tell these boys were definitely going to stay in his life forever. It wouldn’t be the same without one of them. They were the start to his life here and it would be very different without the two. Especially when he was upset, they came and saw him and kept him company.

“Ok now what’s the gossip and why do you have a bag?”

Straight in there with the questions. Well he sat them up and they sat in a triangle formation waiting for Louis to start. They were wide eyed with excitement as then gravitated to the boy. 

“Well, So today I finally called my mummy and told her about how I found my mate and she screamed and demanded to meet him so Harry and I are driving down tomorrow for the weekend. And Harry has asked, well told me we’re going on a date and to be ready for 7.”

Both the omegas were hopping with excitement. Of course mating doesn’t come before the first date but what is normal about Harry and Louis. But now they got to help him get ready as question him about last night and life in general while doing so.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Ok well let’s get you ready! What did you bring? What are you wearing!”

Liam was definitely as excited as Louis and so was Niall but he just grabbed the bag instead of asking. He is the straight forward one. Louis opened the bag and took out his shower products that he knew Harry loved the smell of. He loved when Harry would smell him or his hair randomly though the day just because he knew it smelled nice.

Louis pulled out his clothes he was expecting to wear next. He got a comment on each piece as he pulled it out. First he pulled out the black vans that rested on the top of the bag. They were something he’d wear everyday, whatever the occasion. They were just something he could depend on with every outfit.

“Classic casual.”

“Very nice.”

Then he pulled out the black ripped skinny jeans. Something he knew would stick to him like a second skin and show off his figure. He picked them because he knew Harry would like the look of his legs and bum in it. Even though they are going to be a bitch to put on after the shower.

“They will make you ass look amazing.” 

“Nice and tight.”

Louis giggled as he pulled out the next item. A pink Adidas crop top. Something simple but showed off a bit of his hairless tummy. He had very smooth skin everywhere, the only hair he had in himself was the hair on his head and possibly stubble on his face in the future. Either way his tummy would look great in crop tops.

“Ooh I like it.”

“Showing some skin.”

And last but not least he pulled out the socks and panties together. The focus was only really on the light pink lace panties though. Louis always had a keen interest for the lingerie since he was 12. He had asked his mum for his birthday to get the panties like the ones he saw in the wash instead of his usual boxer briefs and he’s liked them ever since. A good decision on his part because they made him confident and he liked to show them off to his mate now. 

“Ohhh Louis! Panties you sexy boy!”

“Bet Harry loves those!”

Louis blushed but didn’t hold back. Especially when he’s only with his ohana. He will keep nothing back especially when it came to Harry gawking at him. He needs to give him a proper dance some time in the future. Harry will like that.

“He does.”

The two just squealed in synchronisation at the comment. They definitely should have expected the panties, Louis is known to be kinky as fuck at this point from what they have seen. Now question time.

“So what happened last night from start to finish when we were in the living room. Go on, amaze us, entertain us!”

Louis just rolled his eyes but started because he was expecting to tell him anyways. They always had something stupid to say. 

“Well, we were all in the living and after he said I was kinky he told me I was his little slut. And I am. The thing is Harry doesn’t let me get away with me teasing him and I usually get punished if I do. The punishments are amazing like crazy but amazing. So I told him something along the lines that he was so big and I wanted him to fuck me into the mattress rough. He knew I didn’t like the public displays so that’s why he smacked me on the way out. I was embarrassed so I didn’t talk to him until we had nearly finished bring up boxes to his room and we were on the last two when I told him that was embarrassing. He maybe kind of backed me to the wall and like... here someone get up.”

He didn’t want to explain it but he’d show them. He’d take who ever got up first and of course it was Niall. He got Niall to stand at the wall as he held the blondes leg up so it was next to his chest. Niall was very eager to be an example and watched every move he did along with every word he spoke. Like he was a teacher’s pet who wanted to learn. 

“Now imagine we’re making out and-“

“We don’t have to imagine.”

Niall winked playfully and Louis gave his famous eye roll.

“As I was saying IMAGINE we are making out and then we’re like this.”

Louis demonstrated and rolled his hips against Niall’s one or twice so he got the gist before walking back to the bed with a shocked Liam.

“If it’s any consolation, you guys would make a hot couple.”

Niall winked. Louis rolled his eyes at his friend. Too bad he had an alpha for one and two they were both omegas so not only will they not be able to reproduce but anything sexual would be incredibly insatiable. But they could imagine for the omegas.

“Don’t worry I’m working on it.”

Louis just continued and said how he had sex toys and how he and Harry went through them and Harry liked the cock ring and the vibrating plug. And that’s how they found themselves downstairs. They omegas were mock fanning themselves with Louis narrative. They were complete idiots but how could you not love them.

“I swear I nearly jumped him a few times and the vibrator wasn’t even on like it’s a cone shape and the tip of the cone sits right on you prostrate and it’s so good. But I had to finish my homework and all on the floor and when I was nearly finished he turned it on to the second highest setting and oh my god guys! I fucking saw the light. It felt amazing! Unfortunately I had to finish the work but honestly I don’t know what I write I just wanted Harry. When I did finish you both say how he laid me down and I must say it felt so much better with your legs up. I kind of maybe went a bit hazy and that’s when I screamed like I didn’t notice i did but I was trying to keep it in. And then I don’t remember anything after that until we got up to the bedroom. But I was desperate and I was begging him when he was cleaning up the toys. He asked me what I wants and I said I wanted him to fuck me hard. I know, I know I’m kinky because what Harry did was correct. But anyways he fucked me doggy style and held my hands back and pulled my hair. I think I came 3 times before he knotted me. We were sitting at the head board waiting for the knot to go down and I was so over sensitive but I came again because he used the cone shaped vibrating plug and put it on my balls and tip and again so good but painful but good.”

“What the fuck Louis! You are like the kinkiest person in the world!”

“I am and I have proof of that because I put in a butt plug when he pulled out and -“

“You still have it in! You are dirty!”

Firstly Louis stood up and shimmied out of his trousers so he was left in the black lace panties. May as well practice his showing off and dancing now. As if he didn’t have a plug in he swayed his hips and instructed the two to sit on the edge of the bed.

“What you want me to do? Give you a show?”

This obviously wasn’t going to be as sexual or sensual in front of his ohana compared to Harry. He just turned so his back was to the two and started the macarena. As he said nothing sexual and only a playful show. Louis was laughing as Niall pulled out a note from his pocket and stuck it into the side of Louis’ underwear jokingly as the three laughed. Louis then bent and pulled the side of his panties to the side so the plug was in view, showing them the black gem between he’s cheeks.

Louis stood up as if nothing happened and got his clothes from the bed about to go into the shower before he turned with a wink.

“Now I need to go get a shower, see you ladies in half an hour!”

They were shook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheeky Louis! Harry has given him some confidence for sure! Do you prefer confident or shy Louis??? If your going to comment answer that because I like them both and I need to know which to stick with instead of having a bi-polar Louis. Or both and we make him pregnant! I’m joking, I’m joking. But that will come soon enough maybe in the chapter 40’s or 50’s don’t expect anything. I love all you beautiful people and don’t do something Harry wouldn’t do! Merry Christmas! Keep in touch and give feedback whether it be positive of negative! I would like to know how I’m doing and what I have to do to make it better. I’m still learning after all! I love you all! - C xx


	21. Get Together Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis gets help from Niall and Liam to get ready for his date, part 2! Louis has his shower and Harry sets up the date. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is under 1,000 words but this is just a filler and the next chapter is going to be a lot longer. Guess who’s been dragged to a dinner with family again

Louis spent his time lathering himself in the scent of the shower gel and the hair products in the shower so he would definitely smell like it. He was correct when he said half and hour. That was a quick shower for him by himself without Harry’s help. In the shower with Harry it either went one or two ways, it could be quick or Harry will stall so he can just feel Louis’ bare wet skin for longer. In those times the touches felt so soft and intimate. 

He dried off every crevice of his body and got dressed into the cloths which he thinks he looks amazing in. He’s sure Harry would also like the outfit as well. He also kept the plug in just so he can surprise the alpha later if he has the chance plus it just was great to keep in because of the heat in his bum it all stays liquified. He checked in the mirror in the bathroom and he could tell already this was going to be a great day. He confidently exited and posed with a hand on his hip at the door as stream crawled out of the bathroom. Why did the boy boy like his life was a constant photo shot?

“How do I look?”

“Well fuck Lou! Your body can literally rock anything! Including Harry’s dick! Wow!”

Again Niall with his straight forwardness. Louis wasn’t going to deny it because he could and already has once even though he was quite delirious. Maybe he should do that some other time when Louis isn’t stuck in his head only really half conscious. Liam jus nodded as he stared Louis. The boy was in a bit awe at the boy. He was very pretty but he felt like he couldn’t speak for a pregnant moment.

“What he said.”

Louis laughed at the two and broke the pose. At least his friends were supportive. Very soon Liam will just get used to Louis and he won’t be in such shock with every extravagant thing the small boy does.

“Give is a twirl.”

“He means show us the ass.”

Louis laughed at his ohana. They were very alike yet different in so many ways but he loved the 2 opinions. Louis turned his back to them so his bum was on display and attempted many poses. Hand on hip. Hands crossed over in the air. And finally the one where he bends over with his hands on his knees and back arched. This boy could definitely be a model if he wanted to. He’d have the world eating from his palm. 

“Harry has the jackpot with Kim k here.”

Louis laughed at the shared opinion between the two. He turned and looked over his shoulder and winked. An alpha would have definitely wanted him or even paid just for one night with Louis and his kinky ways. He turned fully and just face planted the bed with a sigh.

“No, get up! We’re going to make you even better and that starts with drying and fluffing your hair. Harry wont stop running his fingers through it. Purr- fect!”

Louis would have expected Niall to have said something along those lines but this was he’s Liam. Niall has rubbed off on him. He’s coming out of his shell! 

They proceed to use a hair dryer to fluff his hair while they asked Louis questions that they asked before when they were in the living room and Louis answered them all with confidence. After they did his hair Niall got brown mascara from somewhere and added a like coat to Louis’ lashes making them look natural but stand out and highlight his eyes. 

Louis was happy with his appearance by the end which was around 6:30. They had a half an hour until the date to talk.

***

Harry was busy with setting up the date. He didn’t want to be bringing Louis to some fancy restaurant because they had plenty of time for that. He just wanted something memorable and secluded. He was hoping to mark the omega tonight. He wanted it to be special.

He finished setting it up around 6 and left to get ready. He showered and threw on some skinnies and a dress shirt like when he first meet Louis. He was completely ready by 6:45 and he walked to were he assumed his omega was. He was guessing Niall’s room or Liam’s. He stopped at Niall’s first and knocked. He heard a faint squeal through the supposed sound proof door. They must be very fucking loud. Niall answered the door.

“What are you expectations with my son?!”

Harry heard a giggle from Louis that melted his heart.

“I want to take Louis out for a surprise date. I assume he’s here then?”

Louis was now stood at the side of Niall onto Harry’s view and Harry swore he froze. Louis’ slightly toned tummy was showing and the skinnies cling to him in all the right places. He smelt amazing. He looked... wow! He was definitely a born princess. He held his hand out for the boy.

“Wow... babe you look... wow.”

Louis giggled and took the hand and Harry knelt and kissed the top of. He sound feel like the princess he is. Louis blushed and walked out the door.

“Be back before 11! And Louis I want details!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh it’s the date next!!! It’s a long chapter as well! How was your Christmas? What’s your favourite thing in the book so far? Any event or quote that you liked or even just a specific chapter? I was writing out my plan for this work and I got to over 150 chapters guys but I still need little filler chapters, so anything you want to see? Kudos and comment your opinions! I love all you beautiful people! Keep in touch! - C xx


	22. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry brings Louis on the date. Where does he bring him? Will he mark his mate afterwards?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 2,500 words! I’m trying to get the chapters longer. Heads up as well I haven’t checked through his chapter so there may be some mistakes that you can comment and then I’ll go back and edit it for future readers! Thank you for all you support guys! Enjoy!

Harry lead the boy who was now blind folded out side and into the surrounding forest. 

“Where are you taking me? And don’t say sex dungeon again. I know that’s not it.”

“What if it is?”

Louis just huffed and let Harry lead him. Harry brought Louis to the secluded garden clearing where the blanket and basket were sat in the middle of. There was fairy lights sparkling in the surrounding trees. The sound of the falling water of the mini water fall was the only thing louis could concentrate on. The stream was peaceful that lead out of the clearing. It was a paradise. It was Harry’s paradise place that he wanted to share. He has never brought any one with him ever before, not even his brother or sister and definitely not his ex. Showing Louis this was like handing him a piece of his heart and hoping he didn’t crush or step on it. He wanted this to be their paradise place. 

“We’re here. Let me take it off.”

Louis was anxious to see where he was. He could already tell it was going to be romantic due to the waterfall sounds. He knew this was going to be a special place for Harry and them both. 

Harry loosen the blind fold and lifted it off Louis head. It took a second for Louis eyes to adjust but when they did he was starstruck. It was so beautiful and calm. He’s hand went to his mouth as he gasped. The lights, the water, the picnic, the flowers and Harry. He didn’t realise the tears in his eyes as he looked over the area.

“Harry it’s so beautiful! This is a special place to you isn’t it?”

Harry nodded and took the boy into his arms.

“Your the first person I’ve ever brought here Lou. This is my paradise, our paradise. This used to be a second home to me but now I only have one home. My home is where ever I am with you. You are my home, my paradise.”

This mascara better be waterproof Niall! Louis had tears running down his face as he looked up to his alpha.

“I love you! I love you so much Harry! It means everything in the world to me that your shared this with me. You mean everything to me. Your my safety net. Your my heaven. I love you so much. Thank you, thank you for being so amazing.”

The tears didn’t stop with them both. Louis held Harry’s face and pecked him a few times and got Harry to rest his head against his because of the size difference. 

“I love you too Louis. You’re my life. If you left me I wouldn’t be able to life with myself. I can’t wait to meet your family. I can’t wait to start our own someday. I love you so much.”

Both shared another kiss as the sun set. It was like a fairytale and Harry already knew this was already going to be a very memorable date that they’d be talking about all their life. 

“Okay, okay we’re both so sappy. Why don’t we sit down?”

Harry nodded and took his mates hand and lead him to the blanket on the grass surrounded with Harry’s favourite flower the carnations in many colours. He planted them here so many years ago. The clearing was just so colourful and pretty especially with the light of the thousands of fairy lights around them. 

“This is so beautiful Harry.”

Harry just smiled and put an arm around Louis’ waist.

“A beautiful place for a beautiful person.”

Louis just cooed and rested his head on Harry’s shoulder. They sat just like that for a minute or two as Louis looked around him. He didn’t feel worthy enough to see such a beautiful place. He can’t image how beautiful it would be when there’s inches and inches of snow, a winter wonderland. 

“Are you hungry?”

Louis nodded almost sheepishly up at the alpha. Harry reached over and set out a champagne bottle, strawberries, napkins, glasses, a plate of chips and some sandwiches. The strawberries and champagne were set aside for dessert. 

“I know sandwiches aren’t any thing fancy but-“

“It doesn’t matter to me, you could give me McDonald’s and I’d be fine. It just matters that I’m with you.”

Harry smiled and past Louis the sandwich and put the chips in front of them. He kissed Louis’ cheek then grabbed his own sandwich. 

Turns out this was the best sandwich louis had ever had. It was made with cooked jambon, fresh tomato and lettuce. It was so simple but amazing. Maybe because Harry gave it to him, he doesn’t know. Eventually the sandwiches and chips were gone and the plates were put back in the basket. 

Harry laid down with Louis as they looked up at the stars talking about nothing but everything. Talking about themselves as they watched the sky darken before them. 

“I’m very close to my mum and sisters that I would be able to see them reject you. It would break me but I would leave them to be with you. I couldn’t lose you, your my future.”

“Babe from the sound of your mum on the phone she’ll accept me. Who wouldn’t love Harry Styles.”

Louis giggled to his mate as he played with said mate’s fingers. His hands were just so much bigger and his hand felt tiny. He felt tiny in general with Harry, it was a good felling because he felt protected. 

“My mum is going to love you. She’ll think you’ll make the perfect princess especially with your feisty behaviour. She’ll probably like you more than me and take you in like her own. I have no doubt that she’ll love you.”

“Thank you. I’d still be nervous to met her still because not to mention she’s you mum but she is also literally a queen.”

Harry laughed and turned so facing his mate. Placing a kiss on his cheek. 

“Who would love you babe? Now, Dessert?”

Louis hummed in agreement and they both sat up. Louis watched Harry unwrap the bowl of strawberries and pop the top of the champagne bottle and pour into the glasses. And dropped one strawberry in each of them.

Harry handed Louis the glass and clinked the glasses together for a toast.

“To the start of our beginning, I love you to the moon and back already Lou. You have me wrapped around your finger already and I’ll stay there until I get to wrap a ring around there to show you. You have my heart, soul and body. Your my paradise. My life.”

There goes the water works again. Louis nodded and clinked the glasses. They both took a sip and Louis went to a kiss straight afterwards. He loves this boy so

“I love you too. So much. Don’t ever leave me Harry. You’ll break me. I’m so lucky to have you as my soulmate. Your special, perfect, romantic, caring, respectful and most of your the love of my life.”

Harry nodded and kissed the mate and wiped away a tear. His princess shouldn’t ever have to cry especially if it’s from pain. He caused that once before but never again.

This is his mate. His life and he’s sitting right him front of him. Harry took a strawberry and feed the omega. They took turns feeding each other and eventually the strawberries and champagne was gone. Louis took the strawberry from the glass and feed it to Harry and Harry follow suit. Only with this one Louis made it as sensual as his and licked Harry’s finger afterwards. 

That’s when the atmosphere changed. Harry put away everything before taking his omega into his hold and kissing him senseless. Louis’ hand carded through Harry’s hair eventually with one holding the back of his neck and the other holding his face. It wasn’t lust filled like before it had more love, more passion to it. It was like they were giving everything they had into the kiss. The were each others lifeline, if they had to give up light for each other they’d be in a dark night filled life. 

Harry pulled away and pecked Louis’ lips a few times.

“Let me... mark you... please?”

“Yes please mark me.”

Louis exposed his neck to the mate willingly. Harry kissed down the side of his throat until he got to that one spot. That spot in the intersection between Louis’ back and shoulder next to the collarbone. His bonding spot. The spot that would make him feel connected to Harry in a much more intimate way. To bare an alphas mark is like a claim and a physical mark of their bond and love for each other. 

Harry spent his time kissing the mark and licking it until he let his canines grow into fang like teeth. Before he perished the skin he let his teeth scrape the mark causing Louis to moan.

“Go on Haz. Mark me as yours.”

It wasn’t demanding or impatient it was his blessing, his permission. It’s the only thing Harry needed to hear before he dived into the skin. He felt them mixing together like their souls intertwined as one whole. He felt the blood and saliva mixing and linking their bodies. 

When Harry pierced the skin at first it was painful but changed to intense pleasure. It was like something he’s never felt before. It caused him to moan aloud into Harry’s ear and pant. It felt so unreal and life changing. Harry pulled his teeth out and let them retreat back into his gum as he licked the wound. It sent tingles through Louis body. Harry could feel them too. It was like he could feel Louis emotions and mind. They were bounded together as soulmates and neither of them would change it for the world. 

Harry admired the wound. His mark. They mark had already healed over as Louis body accepted the mark. The size of the mark was huge. The size of an alphas bite shows there power and authority and you couldn’t get anymore authority as a member of the royal family so he would have one of the biggest alpha marks in England for sure. Everyone will see how Louis is not only his but truly is royalty. 

Harry left a lingering kiss to the mark making Louis moan at the sensation before connecting his lips to Harry’s. It felt ten times better than before. Not only did the love put into it intensify but the mark intensified it ten fold. It was new and more intimate. They were officially each other’s. This mark represented how no one will ever come between them. 

“I want to make love to you Louis. You mean so much to me... want to do it slow... show you my love.”

“Right here?”

Harry hesitated firstly as he thought about it.

“If you want to babe. Where do you want to lie?”

Louis thought for a second.

“Here. This is a very special place already so why not make love for the first time when we’re mates here?”

Harry agreed and kissed his mate. This kiss was so sweet and sensual compared to any other ones they’ve had before sex. Everything felt so much better with the mark. 

Harry laid the omega down on the blanket and laid over him as they kissed. They had all night they could go at whatever pace they wanted. No matter what Niall threatened. This was his mate and Niall would be too interested by the mark to ask about the time they got back.

“I love you... I love you... I love you... I love you “

Louis kissed Harry in between the ‘I love you’s. Harry smiled at his mates antics. Kissing lasted a while until they began to gently peel off each others clothes slowly as they savoured the moment until they were left in their underwear. They savoured every touch, every kiss, every word and every caress the other gave. Nothing was pressured, everything was done innocently with giggles and smiles from Louis and Harry smiled buried his head in Louis neck. One of the first things to get Louis moaning was when Harry kissed the new mark on his neck. It’s one thing he doesn’t think he will ever get over the sensation. 

Harry kissed down his mates torso and spent so time on his small tummy.

“Stop... Harry.”

“So beautiful, lovely little tummy. Such a pretty mate.”

Louis giggled and Harry raised to see the smile on his mates face. He truly was adorable and pretty. How was he so lucky. He kissed down to Louis’ stretch marks on his inner and outer thighs. So beautiful and natural.   
Louis was loving the attention that Harry was giving them. He felt beautiful with Harry. His insecurities became nonexistent as Harry kissed kissed them away. The pudge of tummy, the stretch marks on his thighs, his height and he helped show him that what he liked wasn’t something to be ashamed of. He made him feel pretty and wanted. He made him feel just a bit more normal. 

Harry kissed down to his knee and back up to Louis’ inner with a kiss to his clothed crotch he removed the panties and kept eye contact with his mate as he did so. Louis loved the fact even though they have been intimate before he was giving the chance to stop him. This is why he loved him. Harry slid the light pink panties off of his mate’s legs and to the side. 

“So beautiful. Can believe your mine.”

Louis giggled and cupped Harry’s face as the mate caressed the omegas hips.

“I’m all yours Harry.”

Harry kissed the boy’s lips, tummy, hips and the backs of his thighs as he lifted his legs up. Harry kissed up the back of his thighs. Harry ran his fingers up the leg to the boy’s bum and found the plug.

“Still have me in you from last night baby? Want me to stretch you out or..?”

“Can you eat me out? Always like that.”

Harry nodded with the smile and leant down and took the plug out before licking around the fluttering muscle. He was so gentle and Louis definitely think this bet the rough sex. He liked when Harry was gentle and careful with him, it made him feel special and looked after. This was already going to be something he will remember all of his life. Something he would only keep to Harry and himself. Something only they will share.

Harry pressed a flat tongue over the boy before licking in. If it was possible the more mature concoction tasted better than before or maybe it was the mark’s doing. Everything seemed a whole lot better because of it so far and he could wait to see how it feels when he knots his mate, especially with the shown responsiveness. Beautiful. He prepped the boy and cleaned him out for at least 20 minutes. It only took 5 minutes but tonight was to make him feel good, loved and cared for with the foreplay and mating. This was all for Louis. 

Harry kissed back up the boy from his crotch up to his lips. Louis could taste the juices from Harry’s lips as he kissed his mate with a passion. Everything was taken slow, lingered on the skin and ghosted there afterwards. Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist pulled the alpha into an endearing and close hold. Louis ran his hands up the alphas back and kept them locked around his mates neck.

“Are you ready babe?”

“Yes Harry, make love to me.”

Harry got the message and slowly entered the boy as if it was there first time. Well it was there first time outside and there first time that they mated while bonded. It was so new. It felt different as Harry pushed in and out slowly and carefully as he leant down and kissed the bond mark that had nearly completely healed over. This felt like a new level of close and intimate for them both. Louis moaned and raised his hips to meet the every thrust Harry gave him. Louis held Harry’s head to his mark as he moaned. This was probably the best he’s ever felt during sex. Sure they were kinky but this was love. 

“Harry... I love you so much.”

The moan of his name drawled off of his tongue as Harry licked the mark up to his jaw where he left butterfly kisses up to peck the mate.

“I love you too Lou. So amazing.”

The night progressed with their rhythmic thrusts, touches and kissed until Harry sped up slightly and knotted his mate. Louis screamed into Harry’s mouth as they kissed and released onto their abdomens. Best orgasm ever by far for the both. The bond was sealed as they feel asleep together on the blanket facing each other and cuddled together. It was so peaceful and tranquil in the area during the night. Surprisingly they didn’t freeze out in the September air as they feed each other with their body heat. 

This was there end to their chapter 1. But they’d be damned not to finish the book. This was their forever, their always but most of all this was their love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh guys Louis’ marked!!! And there’s bonus sex! I don’t know about you guys but I cried when I was writing the start when they got to the meadow. How about the meadow? Did you like this chapter? I sorry this should have went up yesterday but as I said I was with the family most of the time and then this morning my phone wouldn’t turn on because it’s fucked yo and after an hour of charging it, it turns on with 5%. But anyways it’s here now and I will probably put up more chapters today because if my phone breaks then I’d lose what I’ve already pre-wrote and that will be a disaster so guys your up for a reading marathon today! Leave comments on what you want to see or not see again. Kudos are appreciated! I love all you beautiful people! Keep in touch! - C xx


	23. Visiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after their date. The set off to Doncaster to visit the Tomlinson’s house hold. There’s curious glances and lots of questions. One thing Harry realises about the Tomlinson’s is they squeal very frequently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is another over 2,000 words! This is slightly edited and proofed but do say if there mistakes. Enjoy!!

The two awoke up the sounds of the birds chirping and the morning dew on the grass tickling their skin. The sun rays kissed there skin giving it a new glow. The waterfall tumbled over the edge and into the stream below with a steady flow. It was a perfect morning setting to wake up to. 

Harry was first awake and all he could do was admire his mate especially with the new mark gracing his dewy skin. The sun light that rained on the boy did wonders. He looked so soft and kissable with his peaceful features. As if his gaze burned into the skin Louis began to stir in Harry’s hold. Harry watched as the boy’s eyes fluttered open and caught his own. The radiant sunshine smile that took over his face was contagious and caused Harry to smile back. They didn’t need words, there was no awkward silence just a comforting one that surrounded the boys. To them it felt like they were the only two in the world. Like a gay version of Adam and Eve but Harry and Louis. 

“Morning babe.”

Harry was the first to talk as he kissed the omegas nose and held his waist. Everything just felt so natural.

“Mornin’ my love, I feel sticky.”

Harry just chuckled at the statement and looked down to see Louis release on them both and no doubt there Harry’s running down between his thighs.

“Want to wash off in the waterfall? It’s a fresh stream so it’s safe.”

Louis just nodded and let Harry pull him up.

“We don’t have any towels.”

“We can just use the blanket.”

Well it is an initiative idea that will have to get them by for now until they got back to the palace. The water was strangely warm for the middle of September, maybe it was a hot spring? Louis was first to jump in and was shortly followed by Harry.

Harry and Louis spent a while just messing around with splashing, washing and kissing in the water until they decided to get out and head back to the castle to get ready for the drive to Doncaster. 

Harry dried down Louis and then himself with the blanket they were sat on and handed Louis his panties with the rest of the his clothes. They could maybe possibly get past and act like them weren’t out all night well that is if they don’t run it’s Niall. He seemed to be able to find out stuff like this easily with only one look.

They packed up the basket and before they left the clearing they shared a quick kiss and continued the 15 minute walk back to the palace. There was small talk about the plans for today and Harry asked about the family in general so he had a little information to base off of when he meet them. 

Eventually they had got to the palace and sneaked in and to  
the room without being noticed by anyone thankfully. They didn’t want to be held up by some stupid accusations. People would probably think they stayed at a hotel last night and assume things even if the couple didn’t care about their opinion. Once safely in the room they had a quick shower and ‘saved water’ as they showered together and cleaned each other off. Since Louis’ products were still downstairs he ‘unfortunately’ had to smell like Harry for the day. It’s was just another way to show how they were mates so he wasn’t complaining. He loved Harry’s smell and he loved how he could smell like Harry for the day. Harry was the only one complaining as he argued he doesn’t get to smell his favourite scent of Louis’ hair especially. Even if it was someone else who smelled like Louis he wouldn’t take a second glance, this was just Louis and the scent. Louis accentuated the scent with his own natural musk. Louis pulled it off and to Harry he was the only one who could. 

After a shower, that included a few kisses to the new mark, was over the boy’s packed two days worth of clothes into a duffle. Louis made sure to pack one of Harry’s jumpers and wore one for the drive. They were just so big and comfy, he felt like he was swimming in the material. Harry didn’t mind because he loved seeing his mate wear his clothes, Louis looked especially cute in his jumpers with his sweater paws. 

*** 

They two were just setting off onto the long enough journey after they had breakfast, got questioned about last night and got congratulated on the mark. It was fair to say Niall looked deranged when Louis answered his question for details with a finger to his lip as if to say he won’t tell him. It was a funny look that Louis had to laugh at after. 

Now the couple were sat in the car on their way to Doncaster. It was a 2 hour drive from Holmes Chapel. Harry had his hand on Louis thigh as Louis tried to find a good station on the radio.

“Babe if you want to sleep for a bit because there’s meant to be a lot of traffic. I think the mark has took a lot out of you. I’ll wake you up when we get here.”

It was true for one Louis was actually quite tired since he woke up this morning and secondly there was going to be a traffic jam up ahead that could add another hour to the journey. Louis nodded and curled into himself after kissing the top of Harry’s hand. It didn’t take him long to fall asleep especially with Harry stroking his leg and hair overtime. Harry loved that his touch was able to lull the boy to sleep.

Thankfully Harry got the address from Louis when they were talking earlier so he wouldn’t need to wake him up until there actually. He knew his baby was tired so he wanted him rested before getting back to the family. Harry thought Louis had woken up at one point when he mumbled something in his sleep.

“I love you... Harry.”

Harry cooed at the lad. He even loved him while completely unconscious. He stroked Louis’s soft hair affectionately. He will never not love this boy.

“I love you too boo.”

He whispered it quietly so he didn’t wake his omega but it looked like Louis smiled in his sleep and he relaxed further as if he had heard the reply. Why is he so adorable all the time?

Eventually Harry pulled up out of the house and was time to awaken Louis. He looked so cute in his position like he rolled up into a ball with his knees to his chest and his head resting on his hands. But Harry said he’d wake Louis so he has to.

“Lou, were here... baby?”

When Louis didn’t wake up he unbuckled the seatbelt and pulled Louis into his arms and stroked his hair. 

“Baby? Louis? Munchkin? Princess?”

Well it didn’t look like Louis was waking up anytime soon. Harry opened the door and carried Louis bridle style up to the door after locking the car. With three sharp knocks to which two young identical girls answered. 

“Louis’ home and someone’s kidnapping him!”

Of course they didn’t know they were mates so they could expect whatever comes to mind with a young venturous mind. Harry had to quiet them before they woke up Louis.

“Shhh, he’s sleeping.”

Harry put a finger to his lips as he held Louis with one hand like a baby.

“Where’s your mummy?”

One of the twins ran off with the other looked at Harry sceptically. It could be threatened if she wasn’t half the size and age of Harry. It looked more cute, looked like something Louis would do if he didn’t get his way with something. Eventually the other twin care back dragging Johannah. Once she caught sight of Harry she was going to hug him until she saw her eldest boy in his arms asleep.

“Harry it’s lovely to meet you! Very handsome young boy. Come on in and just settle in the living room with Lou. Make yourself at home. I’m just putting my youngest to sleep I’ll be down with you in a few minutes. Daisy, phoebe will you show Harry to the living room?”

Then Johannah rushed off upstairs as the twins looked at each other like they were having a conversation without saying anything, it was a bit freaky to see but Louis and himself constantly do that. The twins turned to Harry in sync and invited him in and brought him down a corridor and into the living space. Harry sat in a double seater and held Louis to him in his lap. Again the twins stared at him sceptically before running off again. Very weird.

“Louis? Babe? Come back to me sweetheart.”

Louis began to stir and looked up at Harry with glazed eyes as he stretched in Harry’s lap and let out the cutest small yawn Harry has ever seen. 

“I had the best dream.”

Louis was fisting his eyes like a small child again adorable.

“Really baby? What was it?”

Louis just smile up at his mate before answering.

“You were there, it was us in the future and we had a little girl. It was our first baby. She was so cute.”

Harry just smiled and kissed his mate’s nose. 

“That sounds like a very good dream. A dream that will be a reality in the near future.”

The two looked at each other lovingly with fondness twirling in their eyes. Louis cupped Harry’s cheek about to lean in when they heard running feet down the hall, Louis moved off of Harry’s lap and onto the seat next to him immediately just so there wasn’t too much suspicious before they tell the siblings. The twins ran back in dragging along two other girls who looked to be in early teens.

“LOUIS!”

Four all said it as Louis stood up and let the sisters tackle him to the floor with hugs. The sight was so loving. They truly loved and missed their brother. Harry felt like he was intruding in such an intimate family reunion moment. Even if Louis was just gone for a couple of weeks. They didn’t see his mark though. The family said their ‘hello’s and Louis kissed them all on the cheek before everything settled and they all sat down. Harry got more curious glances.

“Who are you?”

It was the oldest looking girl who directed the question to Harry. 

“I’m Harry. What’s your names?”

Johannah entered at the right time as she scalded her daughters.

“Girls! Don’t be rude to our guest. Introduce yourselves.”

The girls looked down in shame from the scald. You could already tell they were all future omegas. It reminded him of Louis. Louis began introducing them to Harry since the girls were making no effort to.

“That is Lottie, she’s 15. That is Felicite but call her frizzy, she’s 13. The twins over there are Daisy and phoebe, they’re 10.”

The girl waved when their name was said and Harry took notes and already knew he was going to mix up the twins at least once during the weekend. Harry smiled at his mate in thanks for the new information. They were brought out of their moment with weird glance from the siblings but Johannah was in her own world cooing at her boy and his mates interaction.

“Why are you here?”

That was the second eldest frizzy. Johanna was brought out of the daze.

“Felicite Tomlinson! Manners.”

Louis giggled and put a hand around Harry. It was an innocent gesture that got glances before Louis announced.

“Can I not bring my mate home to meet you all?”

There was four wide eyed girls as Louis pulled the neck of Harry’s jumper he was wearing to the side and showed off his mark. Johannah squealed and took her boy into a hug as she congratulated him.

“Ooh my little boy! You’re marked now! Your growing up so fast!”

Johannah enclosed her son. Harry watched the family, this was someday going to be his family too. The girls were all wide eyed at the couple. Johannah pulled away and looked at the mark on her sons neck.

“It’s beautiful love. You didn’t tell me you were marked on the phone?”

“I know, I wasn’t.”

Johannah just pulled up the alpha and hugged the couple. Harry felt like he was accepted by his future mother-in-law. She’s accepted her son’s mate into the family and Harry couldn’t be happier. Harry hugged the small women back with a hand around his mates waist. Once Johannah broke away Harry embraced his mate and lifted him off the ground before sitting back down with his mate on his lap. Now that they all know, Louis wasn’t going to sit anywhere else when Harry was sat down.

The four girls ran over with congratulations as they viewed the mark. Lottie was the only one questioning now. She would be the first to notice since she’d be the only one learning about marks in full detail in school at this point.

“Wow, the mark is massive!”

Louis giggled and turned to his mate. He found that Harry was already looking at him two, gazing at the mark himself. Harry was very proud to see the mark embedded on Louis. Louis was his and his only. Louis could feel the pride radiating through the bond.

“You are looking at the prince of England here.”

Now they are shook. They had been disrespecting not only their future brother-in-law but the fucking prince of England. Harry didn’t take his eyes off of his mate as he studied his smile and mark. There was a moment of silence between the sibling before something else came to mind.

“LOUIS’ A PRINCESS!”

Harry caught that and laughed with Louis at the true statement. It was true and depending on who the heir to the throne is he could be a queen. It doesn’t matter to Harry, Louis will always be the goddess of the universe in his eyes. Harry held his mate tight to him and nuzzled into Louis’ neck and left a subtle kiss as he rested there.

“He is.”

The four girls squealed and that’s when Harry knew that there was going to be a lot of squealing this weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another over 2,000 words! How do you think the first meeting went? Harry got some tough greetings there don’t you think? The Tomlinson girls are very protective over their older brother, aren’t they? Did you enjoy this chapter? What would you like to see in upcoming chapters? Comment your opinion of what you want to see and what you don’t want to see. Kudos are appreciated. Can we get to 150 for New Years! I love all you beautiful people! Keep in touch! - C xx


	24. Dinner & Baby Changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner in the Tomlinson’s, baby changing and movie night. A perfect way to end the day. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For me this is late up but a tad least it’s up since I’m out with the famalam again tomorrow so I’ll try to upload before we go and then when I get back but don’t rely on me guys. Anyways ENJOY!

The family were all sat around the dinner table eating lasagna that Johannah had made. Harry and Louis were sat next to each other any Lottie was next to Louis. Johannah was next to Harry at the head of the table. Phoebe, daisy and Felicite where across from the couple. There was two high chairs that held the 7 month old twins that Harry learned were called Ernest and Doris. Harry knew Louis had 5 sisters and 1 brother now. The high chairs flanked Johannah’s sides so Harry had Ernest also next to him. There was light conversation around the table as they ate.

“So how did you meet?”

Louis looked to Harry as if to say he could answer that since he was the one to know first. He wanted to hear how him mate worded their meeting as well. Even though he knew the whole story he was still intently listening.

“Louis was assigned to be my maid and I knew when I saw him standing at my door he was going to be mine. He was stuttering constantly compared to now. I was stupid to wait to tell him. I overlooked the equity of mates. I was stupid to overthink the power of your soulmate, the power of the bond. But I wouldn’t change how met Louis, It’s made us who we are. I wouldn’t change meeting him for anything in the world.”

Johannah cooed as Harry laced his hand with Louis u set the table and stroked his thumb over his mate’s small hand. Louis knew he meant everything he just said was true. It was true to say he wouldn’t have changed a thing either. There may be pot holes in the start of the road of their relationship but one pot hole won’t stop a car. 

The two were in trance by the other as they stared into their intertwined hands until a whaling baby sounded throughout the room. Ernest was the one to cry out. Johannah checked and found out he just needed a change. Harry stepped in without a second thought.

“We’ll do it.”

“Are you sure? You don’t need to.”

Harry stroked the back of Louis’ hand with his thumb as he replied with complete honesty.

“No it’s fine, we’re going to need to learn for the future anyways.”

Louis had to mentally fan himself to calm down as Harry led him with Ernest held in his other hand. He wrapped an arm around his mate as they walked up the stairs to the play room where the changing table was, Harry was given a tour earlier. 

“So we need practice?”

Harry nodded at his mate as they got through the door.

“Yeah, we’re going to have many kids. So we’re going to need a bit of practice first hand.”

Louis blushed at his mate as they got a new nappy on Ernest. It felt easy and natural for them. Louis looked up to his mate as he held his newly changed baby brother. There was pride radiating from both sides of the bond as they looked up at each other.

“We’re a good team.”

“It’s like faith put us together.”

Louis giggled and lead his mate out to the family with Ernest on his hip. Faith had put them together and Louis was internally grateful for faith’s generosity of giving him Harry as a mate. Once they reached the kitchen Johannah was beginning to clean away the table. They girls were no where to be seen in the kitchen and were most likely in the living room since they past no one on the stairs.

“Louis can you help me, let Harry get to know the girls.”

Louis nodded and gave Ernest to Harry with a peck to his mate’s lips to send him on his way to the living room. Louis cleared the table and began to dry the dishes along side his mummy who was washing.

“He really loves you boobear.”

“I know, I love him too.”

Louis smiled to his mother fondly. He truly loved Harry and couldn’t wait for the future with him. He was glad his mum accepted the couple and saw the love between the two already. 

“I know you do Lou.”

The mother and son finished the cleaning with a few shared hugs before going into the living and seeing the children and Harry sat on the floor laughing and integrating Harry. They were just finishing asking about how big the palace was and if they could visit at some point. Until Lottie went on to a new topic not noticing the mother and boy had been standing at the door but Harry knew.

“So What’s Louis bad at? Is he a bad kisser? Bad in bed? What is he like in bed? Vanilla? What can we make fun of him for?”

Louis decided to make his entrance as he sat in Harry’s lap with a short peck on his mate’s cheek just so there nothing his siblings could pick up on and bring up later.

“That’s not for you to know. You’re going to have to find something else to mock me for.”

Harry just put a protective arm around his omega and held Louis’ knee. He was glad Louis could save him from such conversation. Truly he would have nothing to say in reply for that question. Louis was brilliant at everything he did and Harry couldn’t complain about any aspect in their sex life whatsoever. They had a very health relationship and sex life. Louis was definitely not vanilla in bed as well. Far from.

“Don’t worry babe, I wouldn’t have told them anyways. My eyes only.”

Louis just rested his head on Harry’s chest and stuck his tongue out at Lottie who mimicked the gesture. Just a family thing.

“Right kids, lets quit the gossip. What about a movie night?”

There was a round of ‘yes’s sounded through out the room as the girls claimed spots on the couches. 

***

The family was all cuddled up on their couches as the snacks ran out and the movie ‘how to train your dragon 2’. It’s was a great family film and not some action, horror or romantic comedy. Just something that you’d say in while pigging out cuddled up with family. Louis and Harry had a 2 seater to themselves that they laid cuddled up. Harry was to big go this couch so he had his knees in the air and Louis legs wrapped around them. 

Louis was laid right on Harry’s chest as he watched the movie that he didn’t get around to see. Harry was more interested with playing with Louis’ hairs between his fingers or stroking his back. He has fallen deeply in love with this boy already, this wasn’t some high school little fling that he had. This was Louis, his soulmate. 

Harry watched as the screen illuminated the boy’s find face and casted shadowing and silhouettes in all the right places. Louis knew how Harry was watching him and how he liked to play with his hair, he took it all to note but didn’t mention it yet. Harry was caressing and stroking the small of his back and his waist when the movie was nearly over and Louis knew that boy hadn’t looked at the screen for a accumulation of 5 minutes.

It was around 10pm when the movie was over and the older twins were sent to bed leaving the couple, Lottie, frizzy and Johannah. Johannah was the first to break the silence.

“When should I expect grandkids?”

If Louis had a drink in his mouth it would be on the floor. Obviously being to caught up in the question Harry, again,saved him and answered before he became a stuttering mess like when he met Harry.

“Eventually, we are still young but I’d say we’d probably be expecting this time next year at the latest.”

Louis leant up and looked in Harry’s eyes for the honesty even though he could feel it through the bond. He just needed confirmation.

“Really? We would.”

Harry nodded and smiled and replied with an air of confidence.

“We will, I’ll make sure of it.”

He sealed the deal with a peck and let Louis lay down again before looking over to Johannah again who had joined her daughters on the couch across from them. She looked very happy with that answer. She was already mentally buying all the presents she would spoil them with even if they were royalty.

“What about a house. Are you going to get a house or stay where you are?”

Louis made sure to listen even though he was very close to falling asleep for the second time today. Being a marked omega is just so much hard work. Harry was just so comfy and a great pillow plus he could trust him to carry him up if he did fall asleep. 

“I was hoping at some point we could build a house. Something that’s completely ours and so we’re not living in on top of others in the palace.”

Harry already knew they’d end up building a house because he didn’t want to have children on the palace. He wants them to grow up with a tad of a normal child’s life. Louis loved the idea of building a house with Harry and hoped they would at some point. He didn’t get to long to interpret the thoughts.

“Well I think we’re going to head to bed, Louis’ about to fall asleep here.”

Louis just made some sort of hum in reply as he snuggled into Harry’s chest. Harry sat up and hoisted Louis to his hip and walked to the door.

“Goodnight!”

There was a reply from them all as it echoed up the stairs. Harry made his way to Louis’ old room with the path he remembered from the tour he had. One thing he was most glad about was the fact they weren’t separated in different rooms. 

Harry opened Louis’ old bedroom door to see a simple room that also had a single bed against the wall. It really didn’t matter though because Louis obviously enjoyed laying on Harry’s chest. 

“Louis are we going to brush our teeth now.”

It wasn’t really a question as Louis lethargically stood up and walked to the bathroom across the hall. When they were brushing their teeth Louis nearly fell asleep again even though he was standing up.

Eventually to Louis’ delight they were in the room as Harry undressed them both to their underwear. Harry was wearing classic black briefs and Louis wore some black brazilian panties. 

I wasn’t hard to get Louis under the covers and laid down as he cooperatively snuggled up on Harry’s bare chest. Harry held the boy to him protectively with an arm over the small of his back.

“Sweet dreams princess. Love you.”

“Love you to Harry. I’ll see you there.”

With that they both fell asleep in the quiet darkness of the room cuddled up together under the covers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwee sleepy Louis!!! Would you want to see sleepy Louis return later on? Did you like this chapter? And Harry and Louis were changing nappies to prepare for the future!!! I personal like this chapter, hbu? Comment suggestions and kudos are appreciated!! I love all you beautiful people! Keep in touch! - C xx


	25. Long Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a long drive back to Holmes Chapel. Does Louis get himself into a sticky situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is over 2,000 words and I hope you enjoy it. I will reply to any comments after I get back. Enjoy!!! ;) kind of smut warning ⚠️ .

Today was the day Harry and Louis had to leave back but they didn’t have to leave for another few hours. The couple woke around 9am still in the same position as last night. Louis for once was the first one awake. Harry looked so peaceful in his sleep with his dewy skin and parted lips. Louis kissed Harry’s chest and at some point over his nipples as he continuously pecked the boy until he woke up.

“Whatcha doing baby?”

Louis looked up at the alpha and left one last kiss before crawling up so they were eye level.

“Just practicing for the real thing.”

“Oh really? What’s your real thing and I can rate out of 10 for you?”

Louis leant down and laid a innocent lingering kiss until unexpectedly licking into Harry’s mouth and open mouth kissing him. Harry was definitely taken off guard but reciprocated fairly as he held the backs of Louis’ thighs. Louis was obviously trying to over dominate Harry in the kiss but not for long. Harry pulled away and began kissing down Louis’ neck to the mark. Harry worked around the mark and sucked a love bite into Louis’ clavicle and then another on the side of his throat. Harry hadn’t even got to the mark and Louis was about to lose it, the impatience was killing him as he rumbled out Harry’s name in the boy’s hair that slightly muted it. Maybe Harry will have a tease of his own.

“Come on babe, we going to get a shower?”

Louis’ face dropped when Harry stopped but lit up after the question.

“Together?”

Louis was so hopeful because then Harry could finish but no. He had his hips shut down nearly instantly as he saw the mock pout and smirk spew onto Harry’s face.

“No separate just so you don’t get any questions.”

Louis groaned at the let down and collapsed down into Harry’s neck. Harry was keeping in a laugh from Louis’ reaction. Louis didn’t care for questions because he was already flustered. So what, they ask how was Louis? He really didn’t care.

“You go first.”

Harry could barely hear the reply when Louis mumbled into his shoulder but caught on and rolled Louis to underneath him. His baby was pouting with a semi in his panties. This is why Harry didn’t like Louis teasing him what so ever. Louis got why Harry had made that a rule now. It’s a way to assert dominance to the other with limitations. Louis did not like it. Not one bit. He will still continue to tease Harry though because he likes punishment and Harry controlling him. 

Harry set off to the bathroom across the hall with a towel and began getting one of his short showers. Louis took his chances as he slid his hand down and into the panties and palm himself to hardness before removing the panties. He was say against the wall with his legs spread and bent. He began jacking himself off with the occasional thumb over the slit that made him crazy. He kept his moans in while letting out little whimpering sounds instead. He was nearing a climax as he violently stroked the aching red flustered dick.

“Tut tut tut baby? Couldn’t wait? What’s one of the only rules I gave you?”

Louis looked like a deer caught in headlights as he let go of his dick and crossed his knees in front of his chest so he hid his aching dick.

“I- I- I- I wasn’t d-doing a- any- anything. Just- just sitting here waiting f- for y-y-you. What are you... what are you talking about?”

Harry came over and sat on the bed with his hair dripping wet, droplets running down his chest and only a towel that Louis had the overwhelming need to remove. Louis bite his lip and looked down not being able to meet his eyes. Harry brought the omega into his arms and kissed his forehead. He wasn’t going to handle this like he would normally, not yet anyways. 

“It’s ok baby. Go and get a shower and finish yourself off. I don’t want to hear any moaning or name calling. Get a quick shower and then we’ll go down for breakfast. Okay?”

Louis nodded and pecked Harry graciously and scurried to the bathroom with a towel around his waist. Harry dried off and got dressed. He decided he’d have a look around the room. One thing caught his eye. A like sparkly box with ‘heat kit’ written on it. He must have had two for an emergency because once Harry opened the box it had some similar toys. There was the exact ones they used last time. The cock ring and the vibrating plug but this one was in red. Harry may take them out and keep them for Louis’ punishment later. He also got a few bandanas from his wardrobe and put them all into a side pocket in their duffle. This was going to be interesting. Louis wasn’t going to get away with breaking a rule so easily. Harry smirked to himself.

He hid all evidence of his find and waited for Louis. It was another 10 minutes before Louis entered with rosy cheeks and a towel around him. He didn’t say anything as he walked and put on one of Harry’s jumpers and leggings. Harry could tell that the omega was purposely trying to avoid eye contact as he keep his eyes to the floor before building up some courage and turning to the alpha.

“Are you mad?”

Louis looked like a puppy who had been shouted at as he stood in front of Harry with his head down and sweater paws. Harry sat down and opened his arms for the boy to climb into. Once Louis literally climbed into his lap and curled up with his head on Harry’s shoulder and Harry’s arms around him. He was definitely like a little guilty puppy who was in trouble and had his ears flat and his head down with his tail between his legs. 

“Were you thinking of me baby?”

Louis nodded.

“Then that’s ok.”

‘For now’ Harry mentally added as he kissed his omegas forehead and stroked his cheek. He will not worry his omega for now. He had to comfort his omega for now as he cuddled his small mate to his chest.

“Now why don’t we go down and get some breakfast and you turn that frown upside down?”

Harry littered the omegas face with kisses until he was giggling. It was good to see the frown gone and his sunshine smile to take over his face. He didn’t like his omega dad that’s why he would never push the boy’s limitations because of the fact for that reason many omegas have slipped into depression. He will not let that ever happen.

***

It was after lunch when the two were leaving and Harry was putting the duffle into the car while the family hugged their brother and son in a group hug. It was a family moment that Harry wanted Louis to have. He only made his way back over when they separated. 

“It was lovely to meet you Harry. You are perfect for my son and you have my blessings in the relationship. Thank you for bringing Louis here for the weekend, it’s lovely to catch up with everything.”

Harry laced an arm around Louis’ waist as Johannah hugged them both and left motherly kisses on their cheeks. Each sister said their goodbyes before the couple got into the car and waved goodbye as they drove off.

“Lovely to meet them Louis. They all remind me of you in some way.”

Louis smiled and nodded as he settled into a comfy position to sleep just like the last ride. After all omegas needed a lot of sleep.

“Oh baby I don’t think you’ll be getting any sleep on this ride.”

Louis looked confused as Harry pulled them over into the back of an empty gas station car park just outside of the town. It was deserted and somewhere where you’d take someone to kill them during the night. Louis doesn’t think Harry would kill him anyways. Maybe just a pit stop?

“Back or front sweetheart?”

Louis knew he was referring to the seats in the car but he had no clue what was going on. Until it hit him, he was going to have some punishment for earlier. And he knew it would probably would be to inappropriate to be in the front seat for the duration of the punishment while the back had blacked out windows.

“Back? What’s going to happen?”

Harry just smiled a gestured for Louis to get into the back. Louis obligated hesitantly and got out of the front door and back in the back where Harry already was. 

“Everything off babe.”

Harry watched as Louis struggled to get everything off within the car but eventually got it all off so he was stark naked in the back of the car. Harry instructed Louis to sit in the middle seat and put his hands up. Louis didn’t expect Harry to pull several bandanas out of the duffle and tie his hands to the bottom of the headrest.

“Ok babe we know this toy well.”

Next Harry pulled out the red vibrating plug that Louis recognised from his heat kit at home that Harry must have got it from. It was slightly stronger that the other one with some more settings so it could go from really fast to really slow by its self. He brought the other with him only because he didn’t usually use these often and he used to prefer dildos.

“Up babe gotta get this in that lovely hole of yours.”

Louis again obligated and was expecting a cock ring to come out next but it didn’t when Harry got back into the front of the car and got the remote from the cup holder which Louis was annoyed he didn’t see first. Harry decide to change the plan and to not use the cock ring just for a moral.

Harry started driving onto the motorway for around 5 minutes when he unexpectedly switched the toy onto the highest level causing Louis to throw his head back. 

“The reason you don’t have a cock ring on it because you wanted to cum earlier, you can cum as many times as you want now I mean you have around 2 and a half hours babe.”

Harry smirked when he heard the whine behind him. He was literally going to drive Louis into overstimulation.

By ten minutes Louis was rutting onto the toy and panting as he came for the first time and the over sensitivity already setting in. Louis come spurted far up onto his chest. This was going to be a long ride. The fact that Louis couldn’t touch himself meant his dick felt as if it was in a cock ring anyways. Before it could even soften there was pre-cum already dribbling out again. Louis changed position so his feet were flat on the seat and his knees were next to the front seats. He was spread open with his arms up gripping the headrest.

“You okay babe? Get comfy it looks like a long drive.”

By the time they were 20 minutes away from the palace Louis had tears down his face as he screamed and cum pathetically dribbled onto the pool in his stomach. He gave up on begging Harry saying he was sorry and he learned his lesson around half and hour ago. Harry pulled into another clear gas station car park just outside of town and got into the back. The toy wasn’t off yet and Louis had screamed again as more cum dribbled onto his stomach out of his angrily red stubby dick. 

“Good boy. Did so well. You’ve learned haven’t you?”

Louis nodded as he panted and another tear escaped his eye and tracked down the tear tracks already there. He was so oversensitive it hurt. Harry will be with his until he calms down though.

“Okay baby.”

Harry turned off the toy and removed it carefully so he didn’t hurt the boy. Louis’ dick finally settled and softened in the puddle of cum. Harry reached and got another few bandanas and cleaned off Louis’ stomach and chest before untying his omega who was full on balling now. He brought the naked boy into his embrace. Louis latched onto, he wasn’t mad at him at all, just felt like he craved touch.

“Hey, Baby you did so good for me. Such a good omega. Learned your lesson?”

“Please stay here... just want to cuddle. Please don’t let me go. Thank you for punishing me, I learnt my lesson.”

Harry kissed his omega’s face and cuddled him until the omega pulled away with hazy eyes. Harry doesn’t blame him for being tired. Harry stroked his omegas cheek as Louis smiled up at his alpha with a daze.

“My alpha... best... love you.”

Louis buried himself in his alphas neck and left little nibbles down his neck. He was showing signs of being in an aftercare subspace. The alpha would stay here until the next sunrise and look after his mate if he had too. There was slick that was collected behind the plug that was now running onto Harry’s thigh but Harry didn’t care. He has to let his omega have his time and settle. He wouldn’t leave the omega anyways, it could be dangerous to the omega’s mental health.

“Beautiful little mate aren’t you? So proud of you. Look so pretty.”

Louis was whimpering into Harry’s neck as a state of vulnerability came over him. Harry just held him close and stroked his back and hair until he was calmed on his shoulder.

“Shall we get you dressed baby? Then we can get you home and we can have a nice little nap.”

Louis slurred in Harry’s neck and allowed him to dress him into his panties and jumper. Louis was very lethargic as Harry dressed him and was like a doll you dress up when your younger. 

“You want to sit in the front with me baby?”

Louis nodded and made grabby hands for Harry to carry him out of the car. Louis was very easy to lift and maneuver from the car as he clung to the alpha. 

“Are you going to be sitting in your own set?”

Louis shook his head and held on even tighter if that was possible as the alpha sat in his own set and let the omega cuddle into him. 

“Okay baby, if your going to sit here you need to stay still and do not distract alpha okay?”

Louis nodded and curled into Harry lap like a seatbelt for the 20 minute drive. True to his word Louis didn’t distract Harry while he was driving. He just stayed curled into Harry and the most distracting thing he did was fiddle with Harry’s shirt. 

“Okay baby, I’m going to get the bag from the back and you stay here, I’m not going to leave you don’t worry.”

Louis nodded and unlatched from his mate as Harry got out the front and opened the back door so he could clean up the back and clear away anything into the duffle that belonged there, he made sure to keep the dirty and clean things separate. Harry cleaned away the bandanas, Louis’ leggings and the toy into the duffle and even though it only took a minute of two by the time he was finished Louis was whining. Harry quickly picked up the duffle and closed the back door.

“It’s okay baby. I’m here, I didn’t leave. Now I’m going to carry you up is that okay with you?”

Louis nodded and let Harry picked him up as he pretended to sleep so they’d be able to get there faster if someone stopped Harry. Clever omega, especially in a subspace. Harry got them to the room and dropped the bag before lying in bed snuggled up with his mate for a nap. The omega deserves one after his punishment and especially after coming as many times as he did in the 2 and a half hours. This has been a really good day so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what I did there? Louis got himself into a sticky situation! ;) anywhore I am just updating before I leave with the famalam just cut of time. Keep a look out for another update in around 8 hours. Did you like the work? Comments and lkudos are appreciated and are good motivation for me. I love all you beautiful people! Keep in touch! - C xx


	26. Pasta and ohana time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis are down for dinner. Harry want Harry to meet someone. Louis wants to spend time with his ohana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about 1,000 words and sorry for the late update I have been writing future chapter since I got back with the family and plus I was looking after my mum because she wasn’t well. But it’s still up today, well for me anyways! Enjoy!

The couple awoke around dinner time, 6pm. After showering and dressing they made their way to the kitchen where they found Liam and Niall also making food which is no surprise to Niall since this kitchen is like a second home for him. Zayn was no where to be found at this moment. 

“Hi guys, whatcha making?”

The pair of omegas turned to the couple and ran to Louis. Nearly knocking him as they hugged him.

“GROUP HUG!!”

Louis laughed and took the two taller omegas into his arms as they squeezed him. They truly did miss hanging out all day with Louis. They should do that at some point, maybe tonight. Louis will mention it to his ohana then ask his mate because the friends needed a night to catch up and bond.

“We’re making pasta, we made extra do you two want some?”

The two nodded as the omegas broke apart. There was some casual conversation as the dish was being heated and plates being set up. Well it was casual considering Niall was here. He had a very dirty conscience that he like to call a ‘sexy imagination’. Niall loves the little details.

“So, how was your mam?”

Harry wrapped a protective hand around his omega as an natural instinct and he looked to the omega to answer. He knew the omega would be able to read his own mother better and thus give a more concise answer. After all it was his own visit to his family.

“It was amazing to see them all again even if it hasn’t been long and mum likes Harry. I think the girls all like him as well or he would have been chased out down the street. But you got some weird glances at the start I believe?”

Harry nodded to his omega who giggled. He remembered the looks that he received initially.

“Yes they looked like they were going to chase me down the street when they opened the door but I had you sleeping so I think they were holding back.”

There was a chorus of laughter in the kitchen as the pasta was being served. It smelled delicious and Niall sprinkled cheese over the bowl of pasta and Louis trusted him because he’s had so much food that he must know what tastes the best. Again how that boy isn’t obese is some black magic sorcery miracle.

***

The four were now sat in the famous living room finishing off the dish as the show friends played. It’s a classic. Louis was right when he trusted Niall with his food. The pasta itself was amazing but then the melted stringy cheese that adorned it completed it. No doubt Louis would finish all of this no problem. Harry had something that he needed to ask Louis after dinner about tomorrow. Louis was also planning on suggesting his idea to the omegas about the bonding time. 

Once everyone finished Niall and Liam had both took the plates even though Harry had offered saying it was fine and walking off before anyone could protest. 

“Louis I was wondering if I could introduce you to my parents tomorrow at a dinner? I know that they have heard of me having a mate and I just want to show you off.”

Louis giggled and laid his head on Harry’s lap and guided Harry’s hand into his hair as he looked up at him.

“Of course babe, I want to thank them for raising such an amazing son.”

Harry smiled down to his mate as he ran his hand through the silky chestnut strands.

“Ok baby you can go and say that.”

“Ooh and well I was wondering would I be able to suggest and see if Liam, Niall and I could spend the night catching up like a sleepover?”

Louis really wanted to do this and there was no doubt that the other two would want to spend time together as a three. He hoped Harry would be ok with it even if he again knew he’d be alright with it. He didn’t know why he needed this confirmation but it just felt like he’d enjoy his time more if he had Harry’s consent on it before hand. He wanted the confirmation that he knew Harry would allow since it was his ohana and best friends that he wanted to spend time with and who would he be to deny Louis of that and greedily keep him to himself.

“Of course you can, you don’t need to ask me just give me notice about half an hour before or something but you don’t need permission to spend a night with your best friends.”

Louis hugged Harry’s waist from where he was as Harry continued to finger through Louis’ hair. This had to be Louis favourite feeling, when Harry played with his Harry but he has yet to tell Harry that. It just felt so loving as he just got that soft and goodly numb feeling when he did play with it. When Louis heard commotion towards the door he turned his head in Harry’s lap to face the incoming omegas again no Zayn.

“Well aren’t you two cute?”

Harry gave his omega a look and got up and left to give the omega some time. Louis knew that was Harry’s signal to Louis to ask the fellow omegas about his proposal for a sleepover while giving him the space to do so. Louis appreciate the alone time he had with the omegas and he’s glad Harry understood that he wanted this time with them. He was going to have to tell his mum that she raised a perfect son when he meets her tomorrow. Harry was doing everything right.

“We should have a sleepover. Watch some movie, talk and catch up. It’s been so long since I got to have time with the two of you!”

The omega’s faces lit up and they tackled Louis into the couch.

“YES YES YES YES YES YES!”

“We can so do that!”

The three omegas cuddled onto the couch and Louis went up to get some pyjamas from the room quickly. As he entered he say Harry and Zayn talking on the bed.

“Sorry I just came for some pyjamas.”

“That’s ok baby, don’t be shy to go into your own room.”

Harry smiled to his mate as he watched him get his stuff not noticing that Zayn was even talking. Louis was so small and curvy and beautiful and pretty. There’s not enough adjectives in the world to compare to Louis. There a snap in front of his face which he found was Louis in front of him a few inches away.

“Zayn was talking to you babe. I’m going to go so I can’t distract you anymore, I’ll see you tomorrow love you.”

He pecked his mate’s lips and left the room to meet up with his omegas in Niall’s room. 

“Your so far gone for him.”

Harry just looked over to Zayn with a smirk. Ready to hit him with his matter of fact words.

“I know, he’s my world.”

He was completely serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay omega catching up time! Ok so also next chapter explains why zayn was gone at dinner too, why do you think he was gone? Anyways comments and kudos are appreciated and my motivation! I love all you beautiful people! Keep in touch! - C xx


	27. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something comes up in conversation during the sleep over that puts Louis in mother mode and Niall in a rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 1,500 words guys! Sorry it’s late and just saying don’t trust if I ever say when a chapter should come out because I procrastinate and end up getting distracted writing or on a game and thus the chapter isn’t out but here’s your next chapter let’s get up to 160 likes for NEW YEARS!! okay so another chapter will definitely be out tomorrow, I pinky promise!! Now ENJOY!

Louis, Liam and Niall were all sat in a triangle with their pyjamas on and snacks in hand. Of course Niall suggested they also have a midnight feast later too. He doesn’t seem to ever get full really, kind of like a cow with 4 stomachs but still as thin as a twig. There was popcorn in the middle of there triangle as they talked.

“So, how are you and Zayn?”

Liam looked down and bite his lip like the shy person he can be. This meant something happened. Liam fiddled with his fingers and tried to save himself some time by eating the popcorn in front of him. He knew he wanted to tell them but it was still nerve racking.

“Ooooh! What’s happening?”

Louis got a popcorn to his face after the comment and he was pretty sure it was Liam’s doing. Liam just pulled down the collar of his shirt and they saw the bite mark that was most certainly Zayn’s. It was a big mark like Harry’s but in Louis’ opinion Harry’s looked a tad bigger and better however that was a bias opinion since Harry was his mates.

“REALLY! Congratulations!”

Liam just looked down again with a frown. What was so depressing about a mark? He was carrying the mark of his mate. Louis was ecstatic when he was showing off his mark because it was his and it showed the couples bond, so what was so wrong with Liam? Louis put a comforting arm around Liam’s waist since Harry does this to him and he always feels protected when he does. Hopefully it has the same effect for Liam.

“What’s wrong? Babe you can talk to us?”

Liam fell into Louis’ side and Niall took a cue and adorned the other side of the distraught omega. Something was bothering their fellow omega and they were going to comfort him, make him laugh, watch movies with ice cream and if they have to ambush the cause they will. No one will put down a member of their ohana.

“He marked me the day you left Louis. I think he was drinking and when he marked me he called me Gigi.”

“Why Gigi?”

“It’s his ex.”

Louis took the sensible approach and hugged the omega to him and left a peck on his forehead. Whereas Niall may have shouted a bit louder than either omega wanted him to. Poor Liam.

“WHAT!”

“He’s been ignoring me since.”

Liam now had tears running from his eyes. He looked so vulnerable. Louis took the taller omega into his lap and stroked his hair until he calmed down while Niall paced the room. Louis has learnt a lot of Harry’s comforting techniques as he assisted the omega. He stroked his hair and back, kissed his forehead and said comforting things into his ear. It was working too. Liam had stopped crying and just leaning into his support. This was the most comfort he’s had since Zayn started ignoring him. Louis was going to make a good mother someday, he’s already got motherly instincts over his ohana. 

“Thank you Louis. Your going to make a good mother someday.”

“Thank you. Are you feeling better because I think we need to stop Niall before he storms the castle.”

Liam laughed and looked to where Niall was watching the door as if when he opens it then magically Zayn will be on the other side. It was good that the omega was laughing.

“Niall!”

The omega turned and saw the opened arms of the two cuddling and without a doubt he ran to them climbed into the hug. He made sure to ask Liam if he’s ok and if he’s feeling better. 

“Okay, Liam keep Niall here. I’m going to my room and I’m going to talk to someone whose name will not be mentioned and maybe smack him over the head. I’ll be back.”

Liam just nodded because if Louis didn’t go then Niall will go and Niall will attempt murder by the looks of it.

Louis sped walked through the halls because he wanted to get this over and done with so he can get back to him ohana and cheer Liam up. No wonder why they didn’t see Zayn at dinner. The bastard was hiding out. Louis had a new confidence as he opened the door and saw Zayn with a joint between his lips.

“What is it stressful to ignore your mate!”

Zayn was in shock at the small omega who was confronting him. He was lucky it wasn’t Niall because Niall would have took that opportunity and attacked.

“He’s down there upset! Sort yourself out and talk to him in the morning, you coward!”

Louis smacked the alpha up the back of head hard enough even though he probably didn’t feel it. Just as he was about to leave there was a timid voice behind him.

“How- how is he?”

Louis just rolled his eyes at the alpha because this was his own doing. Coward couldn’t even go and find that out himself.

“That’s for me to know and you to find out tomorrow. Don’t visit tonight because if Niall answers there will be attempted murder. So get your shit together by the fucking morning or I swear you’ll get more than a smack by me!”

Louis blew a kiss to his mate and left back down hall. He hopes he left something for the alpha to think about and hoped he’d get his shit together. 

Louis was back at the room and got ice cream from the kitchen while he walked past. He went back to cuddling Liam as Niall brought up the movie frozen because the songs will cheer up everyone. Louis handed the chocolate ice cream tub to Liam because he was in the middle and gave a spoon to everyone. 

“I’m sorry for ruining the night.”

“No you didn’t, the whole point of this was to spend time together and catch up. That’s what we’re doing and any omega who’s distressed needs some support so we’re here for you. You’re our family.”

Liam just smiled and cuddled into the protective omega. He’s found the best friends ever. After some atrocious singing and the movie ended there was no ice cream left the next thing the two omegas knew Niall jumped up with a pillow and made some weird war cry.

“PILLOW FIGHT!”

There was a scramble to get the pillows left and the three were stood in a triangle. Liam gave Louis a look and they both teamed up and launched for Niall. The two laughed as they hit Niall that was until they both went for Louis. Betrayal. So then Louis turned it so they went for Liam. 

The cycle continued until the three were worn out and made a truce. They were all breathing heavily and choking on laughs. You know typical sleep over stuff. 

Niall went off and got more food because he needed his midnight snack. It s surprising how this omega isn’t obese at this point, fuck him and his fast metabolism.

“You better? Let’s just forget about these, yeah?”

Liam nodded as Louis pointed to their marks and cuddled into the omega next to him. Louis was definitely very comfortable and comforting. Louis was just glad he could be here in the omegas time of need. If he had to he’d ditch his room until Liam was happier even if it took a week. 

“He’s not worth your tears right now. You didn’t do anything wrong and it’s not your fault those are his problems to apologise for.”

“But what if I’m not good enough?”

Louis could tell this was the only question on the omegas mind and it was the only one putting him to worry. What a stupid question to be dwelling over. Liam didn’t see how amazing he was and it was most likely this incident that brought the question to mind.

“Not good enough! You’re made for him. You’re as equal as each other. Come here.”

Louis instructed the omega to stand up and he walked up to the full length mirror that was on the wall. He’s going to fix this once and for all.

“Go on tell me what’s not good enough.”

Louis waited as Liam looked into the mirror. Liam was silent as he looked at his reflection.

“Exac-“

“I’m not good enough compared to other omegas, I mean Louis your the goal all omegas want to be. I’m just not good enough. I mean I’m lanky, quiet, shy, not funny whatsoever, dull, below average and just nothing compared to omegas like you; you have curves, speak up, outgoing, beautiful, funny and everything an alpha wants and every omega wants to be.”

“Ah fuck off. I’m not perfect because no one is. You shouldn’t compare yourself with someone else because there’s always going to be someone above you in your perception. But once you love yourself no one should be able to put you down. Liam you are beautiful inside and out, Zayn would be stupid to leave you.”

Liam was crying again. Louis rubbed his back as he looked at himself in the mirror he never would have thought of himself over everyone else because there’s always someone else you aspire to be or look like. But by doing that and comparing yourself you just put yourself down. You just have to love what you were given and flaunt that to the world. No matter what society thinks because society is just fucked up and change what it likes and doesn’t every second.

Louis just took the omega into his arms again and brought him to the bed. He calmed his friend and whispered sweet nothings into his ear as he fell asleep next to Louis. Louis made sure the last thing he heard was good as the boy cried himself to sleep. Poor Liam.

“You’re beautiful Liam, inside and out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROTECTIVE LOUIS!!! I liked writing that chapter and the reason it came out late was because I try to have 10 chapters pre-wrote and written ready to be put up and I had only 7 so I was writing those 3 chapter and since I’m making chapter longer they are taking longer to write and plus I also had to write a plan for the next few chapters and I have at least up to 50 planned out briefly so... I want to say sorry in advance now because you will be pissed at one or more of the plans and I’m not saying anything else! Did you enjoy this chapter?! What was your favourite part to it? Also anyone else going into 2018 single?!


	28. Explanations Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after and Louis has to get the other side to the story. Harry gives up his privileges. Zayn has to make up to Liam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 1,500 words again! More of a filler chapter but ENJOY!!

The three omegas woke up in a cuddling pile. None of them were complaining and ended up staying their for another half an hour just cuddled and talking as they relaxed together. Louis told them about how he was meeting the queen and king today for dinner. It wasn’t a thing he ever thought he would ever do. 

Liam was a lot more happier today with the situation, Louis would like to say thanks to the comfort he received for Niall and himself. There was a more uplifted tone to his voice and a new strength to his cuddles. Maybe all he needed was to spill it all out and cry as well as sleep. Louis was glad he could be there for him. 

However, no matter how comfy they were they had to get up at some point. Niall wanted food. Surprise surprise. They got dressed because it wouldn’t be acceptable to walk around in pyjamas around the royal palace. 

After looking acceptable they went to lounge in the kitchen. There was omegas coming in and out for food but they obviously weren’t as indecisive or perfectionists like Niall. He ultimately chose his normal pancakes after all that. 

There was no sight of Zayn when Harry joined the three and pulled Louis to the side privately.

“Hey morning babe. Did you have a good night?”

He was acting quite suspicious. He wouldn’t pull Louis to the side to ask him this. They were a flamboyant couple and would ask the kinkiest questions in front of their friends, so why this? He obviously had something else to say and Louis had a feeling that he wasn’t going to like it.

“Morning love. Everything was fine and a good catch up. Now you didn’t pull me aside to ask me that.”

“I know, I know babe. It’s just Zayn won’t come down. I thought you could convince him. He’s a bit afraid of mad Louis.”

Louis was right he knew there was something to this conversation and it was something that he didn’t want to have to do as well. He wishes he could just walk away but he couldn’t get away from his mate if he tried his life to.

“No. He’s the one who needs to fix this problem that he had created. He should be able to approach his mate by himself. Because if I go up there then I won’t hold Niall back.”

Harry pouted to his omega but he wasn’t going to give in like that. Louis shook his head as Harry fell to his knees and looked up to the omega.

“Please Louis. I’m begging you just go and threaten him or something because he’s going crazy without his mate. Remember when we fought and he helped us, you’ll be even.”

Louis put on a fake thinking face with his finger tapping the side of his lip while looking up at the ceiling. He didn’t care that this would be returning the favour. Then he felt devious. He will agree but with an exchange that won’t make Zayn suffer.

“I will do it, only you don’t get and kisses or cuddles until... bedtime.”

Harry looked to be suffering on the floor as he thought of his decision. He needed to help his brother but then again no kisses or cuddles! But he had to help his brother, but cuddles and kisses! Brother? Cuddles and kisses? Fuck.

“Fine Fine Fine!! Just help him.”

Louis pulled Harry up by the shoulders and grabbed the back of his neck. He gave him a long lip biting, sucking, licking, hot and open mouthed kiss that he knew would leave Harry wanting more. This was his last for now.

“Just showing you what you’re missing babe.”

Harry was in shook as the omega stepped back and walked around his alpha. As Louis walked to their room he made sure to sway his hips for Harry to watch and want. Too bad he’s not getting them. He gave that away for now. Louis is going to make him regret that. This was his decision and a wrong one at that.

Louis threw the door open to catch the attention of any one inside. Luckily Zayn was here. Sulking on the bed. Stupid boy won’t see what’s coming to him.

“What is stopping you?! He’s down there making pancakes! And you can’t go down to say your sorry! Go on what did you do wrong?!”

Zayn looked down to his lap in guilt. Coward. Louis did what he did best. He smacked him upside the head like last night and the sound echoed through the room. Harry was watching his mate from the door as he closed it over. More so just looking at Louis’ hips, legs, waist and mouth as he talked. Minx.

“Go on, what did you do?”

“I- I- I upset my mate and said m-my ex’s name w-when I marked him. He ran off crying and I’ve been ignoring him.”

Louis turned off his interrogation mode and sat down. No point scaring the alpha yet. He wants to hear his side and then scare him out of the room.

“Did you mean it? To upset him and say your ex’s name.”

“No, no, no, no, no I wouldn’t be able to ever purposely hurt him. It’s just me and Gigi were engaged and then broke it off but it’s just a change. I was stupid not only to get engaged to someone who wasn’t my mate but also to say her name. I’m not going to put complete blame on the drink.”

Louis could see the tears gathering in the alphas eyes. It wasn’t common for alphas to cry in front of inferiors that aren’t their mate. This was really getting on him.

“Do you still love her?”

Zayn ran a ran through his hair and wiped his eyes with a sniffle.

“No, I used to. Before I met Liam I hung onto her but my parents forbidded us since she wasn’t my destined mate. But when I met Liam those feeling just left.”

Louis clapped a hand on the alpha for his final question.

“Do you love him?”

“Fuck yes. I love him. He’s beautiful and perfect and I don’t deserve him. He deserves a better alpha, someone who doesn’t say their ex’s name when they mark him.”

Hmmm, Louis felt like he heard that before. Just so similar like he heard it from someone else recently. *Insert an irony eye roll*.

“Do you want to hear the saddest thing I heard last night that I shouldn’t really tell you... Liam was pretty convinced that he was not good enough and he was a bad mate. He felt unworthy of a mate and doubted himself as an omega. I had to convince him he was beautiful! And if you don’t get your sorry ass out of this room in the next ten seconds I will hunt you down and let Niall loose because he wants to kill you right now!”

Zayn looked like he was going to bawl out because of the fact his mate thought he wasn’t enough, thought he was a bad omega but most of all didn’t think he was beautiful. He had this new determination as Louis clapped his back.

“Go and get him.”

Zayn didn’t need any more convincing as he strides out of the room. Harry clapped for his mate and went to hug Louis when he stood up. He forgot the downside of the deal until Louis kept him arms length away with his palms on Harry’s shoulders.

“Ah Ah Ah. I don’t think so. Hugs go under cuddles. You have taken away your privileges.”

Harry again pouted, he hasn’t learned that that doesn’t effect his mate. Louis smiled and walked away out the door with a swing to his hips and a smirk on his lips.

***

Zayn strode down the halls with confidence. That confidence lasted until he got to the entrance to the kitchen. He froze. He watched his mate laugh with the other omega. He couldn’t move, stuck watching his mate. The only thing that stopped him from cowering away was Louis words and the possible threats he will get from the couple if he did back out. But he didn’t know what to do. 

Before he knew whether to go in or flee he was spotted. Liam turned mid laugh and immediately went silent when he sat Zayn. His face fell and he looked down like all his confidence he had flew out the window. It was heart breaking to see. Niall noticed straight away and did a side profile of the omega. He instantly knew something was wrong.

“Liam what’s up?”

Liam’s gaze flickered to his mate at the door as a tear tracked down his face. Louis said he shouldn’t cry over him but it hurt too much to not. The image broke Zayn. 

Niall followed the gaze and saw the alpha. The only thing that came to mind at the sight was ‘where’s my bat when I need it?!’. Niall wasn’t a violent person at all! 

“Why are you here?!”

Zayn looked caught in headlights by the question. He was internally breaking at the fact he was making Liam cry. If he thought Louis was scary when mad then he had another thing coming, hint it’s Irish. 

“I- I- I came to talk to Liam... privately.”

“No! Fuck off he’s-“

Liam put a hand on the omegas shoulder and gave a broken smile to the friend.

“It’s okay babe. Just a quick chat.”

With that Liam walked and let Zayn lead him to his room. They ran into Louis and a following Harry along the way and Louis gave his friend a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

“It’s okay. Don’t cry babe it will sort out.”

Louis wiped the tear away and smiled to the omega before letting him proceed his journey to Zayn. He watched the omega take timid steps as his knees shaked in anticipation as he walked to what will hopefully change the whole situation, hopefully in a good way rather than negative because Louis wouldn’t stop Niall then. Meanwhile, Harry was very jealous that his mate gave someone else a hug and kiss. 

Liam entered after Zayn and sat next to the spot Zayn’s hand was patting for him to sit. This is the moment he’s been waiting for but also dreads at the same time. At time were he’s heart will either begin to mend or completely shatter. With the information he’s gathered so far he could only think the worse. He doesn’t think he’d be able to prepare himself enough for a shattered heart. It may just break him to the point where he wouldn’t be able to go on anymore.

Here it goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was this chapter guys? Harry has given up his cuddles and kisses for the day to help his brother. Louis got the explanation of the other side after smacking Zayn over the head again. How will talking to Liam go? Poor little bean! How are you all? I have to say Miss You from Louis came on will I was writing this and it was emotional! Thank you to everyone who comments as well it’s widely appreciated and I love to see what you all think! Kudos and comments are my motivation! I love all you beautiful people! Keep in touch! - C xx


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it time for Zayn and Liam to make up or not? How is Harry with the loss of his privileges?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 2,000 words!! Just edited this now and just putting it up before dinner so if there is any comments I will reply to them after. ENJOYY!!!

Liam closed the door and sat down as he kept his gaze on the bedding. Very, very interesting. Not really but he didn’t want to be broken when Zayn rejected him and ran off with his ex. He didn’t want to see a smirk on Zayn’s face as he cried. He’s convinced Gigi maybe in the closet or bathroom waiting to jump out and kiss Zayn in front of his mate, or make Liam watch as they make love and mark. That was his awaiting nightmare.

He didn’t expect when zayn fell to his knees in front of him and held his mates hands. He had tears down his face too. Dammit there’s going to be a flood of tears from Liam. Mates aren’t supposed to spend this much time away in this state and in these terms. It had obviously broke them both. How did Harry and Louis go a day more than this? They came out from it fine so would Zayn and Liam?

Liam’s hands were loosely in Zayn but Zayn could feel them tighten when he placed a lingering kiss onto the knuckles. Liam had new tears running down his face and landing on his hands below him. To Liam this wasn’t the most attractive way to win back your mate but Zayn thought he was beautiful even if it hurt him to see his mate in tears because of him. Painfully beautiful. 

Zayn dropped Liam’s hands and that’s when Liam expected the heart break. He expected his mate’s ex to come running out. But no, Zayn ran his hands up the side of Liam’s thighs and looked up in his mate’s eyes. They saw the sadness and despair in each other’s eyes. Something Liam’s missed when he looked in his mate’s eyes was the guilt. He didn’t realise that his mate wasn’t going to leave him, that his mate would fight for him. Although, it’s stupid to send a cowardly solider into a battle field. 

“Bean? Please... please don’t cry.”

Bean. Lima bean. It was a nickname that Zayn said once and it stuck. Zayn was getting choked up over his words as he spoke. Liam just bite his lip and looked up to the ceiling instead of looking towards his mate. The sight was heart breaking to see for Zayn. He’s broken his mate’s heart. But he will stay and he will fix it.

Zayn sat back up on the bed in the direction of were Liam was looking. He took his mate into his arms quickly so he was sat over his lap. Zayn held his mate, one arm around his waist and his other hand holding his cheek. He let Liam cry, let it all out until he ran out. Zayn cried with him. They were out of tears half an hour later.

“Bean, I love you! I’ve loved you since I saw you. I lost all that love for Gigi when I saw you. I don’t know why I said her name, I was with her for 3 years and it was just a slip up. I’m so sorry. I won’t stop fighting for you Liam. You’re my future, my life. You’ve done nothing wrong. You deserve someone so much better than me but please don’t leave me. I love you so much.”

Liam lifted his head to Zayn’s and put his face into his neck. All he could smell was Zayn and it was comforting there like he wasn’t in the real world. He collected his thoughts one by one. 

“Zayn. Please don’t leave me for her. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I love you too.”

Zayn grabbed Liam’s face between his palms and held his mate’s face in front him.

“Babe, Why are you sorry?”

“I’m sorry I’m not good enough and I’m probably some desperate bitch right now.”

Zayn just hugged his mate again and stroked his hair and his back.

“Liam your more than enough, your perfect for me. And no no no your not some needy bitch. You’re heart broken and I’m so sorry that I broke you. But I’m not leaving and I’m going to fix it.”

Zayn kissed the side of his mate’s face before littering kisses over his face. He left the most important place to last as he left a lingering kiss to his mate’s lips. He didn’t expect Liam to respond and to hold the back of his neck so he could kiss his mate. They left little continuous pecks on each other’s lips before going into a heated french kiss. Liam held he mates neck as he straddled the mate. Zayn held Liam by the waist as the omega transitioned. The expression ‘this escalated quickly’ was a perfect representation for this new interaction. 

Zayn kissed down his omegas neck to the edge of the loose v neck shirt where he saw the mark. It was beautiful. He never got to really see it before. Liam took the hesitation the wrong way until Zayn nosed the spot before licking it.

“It’s beautiful bean, just like you. You’re so beautiful.”

Liam blushed and ran his fingers through Zayn’s jet black hair as waves of euphoria where sent through his veins. Zayn began to suck and nibble around the spot until there was a dark purple love bite displayed. Liam had begun to grip Zayn’s hair unknowingly as the electricity ran through him. 

“Bean, I love you so so much. Please can we just go back to this again. The seeing each other, the cuddles, the talking, the kisses and the love. I can’t live without you.”

“Yes, I love you too babe. Please don’t leave me again.”

Zayn rolled the boy into his back and littered his face with kisses again as he caresses his side.

“No bean no. Never will leave you.”

Liam held Zayn’s face and kissed him. He loved his mate ever so much and truly missed him. They weren’t as wet or rough as Harry and Louis may be but they were them. He had to take a breather and pulled away.

“We should go back down before Niall comes and storms in.”

Zayn chuckled and pulled himself and his mate up. They checked to make sure they looked presentable before heading down and meeting up with the three. Zayn separates from his mate and talked to a pouty Harry and a smirking Louis as Liam reassured the Irish omega friend of the better circumstances before there was attempted murder.

*** (back to where Harry and Louis past them on the way up to the room.)

Harry watched the omega begin to walk again after the interaction with his scared friend. He watched the way his hips swayed and his bum had a slight jiggle, plus it wasn’t fat because Harry felt it and it was more muscle that fat. 

He hated that word. Fat. It’s not something he would teach to his children in the future when referring to body image. It could be seen as such a negative word with a greatly big negative impact and influence on the victim. He will bring up his children to be future positive influencer for the future society. To be public speakers to spread the word. To be happy children who want to help change the world for a better place. Not like some other rulers out yonder. 

Anyways back to the baby maker, Louis’ bum. He has a very nice bum. Harry can bet he’s wearing panties underneath those leggings. This boy was drool worthy. Not to mention his figure. The boy had an hourglass waist but one thing that stopped that hourglass figure was the fact that Louis didn’t have boobs. He didn’t need them though because who needs them when they also had a dick. Beautiful little dick. In Harry’s opinion Louis was a 11/10 and had all he needed.

His mate was definitely adding a sway to his hips so he could tempt the alpha. It was working too. All Harry wanted to do was grab him omega and not let go until he got a lot of kisses and cuddles, maybe have a little nibble at those hips and bum too. Not going to deny any of that. His mate was delicious with his smooth caramel skin. Little minx was getting to Harry. 

“Louuuuiiiiiss... please cuddle me!!!!”

Louis turned to his alpha with a coy smirk that suddenly diminished into a playful pout. Something was going to happen and the alpha could tell that he may not like it. He just had a feeling. The omega opened his arms for the alpha around 10 metres away.

“Aww can Alpha not handle it without a cuddle. Come here baby, give me a hug... nope joking. Go on and handle the punishment or such. You got yourself into this.”

Just as Harry got close Louis turned and walked again as he continued his speech. Harry was not happy one bit. Little cheeky omega trying to cause harm. In a way this was a punishment for Harry. While Louis’ punishments are based on sexual desperation, Harry’s needs were more like to have even non sexual physical contact with his mate. To touch him, stroke, caress or just a hand around him. He needed to cuddle and kiss him, it was now like a lifeline. This deprivation was very immense to him. Louis could have said they weren’t to have any sex or sexual activities for a week and he’d survive fine but he was losing it not even an hour into this. Clever omega. He had to give him that.

Harry pouted as he walked behind the strutting omega. At least he was confident but that slight sway to his hips was killing Harry. He was ready to just kidnap the omega and have his mate sit between his legs as he held him and ran his fingers through his fluffy hair. No wonder Louis took so long in the shower, that fluffiness must take time to achieve. Harry loved to run his fingers through the strands especially if he got to hold the omega close to him at the same time. He really wouldn’t be able to stay away from his mate for long without longing for his privileges.

After what felt like an hour of watching the omega walk them somehow got back to the kitchen where Niall was stood alone eating pancakes. He got his first because it’s Niall and what’s important comes first. Niall. But for once it looked like he was attacking the pancake when cutting the breakfast not because of the urgency to eat it but out of anger.

“Hey boo. Why are you mad at the pancakes?”

Niall looked up with a slight glare to the couple. Louis knew it wasn’t aimed at them though, this was more of an internal battle of thoughts by the face he had.

“I’m thinking of all the ways to kill Zayn. If Liam comes back and is crying because of the bastard I’m going to hunt the alpha down.”

Maybe he was a tad violent. Just a bit. However, it’s the same for Louis because if Liam came back crying for the wrong reasons that aren’t happiness then he’s going after the alpha and leading Niall to him. Although, from the chat he had with Zayn he predict that it will be bad. 

“Just don’t take it out on your food. I’m sure they’re fine. If all goes wrong I think everyone will be after him, including Harry.”

Niall just nodded as Harry tried to sneak his arm around the waist of his mate using the counter Louis was leaning on. He slid his arm around about half way and the omega noticed and stopped him as he held his bicep. Very big bicep. 

“No.”

Very simple but effective. Harry retracted his arm with a pout as he crossed his arms and sulked. Little baby. Alphas do not like not getting their way from the seems of it. The scene was laughable with a smirking omega and a sulking alpha. Harry had the power to hold Louis easily and keep him in his hold for however long he pleases but he didn’t because for one he respected his omega but also he asked for it. It was his fault.

Niall and Louis began to bake some cookies after Niall finished his breakfast. The alpha was no help as he watched the omegas bake and play around with some flour and smearing dough into each other. The cookie would only take from 15-30 minutes to finish so they stayed chatting and cleaning in the kitchen. Harry kind of helped as he cleaning the counter and that was about it. Absolutely useless if he’s just going to watch Louis do it. 

Once they finished the cleaning the three stood around chatting as Harry’s hands itched to hold his mate. For once Niall didn’t feel like a third wheel to the couple as Louis kept them a few feet apart. Niall knew something was up.

“So guys, why so distant? What’s with the space between you?”

Harry just pouted as he tried to take a step closer only to be pushed back. His mate wasn’t even that strong it was just that Harry let him again. 

“Harry made me go up and talk to Zayn so I could convince him to talk to Liam. However, mister here gave up his privileges to cuddles, hugs and kisses to make me go up there. He can’t have any until after dinner with his mum and dad.”

Niall just gave a nod and Harry pouted. It was this time that the couple entered with smiles on their faces. So everything sorted out then. 

Good, Louis doesn’t need to hunt down someone just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Harry!! He dug himself this hole though but then again he was just trying to help. Poor possessive Harry. Also Liam and Zayn are back together. I won’t have a lot of centric on them since this is more of Larry fic. Did you like this chapter? What would you like to see or not see? Happy New Years! I love all you beautiful people! Kudos and comments are my inspiration! Keep in touch! - C xx


	30. Possessive Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What sets Harry off? There’s very few things to say without giving anything away but here’s a few words. Possessiveness, frustration and getting ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Around 2,000 words again! Sorry this is so late out but I was busy writing and family visited over but it’s up so ENJOY!!

After the whole situation had cooled down and Niall also sedated his rage for Zayn. They all let the cookies cool and all took one. They tasted delicious. Who knew homemade chocolate chip cookies could taste so good. There was also gooey melted chocolate in the middle from when they put two full chocolate buttons in the middle of each cookie. Chocolatey goodness that when you first tasted it you knew it would be bad for you. They gave ‘thank you’s and commemorations to the bakers after a few cookies each.

“They were good babe, you know I used to work in a bakery?!”

Zayn just face palmed when Harry said that to his mate as he tried another failed attempt to subtly hold his mates waist. Louis just smacked his hand which was adducted quickly. Maybe Harry will just have to stop trying soon. It could be embarrassing to consider the amount of times he’s been rejected by his mate in front of his friends but really he didn’t care. If he keeps trying louis will eventually give in. Hopefully. He wanted to hug his mate as soon as he was able to, he’d try to make that happen as soon as possible.

“Good for you babe.”

Harry smiled into a nod as he again tried to sneak his arm around his mate’s waist only to be slapped away from two hands. Niall wanted to join the fun and wrapped an hand around Louis making Harry pout and huff. Louis leaned into Niall only for Harry to sulk and storm out of the room. Louis was shocked that his mate was behaving like a young child never mind the fact it was in front of their friends and family, he should know the two were only joking. Everyone was a bit confused with Harry’s sudden departure.

“I’ll go after him since I am the one he wants.”

Louis sauntered out of the silenced room and into the hall. Although Louis was careful because this may be a plan of Harry’s, maybe he wants to just kidnap the omega. Louis kept an eye out for anything suspicious as he walked. He kept an eye out for his alpha. When he turned a corner there he was. Harry had his head against the wall with his hands bracing his head. It didn’t look like he had heard or saw his mate’s arrival. Louis noticed there was hole in the wall next to Harry upon further speculation. Poor alpha needed to touch his omega, it was frustrating not to. 

Louis proceeded forward and gently took the hand that had punched the wall into his two smaller hands. There was bleeding from knuckles probably from the impact on a harder wall. Harry turned and saw it was his mate who was checking him over. Louis smiled up to his mate as he ran a thumb over his hand just to sedate the alphas frustration before he again did something he’d regret. He just needed to hold his mate.

“Please let me touch you?”

Louis felt like his baby was pleading to him now but he won’t give up so easily. If Harry wants it then he has to give up something else for that time period.

“If I Let you cuddle and touch for the rest of the day then you have to give up something else. Here come on.” 

Harry nodded and thought about what he would give up or do for the omega. He racked his mind for something as his mate lead them back to their room and into the adjoined bathroom were there was some first aid kit supplies. Louis began readying some rubbing alcohol on a cotton pad and definitely brought Harry out of his daze as he cleaned the open cuts. Harry jumped upon impact.

“Just a bit of rubbing alcohol babe. Go back to thinking. Just looking after you.”

Harry nodded with a grimace and let his omega clean him up. There was several winces every so often as Louis cleaned and wrapped the hand with the dressing over his knuckles in a fist without the thumb. Louis knew first aid and knew how to wrap bandages. Harry was think in this whole process could he just give up sex or he won’t punish the boy for anything he does today. He will give up food until dinner if he has to. That’s when he came up with something he’d be fine doing.

“If I get to touch and kiss you I will give up talking until later on during dinner.”

Louis pondered the thought that would be fine.

“And when I’m not around?”

Harry just nodded with a finger over his lip like a child would do in school when the teacher told them to be quite. Louis could tell this may not be too hard for Harry but he also knew that the boy will put himself into so sticky situations if he wasn’t able to touch his mate. 

“Ok babe, no talking.”

Harry pulled his mate into his arms and basked in the fact that he had his mate in his arms again. He littered kisses over his omegas face and left one final on on his mark making the tingles rattle through Louis’ body. Harry leant away and pointed to himself before crossing his forearms in front of his chest and then pointed at Louis. Louis knew what he meant. It was sign language and he said ‘I love you’. Little bitch found a loop hole. 

Louis led his mate out of the bathroom and into the bedroom where he past him a memo note pad and a pen. He just needed to ask him something.

“When is the dinner?”

‘7’

Ok so that meant Louis had to be ready for 6:30 and it takes him about and hour and a half to get ready but Harry’s there so he might get distracted so 2 hours. So he had to start getting ready at 4:30 and it’s 1 now so he has three hours before he needs to start getting ready. Now another question.

“What do I wear? Is it formal?”

‘Formal but whatever you want babe.’

Harry smiled to his omega and wrapped his free hand around the omega’s waist and kissed his forehead. He has missed being able to do this for the last 2 or 3 hours. Just now he’s not aloud to talk for 6 hours.

‘Can we stay here?’

Louis just thought for a second before giving his mate a playful pout and rubbed his back.

“No babe. We have to go down because they were all worried when you walked out. Come on we can be up here before we have to get ready and we can cuddle.” 

Harry just wiggled his eyebrow to imply more while Louis rolled his eyes and lead the alpha back down the corridor. Harry had his arm around his mate the whole way down although he couldn’t completely wrap it around because of the bandaging. But it was good enough and he had a smile on his face all the way down. 

“Hey guys look who I have.”

The five had all met in the living room since they wanted to sit down instead of standing in the kitchen. They had their usual seats and had space for Harry and Louis. The first thing they noticed was the bandaged hand around his mates waist.

“Hey guys so what did he do to have to have his hand bandaged?”

Zayn was the first to vocally question it as the couple sat down with Louis between Harry’s legs and Harry’s arms around Louis.

“And why is he aloud cuddles now?”

Harry left a kiss on Louis’ cheek just to prove that he was able to do that two. Harry smiled triumphantly and pulled the omega further into his hold just to prove a point. But unfortunately he couldn’t brag since he can’t talk. 

“The idiot punched a wall. Not dry wall either. I let him have cuddles and kisses so he doesn’t do something stupid. He said he won’t talk if he gets to cuddle me so he’s not talking until 7.” 

They just nodded and laughed mocked him about punching a wall and made use of the fact that he wasn’t able to talk. This went on for awhile and engaged in friendly banter until Harry was getting agitated.

“Harry say nothing if you love me?”

Zayn has already said that twice and this was the third time. He was really the one who was getting on Harry’s nerves now and because the omegas were able to sense that he was getting agitated they wouldn’t dare set him off but Zayn didn’t care.

“So what would you do Haz if someone came up and started flirting with your boy? You can’t shout at them.”

Again Zayn. Harry was on his last straw with this boy at the moment as he tighten his grip on his mate. His omega put a hand on his mate’s knee and stroked his thumb over it. He was just trying to calm his mate before he did something irrational. 

“What about-“

Harry grabbed his mate and threw him onto his shoulder as he strode out of the room. At least he didn’t hit his brother. Harry seems to be having a shorter temper today and will not put up with Zayn’s shit. He was growling under his breathe as he brought his omega back to their room. He will not be demeaned in front of everyone especially his mate. Zayn just wants to make a fool of his brother.

When they entered the room Louis was placed onto the bed before Harry snuggled into him and kissed his face. Harry rolled so he hovered over the omega so he could kiss his face and down his neck. He purposely ignored the mark as he sucked many love bites over his mate. Harry had also removed Louis’ shirt and sucked, licked and kissed some love bites down his sternum. He just wanted to make sure Louis was his and people would know that. There was more than 15 love bites over the boy afterwards and Harry was proud of his work. He even did two love bites next to each other in an angle to look like a heart. Harry lead his boy to the mirror in the bathroom and showed his lover as he kissed the back of Louis’ shoulder.

“Yeah I get it baby. I’m yours. I won’t let anyone but you kiss me or make love to me babe. That’s all you. Here how about we get a shower and make sure we’re ready for dinner and then you can talk.”

Harry nodded and stripped his omega before stripping himself. Louis didn’t even get to get into the shower before his back was up against the marble of the sink counter and cupboard. Harry was already kissing him roughly and grabbing his bum. Louis just responded accordingly as he wrapped his arms around the alphas neck. Harry was definitely acting quite possessive today. Maybe it was just because of the point Zayn made or the fact that he was making up for the 2 or 3 hours. Harry was pushing up on Louis and pressuring Louis’ bare back into the edge of the sink. 

“Baby?”

Louis pulled away as Harry kissed down Louis’ neck and onto the mark before pulling away. He pecked his cheek with a smirk and they finally got into the shower after Louis unwrapped the bandages to reveal the mostly healed hand, thanks to alpha’s faster healing process.

Harry made sure to keep Louis touching him in some way as they got into the shower. Louis was the first to finish washing himself so he started washing Harry’s hair all the while Harry cleaned his body and also started to wash Louis’ body with his shower gel. Louis was confused until he noticed Harry wanted him to smell like himself. 

They eventually got out and completely ready with dress shirts and slacks. Louis dried his own and Harry’s hair and they finished getting ready at 6:30 on the dot. So they could be early. They were walking the halls and Harry had an arm around Louis and he was caught smelling his hair a few times.

Little did they know, Harry being so possessive, touchy and rough in the bathroom was all symptoms and signs that he was nearing his rut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I’m sorry this is up later than usual I just forgot through the day:(. So the dinner is next! Harry’s going into rut which means Louis is also going into heat soon!! Who’s excited for that?! What did you think of this chapter? Also Harry was so short tempered with Zayn because of the fact that he was starting to get his hormones bumped up from the upcoming rut so the testosterone was high and he basically overreacted like how he overreacted to the nouis hug. Just a disclaimer. I love all you beautiful people! Kudos and comments are my motivation! Keep in touch because I love to see your views and what you want to see because it gives me a connection to you all! I love you all! - C xx


	31. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis arrive for dinner. The king and queen can tell what’s going on. What happens during dinner? Do the couple find out they are going into the mating cycle before it’s too late?

Harry and Louis walked into the living space of the king and queen and meet them in the living room where Harry predicted they were. There was a petit women with dark chocolate coloured hair with a face that reminded Louis of Harry. She was the first to notice the two. Next to her was a man with salt and pepper hair and beard slightly tall but not as tall as Harry. Louis was guessing this was Harry’s mum and dad. The queen and king. This was the first time Louis has ever seen them in person and he was in a bit of shock from the moment. 

“Oh hello! You must be Louis. I’m so happy to met you. I’ve heard nothing but good things from Harry and Zayn. I’m Anne.”

Anne had approached the omega and brought him into a bone crushing hug. She seemed to be a lovely person. Louis knew where Harry’s got his kindness from. Apparently Harry wasn’t displaying any manners now as he growl under his breathe when his mum held Louis too long. Louis pulled away shocked with Harry. How could he growl at his mum like that.

“Harry!? Don’t growl at your mother.”

Harry looked down at the confrontation. His mother was also in shock at her son. That’s when it hit her that he must be coming close to his rut. She kept it too herself for now and noted to ask someone to get suppressants for Louis since Harry seemed to be close enough to his rut. Close enough that he will be incredibly possessive and protective over his mate. She could only guess that their rut and heat matched up since that’s what mate’s anatomy does.

“Don’t worry love, he’s probably just feeling a bit possessive. Don’t blame him, you are definitely a looker.”

Anne gave a wink to Louis as another growl sounded from Harry and he took his omega into his chest. Louis just turned in Harry’s arms so they were chest to chest and he threw his arms around the alphas neck and leant into his ear quickly to calm the alpha. He was a natural omega with good instincts in Anne eyes already.

“It’s okay Harry. Your mum or dad aren’t going to take me away from you.”

Harry gave a satisfied grumble and loosened his hold on the omega as Louis turned back to Anne. He gave a sweet smile and held a hand out to the king to introduce himself.

“I’m Louis, it’s lovely to finally meet you both. Had to thank the parents of my amazing mate.”

Anne gave a little giggle at Louis’ compliment to her parenting while Robin gave a little shake to Louis’ hand with a little bow to the future princess. Louis was flattered but he doesn’t deserve such authority. Robin would have kissed his hand to show respect but he knew Harry wouldn’t have liked it. From Louis’ point of view Harry was being a crazy amount of over protective and possessive when it’s just his parents around. Robin and Anne both knew what was happening and that his rut was most likely only a few hours from now so they shall cut dinner short and give Louis the suppressants.

“It is a pleasure to meet you Louis. We won’t keep you for long.”

“It’s no harm really,”

But really it was. They wouldn’t want the two to be starting their first rut and heat together during some dinner when it could’ve been avoided so easily. Anne brought them all into the dinning room which was a spacious room with a lengthy table. There was 4 place settings at the top of the table with 2 seats facing another two. As Louis was taking in the scene of the red elegant table clothes and the hanging light he didn’t notice he was sat down across for Anne but not in his own chair, he was sat across Harry’s lap with an arm around his waist as Harry sniffed and nuzzling into Louis’ neck as Louis returned from the daze of amazement he was in. 

Anne looked to be studying the alpha and omega before whispering to her own mate and exiting out of the door. Louis wouldn’t have heard it and Harry looked like he didn’t care to listen at this point. Harry nuzzled into the bond mark which was unexpected considering its a very intimate display of affection that Harry was now doing in front of his parents. Louis was trying to concentrate in case Robin started to talk or Anne came back. This was meant to be a formal dinner to meet Harry’s parents and here Harry was nuzzling the mark he put on Louis as his hand slid up Louis’ thigh. These were circumstances you wouldn’t be able to concentrate in. Louis tried to stand up but he got pulled back down immediately by Harry. 

Robin just chuckled at his son. He remembered when he was like this when he first found Anne. Harry will learn to control himself eventually. Now is not eventually though. Harry was at a stage before his rut where he will go in and out of phases of rut which were his possessiveness phases.

Harry was currently getting quite frisky for being right in front of the king. He held Louis by the tummy and held the inside of his his upper inner thigh as he kissed his neck. Louis was currently getting a tad flustered from Harry and his devious hands. He knew he should stop this, it was very inappropriate and not a great first impression to the royal family. He put a hand on Harry’s cheek to pull him away so he could whisper to him.

“Babe calm down. What’s up? Your dad is in front of us.”

It was like Harry snapped out of it and straightened himself out. His hand moved back down to Louis’ knee and he just kissed Louis cheek and turned to his dad. That was only one of the many phases that he was going to have before his rut, it was only a mild phase so far. He should be clear for the next hour or two for now. Harry was still oblivious to the fact he was going into rut. 

“I’m sorry you saw that dad. I must have lost control to my alpha.”

Robin instantly forgave him because he knew that Harry must not know of his rut so he must tell him or Louis before they go. Anne reentered like as if she didn’t leave and sat down casually next to her mate.

“We won’t keep you long dearies.”

Anne winked to the couple and held the hand of her mate on top of the table. The four were served some dinner as they were introduced to Louis. They were told about Louis’ family and how they saw them a couple days prior. They were shown Louis’ mark that Harry was previously nuzzling and licking, there was several love bites around the bite which they weren’t surprised about thanks to the fact Harry was in possessive phases. He was expected to go into another very soon. Due to that the older couple called it a night.

“Let’s call it a night. It was amazing to meet you Louis, you are perfect for Harry indeed.”

She gave her son a big hug first while mark kissed Louis’ hand now that Harry was in more control. When Anne broke from Harry she took Louis a bit more to the side and hugged him but also kept him there so she could talked to him in hushed whispers from the alpha’s while Robin distracted his son with a small chat about Louis. However he didn’t say how his son was going into rut.

“Okay Louis, the reason Harry is being so possessive is because he’s going into rut very soon. Don’t worry. I’m guessing your going into heat soon. Here’s the suppressants from the storage shop. There’s a good chance your going to go into full force heat while your asleep so take them before you sleep. Ok love? He’s going to get possessive again by the time you get back to the room so make sure you take them. It was lovely to meet you. Now go back before he gets suspicious.”

She slipped the suppressants to Louis and left a peck on his forehead like a mother would as she sent him along his way to his alpha. Sure enough she was right as Harry’s hand immediately wrapped around his omega with a tight grip. This was going to be a long trip back.

They were sent away and Louis put the suppressants into his back pocket. Harry and Louis were on the 5 minute walk back to there room. At some point Harry picked Louis up bridal style to carry him back to the room and it also sedated the alphas possessiveness as he was holding and carrying his mate. Since the alpha had longer legs they could get back a lot quicker than if Louis was also walking.

Louis watched the alpha as his face analysed the corridors for any threats to the omega. His face was filled with determination. It all made sense now, the touchiness and protectiveness. How did they not suspect this and be careful about it. They knew they were meant to go into there mating cycles this week yet they were so careless. What if they were in public or down in the living room with their friends? Harry would have attacked any alphas who were a threat on the couple which included Zayn. Or Harry could have hurt Louis’ ohana if they were touching his omega. It could have got messy and Louis was glad that Anne had warned him and helped him out. He was very grateful for her help or he most likely would have had a baby in the next 9 months. 

Harry eventually got to the room and set his mate down on the side of the bed. Harry knelt on the floor and kissed his mates thighs, stomach, hands and cheek. Louis would stay here but he was determined to take the suppressants before anything happened.

“Babe I’m going to brush my teeth and get some water, is that okay?” 

Harry nodded and trailed after his mate who was walking to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He didn’t see the suppressants but he held his mate’s hips as he followed him. Louis passed Harry his toothbrush and retrieved his own so they could both brush their teeth. It was two minutes of Harry squeezing Louis’ bum and waist. Louis let him do it before spitting out his toothpaste and excusing himself.

“You finish up. I’m going to get water. You don’t need to come because I will be fine and you can smell me when I get back to show you I didn’t touch anyone. Love you babe.”

Before Harry could object Louis kissed his cheek and ran to the kitchen downstairs. He was careful not to run into anyone and got a glass of water. He dropped the 5 suppressants into the glass to dissolve. They should only take a minute. In that time Louis gathered some crackers and water bottles and put them into a shopping bag so they wouldn’t be going without food throughout the five days. He also packed some fruit and cereal. By the time he finished packing up some stock he downed the glass of tinted blue water. Once done he started his way back up to the room before Harry came looking and took him up against the hallway wall. Louis successfully made it back without any interaction with an alpha or omega. Time to tell Harry that their going into the mating cycle and he was showing signs of his rut and Louis had already took the suppressants and he has snacks.

Once opening the door he was immediately picked up from a stark naked Harry. Definitely glad he didn’t come looking from his omega then. Louis was on the bed in seconds with Harry over him. He had to tell them to get a little bit of understanding so they could get some rest before both beginning horny and fucking like rabbits.

“Harry. Babe, I know your horny and possessive now but we need to talk for a second. Okay? Yeah are you listening? Okay. So your going into your rut but we’re at least an hour away because I haven’t got my heat symptoms yet. I’ve took suppressants which is what I was just doing and I have crackers, water and such for the few days. Do you think we can sleep before doing anything?”

Harry’s eyes cleared as everything pieced together from today. He visible calmed and nodded before noticing he was naked. He was kind of confused then shrugged it off as he carefully stripped his omega for bed and tucked him in. They needed an hours sleep at least. This next few days are going to be eventful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late but I’ll update today again! I will try to anyways because sometimes I forget but just comment for me to update to remind me or something XD! So they are going into their mating cycles! Who’s excited!! I am! And Anne knew straight away! #queen! Literally. Anyways comment what you thought and what you want to see! Kudos and comments are my motivation and also my reminders to update;)! I love all you beautiful people! Keep in touch! - C xx


	32. Mating Cycle Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two go into their mating cycles. There’s not much to put but there’s a lot of smut! Enjoy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 2,000 words but smut warning ⚠️!!! You’ve been warned.

Louis woke up sweating and panting next to Harry. He already had a hard on. This was his heat. The clock said 3am. Louis turned to Harry and saw him asleep calmly, not for long. Harry only had a semi which again wouldn’t be for long. Louis had slick running out of him and staining his panties. He felt like he was in pain when he wasn’t touching his mate. He felt like his skin was burning from the inside. His mind dazed with pleasure. All he wanted to do was let Harry fuck him. He had a need for Harry to drive deep into him and to hold him up when they do some doggy style. He had a lot of ideas that he was more ready to do rather than discuss. His mind was overloaded with euphoria. Delirious. He removed his panties because they were already wet and why make access harder?

He needed Harry awake right now because no doubt the smell of Louis would send him into his rut. However, he’s not going to just wake him up, he may as well get something done and for Harry to have a nice wake up call. Thankfully Harry was already naked so all Louis had to do was reach over and the semi was there. Now the important question was handjob or blowjob? He liked both but decided on handjob because of the fact to he could look Harry in the eye straight on when he wakes up and then could kiss the alpha then again maybe a bit of both for some fun.

Louis reached for Harry’s dick and began with light feather like touches trailing up and down the length. The other hand trailed up the alphas chest. Harry was laid on his back so Louis could see how his hand moved and how Harry was slightly stiffening under the blanket. Just as he brought his hand up to the tip lightly one last time Louis circled the slit with his thumb before giving a harder tug down. Maybe he could incorporate a bit of a blowjob to slick up the length with his spit. Louis threw the cover off and watch himself tug the shaft down revealing more of the slit. Fun. Louis angled the tip more towards Harry’s head as he leaned down and blew on the skin between his shaft and balls. Louis knew this was a sensitive spot and knew he was correct when Harry gripped the corner of his pillow.

Louis tugged the length again and flicked his tongue over the receptive slit before spitting on to the head so his hand could drag it down the 10 inches of Harry’s fully erect dick. Harry still hadn’t awoken yet so Louis continued this action of flicking his tongue and spitting onto the head and at one point he put his mouth around and plunged down to wet the shaft. He did several oral action as such as licking up the vein that bulged and throbbed on the underside of Harry’s length, he also licked and kissed the shaft several times before returning up to Harry’s eyes. Louis went back to light touches as he kissed around Harry’s mouth until he began to stir.

“Harry baby? Please fuck me? I’m so wet for you.”

That did the trick as Harry groaned at the feather like touches accompanied with Louis’ scent. They were enough to send him into a crazed alpha in rut as he turned and roughly kissed his mate. Louis stopped his actions and threw a leg over Harry and straddled the alpha while kissing him. Harry’s length was laid on Harry’s stomach and under Louis bum so Louis decided to grind into the length and show Harry how slicked up he is. His hole had already prepared for a knot while Louis was sleeping so he felt so empty. He had a need to be filled with Harry and then locked to Harry. It’s a dream right now, a goal that he will achieve. 

Harry grabbed his mate as he sat up and flipped the omega so Harry was holding his bottom up while the omegas shoulders are laid on Harry’s knee. Harry had no hesitation as he dived his tongue into Louis slick. His slick tasted even better when he was in heat. Louis knows since he taste tested before when he wasn’t with Harry he knew it had a more salty and sweet tasted like caramel version of his slick. It was running down his thighs which Harry also licked up. When Harry sucked into Louis’ hole he made several slurping sounds as he drank the slick but it was never ending as the action itself was causing Louis to produce more and more slick. It was a personal feast for Harry. He doesn’t need those snacks Louis brought because Louis himself was a perfect one to feast off of for several days.

Louis moaned and planted his feet on the head board so he could grind onto Harry’s tongue. Harry was surprised at the omegas thigh strength but stuck out his tongue for the omegas pleasure. Louis eventually climbed down before he came since he wanted the first time he came was when Harry was thrusting into him. Again it’s a goal that he plans to meet as soon as possible. Harry again maneuvred his omega so he was spooning him from behind. Harry may have also had ideas or dreams currently that he will like to demonstrate and see how Louis likes the new position. 

Harry grabbed Louis’ inner knee and lifted it up to his side and entered the omega. He thrusted deep and hard into his omega. He could already tell that Louis was loving this position. Louis loved how he could see the tip of Harry poking the inside of his tummy, seeing the little bulge appear on his tummy every time the alpha thrusted. He placed a hand on his stomach so he could feel the continuous poke as he reached back and held the back Harry’s neck with his other hand. Harry held the leg firmly and trusted as he sucked on the omegas mark. His beautiful mate making so many beautiful sounds. 

Louis was moaning and groaning as his head lolled from the bliss that ran through him. His body felt satisfied to just have a dick inside of him. He was so close even though Harry was only a few thrusts in. Harry could tell his mate was already close by the way Louis hole fluttered around him. Harry hitched Louis’ leg up further and used his other hand that he slid under the boy’s waist to reach for the boy’s small throbbing dick. He tugged in the small length until Louis spilled onto himself, Harry’s hand and the bed only after a hand full of thrusts later. He didn’t soften at all, his body would not let him soften until he would have a knot connecting him and his alpha. 

This heat was only starting and it already felt more satiable and pleasurable compared to any of the heats Louis went through since he was 15 not to mention some of the best sex he’s ever had with Harry. Harry drove into him deep and hard from behind as he sucked Louis’ neck that was exposed to him. He began tugging Louis off again . Louis was panting from his previous orgasm and the current pleasure building up again.

“Har...Harry fuck. Feels... feels so good. Fuck! Faster, faster please.”

At least he had manners. Harry quickened the already fast pace of his thrusts and matched the pace with tugging Louis off. Louis emitted broken moans and gasps as he came again. Harry was nearing his own orgasm as his knot began to grow at the hilt. With his hand that was holding Louis’ leg he raised it up and stuck his thumb into Louis’ mouth to suck so he doesn’t over hyperventilate. Louis had erratic exhales through his nose as he felt the start of Harry’s half up knot catch the side of his rim. 

After another handful of thrusts Harry let his omega cum first before he plunged his knot into the mate’s hole and he emptied his seed. Louis finally softened down to a semi as Harry dropped his small dick and popped his thumb out of Louis’ mouth. They were both panting as Harry continued to empty his giant load into Louis. It was more cum than usual since he was in rut.

“So... so good baby. Get some rest. We have about a half and hour before the knot goes down and then another half a hour before you need another one.”

Louis nodded and tilted his head to give the alpha a peck before drifting off to sleep as cum gushed into him. With one look down he saw the small bump of Harry’s tip under his skin and he knew this was going to be a tiring heat.

***

Louis woke up sweating again like before only difference was he already had a dick up him from behind. He grinded back on the length and woke up Harry from the movement. Thanks to Harry’s hyperactive senses due to his rut he was now able to wake up when he felt Louis awake through the bond. He halted Louis’ hips making the omega groan in frustration. Harry pulled out and turned the omega into his stomach. The gush of cum was instantaneous as it drizzled from Louis hole, there was a sting of the concoction followed after Harry’s tip as he pulled out.

Louis whimpered and whine as Harry stroked the small of his back before straddling the back of his thighs and thrusting into the omega without a second thought. Harry leant over Louis and nibbled Louis’ mark as he rid his mate like a jockey. Louis loved the feeling of being filled again. He loved how his body rubbed off the blanket with every thrust Harry took. It was a new exciting angle. Harry held onto the omega’s arms and drew them back behind Louis’ back. Louis had no control whatsoever as Harry used him and he loved it. The harder Harry thrust the more Louis’ ass jiggled on impact. The concoction inside Louis swished inside of him and leaked out when Harry pulled out. It was getting messy down there.

“Harry! Ummm... so good.”

Harry let Louis’ hand free as he stopped and turned to spread louis’ legs apart behind him and balanced on his knees which lined up with Louis hips. Louis began working himself back onto the 10 inches as Harry repositioned himself. Harry leant back down and rested his forearm under Louis’ chin. Harry thrusted hard with a roll to his hips into his mate. This position was even better and allowed Harry deeper. Louis tilted his head to the side where Harry was leant over his shoulder. Louis was emitting broken gasps as he turned but when Harry hit his prostrate straight on his head fell onto Harry’s forearm and moaned.

“Ooooh... fuck Harry, right there. Right there. Fuck me there. So close.”

What the princess wants, the princess gets. Harry kept to that angle and sped up his thrusts. Harry licked the back of Louis’ neck and left a kiss there before trailing them around to his flushed cheek. He stayed cheek to cheek with Louis as the boy closed his eyes and his mouth formed an ‘o’ shape. Harry knew Louis was liking the prospect of being used by Harry so why not try some role play?

“So good babe. A lovely fuck hole, aren’t you? You’re my favourite slut. Gonna cum for me slut? Show me what a good slut you are.”

Harry covered Louis’ mouth with his hand and pulled his head back. Harry knew Louis was enjoying this treatment so far. He knew he liked to be called slut. Louis got the jist that this was role play. He’d be a playful fuck hole for Harry any day though. Harry took his hand away from the omegas mouth so he could reply and instead held his chin not too roughly but rough to be in control and turned the boy to look him in the eye.

“Harry!-“

“Call me sir, slut.”

“Sir! Love being your fuck hole. Your slut. Your whore. Fuck, Harder. Harder please.”

Harry obliged as thrust harder and kissed the boy he was holding by the chin. It was sloppy especially when Louis came and he froze with a full body orgasm. Louis was brought back with a hand enclosing his neck but hesitantly. 

“Choke me sir! Use me until You knot. Fuck so big.”

Harry wrapped his hand around Louis throat but made sure to not actually hurt the boy and just made it so it was harder to breathe properly. Harry’s knot was inflating and clipping Louis’ rim. Louis was gasping in his grasp and turning a shade of pink. He was concerned but he also knew Louis would stop it if it got to much for him. Harry sped up and let his balls slap against Louis harder until he felt there would at least be a red mark. Harry settled then and rolled his hips into the brunette. He didn’t want to hurt them both if he didn’t realise his knot popped and he pulled back again. Harry leant down and rested his lips on the shelf of Louis’ ear.

“You want my knot slut? Show me you want it.”

Louis spluttered on the breath deprivation as he clenched his hole around Harry and rolled his bum into the length from his position. That’s when Harry’s knot popped and Harry groaned into Louis’ ear as he loosened his grasp so his hand was just touching the skin without any force. Louis coughed and refilled his lungs with air as he also came. Louis feel asleep again as Harry spurted what seemed to be another gallon of cum into him.

There was going to be a lot of cum over the next few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes that was a lot of smut. Yes we all need holy water. Yes there is another chapter and a bit of this. So how was it? How’s the work so far? Should I call it a work or a story? What do you think? What did you like and not like? Leave comments and kudos because they are my motivation and reminders to update so yes also just comment saying to update! I love all you beautiful people! Keep in touch! - C xx


	33. Mating Cycle Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day of their heat and rut. Not much to say except unexpected visitors!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 2,500 words so ENJOY! MAJOR SMUT WARNING AGAIN ⚠️!!! GET YOUR HOLY WATER READY!

It had only been two days and the heat or rut hadn’t subsided whatsoever. They were still fucking like rabbits every time they were awake. They had only ate a packet of crackers between them so far. It was 2 days filled with face ridding, 69, doggy style, jockey, spooning position fucking, missionary. They had only got a total of 6 hours of sleep in those two days. 

There cycles had hit their peak on day three meaning the urges were having smaller and smaller amounts of time for rest in between the knotting. There senses were hyperactive as they became possessive over each other and each other’s bodies. They had to be in contact with each other at all costs. Every time someone needed the toilet the other was right behind them, they may as well have been aiming the others dick for them half of the time. Toilet breaks weren’t frequent and nearly every 8 hours. Most fluids were emptied in cum. Harry had to clean out Louis’s hole after nearly every second time he knotted the omega he was so full of cum and slick. The poor omega felt so uncomfortable without anything in his hole at this stage. The most satisfying thing so far was when he had falling asleep sprawled on the bed after some classic missionary and woke up from Harry thrusting into him. Best wake up yet. Harry was awake before the omega constantly now because of his hyper senses knowing when Louis is about to wake so he can wake up and get fucked straight away. How did they do this without each other before?

Right now Harry had awoken again before his omega. He leaned over and got something from the desk. It was the vibrating plug. He plugged Louis before he was about to awaken and turned it to the highest setting as he began to suck Louis off. Every time they cleaned his sticky cum off it was replaced with more only minutes later. Louis jolted awake and grabbed a fistful of Harry’s hair. His prostrate had a haywire vibration stimulating him with Harry attached to his throbbing dick. His back arched up and he locked his legs behind Harry’s head. Harry sucked on the tip and took it all into his mouth. It wasn’t long until Louis came down Harry’s throat. Delicious omega. Harry raised from the shaft and licked his lips before kissing up Louis’ front.

“Hey baby. Wanna ride me?”

Louis nodded as he held onto Harry. He needed to hold his alpha. He just needed his support. Harry switched them so Louis was on top. Louis reached back and pulled out the plug and gave it to Harry who took it in to his mouth to take the substance of Louis’ slick off of it. Louis took in the sight before dropping himself onto Harry. He used Harry’s knees behind him for support as he bounced with a motive. He was fast with his bounces and spread his knees so he could get deeper. 

Harry loved the show. He loved the faces and noises. He loved watching Louis’ thighs jiggle as he slapped down. Louis bite his lip in concentrating as he angled himself to land on his prostrate. With such dedication came the reward of finding the right angle. Harry took the vibrating plug that was still on beside him and held Louis onto the hilt on his prostrate. Louis simply ground down as Harry held the small dick and placed the vibrator onto the sensitive head. He kept it there making Louis spasm before shooting cum up onto Harry’s chest. 

Harry just kept it there and fucked up into the panting omega. He twisted the omega so he was facing Harry’s knee instead before dropping the toy beside them and grabbing the inside of louis’ knees and laying the omega back so they were back to chest. He started fucking up into the omega from the position called sitting cannonball. Harry thrust into the omega and handed Louis the vibrating plug so he could use it if he wanted. He did use it as well, he held it on his balls and ran it up the underside of his shaft. Louis was having fun with himself while Harry thrusted into him. Louis had made himself cum again with a scream. He used the vibrator until he decided it was Harry’s turn and held it above his hole so Harry’s dick was thrusting while the vibrator slid along his shaft. It for sure helped Harry get the knot up quicker and finally popped the knot into Louis. Louis was very proud with himself for that as Harry rolled them into a spooning position until the knot went down. 

Louis threw his arm back and held the back of Harry’s neck as he continued to spill into his omega. They have been having chats for the last few times they were connected since they went back to fucking straight after the knot goes down. Harry dick didn’t seem to be softening at all even when the knot goes down so he’s always ready now. Harry held Louis’ waist close to him as he cuddled the brunette.

“Best heat ever.”

Harry chuckled and nuzzled into Louis’ neck. They had some control during this duration of time meaning they could easily talk considering they are connected with a knot. 

“I’d hope so baby. I love you.”

“I love you too Haz. Can you lick me out after this? You have a lot of cum. I mean your still cumming now.”

Harry just pecked Louis’ neck and stroked the spot on Louis’ tummy where he was poking from the inside and creating a pocket of cum around it. No doubt Louis would be pregnant if it weren’t for the suppressants Anne gave him.

“I will sweetie, gotta keep you comfortable. I need a lot of cum so one day we’ll have a little baby in there and they’ll grow and grow and you’ll have a gorgeous baby bump. Can’t wait.”

Louis hummed in pride because he would be very pleased to bare Harry’s pups. They would be royal heirs and they would be Harry and Louis’. Louis would be a mother. He would be ecstatic to get pregnant with Harry’s pups but that would have to wait for the future.

“Can’t wait for the day babe. Can’t wait to bare your pups in the future. Do you want a drink of water?”

Harry nodded and Louis retrieved a bottle from the bag in the night stand and handed it to the alpha. He had to look after his alpha as well. After Harry had down half of the bottle he passed it too Louis and insisted that he drank to.

“Come on Baby, drink up. Can’t have you more than one type of thirsty.”

Louis just rolled his eyes playfully as Harry squeezed his hip. Louis took the bottle and finished the rest once realising that he was actually thirsty, for water. He rolled the empty bottle over the edge of the bed with the other empty bottles while Harry stared up at their reflection. Truly made for each other. They looked perfect together, connected as one. Louis also looked up when he saw Harry was doing so. Louis couldn’t agree more as he let his gratefulness shine through the bond. He was grateful to have someone like Harry as a mate. His status didn’t matter to Louis. It was Harry being Harry. He’s so passionate, protective, caring, mindful, accepting, open and gentle. Louis couldn’t have asked for anything more, not that there was anyone better than Harry.

Harry smiled to his mate and pecked his forehead. He felt the bond. There bond seemed to grow everyday as they spent time together, talking and overall just playing around.

“I’m lucky to have you too baby. Such a special mate your amiable, considerate, courteous, exuberant, empathic, intuitive, sincere, beautiful, outgoing... I can go on and on but my knots gone down and you’re going to want it back soon. Am I right?”

Louis timidly nodded as Harry pulled out of Louis’ hole to turn the boy around to face him. Harry held his mate close and French kissed him until Louis pulled away whining. Harry just caressed the boy’s hip.

“What position babe?”

“New one? Wanna face you though.”

Harry nodded and lifted Louis’ right leg up and rested in onto his own right shoulder so Louis was slightly turned. Harry held onto Louis’ thigh and waist as he thrust into the boy. He thinks it was something called the screw sex position. Louis liked it for sure. He kind of liked every position that offered him to be filled with Harry’s dick at the moment though. But Harry thrust quick and deep into the boy causing Louis’ whole body to bounce up with every forward thrust. 

They were in their element with Harry’s hand balancing on Louis’ hip and another wrapped around his thigh while Louis’ head was thrown back and his hand on top of Harry’s that rested on his hip. They were in their element until the bedroom door slammed opened and Louis’ front region as well as the couples attachment was on show to who ever was at the door. Harry halted and detached from Louis to protect his omega from view. Who would have guessed, the three stooges that they called their friends were there. Harry was in a feral mindset as he protected his omega from an alpha that he sensed. Everything Harry was on display causing Zayn to cover his mate’s eyes forgetting about Niall.

“Louis was not joking...”

Louis just covered Harry not so Jr with a pillow and held his mate from attacking. Thanks to the intrusion Louis was brought out of his lust haze to deal with the situation, unlike Harry who was looking ready to attack. The three were shocked at the sight of bottles on the floor, the mated couple in the bed, the many stains on the bed but most of all Niall was fascinated with the fact that there was a mirror on the ceiling.

“Either get in or out. Preferably out if you don’t want Harry to attack you so what do you all want?”

Quick and easy plus threatening. Louis definitely wasn’t going to take any chance before his uncomfortableness rises again. Harry was growling to the three at the door as Louis held onto his chiselled abs. Niall was fascinated with the mirror before snapping out of it.

“Okay so we obviously know you too were fucking and all but like we wanted to see where you were and Liam said you must have went off to somewhere else but your car was still here so then we came here. What’s going on then?”

Louis just rolled his eyes at his stupid friends. It should be obvious because of the circumstances and the state of the room. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable again. They better get the fuck out very soon or Louis may very well ride Harry’s dick right here right now. Louis didn’t know whether Harry had felt the desperation in the bond or not. Louis dropped his head onto Harry’s shoulder as he collected his bearings.

“Yes we were fucking and we have been for the last 3 days because of heat and rut now get the fuck out.”

Louis began to squirm behind Harry in need. The three made no move to leave and it was very frustrating. They had the audacity to stay. Louis wasn’t exactly going to keep a friendly tone if they were here when he opened his eyes. Why were they even staying?

“I said get the fuck out...”

Louis laid back down onto the bed as he whimpered. He swears they are just here to annoy them. He could tell Harry was feeling his frustration and uncomfortableness and he was beginning to feel his own frustrations. Harry turned and picked up Louis and made sure the three barely saw anything before holding Louis to his chest and subtly sliding in to Louis’ relief. Louis hid his face in Harry’s neck as Harry hid their nether regions with the pillow. The three were all still in the room and Louis wasn’t in any mood to be nice thankfully Harry just did it for him. He growled at the three in a feral manner. Louis didn’t care as long as they were out. He just felt so overwhelmed, tears were down his face. His voice was cracking as he tried a final time.

“What are you doing just get the fuck out! You are not watching us! Get- get the fuck out.”

Harry stroked Louis back with his free hand. He didn’t like his mate this frustrated. Suddenly all three snapped out of their haze. The smell of the room with its testosterone and pheromones were all too much and had put them all into a frozen state. No one knew that though. The sight that they came back to was exactly when Louis cried on Harry’s shoulder as Harry littered his omega’s face and neck with pecks. They were obviously connected below. 

“Oh sorry didn’t notice we were still here... umm we will be leaving.”

Harry just growled as they scattered out and closed the door. Louis whined into Harry’s neck as he rutted onto Harry. Harry stroked his back and kissed his head as held the omega.

“Baby, they’re gone. It’s just you and me. You and me...”

Harry rolled Louis’ hips on his own before picking up the omega and carrying him into the middle of the bed and placing him in a missionary position. Harry rolled hips into his mate. Louis nodded and gripped Harry’s biceps.

“... this what you wanted baby? Wanted me? Or course baby. I’m all yours and you’re mine, all mine. This is mine. So beautiful”

Louis moaned as he dug his nails into Harry’s arm and threw his head back. Louis wrapped his legs around the back of Harry’s lower back and locked his feet. His mind wandered in a haze as his mate trust into him. Since they were at the peak of their heat ever touch and contact felt electrifying, everything increased ten fold. His mental ability was low. He only understood a few things and a few of the only thing running through his mind was Harry, knot and cum. Only the basics. He knew he wanted Harry’s knot and he knew he wanted him to go deeper and harder. He wanted Harry struck deep inside of him.

“Fa-faster... deeper... please Harry? Fuck alpha! Best alpha. My alpha.” 

Harry hooked his hands into the inside of Louis knees and held his legs down onto the bed as if he bent him like a lawn chair. It allowed him to thrust deeper and also handle his mate. He thrust fast and hard and leaned over his mate to suckle at his mate’s mark. His balls were slapping harshly against Louis’. Louis had his mouth agape as broken gasps elicited from him. He removed his grip from Harry’s biceps and grappled Harry’s hair. He held his alpha close as he climaxed onto their chests. Louis was screaming in pleasure and whimpering as his body spasmed from his orgasm. Harry held him tight and licked and pecked over the mark just to reassure the mate that he wasn’t alone. He halted with the thrusting until he saw the omega had settled. 

“Harry... want your knot.”

Harry dropped one of Louis knees which Louis immediately wrapped around Harry’s higher back. Harry held the boy’s head and littered his face with pecks as he fucked into him and his knot began to inflate. 

“Love you baby... so good. Always going to look after you.”

Louis nodded and mouthed at below Harry’s ear. Harry only did a hand full of thrust before his knot caught in Louis’ rim. Louis screamed with a pant as he came over their chests simultaneously. Once Louis came out of the haze he looked to Harry and kissed him lovingly.

“I love you.”

“I love you too my little mate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know about you guys but I think I need to bathe in holy water after these have finished their mating cycle! How are you enjoying it? Guys I have this one up around the right time, are you proud because I am. Did you like this chapter? I actually had to go and look up gay sex positions for you all because idek XD! So I’m writing chapter 46 right now and you are all going to kill me for 42 and I’m going to say sorry in advance because I’d probably be hunted down after I post it and I’m going to say it was hard to write. But leave your comments and kudos because they are my motivation. The only reason I remembered to update today was because I had a comment and I replied to it. I love all you beautiful people and I may update again before the end of the day(2-3 hours for me) depending on what feedback I get! Keep in touch! - C xx


	34. A Tad Sore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the heat. Louis is just a tad sore...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Around 2,000 words! There’s no smut so the heat it over! ENJOY!

It had been five days of heat and the couple woke up on the Saturday morning finally without the urges and needs to fuck. The exhaustion was catching up on them which lead to them sleeping in until Saturday afternoon. Louis was sure it was going to be an absolute pain to walk, he had been fucked raw within the five days but he liked it. When they awoke again they stayed cuddled naked on the dirty bed. Harry held his mate close and caressed Louis’ back as he held Louis’ head into his chest as he played with his mate’s hair. Harry left a lingering kiss upon Louis’ forehead.

“You’re so beautiful. Are you sore baby?”

Harry ran a hand over Louis’ bum only for the omega to wince. Harry just gave him a sympathetic smile and stroked his mate’s hip. He pecked Louis’ nose and cuddled his mate.

“Can you walk babe or sit for that matter?”

Louis just gave an uncertain shrug as he pushed himself up to sit up. Straight after he sat up he whimpered but pushed himself to the edge of the bed and got ready to stand up. Harry was right behind him and immediately caught his mate as he fell when he attempted to stand. Harry chuckled and brought the omega into his arms and made sure he was rested on his lower back rather than his sore bum.

“So I get to carry you all day then? What an honour. Shall we have a bath then? Then breakfast?

Louis just nodded along as Harry caressed his cheek. There was fond written all over each other’s face as they gazed into each other’s eyes and took in each other’s features. Harry stroked the boy’s thigh before standing up and placing him in the bed as he ran to start running the bath. He made sure to add plenty of bubble bath and muscle relaxing salts that he had from some set he had got in a gift set from a few Christmas’ ago. Louis watched the doorway waiting for Harry’s return.

Once the bath was a good temperature and filled to the top, Harry returned to his mate and picked him up bridal style. Louis giggled as Harry pressed several kisses to his mates face. Louis was almost too distracted to notice the many candles surrounding the bathroom, the insane amount of bubbles in the bath and the lowered lights. Harry wanted his mate to be relaxed. This was romantic but nothing sexual was going to come out of this. This was just Louis time. He wanted to pamper his mate.

“This is gorgeous Harry. You didn’t need to.”

“Yes I did, your worth everything to me babe.”

Harry just hushed any other protest Louis had as he lowered them into the bath. Harry laid Louis so they were chest to chest so no pressure was put into Louis’ sore bum. Harry drew patterns on Louis’ back as they relaxed. He was sure that Louis had fallen asleep until bubbles were blown off his chest onto his face. Louis giggled and grabbed a handful of bubbles only to put them onto Harry’s cheeks. He leant back and examined his mate.

“Hey look. It’s your first and only beard Haz.”

Louis giggled and kissed his make who looked mock offended. He liked his smooth faced Harry. Harry chuckled and collected the bubbles from his face and smeared them across Louis’ face. It wasn’t a beard at all, just revenge. Bubbly revenge. The two laughed as they began the mini bubble war without getting Louis to move too far or to put pressure on his bum. The bubbles didn’t last for long as the couple ended up kissing instead. Harry cupped Louis face with one hand while the other supported his waist. Louis had his hands linked behind Harry’s neck as he responded. It was a passionate smitten filled kiss that wasn’t powered by lust for once in the last 5 days. It didn’t turn into anything more as Louis pulled away and laid on Harry’s chest. Louis guided Harry’s hand into his hair for him to play with it because yes it was his favourite little gesture. Harry must have picked that up.

“Do you like me playing with your hair sweetie because if you do then just say and I’ll do it more often.”

Louis just nodded before giving a verbal response. He was basking himself in the feeling of the caress.

“Yeah. My favourite feeling.”

Harry just pecked Louis’ hair and continued to play with it and twirl the strands before attempting little plaits that weren’t rough Harry pulling just loose and removed straight after as Harry moved into another. Louis just melted to the experience. No doubt one of his new favourite pass times was people playing with his hair that he fidgeted with in school. Speaking of school he had in on Monday and he had to catch up before any midterm exams for Halloween. 

Eventually Harry started to wash Louis’ hair which was basically what he was doing beforehand but with shampoo and conditioner in his hand these times. He had turned on the shower and sat them under the stream. He washed his own hair as well. The water was nearly all gone out of the bath at this point as it all drained out. 

“Do you think you could stand babe but I’ll hold you too. Just need to wash us.”

Louis complied and stood with Harry’s help. He whined once or twice as he stood and Harry washed them with their own body wash. He loves Louis’ scent and Louis loves Harry’s. Harry had to be extra careful when cleaning Louis’ bum, he’s hole was puffed and red from the non-stop intrusions and friction, Louis could handle it. Harry was still cautious and apologised multiple times after every whine and whimper Louis emitted even though he was trying to contain them because he didn’t want Harry to think it was his fault and that he was severally hurting his mate because he wasn’t plus Louis wouldn’t change spending his heat with Harry, not for one minute. It was just their first mating cycle together and his body would adjust to the new heat arrangement.

“Harry your not hurting me, badly anyways. I’m not a glass vase. As long as you don’t let go and I fall on my bum or as long as you don’t do anything thing sexual there then we’re fine.” 

Harry just smiled up to his mate as he held the omega up and cleaned between his thighs were he was previously sticky. He didn’t change in anyway as he stayed caution of the boy’s situation. 

Harry had rinsed, dried and dressed them. Harry had dressed Louis in a tank and joggers so he wouldn’t have to much restriction. There was no panties or boxers for the both of them as they both were sensitive down there. Harry just wore some jersey that he forgot he even had and some joggers. Louis likes the jersey though because of the fabric being a nice thing to lay on so it wasn’t bad at all. Harry dried Louis’ hair with a blow dryer quickly and ran over his own so it wasn’t dripping on them. 

***

Louis and Harry were in the sitting room with Louis’ head on Harry’s lap as Harry feed his omega and himself the macaroni and cheese they cooked from a packet. Harry was careful that Louis didn’t choke from eating laying down and even though he said that to Louis he still stayed there. Harry fiddled with his hair now that he knew the boy enjoyed it even with the simplicity of the action.

“Liam, I bet you a tenner that Louis can’t walk.”

The two laughed as they sat next to the couple after making their entrance into the living room. Zayn wasn’t around again. Harry just let a little rumble from the back of his throat. He didn’t like that they were betting on Louis’ condition. Louis just huffed in his place but made no effort to move as he looked up to Liam.

“Sorry Liam. You owe him a tenner.” 

Niall just laughed and held a hand out for Liam to put the money into. Liam just scoffed and swatted away the hand. Harry stroked Louis’ thigh with his other hand as he played with Louis’ hair. It was going to be very greasy by the end of the day but Harry would wash it again for him anyways.

“Go on Lou, try.”

Harry just held Louis to him with a hand to his thigh. Harry answered for Louis since he was not going to let Louis hurt himself if he fell. 

“No, he’s not going to try again. We know he can’t. He can barely sit.”

Louis nodded along confirming each statement and its truth. Niall just pouted since they don’t get a demonstration. They will probably just get to see Harry carrying his small mate around. Harry or Louis weren’t complaining about the situation although Louis’ only words towards it was saying sorry because he’s heavy, he received a slap on the thigh saying he was as light as a feather and the conversation was over. 

“So where’s Zayn?”

As if Harry didn’t notice his own brother not being here he looked around to see no Zayn, he’s obviously a very observant person. Niall just shrugged since he had no idea so that only left Liam to answer.

“He’s up talking to his parents. He’s said he’d be an hour or two.”

All gave a little nod. Louis was glad he didn’t have to go and hit someone if they went back to ignoring Liam. Louis turned to Liam and Niall with a questioning gaze.

“When do you guys go into heat?”

The two had a moment to count up the days and do the maths from their last heat. Whatever Liam’s is then will also be Zayn’s rut date as well. Poor Niall still didn’t have a mate unless he was hiding them so he was going to be spending this heat most likely alone. The two looked up simultaneously.

“Tuesday.”

Well so then they both had heat together? That means Louis won’t get to see both of them for 3-7 days depending on how long it is. The two turned to each other with questioning gazes before Niall fist pumped the air.

“Heat buddies!”

Liam laughed and highfived Niall who was waiting for him to do so with a palm held out. Louis giggled at the two and looked up to Harry who was already looking at him. The two were caught in their own little world.

“Hi”

“Hey”

Louis took the hand from his hair and started to play with Harry’s fingers and fiddle with the rings on them. He had two rings on this hand. He took them off during the rut but they were back on now and Louis liked the cool metal he was touching. Louis was brought out of the daze when his name was called. He turned in the direction of the call and hummed. He forgot Niall and Liam were here for a second there. They just wanted to make them stop being sappy.

“Thank god. You two are so sappy and sweet, it’s rotting our teeth.”

The four laughed and went back to chatting. Louis rested up on Harry’s lap and ended up falling asleep there during a conversation about dinner. Harry stroked his mate as he curdled into his alpha on the couch. The two other omegas cooed and awed at the sight. 

Louis is a very cute omega when he wants to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really just a tad sore then since Louis can’t even sit or stand. But anyways. Did you enjoy this chapter? I felt nice so this is the chapter I put up before I fall asleep and I’ll reply to any comments in the morning. How are you enjoying the work/story so far? Who loves the caring Harry in this chapter?! I did!!! Leave comments on your opinions and kudos, they are my motivation and reminders to update XD! I love all you beautiful people! Keep in touch! - C xx


	35. Trying To Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis wakes up from his nap, Niall and Liam insists he’s adorable, Louis tries to walk and Louis gets excited about a certain activity to watch!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter and over 1,500 words! Another chapter should be uploaded later and maybe another depending on feedback! ENJOY!!!

Louis awoke on the couch with Niall and Liam surrounding him. The two were cooing at the boy who was curled into himself and rubbed his eyes with his fists like a small child as he sat up only to regret it straight away. He whimpered as he put pressure on his bum and fell back down to his laying position. He let out a little yawn and surveyed the room.

“Where’s Harry?”

“He’s gone to the bathroom he should be back any second now.”

Louis calmed and stretched his arms above his head from his laid down position making Niall and Liam awed. Louis curled back into himself and rested his head in his hands. He was back in a mini dream land of a dark abyss, drifting off where Niall and Liam’s voices faded away. 

A pain in his bum was the thing that pulled him out of the abyss. He looked back and saw a large hand on his higher thigh. He followed the hand up the arm as saw that Harry had returned. 

“Sorry babe, just laying you back on my lap. Did I wake you?”

Louis gave a lethargic nod and nuzzled into Harry’s toned stomach. Harry caressed his mate’s cheek. Louis looked so peaceful. He was obviously still tired from the previous heat. Harry stroked Louis’ back as his mate curled into him. The two other omegas were no where in sight as they left for the kitchen before Harry got back. 

“Babe? Do you want to sleep in bed? Or here?”

Louis took a deep inhale and sat up again forgetting about his bum. Harry picked up the omega and took him into his lap on his hip so he didn’t hurt himself. Louis thanked him as he blinked his eyes open.

“Thank you. It’s okay, I’m awake. Just a nap. Where’s Niall and Liam?”

“They’ve gone to the kitchen. Do you want anything?”

Louis pecked his mate’s nose and rested his head on Harry’s shoulder. He had something in mind that he wanted to try before his friends got back.

“Can we see if I can walk a bit, my legs are stiff.”

“Ok babe. But if it hurts too much you have to sit back down.”

Harry lifted the omega and himself off the couch and onto the carpet. At least it was carpet so if Louis did fall it wouldn’t be a hard landing, however, Harry wouldn’t let him fall anyways. Harry held the omega from the waist and walked with him. Each step was painful for Louis. He was limping around as his hole burned from the moment and his legs protested. Louis had a minute walk around before his legs gave out beneath him and Harry caught him around the waist and hoisted him up. Louis had a grimace on his face even when he was lifted off the floor.

“Here let me have a look sweetheart.”

Harry brought them to the chair and instructed Louis into his hands and knees. Harry made it so if the omegas entered again Louis wouldn’t be exposed to anyone but him as he faced his bum away from the door. Harry stroked the boy’s thigh to comfort him before sliding the joggers down his peachy bum to expose his gaping hole that hadn’t closed up from his heat yet. It had an angry red rim that was throbbing from the pressure of walking had put on it and as the cold air hit it. It looked very sore for the poor omega. Not only did he have a sensitive front but he literally had a pain in the backside.

“Awe sweetie. You shouldn’t have walked for that long. Do you want me to put some cream on it later, It will help. No more walking or sitting. It still hasn’t closed up at all yet.”

Louis whimpered since it hurt to be spread like this and being in the position in general. Harry noticed and pulled back up Louis’ joggers and took him into his lap as tears leaked out of Louis’ eyes. It just stung so much. Harry kissed away the tears as he held his mate. He was so sorry for Louis plus this was all his doing. He stayed clear of the boy’s bum as he cuddled him close and let him whimper into his shoulder as he rocked him.

“I’m sorry Lou, I really am. I’ll look after you. Do you want me to put on some cream or you could have a pain relief? I’ll get you a pain relief.”

“No no no. Just stay with me. It’s not your fault you have a big dick babe. It’s going to be fine just a day to heal. It’s because that was only after my first few times and my body wasn’t as adjusted but by the next heat we should be fine and this won’t last as long or hurt as much.”

Harry held his mate close and nodded. It was true that they only had sex a few times before that and that Louis probably wasn’t as adjusted to Harry’s size for that amount of sex in five days. It would definitely take a while to close up maybe a week or 2 to fully close up and be back to normal but it wouldn’t be sore for that long maybe only a day or two so Louis would be fine for school Monday since he only had one lecture that lasted an hour- media studies. Harry might allow him to school depending on if Louis’ recovered enough so he could sit and walk and if he does let Louis go then he’ll walk his mate to his class at least.

“You can put cream on later.”

Louis just wanted to clarify for the alpha to calm him a bit. Harry smiled and kissed his forehead as he continued to hold his mate. Louis still had some tears tracking down his face when Niall and Liam walked in holding toasted sandwiches and crisps. They noticed Louis awake in Harry’s arms and they noticed the tears making them both drop the food onto the table and huddle around their friend.

“What’s happened?”

“Are you okay Lou?”

Both were concerned as they placed a hand on the boy’s back and shoulder. Louis smiled them in reassurance as Harry took to tell them. He pecked Louis’ forehead and stroked his tummy.

“Someone wanted to walk, walked for too long and hurt themselves. But we’re okay now, aren’t we love?”

Louis nodded and let out a nervous laugh because it was obvious that ‘someone’ was him. Niall had a shocked and offended expression on his face as he held a hand to his chest.

“You couldn’t wait for us to walk! We wanted to see that.”

“Too bad. I’m not allowed to try again anyways.”

“Who said?!”

“Doctor Harry.”

Niall just scoffed at Harry and returned to his food and sat in the couch with a huff. Liam rubbed Louis’ back and follow after Niall with getting his food. 

“You’ll be fine soon enough. Let yourself heal and don’t listen to Niall.”

“Hey!”

Niall was stuffing his face with food making the others grimace as he talked with his mouth full. All laughed at his offensive behaviour though. Louis curled back into Harry. His alpha held him and rocked him in his arms while whispering in his ear.

“You want to stay here all day or do you have somewhere else you’d like to be while you lay down?”

Louis looked up to his alpha as he fiddled with Harry’s shirt between his fingers and also with the stings of Harry’s joggers. 

“Was there anything you had in mind for today before we knew I couldn’t walk?”

Harry thought for a second before he remembered what he had in mind for the day once he knew he was out of his rut. 

“I was going to go to the gym, it was a room me and Zayn requested to have in the palace. But we can’t do that since you can’t walk of sit, never mind exercise.”

Louis looked up to Harry with excited eyes at the suggestion. He didn’t need to exercise since he can’t for one but he’s never been bothered to do it but they can go. He would go to the gym in time with Harry, Harry would be his motivation and he could get rid of the small baby fat he has around his body.

“No. Yeah let’s go. I don’t need to exercise just put me on a mat of something. I wouldn’t pass on an opportunity to watch you get all sweaty and yes let’s go! I can be your personal cheerleader, come on. I won’t stand or anything and you don’t need to just sit around all day. Pleeeeasssse?”

Louis was getting louder and louder at the end as he pleaded with his mate. His head was under Harry’s jaw looking up with a palm on Harry’s chest. He was practically buzzing that if he wasn’t injured he would be bouncing with anticipation for Harry’s reply. Harry looked down to his mate and gave in with a dramatic roll to his eyes.

“Fiiine... but we’re getting your cream on first and then we’ll go to the gym after but please don’t hurt yourself anymore.”

Louis gave a frantic nod with wide eyes before giving Harry a lingering smooch on the cheek and throwing his arms around his neck. This was going to be a sight to see. Harry all sweaty, muscly and-.

“What are you guys doing now?”

Louis turned to Liam and Niall with a shit eating grin. He kept one arm around Harry’s neck and turned to them. He was like an excited little puppy. Harry made sure Louis wasn’t putting any strain on his bum as he turned to his friends.

“Harry going to work out and I get to watch him. I’m his cheerleader but I can’t do any dancing or whatever.”

They just gave him a look as if he was crazy and nodded hesitantly while Harry picked up his mate and placed him on his hip. Louis waved good bye and rested his head on Harry’s shoulder as many images flashed through his head. Many delicious images.

This was going to be the highlight to his day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think everyone would like to watch Harry work out, don’t ya think;)! Poor Louis is having no luck with walking either! What do you think/your opinions? Leave your comments and the amount feedback will justify how quickly the next chapter goes up! I love reading your comments and replying to you all so please do leave your opinions! Leave comments and kudos since they are my motivation and reminders to update! I love all you beautiful people! Keep in touch! - C xx


	36. Hitting The Gym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry hits the gym as his cheeky mate throws out his opinions every now and again. Working out is long gone after a while. Louis likes his treats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 3,000 words so ENJOY!!!
> 
> MATURE CONTENT WARNING ⚠️

Harry and Louis were back in their room after getting the cream for Louis from the storage shop in the palace. It was a pain reliever and anti-inflammatory cream for omegas for this exact situation. Harry had Louis laid on his back with his joggers off. Louis didn’t feel exposed to Harry what so ever and felt comfortable just laying down with no bottoms on as Harry worked his way around the room and changed into his workout gear which was a shirtless Harry with long black shorts on. Very lovely sight. If Louis wasn’t injured they wouldn’t be getting far with Harry looking this good.

“Ok baby. Legs up need to get to you. I’ll be careful now and you can tell me to stop at anytime okay? I’ll be as quick as I can. This is going to help you.”

Louis nodded as struck his legs up and wide apart so it will be easier for Harry to get to. It did help Harry as the irritated gaping hole came to view when Louis lifted his legs. He could guess that Louis’ hole was stretched a diameter of 5cm which was the same diameter of Harry’s dick so it obviously made sense and Louis had been stretched to the point during the heat. Since he was continuously being stretched to this size then his body had accommodated itself but also damaged itself in the process. 

Harry put a dollop of the gel onto two fingers and began to apply it to louis rim. He applied it to the rim, around the rim and also about around the inside part of his rim. Louis wailed at the touch and continued to whimper throughout the application. Their was tears in his eyes that he fought to keep back with a bite to his lip. Harry was trying to be as gentle as he could as he talked the omega through what he was doing and comforted him.

“It’s okay sweetie. Just some gel, gonna make you feel better. Just putting it around you. You’re doing great sweetie. Just another bit... We can have a little cuddle after and then go to the gym. Doing so well for me, I’m sorry you’re so sore I should’ve took it easy on our first rut and heat together. Here babe we’re done, we’re done.”

Harry lifted his omega onto his lap and held him closer as he let a few tears fall down again but Louis was fine as he looked up to Harry with a little smile. He was still a bit sore but it was just the pressure that made it uncomfortably sore. He knew Harry was just helping him.

“Thank you Harry. Again it’s not your fault and you know how it goes, go big or go home. Just turns out your big. Plus you couldn’t control it and neither could I. I love you.”

Harry held his mate’s face and gave him a lingering peck on his lips before resting their foreheads together with his eyes closed as he caressed Louis’ bare thigh. Louis had very soft skin with a lovely little natural tan that you wouldn’t get from England at all. Little sun kissed boy with his little sunshine smile, he was the sun to Harry life.

Harry held the omega to his bare chest for a while longer and stroked his mate’s cheek. Harry opened his eyes to see the bright blues in front of him, eyes as deep as the ocean that shined like little crystals orbs when he smiled. Harry will never not love Louis’ eyes. Harry smiled to his mate and pecked his nose.

“Are you better? No more tears sunshine.”

Louis nodded to Harry. Harry was a great source of comfort.

“Yeah, all better. Let’s go to the gym, I wanna see this body of yours work.”

Harry gave a playful roll of his eyes, which he thinks he’s been picking up from Louis recently, he picked up his mate and made his way to the gym that was only a few corridors down the hallway. No doubt that Louis may come here once he’s allowed to and capable of working out since maybe he could get rid of some baby fat and then more muscular bum instead of fat. Harry really didn’t mind if Louis was to join him or not after he’s better since he loves Louis body already. Harry placed him down on a bench with a bar on the top with weights on the end- bench press. 

Harry then got to stretching which took around 10 minutes to do. Louis had turned onto his stomach on the bench and watched Harry. He’s body was truly divine. So slim with nice muscles all in the right places. Louis liked how there was muscle but not like Harry was bulging with them because Louis would be sure that Harry would break him in bed or just in general like hugging or cuddling.

Harry started his workout with a run on the treadmill and definitely was a treat for Louis as he watched Harry’s legs flex and his chest rising and falling with every breathe. Louis was practically drooling over here. Louis decided to throwing in some comments in there for his mate. He was already enjoying the show.

“Work those legs babe!”

“Looking sexy over there!”

“Run from all those omegas that want you!”

“Sex on legs!”

“Keep going babe, sorry if I’m distracting you!”

“I’m not actually sorry...”

Harry ran for 15 minutes as Louis commented. He had a red flush to his skin already as he got off the machine. He walked over to the omega and pecked his cheeks as he picked up the hand weights for bicep curls. He sat next to his mate as he began to lift the weights up to below his shoulder and brought it back to his thigh and repeated the process- bicep curls. Harry’s biceps flexed with each lift and Louis was mesmerised. Delicious arms. He just had too.

“Okay... I just want to put my hand here... and lift... fuck yes babe!”

Louis had put his hand around Harry bicep as he lifted the weight causing the muscle to flex under his hand. Harry chuckled to his mate as he continued but Louis did not move his hand. He was in awe just at Harry arms as he lifted the weights. He had a strong alpha. Harry continued this exercise for around another 10 minutes before standing up with one weight as he continuously went up onto his tippy tips and back down. Louis was slightly confused at his mate, this was exercise? Calf raises was the term written on the wall that Louis saw on a poster next to him. Okay, that’s a peculiar exercise? Louis could do that easily... if he could stand that is.

This exercise lasted around 5 minutes before Harry moved into the classic push ups that he looked like a pro at doing while here Louis can’t even do 1 proper press up when he’s healthy. That’s a goal for him, to be able to get 5 press ups in a row when he starts working out. They were some high aspirations. Harry was doing around 50 in a row before a 10 second break and then going back and doing more, strong supernatural weirdo. However, another thing to notice was Harry’s back muscles looked amazing. He never really ever sees his back in bed although he has marked it up from what he can see with scratch marks and one or two love bites at the top near his neck. Harry was all Louis’ and he has staked his claim on the alpha and will continue to do that for a long time since omegas cannot mark alphas with a bite since their teeth aren’t as sharp or as long as alphas.

Soon enough after some sit-ups, burpees, lunges and a wall sit he went up to a punching bag and got out some gloves. Ooh interesting, Louis tells himself not to blink incase he misses anything not even a split second. Harry was bouncing around the mat below and sending several punches to the hanging bag. Very sexy and dangerous. Plus Louis could tell how Harry not so Jr was also bouncing around in his shorts. If Louis wasn’t injured he’d be producing slick and jumping him but for now he’ll just watch for now and make some comments. Harry was fast on feet and with his punches, he looked lethal but a sexy kind. He looked like a delicious dangerous snack. 

Harry had a sweaty sheen to his skin as he moved around gracefully. More graceful than he’s ever been compared to his walking and clumsiness. He sent quick and hard punches into the bag with accuracy and power. His arms were bulging and quick. He performed a few defences as if he was fighting someone else and that’s when Louis knew he was going to convince Harry to teach him to fight as well. Harry looked very good doing it and Louis had to make sure he knew.

“Go on babe!”

“Well fuck me your sex-y!”

“Hot!”

“That’s my mate!”

“Well fuck me against a wall and call me Sharon!”

“Are you hitting on me right now?”

He knew Harry heard the last one as he bit his lips with a smile and stopped the swinging bag as he looked over to his mate who was led on on the bench biting his own lips. Harry decided he’d finish there since it was only a quick workout since he still had to carry around Louis and he didn’t want to be aching if he continues. He advanced to Louis as he removed the gloves. He kept a smirk on his face as he walked to bench and picked up Louis. He swung them around before holding him in front of him as Louis wrapped his arms around his mates neck. Harry leant in and last second swerved to kiss down Louis’ jaw and nibble on his ear.

“Maybe I was my little pretty mate. We could set up another date for tomorrow.”

Louis held Harry close to him as Harry backed them to a wall. Louis played it Harry’s growing sweaty hair. He hummed as Harry proceeded to kiss down to his mark and kissed around it.

“Was that even a question? Tomorrow? You sure I’d be able to walk by then?”

Harry left a lingering kiss next to the mark before making his way back up and kissing along Louis’ jaw while Louis questioned him. Harry hummed before detaching himself and coming back up to Louis’ eye level.

“Maybe not tomorrow. Tuesday? It would only be us around anyways out of the group.”

Harry pecked his mate’s lips to finish his statement. He could say that he maybe forgot about Louis’ bum in the moment and his inability to walk. Louis held onto Harry’s shoulders as he thought about it. 

“Hmmm... I think I can fit it into my very busy schedule for a very sexy man like yourself.”

Harry hummed and kissed his mate against the wall. Louis was surprised at first but kissed back and tangled his fingers in Harry’s hair. Louis let out a satisfied noise as harry licked across his lips asking for entrance. Louis kept his lips sealed causing Harry to make a huffing noise and changed so he was continuously pecking Louis’ lip until going back and sliding his tongue over his lip again only this time Louis let him in. The kiss wasn’t fast paced as Harry took his time and savoured the moment, it was a change from anything from the last 5 days. Harry kept it loving and passionate because nothing was going to follow up after this since he didn’t want to hurt Louis. 

Louis tilted his head to the right a little and held his mate close. Their tongues mingled in the middle and tangled through the kiss. Harry balanced Louis in front of him with his hands under his thighs to keep him up between him and the wall. Louis had his legs wrapped around Harry’s bare waist as he held his face with one hand and the other around in his hair. They lost track of time as they made out against the wall. It stayed passionate and loving only with a slight increase in pace as time went on. There was a few instances when they pulled apart for air but continued on after a few seconds of catching breathe before going back to each other lips and carrying on. They could have been there for 5 minute, half and hour, an hour or 2 but they didn’t know. 

The only thing that brought them out of the daze was someone cleaning their throat behind them. The two pulled apart and panted as both heads looked over behind Harry to see Zayn with a raised eyebrow. Both had wild hair and puffed up red lips with red flushed cheeks as they caught their breath. Caught red handed for definite. But stared as they sought for the words to say because their was nothing to really say that could explain this. Eventually Harry decided he didn’t care what his brother thought.

“Yes? If you don’t have something to say then I’m going back to my mate. Hmmm?”

With a shrug of his shoulders Harry turned back and kissed down Louis’ jaw to his ear where he nibbled the lob. Zayn scoffed with an eye roll. So he did have something to say but Harry will not pay attention until he actually starts talking. Harry felt Louis give a shrug to Zayn as he held onto Harry’s shoulders.

“Harry? Do you mind going somewhere else for this? I don’t want to see all this while I’m working out.”

Harry gave his attention to his brother and turned to him and moved Louis onto his hip. Harry raised an eyebrow to his brother and adjusted Louis to make his mate a bit more comfortable and not on his bum.

“Okay...”

Just as Harry Harry walked past Zayn and towards the door he made sure to say one last thing not so under his breath.

“Cock block...”

“I heard that!”

“You were meant to!”

Sibling banter. Of course Harry and Louis weren’t going to have sex but they could make Zayn think that since he doesn’t know that Louis is injured. The couple laughed on the way out.

***

Once back at the room to two laid down on the bed. Louis was resting his head against Harry’s shoulder as he traced Harry’s butterfly tattoo on his chest. It was very peaceful as the two led together. Harry was still a tad sweaty but the two didn’t care. They were both very comfortable.

Just as Louis readjusted his position he felt something poke into his thigh. He looked down subtly to see that Harry at least had a semi which was poking Louis through the thin shorts. He can help with that then, it was probably from the session they had earlier. Louis looked back up to Harry as he ran his hand down to the top of the waistband.

“You want some help with that babe?”

Harry looked down to Louis and places his hand over Louis’. Harry kissed Louis’ forehead before confirming whether or not he could.

“Babe... you’re injured, it’s okay. It can be easily sorted in the shower.”

Louis pouted and ran the tips of his fingers under the waist band. He was not going to back down so easy. He was beginning to crave the weight on his tongue and the salty cum that came afterwards.

“No really. It’s not like I’m saying for you to have sex with me, I’m just offering a blowjob. No alpha of mine is going to get off by himself when I’m around. Please I want to Harry. Pleeeasseee?”

Harry just hesitated and thought. He didn’t want his mate doing anything sexual while he’s still recovering but then again he broke that rule against the gym wall when their tongues basically had sex in their mouths, very nice way to put it.

Then also Louis wanted to do this so should he just allow him to instead to the lonely wank in the shower that he hasn’t had a need to have since he first got with Louis. Louis had shimmied down Harry while he thought and pecked the bulge. Harry looked down at the mate with a hesitant look as he pulled down the shorts so his semi was freed for Louis.

“You don’t have to babe... just don’t do something to hurt yourself.”

Harry sat himself up more and slid Louis up the bed with him. He spread his legs so Louis could lay between them. Harry caressed Louis’ cheek as the mate eyed the length and began to tug Harry to full hardness. Louis was loving the sight of the hardening dick in front of him. He couldn’t wait to have the length resting on his tongue as he sucks the head or the sensation when the cock head slid down his throat as he deep throated the length. 

Harry continued to stroke his mate’s cheek as Louis licked his lips and looked up to Harry in delight as he asked for his permission. Harry could feel Louis excitement through the bond as he looked like it he could he’d be bouncing in excitement and anticipation. 

Harry nodded to his mate that set Louis off on his mini quest. Louis held the length in his hand and licked over the top and down the underside to Harry’s balls before returning back up to the top and taking the head into his mouth. Louis worked hard as he swirled, flicked and flattened his tongue and deep throated Harry. He loved pleasing his mate and getting to hear the curses Harry’s says under his breath or moaned with his head thrown back. Louis kept his eye contact with the mate and made sure to slowly blinking up to him to create some sexy effect. 

Louis raised up and let the sting of spit connect the tip and his lip as Harry watched him. Louis mouthed as the length and the tip before licking up and leaving a kitten lick on the tip and a small kiss. Louis slapped his lips with the top of the dick before sinking back down. Harry was very impressed with his mate, the sensations were tantalising. His mate was driving him mad as he groaned and panted while keeping a hand on the side of Louis’ head. Louis had started to fondle Harry’s balls and that with the sensation of him flicking his tongue over the slit and sinking down inches so his tip drives into the back of Louis’ throat was enough to send him over the edge. Harry gave a slight but short warning as he came into Louis’ warm wet mouth.

“Babe... babe I’m gonna-“

Louis got what he meant as the cum hit the back of his throat. The salty yet sweet taste was addictive as he swallowed all that he was offered. Louis milked Harry dry as he tugged on the few inches he couldn’t get in his mouth. The only bit he didn’t get was a small dribble that ran from the corner of his mouth to his chin, it didn’t get much further than that as he thumbed it off his face and sucked the substance off his thumb. Harry was coming down from his orgasm as Louis gave a little kitten licked and kissed to the tip and placed the soften dick down as he waited for Harry to gain his mindset. Louis didn’t want any overstimulation to the alpha as he left the flaccid dick alone.

Harry looked back down from the ceiling as he came down from his orgasm. Louis was tracing the butterfly tattoo again as he watched Harry come through. Once he saw that he had Harry’s full attention again he had a playful smirk on his face and winked to his alpha.

“Thank you for the lovely snack babe. One of my favourites.”

Harry pulled Louis up his body again and kissed his mate. He may not be able to return the favour now but he will and once Louis recovers he was going to get any treatment he wants and Harry could bet he’d have Louis riding his face and if that’s not what Louis asked for then he could have both. He knows Louis loves to be rimmed. Harry eventually went and got a shower on Louis’ orders after he made out with the mate for around 10 minutes again. 

Louis was a very cheeky little omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheeky little Louis! But then again who doesn’t love a scene of a larry blowjob! Louis seems to have a very sexy imagination! Because it’s not a dirty minded, it’s a sexy imagination! How did you like this longer chapter?! Plus there’s another date night planned now! Leave your comments and kudos since again they are my motivation and reminders to update! Guys!! 200 kudos and 100+ comments!!!! Thank you all! I love all you beautiful people! Keep in touch! - C xx


	37. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn is a bit freaked thinking he knows more than what seems to be the case. Horan has a run for his money. Louis is back to learning how to walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but it is a filler kind of thing and is just over 1,000 words. But ENJOY!

When the couple got back down to the living room again just to socialise with the ohana and maybe clear things with Zayn because he looked very disturbed beforehand, they weren’t going to apologise though because this is just how they worked. Either they were long upstairs or Zayn had a very short workout session, it was beyond them but when they got down Zayn was sat with his mate and gave he couple another disturbed look considering he thought they had just came back from a quickie after leaving the gym. He doesn’t want to know this stuff as if walking in on the two during heat wasn’t enough to change the way he viewed his brother. Louis had an inward chuckle as he saw the alphas face. 

Harry had the mate balance in his hold in his hip as usual. Zayn was very confused at the fact that he hadn’t seen Harry put the omega down since he was holding him in the gym. The only thing he could think about was the thought that they had some weird kink, maybe some type of age play. He really didn’t want to think of that either.

“Why the face Zayn? You look like you just stood in shit with new white shoes.”

It was a brilliant comparison made by Harry. Zayn looked distraught as he watched the couple cross the room and sit on the couch but Louis was more lying down with his head on Harry’s lap and his feet on Niall’s. Niall gladly allowed Louis to rest his legs their and rested his hand on the boy’s shin. Louis made sure to give the blonde a look saying not to touch his bum or else to which the blonde shrugged with a mock innocent smile. A innocent as a kid with a face covered in chocolate. Little fucker was going to get it if he even dared to go near Louis’ bum.

“I think I know more than I want to know.”

Louis just scoffed because Zayn was just assuming and he didn’t know because he still had yet to know about Louis’ ongoing recovery and current injury. He most likely thought the two had fucked or something when they hadn’t.

“What do you think you know because it’s most likely wrong?”

Louis challenged the alpha as Harry began to mess with Louis’ hair which was extremely calming. Zayn grimaced at the thought.

“You fucked didn’t you? You didn’t need to tell me that at the gym.”

The four had laughed at the accusation leaving Zayn very confused. Liam decided to help his mate understand.

“Babe? Louis hadn’t been able to even sit properly or walk since his heat and Harry’s been carrying him around the for the whole day. I really doubt they had any quickies.”

Zayn was still quite confused but was slowly understanding the situation. He was relieved that he didn’t just get to know when Harry and Louis were having a quickie and he’s relieved Harry wasn’t just carrying Louis around for some kink. Just to be a little bitch Niall had to interfere.

“Yea like I mean...”

With that a light slap was sent onto Louis’ bum causing a yelp and whimper to come from the omega as he jolted away from Niall. Harry didn’t look quite happy as he brought Louis into his arms. Louis had to bite his lip to keep in the tears from the stinging. He was going to hurt the Horan boy no doubt. However, firstly he had to make sure he didn’t cry or whimper while he talked or more so shout at the Irish omega. Harry shushed him omega and stroked him until he was feeling better to talk.

“HORAN! I warned you!”

Louis reached over with a slight grimace as he smacked Niall around the back of the head. The slight sting of leaning over was worth the hit as he saw Niall rub the spot with a pout. He deserved it and asked for it. Louis had no sympathy. Zayn was just a tad confused and shocked. In thought it was obvious that Louis would have some trouble considering it was his first heat with Harry and considering Harry’s size it would be a definite struggle to complete the daily tasks of even walking. 

Louis moved to the other side of Harry and curled up into the one seat he had and Harry’s lap as he glared at Niall. It’s the luck of the Irish that looks don’t kill because Niall would be 6 feet under if they did. Harry stroked his mate’s back and then went back to fiddling with Louis’ soft hair. 

“Okay that makes more sense... kind of. I don’t want to talk about how Louis can’t walk though.”

There was chuckles at Zayn’s expression that surrounded the room. All the while Louis couldn’t wait for Niall to get a mate and go through heat so he could show Niall how much that just hurt him. He’ll set out a plan when the time comes. 

“We didn’t have sex anyways but I have my ways to get my man off.”

Louis led so he was looking up to Harry and gave his man a wink. Harry smirked and caressed Louis’ cheek and tummy while whistles were heard from the omega in the ‘wit-woo’ sound for cat calling where as Zayn went back to being disturbed as if he’s never done anything sexual ever and doesn’t have a dirty mind whatsoever. 

***

The weekend was spent with Louis being carried around and getting cream applied to lessen the pain as he began to walk again Sunday afternoon around 3. He was getting better and was walking for longer before getting Harry to pick him up if he thought it was going to get worse in anyway. Plus he liked the protected feeling he got once he was picked up, not that it would become a daily thing it was just something he will savour now. 

Since Louis was beginning to sit and walk he has said that he wanted to go to school on Monday. It was only a 1 hour class so he should be fine. He has been able to gradually sit for longer and walk for longer, still with a slight limp that was quite noticeable if that’s what someone was paying attention to. No one in university would really being paying attention to him though because they probably have something else better to do plus it’s not like he’s some famous singer.

Harry has loved looking after his mate these past two days. He’s got to hold him 24/7 and was able to care for him. He also learned Louis liked his hair to be played with too which he will definitely remember. He liked looking after him and that included the trips to the toilet and helping Louis stand during them, he really didn’t mind helping his mate.

The first time Louis tried to walk again it was more successful than the first time and luckily he didn’t fall the second he was put down since the other three insisted they wanted to watch. He had a very heavy limp but he got it and walked for a minute or two before letting Harry pick him up before it hurt too much. Harry had his arms ready on Louis’ waist the whole time, he was waiting just so if Louis fell Harry would be able to catch him. It was like Louis was a child learning to walk most of the time and Harry was the proud parent that gave him a kiss on the head when he did good.

Zayn became less disturbed eventually but really the only reason Louis’ limping and can’t walk is because they fucked non-stop for 5 days and it was something he also didn’t want to know in detail whatsoever.

Louis has also been sitting on Harry’s lap more and just readjusting if it got too uncomfortable and going back to sitting afterwards. He could easily last an hour in a lecture no doubt. He’s going to be fine in school although Harry had said he will walk Louis into class and stay with him until the bell goes and then he’ll be back and will drive his mate back home. Harry had it all planned out so Louis wouldn’t need to strain himself during the morning at all. Louis’ class started at 9 and lasted an hour, he had media studies.

The couple went to bed earlier than usual on the windy night just so Louis would be well rested for the day. Harry applied Louis’ cream again that was now not throbbing as much and wasn’t such a violent red to the rim. However, the hole still hadn’t closed up whatsoever maybe a millimetre but nothing noticeable, it was still the 5 centimetres in diameter. It wasn’t as painful getting the cream applied compared to the first time they applied it but there was still some small whimpers here and there, no crying though. 

Then they were in bed cuddled up and drifting to sleep in each other’s arms as they basked in each other’s warmth and comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niall has pissed off Louis XD! Caring Harry and helpless Louis. I liked this filler chapter anyways, did you? It was a bit over the place and for that I will apologise if it confused you. Is anyone else going back to school tomorrow?? Dreading it:(! Leave comments and kudos since as I said they motivate me and remind me to update a chapter! Honestly comments always make me smile and I’ll always reply! I love all you beautiful people! Keep in touch! - C xx


	38. School’s A Pain In The Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis believes school’s a pain the the ass after his first day back. Harry makes a stop into town and has to make a call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is around 2,000 words. I feel asleep earlier and woke back up and I decided to upload the chapter so... Ta da! Leave your opinions in the comment because I love reading them! ENJOYYY!

The couple had woken up early and Harry made sure Louis had a shower, was dressed, had eaten, brushed his teeth, had his school stuff and felt fine a half an hour before they had to leave to school and still be early. He was very alike to a mother bringing their child to school on the first day. Harry and Louis now laid in bed, ready to leave when ever they had too. Louis led between Harry’s legs with his back to the alpha’s chest. He had been playing with Harry’s fingers and rings. Louis liked the rings that his mate had. He noticed how Harry would always leave his left ring finger bare all the time, he was saving that place for a wedding ring. Louis had to internally awe at his mate, he was so cute. He was waiting to adorn that finger with the wedding ring of his spouse, his mate. 

“What’s got you so happy all of a sudden?”

Louis was brought out of the daze as he turned to his mate he must have just projected his feelings through the bond for a second. Louis had a bright smile on his face as he turned to look at Harry. His little sunshine smile. Very pretty little mate indeed. He held Harry’s left and brought it into Harry’s view.

“So do you always have your ring finger on this hand bare?”

A smile grew on Harry’s face as he rested his free hand on Louis’ tummy and pulled his mate closer. Harry pecked the corner of Louis’ mouth and intertwined his left hand with Louis hand. There was a nod from Harry that sent another wave of happiness through the bond from both sides.

“That finger has been reserved for a special little omega who has the prettiest sunshine smile I have ever seen.”

Louis could only assume that it was for him since he has been told about having a sunshine smile from Harry before plus he’s the smallest omega he knows of. 

“Come on babe. We’ll get you to school and I’ll stay with you until the bell goes.”

Louis just nodded and sat up from Harry after giving the alpha a small kiss on the way up. 

***

The two had got to school with 15 minutes to spare. Harry walked with his omega with a protective arm around Louis’ waist as they walked to a lecture theatre. There was rows and rows of seats and even though it was a big space it was also one of the smallest classrooms in the school. There was around 35 students in media studies. There was one or two students already in the class room finishing work and just waiting for the class to start in general. The couple walked in to room and Harry was definitely going to stay until at least a teacher came in when he saw the alpha from before a few rows back, his name was something like Mike... no Nick. 

Harry walked Louis to the front row and sat down before pulling Louis onto his lap. He wasn’t going to leave his mate in this room with that guy, something just seemed off with him. Louis was getting out any notebooks he had and he also needed to talk to the teacher about his week absence which Harry said he’d do for the boy as he’s walking out. Louis had media studies twice in the week, once on Monday and another on Wednesday. 

“Here babe I’ll talk to your teacher on my way out, okay? Don’t need you getting up.”

“Thanks babe.”

Louis pecked his mate’s cheek in a short thanks as Harry stroked the omegas thigh. Other student began to filter in gradually as the class neared its beginning. Harry had stood up and placed his mate in his seat and just stood in front of the desk before the bell went. There was some eyes that observed the couple as they played around.

“Bye babe, I’ll go talk to the teacher. Have a good lesson I should be back for the end of your lesson.”

Just as the door opened Harry pecked his mate’s lips and said his goodbye before walking to the teacher. It was a short walk and the teacher had immediately recognised the royal family member and his status. 

“Good morning Mr...”

“Kilegan.”

“Mr. Kilegan, I wanted to excuse my mate’s absence from last week.”

“No problem Prince Harry. Your mate is in this class, as in the princess?”

“Louis Tomlinson yes. Please do not mention that to any other students as I don’t want Louis being bombarded. There also hasn’t been an announcement about me finding my mate so it would be appreciated if you didn’t tell anyone like newspapers.”

The teacher nodded to the royal. He was still surprised that the prince was just on the room but now he was teaching the princess and maybe a further queen. It was a honour. He had to stop himself from bowing down to the prince or his mate. With that Harry left with a nod to the teacher and to his mate before exiting the room. He wasn’t planning on driving home yet he may just stop into some stores and come back to the school before the hour ended. He needed to also make a call.

Louis was in the class listening to the teacher briefly recap last weeks lesson as he made notes. He was getting continuous lingering glances from the teacher which he was guessing was because he now knew he was the mate to the prince. He ignored the stares he constantly felt on him as he jotted his notes down on the laptop he had in front of him. This may be a very dragged on lesson. He knew he was going to feel very uncomfortable by the end of the lesson from both the looks he got from the teacher and gazes from behind him but also from his bum because he could already tell it was going to get sore to sit for the whole lesson. 

All the while Harry was walking into to the city hoping that he won’t get recognised or else he’s going to need to call security. He walked into a few shops and got Louis some gifts that he thought he’d like which included in lingerie that he thought Louis would look amazing and confident in. Now he just needed to make the call before stopping into the last store. He picked out his phone and called the recent contact. He let it ring as he stood against the wall outside the store. It was picked up on the second ring.

“Louis?”

“No Johannah it’s Harry. I wanted to ask you something.”

“Oh go ahead love you can ask anything you want.”

“What’s Louis’ ring size?”

“D-do... is it for what I think it’s for?”

“I’m planning on giving him a promise ring at the announcement Halloween party that’s being planned.”

The line went silent and Harry could only guess Johannah was internally combusting and was expecting the squeal. He did right to expect as he had to hold the phone away from him for a second a she squealed in delight.

“Oh sweetie that’s amazing! My little boo bear is growing up! His ring size... in a letter is ‘Q’ or 8.5.”

She must of had it written somewhere. Maybe on her phone or something. Harry was glad she was so happy about it and was very helpful. 

“Thank you Johannah. I was just going to go in and have a look around at designs and all before I have to meet Louis back at school.”

“Please call my Jay love. Johannah makes me sound old. Your practically family I mean your giving my son a promise ring.”

“Thank you Jay. It means a lot really.”

“Your welcome. Now I’ll let you go and look at some rings.”

They said their farewells before Harry entered the shop he will look at the designs and decide whether he wants to design his own ring or if the right one is already there for him. There was hundreds of rings on display as he entered luckily no one had recognised him in the shop. He had a look around before approaching the shop assistant.

“Excuse me... do you have an promise rings on display?”

“Yes sir right this way.”

Harry was led to a display case that had many rings on display. He could guess around one or two hundred rings in front of him. However only one truly caught his eye. It had a silver band that twisted in the front and had two gems on the middle of the twist. There was small diamonds graving the twists that contrasted the gems. Blue and green. It seemed to good to be real. It was a perfect ring that stranded out from all the others it was a beautiful ring that would be perfect for his mate. 

“Ahh, That is a beautiful ring your eyeing sir. It has encrusted diamonds and the gems are both 10 carrot. The blue is a rare gem called blue zircon from Cambodia and the green jadeite. These are both very expensive gemstones. I have to say it’s a very expensive ring at £9,550.”

Harry nodded along at some of the names he didn’t know. He could see himself giving this to Louis. He decided he’d design the engagement ring himself but this, this was the promise ring he wanted. He wasn’t going to buy it yet though because he wanted a second opinion.

“It is a gorgeous ring. Would it be possible to put it to the side so I can bring in a second opinion?”

“Of course sir, what name shall I put it under and when should we expect you back in?”

Harry watched the shop assistant bring the ring over to the counter and place it in a box and take out a post it note for the name.

“I should be back in Wednesday and put it under Styles-Tomlinson.”

The shop assistant write down the name before looking up at Harry when the name registered. Styles, as in the royal family? He was sure that he’s seen this man in the news before but not as a member of the royal family. 

“Prince Harry? It’s a pleasure Prince-“

“Yes I am Prince Harry but no need for the formalities. I have to stay hidden for now instead of getting questioned or appearing in newspapers. Thank you for assisting me.”

“Of course, of course it’s my job. Is this ring for yourself then?”

Harry made sure no one had caught his name from before. He didn’t want to get caught by and paparazzi in a ring shop when they didn’t even know that he had found his mate.

“Yes it is. I’m sorry I have to get back to my- someone. It would be appreciated if this didn’t get out to any newspapers. Thank you again.”

Harry shook the mans hand and said a formal good bye as he walked out of the shop and on his way back to the school. He had 15 minutes to make the 10 minute walk back. Hopefully he won’t run into any paps of such as he keep his head downcast.

***

The bell just went as he stood outside of the classroom waiting for the mate. Louis although was in the front row was also on of the last to exit the room. He looked very uncomfortable. Harry brought his mate into his arms and stroked his back when his mate got to him. Maybe his bum was still sore.

“What’s up sunshine?”

Louis leaned into his mate and sighed in satisfaction as was back with his mate after the hour. He had a pain in his bum and was just tired of Mr.Kilegan. He just wanted to get back and lay up on the the couch or in bed with Harry.

“I’m sore. Take me home.”

“Ok babe.”

***

The couple did go home and had laid up for most of the day with their friends. There was a movie on most of the time. It was a very peaceful night. Louis liked his time to recover before his 2 and a half hours of school tomorrow as well as a date night with his mate. Before the two went to bed Harry had applied Louis’ cream and also showed the omega what he bought. He knew the omega would like the lingerie. With that they feel asleep in each other arms just like any other night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh promise ring! Did anyone expect that because I trying to make this as unpredictable as possible XD?! What do you think is going to happen next? Did you like this chapter? This is up especially for anyone who’s has school start again:(! Leavve your kudos and comment because they are greatly appreciated, they are my motivation and my reminders to update! I love all you beautiful people! Keep in touch! - C xx


	39. Another Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Harry and Louis date night! Not much else to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 2,000 words! ENJOY!!

It was now Tuesday just after he returned from university. It was their date night. Thankfully Louis wasn’t as sore as the day before after school. He wasn’t as sore anymore and he was very slowly closing up, they could guess that he would be back to normal in a week and half. The two were now in their room before they had to get ready. Both were led on the bed taking photos on Harry’s phone, even though it was Louis who had initiated it when he grabbed Harry’s phone. Harry just let him be as Louis took the many pictures that couples take when one kisses the others cheek. Louis continued to picture himself and Harry when Harry didn’t even know he was being photographed. There was pictures to Louis laying in Harry’s chest with Harry’s hand caressing his cheek. 

While Louis just took photos of them both, Harry was just stroking his mate and doing any poses Louis asked of him to do so. They could just do this for a date night while they watched a movie but that could be for another time since Harry had some plans that he had in mind. Louis continued to take selfies and bursts on Harry’s phone before they started to get ready, there was at least a thousand photos more in his phone.

The two had decided a shower was needed. Harry had striped them both and got into the shower with an arm around Louis’ waist. Louis kept a hand around his back holding his shoulder. They were always so close to each other and neither really noticed most of the time. Harry washed the two. He had also complimented Louis along the way.

“You’re skin is so soft. So soft babe.”

Harry kissed his mate’s shoulder while talking as Louis giggled and nuzzled into Harry’s chest. Louis hands wrapped around Harry’s upper back.

“Where are we going for this date?”

This one didn’t need to be such a surprise so Harry was fine with telling him because he would’ve had to when telling how Louis should dress. Formal or casual. He looked down to his mate and kissed his nose.

“Dinner.”

“Wouldn’t the press see us out there and it’ll be reported. They don’t know about us yet. You don’t have to spend a fortune on dinner either, as long as I’m with you.”

Harry cooed at the end part and the realisation of the paparazzi hit him. Louis was right plus he also had another idea that was in the same place as last time.

“How about change of plans, let’s going dancing. In the clearing.”

Louis lit up at the suggestion. It sounded amazing and it would just be them instead of being surrounded by tables and other people. Plus it sounded so intimate in a different way but only thing was that he couldn’t dance. 

“I’d love that.”

Harry nodded and kissed his mate as the stream of water cascaded down their bodies. Harry held his mate close as they rinsed off. Eventually they got out of the shower and dressed into simple skinny jeans. Harry was in a white blouse while Louis had a tight black crop top and a beige large knit cardigan. He thought he looked very pretty and Harry agreed. Once they were ready Harry picked up two small speaks and pocketed his phone. The couple didn’t bump into anyone on the way out considering the couple and Niall have gone into rut and heat. 

The two set off to their destination that was approximately a 10-15 minute walk. Their hand were intertwined and swing in between them as they walked. Louis had something he had to bring up.

“I can’t dance.”

“I bet you can you just haven’t tried babe. I’ll teach you. There’s a ball party for Halloween and that’s where they are going to announce that Zayn and I have found our mates and we are going to get up and dance.”

Louis bumped Harry’s arm with his shoulder as he smiled. 

“You can try teach me. I don’t know how that’s going to work out though.”

“You’ll get it don’t worry. I bet you can do a lot with that beautiful little body.”

Louis wasn’t going to argue that he wasn’t little anymore. Harry just made it seem that being little isn’t as bad and made Louis love himself more than before. Louis was just going to take his word for it and let Harry take the lead. Once at the clearing Harry switched on the fairy lights that lit up the surrounding. It was just as beautiful as before. Louis stayed and looked around the clearing and let the beautiful memories flood back into his mind as Harry set up a speaker for later. 

Louis was only brought out of his trance when hand came from behind his back and interlocked around his tummy. Harry rested his chin on Louis’ shoulder and placed a kiss on Louis’ displayed mark as if reminiscing on the fact that this was the place that it was created. Louis sighed in content before turning in Harry’s arms and pressed his lips to Harry’s. It was a lingering kiss before he pulled away and nuzzled into Harry’s collarbone. Both were thinking about the night. The night they marked and where they first truly made love to each other. It’s was engraved in their minds and probably would for the rest of their lives.

“Teach me, teach me how to dance.”

Harry leaned back and bowed to his princess before he held out his left hand for Louis to take. He directed his mate’s other hand to his should before placing his own on Louis’ waist.

“Watch my feet love.”

Harry began to waltz, it was the three step dance. Louis noticed it was just stepping and just looked like very soft marching when you were just staying in one spot. Left right left then outward step right left right and repeat. Harry started numbering the steps as the first step out was one.

“1 2 3. 1 2 3. Every one you’d step out and slightly turn. Okay?”

Louis started to follow and let Harry lead him with the steps. Louis was constantly looking down at Harry’s feet and copied the moments and picked up the rhythm. Louis had a few slip ups where he stepped on Harry’s feet or missed a step and fell over his own feet. Harry watched the concentration on Louis’ face as he watched their feet. 

“Doing good babe. Don’t be so tense.”

Louis looked up as Harry stroked his thumb on Louis’ bare tummy as he moved his hand below the cardigan. Just as Louis smiled up at Harry he also tripped over his own feet again and had Harry catch him.

“Babe it’s the waltz not the tango. Here remember 1 2 3. 1 2 3. There you go.”

Harry helped Louis through it. Eventually Louis got it and then they began to turn more so they weren’t staying in one place or walking backward. Louis was getting better with the step and on his feet in general. Harry was going to see how his mate can do a twirl.

“Okay Baby, you’re doing so well. Give a little twirl... and back... beautiful.”

Harry instructed him to go into the twirl face first under their arms and back around again once he was all the way round. Louis had picked up the waltz quickly. They were now waltzing around the beautiful clearing. Louis also had the courage to now look to Harry and not fall over. Harry was very proud of how far Louis had come in the hour and a half. However after that amount of time he stopped them both. They both had infectious smiles adorning their faces. 

“Babe here sit down. This starts to hurt your hips and thighs after a while and we can’t have anymore injuries. You’ll know about it tomorrow.”

Louis laughed and sat down with Harry in the spot where the blanket was before however was now only a patch of grass. Harry sat Louis on his lap facing him and began to massage his lower hips and higher outer thigh. Louis leant in and rested his head on Harry’s shoulder as the alpha stroked him. All the dancing was taking a toll on the omega now even if it was just an hour and a half, dancing is quite strenuous. 

“We didn’t use the speakers.”

“Okay, we won’t dance to the waltz though.”

Harry turned on thinking out loud by Ed Sheeran and stood up with his mate. He wrapped both arms around Louis’ waist while Louis wrapped his around Harry’s neck and leaned into the mate’s chest. The two swayed together to the music. I was a beautiful song. Louis had his eyes closed as he rested his head on Harry’s chest. 

“You’re so beautiful.”

Louis tilted his head up to his mate, already knowing that he was already looking down. 

“Thank you, I can say you’re very handsome as well.”

Harry lean’t down and lovingly kissed his mate as the song came to an end. Louis gladly returned the kiss and broke apart as the next song came on. Even though it was on shuffle another slow song came on, say something by A great big world. They song may not fit them but it just told them that they should never get into some fight over something stupid since it would just break both of them. They still swayed to the song and the next stay with me by Sam Smith. Which again reminded them that they would break with out each other. 

Harry decided to stop them after the song and at least sit again before heading home. This was their place to escape and be alone together away from everyone. Harry led down and laid open armed for his mate who graciously accepted and cuddled up to him and looked up into the dark sky. The sky was dark when they got here thanks to the fact that it’s early October so it had been gradually darkening over the 2 hours. Louis sighed in content, this was just a perfect scene.

“This was definitely better than the dinner that I planned. Good choice on switching to plan B babe. We should do this again.”

Louis looked to Harry and pecked his jaw that was above his head.

“Thank you for teaching me. I really enjoyed it. I love you Haz.”

Harry kissed his mate’s forehead before turning them over so Harry hovered over Louis’ slim figure. He littered his mate’s face with kisses and left continuous pecks on his lovers lips.

“I love you baby. You’re so clever, so adorable, so beautiful, so pretty, so enticing, so sexy, so perfect and all mine.”

“I have flaws too Harry. Everyone does.”

Harry looked down to his mate before kissing up his neck from his mark to his ear while holding his lovers waist.

“What flaws babe? To quote John Legend ‘I love all of you, love your curves and all your edges, all of your perfect imperfections’. I don’t think you have any flaws because all your your flaws are just perfect to me. I love you Louis, all of you.”

There was a slight sniffle but no tears as Harry kissed his mate passionately. Harry truly loves every part of his mate. He loved his small amount of pudge, the dimples at the bottom of his spine, the crinkles around his eyes when he smiles, his small body, most of all his smile and the twinkle in his eyes.the little things that made Louis himself. Harry loves every plane and crevice of Louis. 

Louis giggled as Harry littered his face with kisses again. It was so playful yet special for Louis. Harry was definitely infatuated with his small mate. He’d do anything for him.

Eventually they were up and making their way back through the secluded forestry. Harry held his mate close by the waist for his own comfort. The conversation was silly as they talked about dancing, Harry mentioned the Macarena and chicken dance which they would not be learning. Louis just had to bring up a dance that would definitely be done at some point, maybe not tonight.

“You know what other dance I should do? A nice little lap dance with that sexy lingerie you got me. But not tonight, I want to be able to be knotted afterwards. Can’t do that yet.”

Harry had stopped in thought of his mate in lingerie dancing over his lap before he fucks Louis. It had been a dream from the start once he first saw the body that Louis had. His sexy little teasing mate. He sped walked to where Louis was still walking forward and just wrapped an arm around the mate’s waist as he gulped.

“When your better babe that definitely has to be done.” 

Louis nodded as he placed a hand over Harry’s on his waist. He knew Harry would definitely like that idea. It had to definitely be done and Louis would most certainly want to whore around Harry again and also have a reason to twerk and grind on his alpha as he danced for him. Louis was now very excited to be fully healed. The two finally made it back to the palace after the 15 minute walk as they both thought about the future lap dance. It was definitely going to be a winner in their books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... DATE NIGHT! How did that go? Do you enjoy the dancing?! I can say I actually learnt how to waltz in a class in school and it’s actually really fun! I recommend because it will be a dance that would be used a lot in occasions and all. But anyways did you like? Leave comments and kudos they are my motivation and reminders. Do vomment because I love to reply to you all and I like to see if you guys like what I’m writing because I’m obviously not the best writer but I’m learning along the way! I love all you beautiful people! Keep in touch! - C xx


	40. Hormones In the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING ⚠️!!
> 
> The hormones in the air from next door get to Louis after they get back from school and have a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 3,000 words!!! ENJOY

Once the couple got back to the palace the two had went to bed straight away since Louis had a class early in the morning again. It was media studies that Louis insisted that he went to by himself since Harry said he needed to go into town. With that the couple fell asleep nuzzled together in each other’s warmth. 

***

Harry had just dropped Louis off and sent him on the way with a hug and kiss. Louis smiled as he walked off into the school door and made his way to his hour media studies class. Harry picked up his phone and had called someone. Anne. 

“Hey mum.”

“Hello sweetie. What’s up?”

“I was wondering if you could meet me at the jewellers in town.”

“Ok sweetie I can be there in 20 minutes. Why do you need me by the way?”

“I need a second opinion on something.”

They ended the conversation and Harry started the 10 minute walk that he didn’t need to speed which meant he got there in 15 minutes instead. It wasn’t as packed in the town compared to the Monday. Harry had to wait a few minutes once he got there but that was fine and of course as usual Anne was spot on time with a guard or two. She greeted her son with a hug.

“Hello sweetie. What do you need a second opinion on?”

“I was thinking that on the announcement Halloween party I want to give Louis a promise ring. I know it seems soon but I really love him and he’s my mate it’s going to happen eventually.”

Anne nodded along and brought her son into big hug once he was finished. She had tears verging forward in the corner of her eyes. Her son was growing up and he had found his mate. 

“Of course sweetie, of course so you want a second opinion on the ring?”

Harry nodded and led his mum into the shop and up to the counter that had the same shop assistant working there. The shop assistant looked up to the two customers to find the prince but also the queen. There was guards filtered into the store flanking the royals sides.

“Hello sir. Please can I see the Tomlinson-Styles ring from Monday?”

The shop assistant went and found the ring quickly and returned to the royals. The ring was in a black velvet box with the sticky note saying Tomlinson-Styles on the top. He handed the box to Harry.

“Here you are prince.”

The shop assistant proceeded to bow as Harry took the ring from his outstretched hand. Harry turned to his mummy with a smile on his face as he opened the box to the ring he picked out. It was a beautiful ring. She covered her mouth as she gasped. Her son had very good taste in rings. 

“It’s beautiful Harry. I’m guessing Louis has very blue eyes then?”

Harry nodded. Harry watched his mother looked at the ring with endearment. He knew it was most likely a perfect ring if his mum also liked it and he could only hope Louis would love it. He already imagined the Halloween announcement where the two couple are up on stage and Harry gave him the promise ring which would probably be broadcasted live on many television stations. 

Anne told Harry that it was beautiful and it would be a brilliant time to give Louis the ring. Harry then went and bought the ring with his black card and gave it to his mum to bring home just so Louis wouldn’t find it on him. Harry knew he’d definitely be cuddling with the mate and wouldn’t have a second or two to slip away and hide the ring since Louis’ friends are both in heat so he can’t just leave him with them while he does so. Anne gladly took the ring as she offered a ride back to the school which Harry declined saying he wanted time to think as he walked. Anne understood that he just really wanted to think about his mate and the ceremony so she said goodbye with a hug and sent Harry on his way.

Harry started his walk back considering he had 15 minutes until Louis would be out of class. He could see it now giving a speech to the crowd then turning to Louis and giving him the ring. He could see the ring on Louis’ finger. It all seemed so perfect. After some more scenarios and imagery in his mind, Harry finally arrived and had a few minutes to spare. He knew where the class was so decided to go and meet up with Louis at the class. 

Louis had felt a gaze on him the whole hour that was freaking him out. He felt so paranoid. Eventually, he was out of the class and in his mate’s arm. Louis was also feeling the effects of an hour and a half of doing the waltz. His legs were stiff and ached but he was glad to be with his mate again. Louis didn’t bring up the penetrating gaze that he had felt on him knowing that his mate may not take it realistically and would over think something so small. Louis just didn’t say a thing as they made it back to the car. 

***

Harry and Louis were back in their room just after waking up from a nap that they decided to have once they got back from the early class. Louis was led on top of Harry when he woke up. It was weird knowing that someone was in heat and rut literally next door beyond that wall. He was pondering the thought.

He thinks Zayn and Liam would look very hot during heat and rut and he wasn’t going to deny that if he got the chance to see he would, not really thinking they would technically be brother-in-laws. They saw him and Harry mid sex and not to mention they saw Harry’s dick tall and proud which Louis can say is a lovely sight to see. Harry and himself are a very hot pair during sex in Louis’ opinion. He doesn’t know if he ended up smelling any heat or rut pheromones or testosterone but he was beginning to feel quite horny. 

He wondered if Liam was one to take it sweet and slow or fast and rough. During heat does everyone want it rough because Louis does? Does Liam just take it vanilla with missionary or would he explores the positions and ride Zayn. Hopefully their heat and rut cycle wasn’t their first time having sex because firstly they won’t remember much and secondly Liam would come out limping for days no matter what size Zayn is. Louis was loving that he was carried around and looked after. He loved his heat because it was so satiable and hot. He loved being with Harry. He loved that they may have started off quick because than he would’ve been missing out on some amazing sex and intimacy. 

Louis was definitely horny now. He really wanted to have Harry’s dick filling him up even though he knew Harry wouldn’t because he doesn’t want to hurt his mate anymore than he already is. He just wanted something. After a very muffled sound from next door which must have been a very loud scream from Liam, Louis hit the limit and woke Harry. 

He straddled the alpha ground down onto Harry’s crotch while holding himself up with his hands on Harry’s shoulders. He needed his alpha now. Louis continued to grind down before Harry groaned with a whine.

“Louis... baby? What are you doing?”

Louis just paused and gave Harry a sloppy kiss since Louis was practically out control. He grinded back down onto Harry with heavy breathing. Just Harry’s ‘I just woke up’ deep voice was a major turn on. He needed something. If he had Harry at his will then he’d ride him right now. Louis whined when his hips were stilled. He was just feeling so desperate and he doesn’t even know why. Harry made Louis look him in the eye as he held his hips.

“Babe tell me what you are feeling? What are you thinking?”

Louis had to think for a second as only one though and feeling came to mind. Louis leant down and held eye contact before rubbing his cheek off Harry’s cheek like a dog.

“‘M horny. I want you. Help me... want something so bad. Come on babe I wouldn’t mind limping around for another day if you could just fuck me.”

Louis held the sides of Harry’s face as he tried to grind down again. Harry had a tight grip on his frisky mate. He didn’t want to injure his mate but he could take care of his mate’s sexual needs. Harry knew he’d have to show dominance in order to get Louis to listen when he’s this horny, he must have smelt Liam and Zayn’s hormones or something to get this horny, this quick. Harry moved the omega to the side and sat up for a second and brought Louis over and let him straddle his lap again. 

Louis was acting very sultry as he crawled over and straddled Harry’s lap. He was biting his lip with one hand in Harry’s hair and he ran his thumb over Harry’s bottom lip with the other. Harry again held his waist with one hand and caressed Louis’ cheek with the other. Harry copied Louis’ move with rubbing his thumb over his lip and ran it along the bottom of Louis’ top teeth and allowed Louis to take the thumb into his mouth and suck around to silence him and to have his attention. Harry rested his other fingers under Louis’ chin and made sure he was looking at him and paying attention.

“Babe? No grinding down, okay? No friction or else you’ll either get yourself off or you’ll watch me with a cock ring on. Clear? No friction. Good boy now kiss me.”

Harry removed his hand from Louis’ hips and wrapped an arm all the way around his waist so he was holding the other side of Louis’ waist easily. He removed his finger from Louis’ mouth that now had saliva coating it and leant and kissed his mate. The kiss didn’t stay innocent for long as Louis began to lick in the kiss like a one sided French kiss. Harry moved his free hand down the back of Louis’ loose joggers and into his panties. He felt around the gaping hole that still had more than a few centimetres in diameter, probably just above 4 centimetres diameter at a guess. 

One thing noticed was Louis was producing slick again for the first time since his heat. It basically meant Louis’ body was ready for a knot again. Harry had to reconsider whether or not he should give Louis what he wants or not but then realised he’s probably not ready for a rough fuck which is what Louis’ wants. As he said before he’d lick him out if he wants. He continued to swirl his finger around the rim and dipping his finger into the small pool of slick building on the inside. 

Louis was moaning into Harry’s mouth as he willed himself not to grind down for friction. He had to pull back and gasp at the pleasure feeling after what felt so long of it being painful and of the deprivation of pleasure. Louis was truly a whore with Harry but only for Harry. He never used to be this horny ever in his life and he wasn’t even sexual active before he met him now he’s on a sex drive. Louis rested his forehead on Harry and breathed heavily as Harry’s thumb swirled into Louis’ hole and stroked the velvety walls. There was slick all over Harry’s hand and Louis panties. Louis eyes were shut and lips sealed as Harry watched him. Harry changed fingers so his pointer and middle finger were inside Louis instead of just his thumb. 

“Like that baby? Such a little whore for me, aren’t you? You want me to eat you out or you want to be sucked off with the vibrating plug in?”

Louis whined and yanked off his joggers and panties quickly and took off the t-shirt he was wearing. Louis still had Harry’s fingers inside of him as he undressed but they slipped out slightly as he took off his joggers and panties only for him to practically sit in them to relieve that slight loss. Louis grabbed Harry’s hand that had his fingers inside of Louis and he licked the fingers clean before taking off Harry’s shirt. Louis licked his lips as he looked at the button and zip of Harry’s slacks. Louis looked back up with a pleading gaze as he began to palm Harry print.

“Please? I’m ready. I’m ready, please. So big. Please alpha sir.”

Louis looked like he was in a mid life crisis here as he started to try to unbutton the slacks. He was getting frustrated and overwhelmed with the button that he couldn’t open. He fell against Harry’s chest with a whine as he pawed at Harry’s crotch. Harry had to calm him down. He lifted his head brought him into a small hug before holding him in front of him and hold his face as a tear treaded from the omega’s eye.

“Baby? It’s just a button okay? Look at me... calm down, we don’t want you hurting yourself if your getting frustrated. Ask me for help.”

Louis nodded to his alpha with a small sniffle as Harry kissed the tear. Louis ran a hand up Harry’s chest and onto his shoulder as he thought for what he wanted to say. He could only think of a few words right now and button wasn’t one of them.

“Help please Alpha... Can’t... want...”

Harry caressed the boy’s cheek as he watched the lover try to come up with the words in his head. He seemed to be having a hard time finding them and getting them out so to avoid further frustrated Harry finished what he wanted to say.

“You want help with the button babe? You can’t do it?”

Louis nodded I his mate and pawed at the button just to clarify. Harry reached down and easily undid the button and zip for Louis. He had no belt on so Louis would be able to pull them down if he wanted. All Louis did was reach in and pull Harry’s length out held it in his hand, he had no time for removing trousers. The shaft was just fully hardening as Louis jerked it off next to his stomach. The length easily past louis’ belly button and rested on his higher abdomen. It is extraordinary that the monstrously sized dick hadn’t tore the boy in half. It’s no surprise the shaft poked the inside of Louis’ tummy with every thrust. Harry shimmed out of the trousers himself just in case. 

Harry had to stop Louis from lining himself up held Louis’ hip and took the boy’s little hand off his shaft and let it slap against his own abdomen. Louis whined and glared up to the alpha which wasn’t scary what so ever, more like a baby trying to look angry. It was more funny and cute than intimidating. Harry raised an eyebrow to the omega who submitted immediately. Harry lifted the omega’s chin.

“Louis... babe you have to ask. Don’t be mad at me for that or else you can get your old dildos out. Ask for it and you say please.”

Louis realised what he did when he didn’t ask Harry because if Harry didn’t want it then it could be considered sexual harassment. Louis didn’t even realise that until it was pointed out and he immediately held Harry’s cheeks in his hands and pecked the corner of his mouth. 

“I’m sorry alpha, so sorry. Can…I please... have alpha’s knot?”

“Baby I don’t want you to hurt yourself. But that’s not a no. You can have it but we’re not using any new or deep positions nor going too fast.”

Louis nodded through that and Harry kissed him at the end which Louis responded to and kissed back. Harry pulled away and gestured for Louis to get into the position he wants with a rub to the omega’s thighs. Louis got what he meant and lined up so he’d ride Harry. Before he sank down he looked up to Harry shyly for permission. Harry nodded and let the omega sink down slowly. Harry notice the uneasiness in Louis and pulled the boy close as he sat all the way down.

“What’s up baby? Enjoy yourself yeah... I’m not mad at you at all. Smile for me. See so beautiful when you smile. Always so prefect and beautiful. Don’t get shy on me.”

Louis smiled and began a to bounce on Harry. Harry laid down and rested his hands on Louis’ thighs. Louis’ small dick was also bouncing as he fucked himself onto the alpha. Louis threw his head back and leaned back and balanced himself on Harry’s knees. Louis was moaning into the air with his head thrown back. Harry praised his lover and he began to stroke the boy’s small length. Harry held the shaft so every time Louis rises he fucks into Harry’s hand. Harry ran a thumb over the slit every so often.

“Doing so good babe. So good at this. Fuck... you want to cum? Feel so good with you clenching around me. So stretched aren’t you? Just sliding up and down. Is it hitting your special spot babe? Does it feel nice? Look so pretty princess.”

Louis nodded along as he sealed his lips and let out broken breaths and gasps and he fucked himself onto the length. He preened at the praise as he stopped at the bottom of the length to catch his breath however he was pushed directly onto his prostrate and caused his body to arch and spasm. Louis stayed down and gyrated his hips down as Harry tugged his small length and flicked over the slit and blew onto the small dick from his position. Louis was calling out as he moaned.

“Alpha... mmmmmpphh, HARRY. Ughhh fuck fuck fuck HARRY... so good. Gonna... gonna-“

Louis screamed as he released over Harry’s chest and a bit on Harry’s chin. Louis’ body went through a spasm as he worked himself through it with Harry’s help. Harry’s knot was beginning to expand meaning either Louis has to moved up in order for it to completely go up. Harry could tell his omega was tired so he turned them so they were in missionary and Louis was led down and Harry slid in and out slowly and carefully as Louis came down and wrapped his legs around the alpha. 

“You ready babe? ‘M not going hard now.”

Louis nodded and Harry began trusting in at a steady and soft pace, more of a roll of his hips in the omega as the knot expanded. Once it had fully expanded Harry leant down and kissed Louis as he sent a hard thrust in and popped the knot that spilled into the omega. Louis hummed satisfactorily into his lovers mouth. Louis came again and spurted onto each of their chests which Harry covered his finger in and feed the omega. Louis hummed and sucked the finger for his alpha and left a kiss on it when he had finished. Harry held the back of Louis’ head and kissed his mate, it was a loving kiss considering he was still spilling into Louis. 

Louis held onto the alphas hair and back as he regained his consciousness after the climax. Harry broke off and kissed down the side of Louis’ neck to his mark where he left a lick and kiss as he nuzzled the bite. Louis let out a sigh in bliss as he wrapped himself around his lover from his legs around his waist to the arms around his neck and back. 

Harry rolled so Louis was on top led on his chest and cuddled up to him. Harry pecked the small boyfriend and held him close.

“You better now love?”

Louis nodded into Harry’s bare chest as he cuddled up. He must have been sensitive to the hormones from next door that brought on the need. The two had a bath after they had detached. There was playful bubble fights and gentle caresses. After the bath they had some dinner and went to bed not know of the troubles to come the next day that would spin their relationship to new limitations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m just going to say I’ll update before I go to bed at this point because I have a lot to do in the day with school and I try to write whenever I can. If at one point between now and Valentine's Day I have to take a week break it because I have an enterprise business and I would possibly have to make several hundred units so... ye I’m a busy bee when I want to be:). But did you like this longer chapter? Over 3,000 words! Next 2 chapters are going to be the same if not longer I think so they will be up tomorrow and the next day. I may stick to uploading once a day because then I can not worry about writing all the time. Anyways comment your opinion because I love reading and replying to you all! Kudos and comments are my motivation and reminders to upload! I love all you beautiful people! Keep in touch! - C xx


	41. Just A Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis lies and Harry isn’t happy about it. Would the little argument go out of context and lead them to trouble?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a filler again at over 1,200 words. The next chapter will be longer and you’ll see why.

Louis woke up to kisses being pressed around his face. His eyes fluttered open to see his Harry smiling down to him. Harry left another peck onto his mate’s lips and stayed forehead to forehead he caressed Louis jaw.

“Morning sunshine.”

Louis smiled up to his mate as he wrapped himself around him and pulled the alpha down as he cuddled him and sighed as he closed his eyes again for more sleep. 7am is not a time for waking up. Just another half an hour and then another and another. Louis is not a morning person really but apparently sometimes Harry is.

“Lou... it’s time to get up you have school.”

Louis was feeling slightly devious. If he could stay in bed longer then all circumstances were to be considered even if that included guilt tripping Harry. It was time to put some drama skills to test and see if he could finally trick Harry. Louis groaned and moved hand back to his bum and faked a wince. He’ll say sorry later. Really he was fine but if he could get Harry to let him sleep for longer then he’ll be fine. He’s just practicing for the 2 hour drama double class he has today. Harry had a concerned look on his face as he watched Louis.

“Babe? Are you okay?”

Louis winced again as he touched his hole. He can be a brilliant actor when it comes to sleep. He faked a whimper and tried to conjure up some fake tears. Harry moved his mate’s hand and turned Louis onto his tummy as he sat up. Harry pulled down the panties and had Louis put his bum in the air so he could get a good look at the hole. The rim had reddened and looked to be fluttering in agitation even though Louis was just trying to clench it. Harry was worried but he was suspicious of Louis’ antics. His boy was sneaky. 

“Oh Louis... I knew I shouldn’t have let you ride me. I knew you’d be hurt.” 

Harry grinned and kissed the rim with a lick causing Louis to hum in satisfaction before remembering what he was playing and whimpered. Harry knew now, Louis has given himself away with that. Harry will just play along and see how far Louis will take this.

“Awwwe I’m sorry Babe... shall we apply some cream to it? Oh no babe your bleeding...”

He wasn’t bleeding he was obviously perfectly fine. However, Louis didn’t know that as he turned with a shock face while trying and failing to try and see any blood, or course he wasn’t going to find any. Harry can play this way too. 

“It hurts...”

Harry would be concerned if he hadn’t caught on or he couldn’t feel the deceitful side to the bond. Harry kept Louis on his tummy and stroked his back and thigh. 

“I’ll kiss it better.”

Harry leant down and pressed a kiss to his mate’s rim as he held the plump cheeks apart with each hand. The alpha steered to the side and began kissing the flesh of the peachy bum, he sucked and kisses until a purple mate was sporting the skin. Harry proceeded to climb onto the omega on the backs of Louis’ thighs and leant down to his ear.

“Is it sore babe?”

Louis nodded before Harry leant back and inserted the tip of his dick. Harry leant back over with the inch in Louis and ran a hand up Louis’ side that lead to his chest under his neck. 

“Harry, what are you-“

“Does is hurt sweetie?...”

Next thing Harry thrust in and stroked the boy prostrate causing the boy to lose the facade and moan.

“...does it hurt when you lie to me? Sweetie you can’t trick me, especially not when we have a bond now.” 

Harry was not hard in Louis as he pulled all the way out and got up out of bed. He sent a small slap down onto the underside of louis’ peachy bum before trailing his hand up the omega’s back and gently held a fistful of hair.

“Come on babe, you have school to get ready for and I’m getting in the shower now so if your coming you have to get up now.”

The flustered omega didn’t hesitate as he stood up and perfectly made his way into the bathroom where he waited for Harry to come back in. He was sporting a semi from the treatment in the room and hoping Harry would help out. Harry entered the room and paid no attention to the fact that the boy was really there. Louis scuttled after his mate and into the bath/shower structure. Harry only paid notice when he held the omega in front of him and that was the only extent until Louis turned to him.

“I... can you... I’m sorry but... I need help.”

Louis gestured downwards as a reference to his semi. Harry looked down unamused with the omega. He was slightly pissed that his mate felt the need to lie to him. How could he just lie because he could’ve easily asked for more time in bed and Harry would’ve been fine with it but no he went a lied. He needed Louis to learn some negotiation skills if this is how the omega works. Harry looked back up to the omega even though he was still looking down to see the pleas within his mate’s eyes.

“You have permission to do it yourself.”

He left a peck on Louis forehead and got out with a towel leaving Louis in shock. He didn’t want permission, he wanted Harry to do something after all this was his doing. Louis begrudgingly slide a hand down and tugged on himself, it wasn’t near as pleasurable as it could’ve been. It felt more like some chore but it was the only way to get rid of the semi in a quick way. He saw Harry on the other side of the bathroom with an unamused facial expression. 

“There you go sweetheart, so no more lying?”

“No more lying.”

Louis clarified as he took the five minutes to get himself off as he thought of Harry and himself together the night before. 

***

Louis was getting quite agitated with the slight distance that Harry had created between the two. He hasn’t been doing anything he did normally like holding Louis by the waist or giving him random kisses or strokes. They both seemed very hard headed and stubborn people even when it didn’t come to pride. They were hung up over practically nothing all morning. Louis would like to think of it as practically nothing while Harry was still hung up on the fact that Louis lied to him.

By the time they were in the car they were barely talking to each other anymore. There was a tense air in the car as Louis fidgeted as looked out the window. There was no music on because last time he tried to turn it on Harry straight up said a clear no. He couldn’t think of anything to say for the car ride. Just as he pulled up Harry stopped him from leaving the car. 

“What do you have and when do you get out?”

“I have a double drama class and I get out at 11. Are you staying here?”

Louis was meaning whether or not Harry was going to walk him in or not. The omega felt slight unstable with his alpha being so short with him. He wanted him to go in because something just felt off but if Harry said no he wasn’t going to argue. 

“You’re a big boy. You can walk to class by yourself. I’ll be here at 11.”

Louis nodded with a downcast head and left a peck on Harry’s cheek before getting out of the car. He felt like he was going to cry as he sped walked into the building. They were both going to realise how wrong of a decision that was. 

Louis had to stop at a bathroom as a tear or two escaped his eyes. He dabbed the tears and let out a shaky breathe and covered the whimper with the sleeve of the purple jumper he was wearing. Someone entered the bathroom but he paid no notice because it was a public bathroom that anyone could enter. The thing that concerned the omega was when the lock of the bathrooms was clicked close and he was pushed into the wall.

“Hello Louis, miss me?”

Nick. Nick Grimshaw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well shit. What do you think is going to happen? Can Louis get away? Will Harry be his Prince Charming and save him? After all they do have a bond. What’s your thoughts? I watned a few notes back that you had to look out for something. Leave your opinions and guesstimates in the comments, I love replying to you all! I’m sorry if this is very scattered in the middle. Comment and leave kudos, they are my motivation and reminders to update! I love all you beautiful people!


	42. The Broken Individual Standing In The Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Harry coming to save Louis or is this his own battle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About 2,000 words. Trigger warnings, rape/non-con. I told you all a few chapters back that you’d hate me and this was the chapter I was talking about, the dreaded 42.

“What- what are you doing here Nick?”

Nick stepped closer to the omega and rubbed a thumb over the omega’s jaw making the omega flinch away. He cornered the small boy. 

“I told you what I wanted last time...”

Nick tighten his grip onto Louis’ jaw and leaned closer to his face as he spit the words into Louis’ face.

“... remember I also said how I always get what I want. Where’s your alpha now? Huh?”

Louis was in a panic. There was no way out that he could think of. The alpha had come way to close for comfort and had cornered the omega as well as locked the door so no one could get in. He was trembling as the alpha gripped his jaw and grabbed his waist. Louis felt defenceless.

“I- I’m marked. Ha-Harry will know something’s wrong. J-just let me go.”

Nick let go of Louis’ waist and took a flask out of his pocket in his coat. After opening it he dropped some of the contents onto the mark before holding a hand over the omega’s mouth as he screamed in agony. The mark wasn’t taken away it was like a mute button so Harry wouldn’t feel any of the omega’s distress. The mark felt itchy and seared in pain. Louis’ scream faded into a pant as tears spilled from his eyes. He just wanted Harry. Nick had a sinister smirk on his face as he watched the omega.

“Already have you screaming, fucking whore.”

Louis silently cried as Nick felt down his side. Louis tried to fight his way out but to no avail as Nick held him in place. After 5 minutes of trying to escape he was slowly losing the fight in him as the mark began to tire him out with the pain in his shoulder. 

“There’s no escaping whore. Just accept your faith.”

Louis whimpered and the hand on his mouth was realised and he took a very shaky breathe in and more tears cascaded down his face. 

“Y-you’re going to get in big trouble after this.”

“What are you going to do? You going to tell someone?”

Next thing Louis knew a pocket knife was held to his neck. It was some kind of sharp army knife that could most definitely kill him or anyone else.

“I don’t think you’ll tell anyone, hmm? Someone will get hurt if you do. Who’s going to believe an small little whore anyways? You’re worthless.”

It was like all of Louis’ fight in him diminished as he whimpered. No one was coming to save him this time. He felt like a rag doll as Nick threw him around so he was facing the wall. He felt how the rough hands groped his body before attempting to take off Louis’ jumper. Louis kept his arms to his side to try stop Nick but as t knife came up to his face, there was no point in fighting.

“Good whore. It’s going to come off one way or another. Either you let me take it off or else I cut it off. Counts, which way do you want to walk home?”

Louis lifted his arms up with a small whimper as the alpha took it off and swiftly pulled down Louis’ leggings. Louis felt so helpless and exposed. Tears streamed down his face as Nick touched his waist and bum. Louis just closed his eyes and pretended to be somewhere else hoping it would just be some awful nightmare and he’d wake up. He didn’t wake up. He felt and heard everything happening to him. 

He felt the squeezes to his body and heard the sneers from the alpha. Things that made him feel small and insecure.

“You can learn to hit the gym. The fat isn’t attractive. Bet Harry doesn’t like this hmmm? He wouldn’t care as long as you get him a child because that’s all you’re good for. You’re just some baby maker that he’ll toss aside. Just a little whore.”

Louis felt the squeezes on the pudge of his hips and tummy. He whimpered as Nick pushed his chest into the wall and turned Louis head to the side to make the omega turn to the alpha. Louis had tears streaming down his face.

“P-please let me go. I-I won’t say anything if you just let me go.”

Nick gripped Louis’ chin harshly that could’ve left a bruise. Louis clenched his eyes shut as Nick’s eyes pierced his own. He couldn’t handle looking into some rapists eyes.

“I’ll let you go, but after I’m done with you.”

Louis whimpered again as Nick went back to groping the boy. He moved onto Louis legs where he pinched Louis’ small legs and peachy bum. He took a certain piece of black panties into interest.

“Look at you, such a whore out here wearing those. You just want to get fucked looking like this.”

Louis had tears trickling out as Nick lined the lace of the panties before harshly gripping the flesh. Louis let out a little wail before Nick covered his mouth.

“Be a good whore and stay quiet.”

Louis felt his panties being tugged down and Nick scrutinising gaze on the hickey from Harry and his gaping hole. Nick tutted to the omega.

“So used. Little slut. This won’t be the first time today then is it?”

Louis felt ashamed of his body as the alpha viewed it. Not that he wanted to impress him but the way an alpha looked down on him so easily made him feel so vulnerable and belittled. He felt the need to explain himself but also not simultaneously. But he also wanted to remind the alpha that he had his own alpha.

“That was because it was from my first heat with Harry, my mate and my alpha.”

“Harry not here though. Where’s your mate? Not here to save you anyways, he doesn’t care about his fuck buddy.”

“He’s a better alpha than you. Just- just let me go.”

Nick brought back the knife and held it up into Louis’ view as he waved it about. Louis just wanted to go. He wanted to get out and he wanted to forget about this.

“I wouldn’t be speaking up if I were you. You’re not getting off of here anytime soon... just take it like a good whore.”

Just as Nick paused he unzipped his jeans and pulled his dick out. By the end of the sentence it was jammed into Louis. Louis was rammed into at a new level of rough that he wasn’t enjoying. Just this in general was something he would never enjoy in a lifetime. Louis was beaten around as Nick bent him over the sinks. Louis was pinched, slapped and spit at as he hair was violently pulled. More tears covered his face. It stung. His bum felt like it was on fire. He had a feeling it was the marks doing as this wasn’t his alpha. It hurt so much and not because Nick was big because he was small compared to Harry.

The fact that Nick was still fully clothed was so much more degrading to Louis. The fact that he was just going to fuck Louis and zip up and leave just made Louis feel like some prostitute on a corner. He didn’t want to be here. Why couldn’t he just be still in bed with his mate without getting raped by some psycho.One thing Louis thought of was, how many other people have been abused like this by Nick? Nick seemed like he knew what he was doing with the knife and weird solution? Did he plan out every part of this?

The alpha was spitting words to the omega that were beginning to engrave themselves into Louis’ mind; whore, fat, worthless, useless fuck hole, slut, used, cum-dumpster, cunt, dirty and a bitch. Piece by piece his mentality began to crumble. He was so vulnerable and broken. He just wanted this to stop, for Harry to come and save him. Harry wasn’t going to come and save him this time.

When nick was about to come he grabbed the back of Louis’ neck and threw him to the floor before fucking his face. Louis was held by the back of the neck like you would do to a dog or cat to paralyse them, a harsh grip grappling the small amount of skin at his neck. Nick then jacked off in front of Louis’ face when Louis didn’t cooperate in the blowjob. Eventually he spurted pathetically onto Louis’ face with a grunt. Louis was then pushed onto the floor in a heap. He felt worthless. He didn’t want to move. He didn’t want to see himself in a mirror ever again because he felt ashamed with himself. Could he have stopped it and ran? Then again it’s better to return to his mate broken rather than dead. Nick was back in front of his face within the next second with the knife out and his trousers zipped back up. 

“You don’t tell anyone now. Don’t want people to see how useless and disgusting you are would you? If you want Harry to maybe take some interest outside of the bedroom maybe start at a gym.”

Nick pressed the knife over Louis’ arm and left a large cut around 6 inches long diagonally on his arm. Louis could feel a sting but not a cut wound. 

“Thanks bitch. Get off the floor before someone else comes in and uses your slut ass because I couldn’t care less, I got what I wanted, like I said. Didn’t I? Hmmm?”

Louis’ chin was grabbed again as Nick grappled him. Next thing Louis knew a slap came down on his cheek followed with Nick literally spitting on him. Nick walked off laughing and unlocked the door before walking out. Louis wanted to lock the door but he had no energy nor will left as he held his cheek. He tasted blood in his mouth. The metallic taste sitting on his tongue as he dragged his naked body over and closed the door before collapsing into the ground finally. He didn’t know how long he led there before crawling back to the sinks and pulling himself up. Truly pathetic. He was struggling to walk or barely with the pain in his rim. He felt hot and not the good kind. It was the kind where you just want to claw out of your own skin.

He looked like a disgrace. There was drying cum and spit on his face as well as pink hand print. There was slight shadowing around his jaw like a bruise had formed. He spit out some blood and washed his face quickly but no mater how long he splashed his face and rubbed the skin he still felt so dirty and disgusting. Louis had more tears running down his face as he broke down leant in the sinks. Looking back to the mirror he saw his eyes were red rimmed and had a pink coloured inside from all the crying. His hair was messed up as upon further speculation there was a forming bruise on the back of his neck. He was broken. Broken mentally, physically, emotionally and spiritually. 

While Louis began to dress himself all he could notice was the flabs of his stomach as he bent over and the jiggles from most of his body. How could Harry even look at this? He only noticed the blood running down his arm as he picked up the jumper. The crimson liquid covering the soft skin that felt oh so dirty. Great. Louis washed the cut and wrapped it with a first aid kit that some clever person left in the bathroom. Omega didn’t heal as fast as alphas so he’d have to have a wrap on for a day or two then again it depended on how deep the cut was. He put on the purple jumper and covered his body. He had about 10 minutes before his class was officially over. He wasn’t going to leave before the time in case he crosses some teacher or any is suspicious. He’ll just stay here and stare into the eyes of the broken and empty individual that he sees in mirror.

All that ran through his mind as he tried to stop crying and look presentable was whore, fat, worthless, useless fuck hole, slut, used, cum-dumpster, cunt, dirty and bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Please don’t kill me! I absolutely hated having to write this! I have at least another 50 chapters planned from 52 which I’m currently writing, things get better. Do you think that Louis can hide the incident? Does Louis tell Harry? How does Louis deal with it? Leave your thoughts and once again I’m so sorry. Leave your opinions in the comments and I don’t mind if you even come and say you hate me for this but it does get better. A story can’t just go smoothly in a straight line, there’s going to be ups and downs. This is a big down but you can only go up now, right? Leave comments and kudos, they are my motivation and reminders to update! Keep in touch! - C xx


	43. Migraine Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Harry notice the signs of Louis’ crashing mentality? Can Louis deal with the effects from the assault?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Around 2,000 words and thank you for the feedback from the last chapter! You are all amazing people and I love when you tell me what you think. I hope there was no triggered people because no one should have to go through any of that, it’s traumatic. But anyways... ENJOY!

Louis tried his best to walk normally as he walked back out of the school with his head downcast. The one time he looked up he saw Nick with some friends smirking at the boy. Louis looked back down straight away and kept his gaze on the floor as he walked in the general direction of Harry’s car. Harry was in the car, paying no attention, all Louis could think of was that the alpha doesn’t care. Maybe Nick was right and Harry wasn’t truly interested and was reeling Louis in until he had him then gave up on caring. Louis sat into the car and stayed as close to the door as he fastened his seatbelt. 

Harry looked up with a smile and went to stroke Louis’ thigh only for the omega to flinch and uncomfortably move his legs away. Harry didn’t take too much notice to how close Louis looked to crying or the bruises forming on Louis’ skin. Most of all he didn’t notice how broken and empty Louis was or how done with living in this moment he was. Harry just thought Louis was still a bit mad from earlier.

“I’m sorry babe, I didn’t mean to ignore you that was stupid and I’m-“

“Just please drive.”

Harry turned back to the wheel while started the car and set off on the drive back. Harry bite his lip before continuing oblivious to Louis’ internal battle of mental stability.

“I’m sorry babe. Again it was stupid and I was stubborn just don’t lie to me, okay?”

“Okay, I won’t.”

Louis was timid with his reply. There was no power in the scared voice that Harry failed to decipher from his voice. He wasn’t going to lie but he’s not going to just go straight out and tell Harry, Nick’s words had engraved into his mind. Harry would be disgusted with his used mate and Louis would feel completely useless. Louis was quiet the entire ride until they pulled up.

“I’m going to get a shower.”

“Want me to join you?”

“No thank you. I’m a big boy I can wash myself. I’ll be fine you go and do what ever you were doing before I got back.”

Harry just nodded but walked with his mate up to the room and watched his mate retreat into the bathroom with one of Harry’s big jumpers and some joggers. Louis kept his head down from the car to the bathroom. All of his insecurities came face to face with him as he saw him self on the bathroom mirror. This was going to be hard to just look past without some sort of therapy but maybe Louis did deserve it as Nick said ‘the whore got what the whore deserved.’ 

Louis undressed and removed the bandage and saw the dried blood and agitated deep cut. It may take longer than thought to heal. Louis jumped into the shower and scrubbed his body. He scrubbed and scrubbed and scrubbed until his skin was a tint of red. He still didn’t feel rid of the dirt on his body. The water was on a very high temperature as Louis sat on the bath floor and washed himself as the stream was basically burning his skin. He was in there for about an hour with scrubbing and scalding himself. Louis’ tears mixed with the water as he turned down the temperature and sat in the stream crying while on his bum with his knees to his chest as he rocked. Maybe he was just some fuck toy for Harry. Maybe Harry truly didn’t care. Maybe Nick was right. Maybe.

Louis got out, dried himself, wrapped the dressing and bandage again before getting dressed and making sure his eyes weren’t too red before leaving the bathroom. He continued to stay distant to the alpha most of the day. He was quiet. He was distant. He was thinking. He was done.

Harry had questioned him on it at one point.

“Babe you’re distant. Are you okay?”

“I’m okay, I’m just thinking...”

It’s what he said back to the question every time. Every touch made him flinch. Every word made him cringe in fear that Harry was going to leave him. He wanted Harry to stay with him and if that meant not telling him about how he was raped then he wouldn’t say anything. Even if everything made him flinch and fear away. Louis was like a different person and not in a good way. 

He could tell the stuff on his neck still hadn’t worn off since Harry wasn’t able to feel the omega’s distress yet. Everything hurt including just be conscious. Everything wouldn’t have been as bad if Nick had knocked Louis out and just used him or maybe if Nick just let him go. Louis was now checking his surroundings constantly and surveying any threats as his mind was in a frenzy of self hatred. He didn’t know what to do with himself anymore, he just felt broken like he was slowly and painfully shutting down and into himself like a hermit crab in a shell, he’s only on the first day.

There was no other way of putting it was Louis was broken and he will be for some time.

***

Louis had kept his distance throughout the day but now it was bedtime and there wasn’t a way to get out of being close to Harry. He flinched with every touch he felt near him skin like he’d gone hyper aware of everything for his own safety. He didn’t want Harry to pick up on his flinches since he already caught onto the distance and not talking. 

Once in bed, after brushing his teeth and washing his face profusely, Louis was using a big bed like it’s supposed to be and was a metre away from Harry until Harry decided to enclose the gap and threw an arm around Louis’ waist only for Louis to flinch and for tears to gather in his eyes. Harry didn’t notice it in his sleepy state as he drifted off. Louis couldn’t sleep he was stuck in his thought.

His mind was ticking and swirling in every little detail of today as his eyes fixated on that spot. The air was silent as Harry’s breathing murmured into his ears. Louis’ breathing heavy like he was reliving the attack but he couldn’t move as his mind flashed back an forth. The whimpers and the voice telling him how worthless he was, shouting to him. But he couldn’t move nor get away as Louis couldn’t turn to see if he was still there. Tears of fear trickled down Louis’ face as his breathing increased. No one was here to save him, it was only him and Nick. His mind was stuck on how the alpha degraded him continuously after all this mental stress was because of him. The menacing dark eyes flashed in front of Louis. Erratic breathing expelled from Louis as he tried to get away and move until... nothing his breathing slowed as he realised it was a memory and he was just staring at a wall.

Louis had tears in his eyes again and curled into himself with Harry’s hand loosely on him. It was official that night was going to be the hardest to get through. He did manage to fall asleep once only to wake up half an hour later covered in sweat and tears as he jolted up panting from the nightmare. He was reliving the attack every second during the night even when he was asleep. It was like a migraine that took over his head in representation of the vulgar memory. Like he had to kill his mind just to stay alive. Otherwise his thought would take over and he wouldn’t be able to save himself.

He didn’t get any sleep after the nightmare. He led awake listening to Harry’s breathing. Harry could be a heavy sleeper some nights and others he’d be the lightest sleeper there was. He was glad Harry was being a deep sleeper today because the amount of times Louis was heavily breathing and whimpering was a lot of the time and the majority of the night. Louis got up around half 6 and went to the toilet and cried in the bathroom. 

He was looking in the mirror as he watched the reflecting stare to him. The reflection’s eyes looked empty and sunken, his face pale, tears tracked down his face and a sad expression on his face. The reflection looked broken and hollow. It was himself. He tried to fake a smile into the mirror take looked very forced and more of a grimace. No pretending to be happy then.

He cleared away the tears and laid back down next to Harry before he wakes up. Louis just stared at the mirror on the ceiling and thought ‘Harry could probably do so much better.’ Louis laid staring at his covered body in the mirror. He was beginning to hate everything about him. He just saw fat and blemishes. He didn’t realise that the most blemishes were currently in his mind and were corrupting his thoughts and life. Louis was mentally ill and he couldn’t realise that just yet. 

Harry woke up around half 7 and stretched before turning to the omega who was still looking at the mirror with bags under his eyes. Harry put a hand into Louis’ stomach making Louis flinch. Harry didn’t question it and made a mental note of the action.

“Babe? You’re very pale and how much sleep did you get sweetie?”

“Half an hour.”

It was a very short answer as Louis stared at their reflection. Next thing Louis was pulled into Harry’s embrace making him squirm and feel claustrophobic as the alpha petted his head and rub his back. Everything felt crushed and closed in with the embrace.

“Do you want to go into school or do you want to try and sleep? Half an hour isn’t healthy.”

Louis just tried his best not to panic but it ended up horribly wrong as he had to run to the bathroom and violently hacked and threw up into the toilet. Harry was behind him in a second rubbing his back. He was just trying to help but it didn’t and Louis got sick some more. He doesn’t even know he even had this much to empty out and it felt good to get all out but he was still panicking as he sat on the floor and curled into himself and wiped his mouth. He was panting and Harry thought it was just because he got sick as he wrapped an arm around Louis’ shoulders and shushed the omega in distress.

“Shush shush shush. Baby? It’s okay. It’s just a bit of sick. Are you not feeling well sweetie?”

Louis just stayed in a tight ball as he cried into his self. Even though he knew it was Harry’s arm and that he would hurt him, not yet anyways, he was still afraid. Harry didn’t take the quiet silence as an answer of no and the crying just furthered his suspicion.

“Awe Babe... you’re not going to school. Let’s get you back to bed.”

Harry carried the squirming Louis in his arms and brought him to bed and left saying he was getting a bottle of water for the mate’s upset stomach. Louis shook to himself in bed after the touch.

Louis was afraid of his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did that go? So Louis got a panic attack from just touch? Harry hasn’t notice anything! Well isn’t he oblivious! When will Louis tell everyone that he is struggling or will he ever? Comment your opinions! I love reading your comment and I love replying, it’s never a chore. I kept my promise and this is the second chapter put out today! Leave comments and kudos! They are my motivation and reminders to update! I love all you beautiful people! Keep in touch! - C xx


	44. Ohana Observations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is continuously throwing up and flinching away. Will someone notice the trend or will Louis continue to fight on his own?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Around 2,000 words again but next chapter with be longer! Enjoy!

Louis had been sick a few more times and most of them were because of Harry cuddling him then the others were from the memories and the panic they created. They were all related to when he went into a panic or into some anxiety. Harry tried feeding him but it was thrown up again after Harry hugged him. This was his mate and he went into panics with him never mind strangers and what about their friends? They might be able to pick some of the flinches and patterns with the sickness more than Harry might. 

Louis just didn’t know how to keep anything down if someone was going to be touching him. It was like he was claustrophobic mixed with an extreme anxiety disorder along with post traumatic stress disorder. He was having some extreme mental health disorders right now that he didn’t know whether or not were going to long or short term effects. He wouldn’t be able to stay away from Harry and civilisation forever, he wouldn’t be able to survive.

The whole day went on a similar pattern of Harry getting Louis to bed again and then feeding him only for him to throw it up once Harry even puts an arm around him and then the process starts again. 

Louis didn’t get any sleep again. He didn’t want to sleep incase he had the nightmares again. What if he didn’t wake up? He didn’t want to have a nightmare especially if Harry was conscious around him and questioned him if he woke up sweating and screaming. He wouldn’t be able to explain it without lying so he laid awake. He laid awake until Harry had fallen asleep next to him. He finally feel asleep only to be reunited with the vile memory only this time Nick brought friends to shame Louis. 

Harry had woken up during the night to see Louis whimpering in his sleep and there was a sweaty sheen to his skin. Harry wouldn’t wake him up just because he knows your not meant to wake someone who’s having a nightmare. He ran his fingers through Louis’ sweaty hair. His poor omega wasn’t feeling well whatsoever. What he didn’t know is that the omega wasn’t physically unwell more so mentally sick and unstable.

Harry watched the omega whimper and squirm in the laid down position as tears trickled down the omega’s face. There was wailing sounds coming from the omega just before he shoot up panting and crying. Not noticing the conscious alpha as he curled into himself with his knees up to his chest and his head rested on his knees as he tugged his hair and cried. Harry placed a hand on Louis’ shin and stroked it with his thumb making the omega jump.

“Babe it’s me, it’s Harry. It’s okay. It was just a dream.”

Harry wasn’t going to make Louis elaborate and tell him about it when he looked this frightened. Louis mentally corrected him saying it was more of an enhanced memory. Louis stayed in his little ball until he had to run to the bathroom to dry heave into the bowl. Harry didn’t touch him this time for once. It must have been from the dream. He had nothing to throw up as he dry heaved and spat into the bowl. Harry was next to him and knelt next to the omega on the floor and patted his back.

“Awe sweetie, try and get it up. Get all the bad stuff out. You stay here and I’ll get you some water. Okay?”

Louis nodded as he heaved and heaved and stopped when nothing came out. His throat hurt from the heaving. Louis rest his head on his folded arms on the toilet seat. He was so tired of this. Sometimes he just wanted to hug Harry but he got panicked and needed to throw up. His eyes watered at the situation just as a bottle of water was placed next to him. Louis said a timid and scratchy thank you before chugging the water half way. 

When he looked up to see Harry he didn’t see Harry standing there. It was someone else. It was Liam. Liam had a sympathetic smile on his face as he crouched down to the omega friend.

“Hey boo. I heard your not well. Zayn and I were in the kitchen and he said it when he got the water. I said I’d bring it up. Wanted to see how you’re doing? You want a help up?”

Louis shook his head and cautiously stood up with the bottle of water in hand. He quickly brushed his teeth like he always does after he gets sick. Liam was sat on the side of bath and watched Louis. He could already tell there was something more to this than what met the eye but he had no idea what it was.

Louis finished brushing his teeth and quietly made his way to bed again. Liam followed after him and was about to place a hand on Louis when he noticed he flinched away. Okay then. That wasn’t normal for Louis as a very open person. Liam redrew his hand back back and tried something else.

“Louis can I touch your tummy?”

Louis hesitated but nodded. He didn’t want to say no and then get questioned on it so he nodded. He tried his best not to flinch away as he watched Liam’s hand touch and pet his tummy as if to ease his stomach. He didn’t get sick from the touch for once and it was one of the only comforting touches he’s had since the incident. Louis held out a hand for Liam’s other hand which was placed there and Liam stroked his thumb over Louis’ knuckles. Louis ended up falling into a sleep that started out dreamless and soon back into the nightmare from before. 

***

Liam stayed and stroked the fellow omegas tummy until Harry and Zayn came back up to the room. Unnoticed to Louis, Liam was limping around but he wasn’t as bad considering his heat only lasted 4 days compared to Louis’ 5 days. Liam could walk around and sit down easily but he had a limp. He had cream applied before they left the room. 

Harry came in with a smile at seeing the omega asleep. Liam smiled to his own mate as the two walked over and sat on the bed. Zayn was sat next to Liam and Harry went to Louis’ other side. The three chatted in small whispers as Liam stroked the omega. All of a sudden Louis was panting and whimpering again as tears trickled out of his eyes just like last time. They all watched in sympathy knowing not to wake him.

“Was this what happened last time?”

Harry nodded to Liam as he wiped away some of Louis’ tears next thing they know Louis lets out a blood curdling scream and shoots up. He straight to the bathroom and bringing all the water back up. Harry made his way to the bathroom as Liam was pulled into Zayn’s arms and they stared at the bathroom in worry.

“Poor Louis.”

Liam rested his head and agreed with Zayn’s statement.

“There’s something else wrong. I can tell.”

Zayn nodded to Liam. Liam will have to do some more observations in the morning. From what he’s heard from Harry so far Louis is having nightmares every time he’s asleep and he’s constantly getting sick plus he’s noticed the flinching because even when Louis came back in after brushing his teeth he flinched when Harry sat next to Louis. Something was wrong and Liam could tell it wasn’t just some stomach bug that Louis may have caught. It was something more. 

Liam wanted to check out the flinching thing in front of the alphas and see if they notice. He moved his hand towards Louis’ shoulder and Louis flinched like expected. Harry was looking worriedly towards his omega. Liam crawled from Zayn and sat next to Louis and the omega followed the omega with his eyes and watched each movement like a frightened deer. 

“Louis can I?...Your shoulder.”

Liam clarified once Louis nodded like last time and didn’t flinch this time as he stroked Louis shoulder and wrapped his hand around Louis’ shoulders in a sort of hug which Louis leaned into. He felt more protected and safe when someone asked to touch him. Zayn observed the two and caught onto what Liam was showing whereas Harry didn’t. Harry was more just glad that Louis looked more content with his ohana. Harry just thought it was from the fact that it was his ohana not the asking thing. 

Louis wasn’t panicked for once and he was enjoying the embrace as he leant into Liam’s shoulder. He was asleep again in minutes it was just past 7 in the morning and they could only hope that Louis wouldn’t wake up before an hour and that he didn’t have any nightmares either. Liam looked over to his mate and then the other alpha as he asked to stay with his omega friend.

“Can I stay here? I can look after him. He seems comfortable.”

The two agreed and Harry and Zayn left the two omegas be as they talked. Harry was planning on asking how the mating went and then going to talk about Louis. Liam stayed and watched over the omega. His features were more relaxed but he was pale, very pale. His eyes looked more sunken and his cheekbones more prominent as he hasn’t been eating for the last day or two.

Poor Louis. Liam slowly stroked Louis’ arm in a comforting manner until he felt a difference beneath the jumper. It was a big enough jumper that he could roll the sleeves to above the boy’s elbow. It’s were he say the start of a bandage that he’d have to mention later. For now he rolled down the sleeve and cuddled the small omega and slept next to him. 

***

Liam woke up before Louis at 1:34. They omega has got over 6 hours so that’s good. He wasn’t having any nightmares either so far or gotten up to get sick because Liam is a light sleeper and would’ve woken up to anything of the sort. Unfortunately after a few minutes the omega woke up in Liam’s embrace but thankfully he wasn’t rushing to the bathroom.

“Hey boo. How are you feeling? Do you need to get sick?”

Louis looked up to his friend with a small obviously forced smile. He led into Liam as he replied.

“Bit better. I don’t need to get sick either. What’s the time?... oh I’m sorry I’ve kept you for long, you could’ve just left me-“

“No boo, it’s okay really. You were there for me so I can be here for you too. Plus I got to sleep as well. Harry and Zayn went off to chat so I don’t know where they are now. Do you want to see if we can get something into you before you need to get sick? We don’t want you to be empty and then bile comes up.”

Louis nodded along and pecked Liam’s cheek in thanks as he sat up and let Liam sit up too before standing up. Louis looked down at himself then over to Liam with a questioning gaze on his attire for wandering the palace.

“Louis what your wearing will be fine. You don’t need to get dressed when your sick.”

Louis just did another obviously forced smile to Liam in a thanks. Liam didn’t want to point it out but he felt he had to. 

“Louis you don’t need to force a smile. If your not feeling your best it’s okay, okay? If you want a shoulder to cry on then I’m here for you.”

Louis sniffled and hugged his friend. He would cry but he doesn’t want to explain why afterwards. So he just hugged his friend just so Liam knew that he got the message. Louis pulled back with his first non forced smile and brought them both out of the room and into the hall. Louis had to stop for a second as he readied himself to be in front of others. He hasn’t been in front of others since the incident. He took a deep breath before walking with Liam to the kitchen. At this point Louis knew he was broken but maybe with the people around him he could get better little by little, even if he wouldn’t really be the same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so iI nearly fell sleep before I uploaded this so nearly forgot... oops. Did you like it? Liam is onto something and he saw the bandages! But will it be mentioned to Harry? Harry is so oblivious. Will Liam be the one to confront the distraught omega?! Leave comments because I love to read your views and I love to reply! Seeing comments honestly make my day! Leave comments and kudos since they are my motivation and reminders to update! I love all you beautiful people! Keep in touch! - C xx


	45. Roaring Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis has trouble eating and Liam gets inquisitive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Around 3,000 words guys!! I told you it willbe a longer chapter and plus I’ve updated a bit earlier than usually by like and hour or two! ENJOYY!

The two obviously meet Niall in the kitchen who had also finished his heat earlier. He wasn’t as sore as Liam is or Louis had been since it wasn’t his mate that was also in rut. It was at his own pace. Now, however, Niall was stuffing himself with a sandwich. Niall squealed at seeing his two omegas. He was about to stand up when Liam looked to louis to see a frightened look on his face. Shit. Just as Niall was about to run to them Liam stopped him and gestured to a scared Louis that looked like he was going to cry.

“Niall... don’t run. Come to me for a second.”

Niall saw the scared omega who was frozen in fright. Niall slowly walked over to Liam and waited for Liam to elaborate. Louis was still watching where Niall was sitting in fear. Liam turned to Niall and whispered to him.

“Something’s happened. He is very sensitive to touch and will flinch away so don’t run towards him. He must not like shouting either so just be careful. Ask him when you want to touch him because it calms him.”

Niall nodded along and gave Liam a hug before walking slowly to Louis. He was very cautious as he stood in front of the distressed omega.

“Louis? Boo... can I give you a hug? Haven’t seen you in a while.”

Louis nodded and Niall gave him a quick hug and pulled away and smiled to the omega. The cautious omega looked different. He looked pale with no sparkle in his eyes like the life had been taken out of him. Niall gestured for them to sit down as he made them both a sandwich as well. He wanted to be nice like that because it was obvious that Louis wasn’t in the best of form and Liam was looking after him.

Niall gave the sandwiches to his friends and started some friendly chat. Louis stayed quiet as he just stared at the food. He was going to eat but he remembered what Nick said about loosing weight if he really wanted Harry to stay. He then felt disgusted with the thought of eating. Liam and Niall who were both in the middle of a conversation didn’t notice the internal fight Louis was having. Only when Liam went to add Louis to the conversation was when they saw the boy just staring at the sandwich that didn’t have any bites from it.

“Louis? Boo you have to eat. Even just half, okay? Only half then you can be done, just eat some.”

Louis’ shaky hands reached for half and he took little bites as Liam watched his progress. Liam praised him as he went along and Niall watched the interaction. Something was obviously wrong. Something bad because by the look of it Louis just didn’t want to eat or converse. What happened to the bubbly happy Louis he saw only days ago. Something drastic must have happened.

Louis eventually finished the half and looked up to Liam for confirmation. Liam smiled to him and patted Louis’ hand that was on the table.

“Let me see your mouth?... good now just try to keep it down, okay? Good job Louis.”

Liam checked the empty mouth and praised the boy as he stretched his arms out into a hug gesture for Louis to put himself into, he did but it took a second of hesitation. Louis was in Liam’s arms and Niall walked around and joined but not too tight because he didn’t want Louis to freak out. After Louis broke away Niall took the rest of the sandwich and they went back to Louis’ room where Louis brushed his teeth again. He’s so glad he hasn’t thrown up yet but then again not as he thought about the food. So far the two have asked Louis before touching him which put him off edge.

The two were laughing and Louis smiled as they talked and walked down to the sitting room where they found Harry and Zayn. Zayn went straight to hug his omega but Liam had to say something to Harry first. He showed Zayn one finger to say one second as he walked to Harry before he tackled his omega.

“Harry he’s touch sensitive so ask him where and if you can touch him. It puts him off edge.”

Harry took in the information as realisation took over from the last day or two and he walked over carefully. He didn’t want to frighten the omega going off of his facial expression which told Harry how afraid Louis is.

“Baby can I touch you? Can I hug you or hold your hand?”

Louis hesitated with his answer. He didn’t know since this may be his alpha but alpha were something he felt cautious of especially. He didn’t think he could hug him without getting sick.

“You can hold my hand.”

Harry took what he could get and carefully intertwined their fingers and smiled to his mate and led Louis to the couch so he was between himself and Liam. He kept their hand intertwined as the four talked and Louis sat quiet in the corner. It was even a conversations that he would join. The alphas were talking about football and the omega’s were talking about panties. Both were conversations that he’d usually join. He felt so disconnected with himself and it felt like to much to handle so he quietly excused himself to the bathroom where he went to the toilet and also let a few tears leak out.

Back in the sitting room Liam shushed everyone and turned to Harry when he remembered something.

“Harry why does Louis have a bandage on his arm?”

Harry looked quite confused. He doesn’t remember seeing a bandage on Louis’ arm. Did Louis have a bandage on his arm?

“What bandage?”

“The bandage he has wrapped around most of his right upper arm? You didn’t know?”

Harry shook his head. Louis had a bandage wrapped around his arm. Like an actually bandage?

“Do you not notice anything? What about that he flinches every time you go to touch him? How about how pale and sunken his face is? What happened Harry? We were away for 4 days and he looks broken off from life!”

Harry shook his head because he didn’t even know himself. It has been a sudden change for himself too. Then he thought back to the Thursday when the change started.

“Something happened Thursday and I was mad at him for lying and I dropped him off at school. That’s the day everything started.”

“Okay well then should we ask about it?”

“I want to see this bandage first.”

The two nodded and the group went back to their normal conversation as Louis reentered and had red rimmed eyes. They all noticed but no one brought it up. Their friend was sad maybe even depressed. Louis was finding it hard to cope and to just be around others when all he wanted to do was lock himself away even just for some hours. He doesn’t think he could tell them but if he was now would be a good time because they were all here. Louis sat back down quietly and went back to playing with his fingers as he sniffled. Liam gave him a small smile to say that it’s okay. 

Harry was studying his mate as he talked. The right arm was the one that was closest to him but he would have to move the jumper since it’s way to baggy to tell if there’s anything beneath. Harry went back to the conversation with Zayn and subconsciously put a hand over Louis’ shoulders. Louis jumped and flinched instinctively before Harry even realised.

“P-p-please don’t touch me.”

Harry removed his arm quickly to relax the omega who felt close to getting sick again. His panic had taken over when Harry touched him and he just felt like crying again because again he could even let his mate touch him. It was so hard but he’s going to get sick if he isn’t careful. 

“Louis what happened?”

“I-I-I went to the toilet?”

“No on Thursday... let me see your arm.”

Louis didn’t like how Harry grabbed his arm and begun to see the bottom of the bandage. Louis was freaking out and pulled himself off of the couch before he got sick.

“Get off of me, get off of me, please don’t touch me and just let me go, I’m going to get sick if you don’t.”

Louis pulled away and stepped a few steps back and tears leaked out of his eyes. He felt so defenceless as the four pair of eyes watched him break down as he crouched on to the floor next to the coffee table. 

“Louis what happened!? What is that?!”

Harry was shouting now and Liam and Zayn had to stop him from standing up. He was frightening the omega. Louis was breaking down into his hands and whimpering. He didn’t want to relive the memory but he was.

“It’s a cut and you wouldn’t understand nor care about what happened.”

Harry was infuriated. So something did happen on that Thursday. Something happened to make Louis like how he is now, crying on the floor.

“Louis tell me! What happened?! Louis! Something happened on Thursday! So what was it?! Louis-“

Louis stood up and interrupted his alpha. It was the loudest they have ever heard him shout.

“I WAS RAPED HARRY! I was raped.”

Everyone was shocked with jaws open and tears in their eyes. Harry was still infuriated. Liam or Zayn didn’t stop him from standing up this time. 

“Who was it?! You didn’t like it, did you?”

Louis’ eyes snapped to Harry’s and he couldn’t just believe that he asked that. He just asked if Louis enjoyed getting fucking raped! What does he take his mate for! Maybe he didn’t care as much as Louis thought he did nor did he know Louis that well. Louis was mad now and it was like some switch flipped and he had enough confidence to fight the panic and anxiety to talk back. To shout back.

“Did you seriously ask me if I fucking enjoyed it?! Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. I fucking loved it! I loved being locked in a bathroom before class! I loved being threatened! I loved having something poured in my mark so you couldn’t feel anything and come save me! I loved being striped against my will! I love being called a dirty worthless fat whore! I loved the excruciating pain I felt when I wasn’t with my mate! I loved being handled by the neck like some feral animal! I loved being stark naked in a public bathroom being used by some with only their fly down! I loved feeling like some dirty prostitute! I loved being slapped and spit on! I loved being cut with a knife by some psychopath before being left naked on the floor when anyone could walk in! Yeah Harry I obviously fucking loved it! Yeah and the best part is I can’t let anyone including you, my mate, fucking touch me unexpectedly without having to get sick from the panic! I love getting nightmares of it nearly every time I fall asleep only to wake up sweating and screaming from the vile memory! Yeah I fucking love that it has broken me! He’s right though I am some dirty worthless fat whore though isn’t he? You don’t understand me at all if you think I liked it in anyway at all!”

Everyone had tears in their eyes as they took it in. Louis had shouted everything while pointing at Harry and getting closer to Harry to the point that he poked his chest until he was sat down again Louis turned and walked to the door only stopped by my mate’s voice.

“Louis I’m-“

“Don’t even dare finish that sentence. Now leave me alone.”

Louis ran out and down to the front of the castle. He bumped into Anne who stopped the crying omega.

“Louis? Louis, why are you crying pet? Was it Harry?”

“I- I just need some alone time and if Harry comes looking for me don’t tell him which way I went.”

With that Louis ran out the castle doors and just ran. He didn’t know where he was going and just let his feet lead him. He ended up at the clearing. Their special clearing. Louis sat against a tree on the edge of the clearing and just let out all the tears. He felt so vulnerable and just done in general. He was truly broken.

***( back just as Louis left the sitting room)

Everyone was in shock as Louis ran. Harry broke down and all he could do was blame himself. Zayn was next to him and held his twin brother in his arms as Niall scuttled over to Liam and they both cried on each other’s shoulders. Louis was raped.

“This is all my fault... I should’ve walked him in! It was that Nick guy! He’s been staring at Louis constantly and tried to take him before! I should’ve walked Louis to his class! I need to go after him! Then I’ll kill that bastard!”

Zayn held his brother back from running after Louis. Harry turned back to his brother as if to tell him to let him go.

“No Harry, he said he wanted to be alone, not to follow him.”

Harry was so close to hitting his brother just to let him go. Liam was going to stay clear of an alphas fight but he just had to say something to Zayn. 

“Zayn let him go... Louis needs Harry no matter what he says... just let him go find his mate before Louis does something and hurts himself.”

Harry pleaded with his brother and Zayn let him go. Harry sprinted out of the door and to where he thinks Louis would go. On his way out he was stopped by his mum who decided now was a good time to question him.

“Why are you running Harry? No running!”

“I’m after Louis! I need to find him before he doesn’t something stupid and hurts himself.”

“What happened Harry?”

“Mum, he was raped.”

Anne gasped and Harry took off again. Harry ran as fast as he could and his legs were burning as he made it to the clearing. He could hear the crying of Louis who was sat against a tree. He looked so small in the clearing when he was curled up. Harry made his way over and Louis looked up trying to make his voice loud even if it was shaky and cracking.

“I told you to leave me alone.”

Harry was sat in front of him in a second and put a hand on Louis’ knee. This time Louis didn’t flinch. He stroked his thumb over the joggers as he looked Louis in his red eyes. Harry had tears down his own face now that he was in front of Louis again. His poor baby.

“Then you’re stupid to think I would let you go off just like that because baby you didn’t deserve that. Not at all. If you think I’m going to be disgusted then your wrong. You’re not some dirty worthless fat whore. Your none of those words at all. I love you and we’ll get you through this sweet heart. Come here.”

Harry held out his arms and Louis jumped into them and cried into Harry. Harry held him and stroked him as they both let it all out. Louis was there for half and hour crying before he eventually ran out of tears. His arms were wrapped around Harry’s neck and legs around his waist. Harry shushed and calmed his mate and kissed his cheek.

“Can you show me your neck and arm?”

Louis nodded and swiftly took off the jumper but crossed his arms over his tummy afterwards to hide what he thought was fat. Harry looked at the bandage first and saw it was wrapped up most of the upper right arm. He didn’t want to unwrap it in a forest so he’d have to wait to have a look at it.

“How big is it, is it deep?”

Louis looked down and used his finger to demonstrate the size of the cut. He drew the 6 inch diagonal line that he’s seen a few times. Harry watched and didn’t look to happy afterwards. He was worried for Louis but mad at Nick. 

“It’s quite deep, may take a few more days to heal.”

“It was Nick, wasn’t it?”

Louis nodded and hid into Harry’s shoulder with a sniffle. He just felt so ashamed that he let that happen to himself. Harry stroked his back and waist. Louis kept his arms over his tummy as Harry held him. Harry only noticed what he was doing when he felt the hands as he brought his arms around to hold Louis’ waist. 

“Babe, What are you- Oh Louis you’re not listening to the bastard are you? You’re not big. What did he say?”

Louis looked down to his hands as he fiddled with them. Harry stroked his mate’s cheek and jaw which Louis winced at because of the bruise on his jaw. Harry looked at the yellowish brown bruise and kissed the skin and waiting for Louis to answer.

“He said that you’re only going to stay with me until I give it a child then I’ll be thrown out and that if I want a chance of you staying with me then I have to lose weight.”

Harry was shocked. How could you say that to an omega? They could be so vulnerable and especially if he was exploiting one. Harry would kill the bastard because his mate would be lucky to not meet him if he even had one.

“Babe don’t believe him. Don’t believe a thing he said to you! You’re stuck with me until the end of our lives. Why would I throw away something so precious and special to me? Especially the mother of my children. Now don’t be covering your beautiful little tummy in front of me and let’s see that neck.”

Louis smiled, like a true smile. He was beautiful in Harry’s eyes and that’s all that should matter. Louis turned in Harry’s lap and Harry saw the large blue and purple marks like Nick grabbed the skin and squeezed until it bruised under his hand. He was dead. Louis winced when Harry ran a finger over he bruise. Nick was definitely dead.

“Oh baby, that’s not a nice one. He is dead after this.”

Harry kissed Louis’ shoulder and turned him back around in his lap. Harry kissed the mate’s face and held him close. 

“What else did he say babe?”

“H-he called me a bitch, a useless fuck hole and a cum-dumpster as well.”

Harry held his mate and played with his hair to try and calm his omega.

“Don’t believe him babe. Your not a bitch and your not just some useless fuck hole and most definitely not a cum-dumpster. I’d make sweet love to you to prove it but I don’t think you’re ready. You need time to recover and we can get rid of the mental and physical injuries before anything happens. You’re my everything Louis. I love you so much.”

Louis nodded into Harry’s shoulder as Harry caressed his mate’s lower back and Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s head. 

“I love you too. I’m sorry if I ever flinch away but I think the panic feeling has gone. I think telling everyone helped.”

“Babe don’t apologise for flinching away in the future. You have your reasons and I’m glad. I’m glad you told us because now we can help and understand. So will there be anymore getting sick?”

“I hope not.”

Harry chuckled into his mate’s hair and Louis smiled. It was looking up but that doesn’t mean he’s not going to have his bad days or that he was going to get better instantly.

It was looking up, hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so they all know! Did you like this longer chapter? So Louis got very defensive and angry which lead to the whole shouting and all. What about the trouble with eating thing? I know Harry was also angry but it wasn’t at Louis more at the whole situation and at the rapist. What was your opinion? Leave your comments because I love reading them and replying to them. They make my day especially if I’m reading them when I wake up because it’s a great start to the day! Feel free to ask me anything as well like I don’t now they could be about the work or my life in general and I’ll answer them unless it has some spoiler ;)! So leave comments and kudos because they are my motivation and reminders to update! I love all you beautiful people! Keep in touch! - C xx


	46. Nagging Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis gets some rest and Harry carries him home. Anne needs some explanations and Harry gets a smack on the back of the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another over 3,000 word chapter guys!!! Hope you like it! Enjoy!!

Harry carried his mate back to the palace after putting on Louis’ jumper again. Louis had fallen asleep in his arms again, considering the 6 hours he had this morning was the only sleep he’s had since Thursday and it was Saturday evening now. He could only hope that the nightmares don’t come back to his boy and he gets some sleep. Harry stayed quiet as he held his mate in his arms. He’d like to think that he could help his mate and he could help him get over this. He was incredibly stupid to ask the omega whether he liked it but it just slipped out. He didn’t realise that he said it until Louis repeated it to him. He’s going to look after his omega before anything else, that’s his first priority.

Harry step through the palace doors with help from a guard. Harry was meet with the three friends after walking in the palace doors. They threw had worries faces as Zayn talked to Anne about the couples whereabouts. The omega’s looked very worried. The three were faced away from Harry as he came up behind them. Anne looked relieved as she saw the two which caught the attention of the three friends.

“Shush... he needs his sleep. We can talk but let’s go sit down in the living room first.”

All cooperated as the omega’s stayed close to the last member of their ohana. Anne also stayed close to the boy since the only thing she has only held was of the incident not of the when, where, why, what or how. She was worried like a mother for the small boy. Zayn was more worried internally and he didn’t want to worry the other three omega’s, including his mum, by worrying himself. Harry looked lovingly at his mate every so often as they walked. 

Once they were all sat down with Harry in the corner with his mate curled up to him. His right shoulder was away from Harry’s body so if Harry need to pull up the sleeve then he can. The lot were all gathered around Harry waiting for him to start as he watched his mate sleep fondly. He just looked so peaceful compared to the last few days of anxiety and throwing up from some kind of panic attacks. He’s just so beautiful and pure outside of the bedroom that he doesn’t deserve what this horrible world had thrown at him. 

Suddenly a slap came and hit him on the back of the head, hard. He has no idea who it was until he looked up to see Liam with an angry face.

“You are so stupid, you shouldn’t have asked that!”

Harry looked down in shame and kept his eyes focus on Louis’ closed eyes.

“I know, I know. It just slipped out and I’m just going to look after Louis before anything else. I don’t know why it came to mind but I didn’t realise I fucking said it... for fuck sake in so stupid.”

Harry used one hand to tug his hair and the other was supporting Louis. His Louis. His poor omega. How could he be so careless around the distraught mate? It was incredibly insensitive and he realised that now which was probably an hour too late. Harry didn’t realise people were getting impatient during his internal rant.

“Harry, you expect me to wait patiently when you said he was raped and ran off again.”

Anne talked in a hushed whisper as she informed her son of her impatience. The other omegas just nodded and gestured for Harry to start. Harry got the hint and began his little story.

“A couple of weeks ago there was some guy who was cat calling Louis during lesson and grabbed him outside of school but I went over and punched him because that was my omega but I didn’t have Louis marked at that point. Anyways that was some guy called Nick. Then on Thursday Louis and I were having an argument in the morning because he was lying to try stay in bed so we were more distant and quiet, so when I dropped him off I said he could walk in by himself which was the biggest mistake I’ve ever made. He went to the bathroom before class and that’s when Nick went in and locked to door. He threatened Louis with a knife that Louis didn’t talk about. Louis didn’t talk about the incident itself but if you look behind his head there’s a big bruise from where Nick grabbed him, here...”

Harry pulled up the jumper to above Louis’ shoulders and slightly turned Louis to his friends and mother who all gasped at the blue and purple bruises at sat in the middle of Louis’ shoulders, it was massive. Once everyone saw Harry pulled back down the jumper and rested Louis back into his arm. Louis didn’t stir throughout the whole thing as Harry went back to talking in hushed whispers.

“He said that Nick was insulting him continuously and made Louis believe most of it. He said I’d throw him away after he gives birth and the only way to have a chance of making me stay was to lose weight. He said Louis was a whore, worthless, useless fuck hole, fat, a cum-dumpster, a bitch and dirty from what I’ve heard so far. Louis believed it all. I know that Nick spat on him and left him in the public bathroom unlocked so he had to lock the door himself. He also said how Nick sliced his arm before he left and for no reason. It’s a deep diagonal cut around 6 inches long. I need to change his bandages later so I’ll actually see it then. He’s been getting sick because of some panic attacks that he has when someone touches him as well but he thinks he won’t be getting sick as much anymore.”

Anne was the first to pet Louis hair as she sympathised the small boy. 

“Poor Louis... he doesn’t deserve that.”

Harry nodded and stroked Louis’ tummy. His small little tummy. How could he every call Louis anything near the word fat? Harry hated that word. He was so small and tiny in every way. How could you degrade him? All took in the story and Liam decided to bring something up as he turned to Niall. 

“That’s why he didn’t eat this morning. He sat staring at a sandwich for 10 minutes and only ate half of it in the end because we told him to at least eat half. He didn’t want to eat it because he thought he was big then.”

Harry frowned as he nuzzled into Louis’ cheek and whispered to the sleeping boy about how they were going to get him better. It was only around 3 in the afternoon so Louis might wake up before bed time again and then he can eat. 

Soon Anne left saying she wished she could stay but she had some work to do but she’ll check in later. After she left the two other omega’s flanked Harry’s sides and watched Louis. They just couldn’t believe someone could do something to someone who for one is so small and cute but also who has a mate and is marked. It was disgusting of Nick to do such a thing in the first place but to a marked omega it would hurt a lot more and they have an alpha, it’s completely inexplicable and disgusting. 

“What are you going to do about Nick then?”

Harry looked over to his brother and looked him dead in the eye as he gave his answer. He was completely serious and tried not to tighten his grip on his mate.

“If I could, I would kill the dirty bastard but I can’t so maybe I’ll just get him locked up and may pay some visits down to beat the shit out of him.”

Zayn nodded in approval as he agreed with the idea because in Harry’s position he’d be thinking he same. He wouldn’t be able to kill the alpha without avoiding imprisonment himself but the alpha would go to jail for a hefty amount of time for this. Hell Zayn wanted to also throw some punches at the alpha as well. Niall also nodded along.

“Can I come too and I’ll bring my bat?”

Harry smiled over to the other omega and his violence of an alpha. Usually omega’s wouldn’t get involved with anything remotely violent that included fighting an alpha only with other omega’s and only usually for extremes like their mate’s. There was chatter around the living room for another hour or so before Louis started whimpering and crying. Eyes were on him immediately.

“Oh no Louis... please don’t be having another nightmare.”

Harry stroked his omega’s tummy and massages his scalp as he kissed away the tears there. Louis got louder until he was gasping and spluttering as he jolted up in Harry’s lap. He saw it was Harry and curled into him as he cried. He didn’t even notice the company. Harry wrapped up his omega in his arms as Louis cried into his shoulder.

“Oh sweetie, a memory?”

Louis nodded and continued to cry into Harry’s shoulder. Poor little omega. It was true that he was going to have some good and bad days from now on where he’s going to feel like he’s at rock bottom and wouldn’t let anyone near him and there’ll be days were he seems to be back to normal. 

“Louis I’m just going to say our friends are here too. They were worried when you ran off. We’re in the living room.”

Louis lifted his head and looked around him to see his ohana and Zayn around him. They all had sympathetic expressions as they watched the omega. Louis waved timidly to them all and went back to sniffling into Harry’s shoulder as Harry held him close as stroked his back and sides. He had 2 things that he needed to do which he’ll give to Louis as options.

“Lou? Do you want to eat or change the bandages first? If you want to do the bandages later then we can have a bath before I change them?”

Louis nuzzled into Harry and played with his semi long hair as he hid his face in Harry’s neck. He felt comfortable with his mate finally touching him and he was guessing it was because now Harry knew and he’d cleared up some of the insecurities and there was no more panic of hiding. 

“I’d like a bath.”

Harry nodded and held his mate close to him as Louis changed from sitting sideways on Harry’s lap to then straddling and sighed. Louis had tears still trickling onto Harry’s tank top. Next thing they know Liam speaks up.

“Louis, what are the nightmares like?”

Louis turned his head on Harry’s chest so they would hear what he’s saying instead of it being mumbled into Harry’s shoulder. 

“They’re bad... they’re memories and flashbacks back to the day and sometimes little things change like he brought his friends, he actually killed me with the knife, if I couldn’t move and close the door then others came in. Some are different but it’s basically flashbacks and memories from the incident.”

Harry let out an exaggerated exhale of displeasure and stroked Louis’ scalp and back. He knew it would’ve been memories of the incident but he wouldn’t have expected them to get worse. Poor little omega. The other three must of been thinking the same way Harry was as they frowned. They have no way of actually stopping the nightmares. Not even Louis could control that. The only person who could remotely stop them was Harry through the bond but it was like it just wasn’t even here.

“Okay, we need to eat and get a bath. We will probably see you all later.”

The three said their goodbyes as Harry carried Louis on his hip to the kitchen. He was thinking about making some pasta. He set Louis down on the counter as he begun his work. Louis watched as Harry swiftly worked around the kitchen with getting his ingredients and throwing them together to make the pasta sauce. He also fried up sausages and cut them up before putting them in the saucepan. Lastly he started boiling the shell like pasta. After that was done he walked over to Louis again.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

Louis was just about Harry’s size when he was sat on the countertop. Harry placed his hands on the middle of Louis’ thighs as an instinct before realise Louis might not feel comfortable with that.

“Is this okay? You’d tell me if your uncomfortable wouldn’t you?

“Yeah I would but I’m okay with this now.”

Harry nodded and stroked his thumb over the top of the thigh. 

“You’re beautiful Louis... I’m sorry I asked you if you liked it. It was stupid and I didn’t even notice I said it but it’s probably just made it worse. I’m so sorry. It was incredibly insensitive and horrible to ask. I shouldn’t have asked it. I’m sorry.”

Harry hugged the omega and held him as Harry rested his head onto Louis’ chest as he held him. He felt Louis nod and gave him a peck on the lips quickly as Harry pulled back. It was obvious he would have to earn the forgiveness and he understood that. Harry only let go when he had to get back to cooking and he drained the water in the pasta and added the pasta to the sauce and mixed I together before getting a large bowl and pouring it all into the bowl and getting two forks. Harry sat at a chair on the island counter and gestures for Louis to come and sit on his lap. Louis did and looked at the food as he did so. He didn’t know whether or not he wanted to eat. On one side it looked delicious and Harry made it but then he was still insecure with what he eats and his weight. Louis didn’t know how long he was just staring at the food until Harry turned Louis’ cheek so he was looking at Harry.

“Babe? You’re not big whatsoever, you have a tiny tummy, tiny thighs, tiny waist and tiny arms. I’d rather you eat rather than starve yourself. If your stuck on losing the little amount of weight that you have then you can come to the gym with me but you are not going to stop eating on my watch.”

Next thing Louis knew there was a fork with some pasta on it in front of his mouth. Harry had been looking into his eyes through the whole little speech. Louis still had a minor distaste towards eating but Harry was right that he could just go to the gym. Louis took the pasta off the fork and chewed the goodness. It tasted amazing. Louis nodded to Harry as he referred to the taste. Harry stroked Louis tummy after leaving the fork in the pasta again.

“Good because most of it is going into here. Now you’ve barely ate the last few days so eat it all if you need to.”

Louis took another bite that Harry offered him and another and another and another and more until the bowl was half full. Louis was feeling quite content and full. Harry had been taking bite when Louis was chewing so it wasn’t like he didn’t have any at all. Louis was refusing more as Harry held it in front of him.

“Come on Lou. Just a few more bites, for me. Just a few more and then you can stop.”

Louis just took several more fork fulls of food and then Harry finished the rest of the pasta. They only ended up using one fork then. After Harry finished he brought the omega into his arms and praised him.

“Do you feel a bit better now you ate? Did so well babe. Now don’t be getting sick because we don’t want that to happen. You want to get a bath and we will see what’s under those bandages.”

“Yeah and I do feel better. Thank you Harry.”

“Thank you for what?”

“Thank you for looking after me and not leaving.”

Harry pulled away to see if Louis was actually serious. He was serious. How could he even think that he would leave?

“Louis the last thing I would’ve done was left. It wasn’t even an option. I’m going to be here by your side for you during anything and everything. You don’t need to be thanking me for doing what’s best. I should be thanking you for telling me.”

“Thank you.”

Louis nuzzled into Harry and enabled the alpha from getting up. That’s when Harry noticed a bruise around Louis’ mark.

“Louis there’s a bruise around your mark.”

Louis furrowed his eyebrows and and pulled back from Harry. He tried looking down to the mark but it wasn’t working out for him and was just out of view. 

“Babe we can look at it in the mirror in the bathroom. Firstly, let me clean up the dishes.”

Harry placed Louis on the counter and went off to do the dishes leaving the omega with his mind. Was the bruise from the liquid that was poured on it? Has Harry actually got any of Louis’ feelings so far? What if it’s like that permanently? What if Nick just broke their bond mark? Did he do something else to the mark? Was it Louis that did that to the mark, did he bump into something or other that caused the bruise? Then again it’s hard to walk into something and bruise your neck. Was this normal? 

After that then Louis started thinking about the bath. What if Harry changed his mind and didn’t like Louis’ body at all? Louis knew he had some bruises on his legs from getting pushed around and being pushed to the floor. One thing that Louis felt insecure about now was getting dressed and undressed especially if it’s in front of anyone, in this case Harry. It was one of the reasons that he was always getting dressed in the bathroom but that was also to hide the bandages as well. He only really realised now that he was going to be naked in front of Harry again and he knew it was going to take some time to do so. He also needed some cling film to wrap the cut if there was going to be any products in the bath. He decided to mention that.

“We need cling film to wrap my arm for the bath.”

Harry just finished the washing and got the cling film before walking back over to Louis and lifted him up again only for Louis to slide down and start walking himself. He just thought he could walk and he’s probably heavy. He let Harry wrap an arm around him and led them up to their room with the cling film in hand.

Louis was beginning to dread the idea of getting naked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Harry deserved the smack on the head, does all agree? How did you like this chapter? If there’s any confusion then feel free to ask.
> 
> I just have to clarify because a few people have queries on this topic. The sibstance on louis’ marks hasn’t worn off so the mark is still muted and this the couple are incapable of feeling eachirhers strong emotions, the mark will be explained in a further chapter not long away.
> 
> Now that that has been cleared up slightly. Leave you’re comments on what you thought and your opinions, I love to read and reply to them plus I reply to every comment that I get as quick as I can. Leave kudos and comments because they aren’t my motivation and reminders to update;)! I love all you beautiful people! Keep in touch! - C xx


	47. You Gotta Get Up And Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is anxious about undressing but Harry’s there to help him through. Lots of comforting words and little kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 2,500 words!! ENJOY!!! P.s it’s like barely edited because I keptnearly falling asleep when I was editing Be I gave up and said I was just going to upload it before I forget and fall asleep!

Harry and Louis were now stood in the bathroom and had the water running. When Harry looked back Louis was crying again. He was confused. He had only turned for a second and something that Louis most likely thought of made him upset. Harry stepped forward and and held Louis’ waist as he bent down to his level.

“Hey, hey, hey... what’s wrong sweetheart?”

“What if- what if y-you don’t l-l-like m-my body? Harry I- I- I’m disgusting.”

Harry wrapped his arms around the omega and rocked them side to side slowly. Again how could the omega not think of himself as attractive? Harry shush the wailing lover and knelt to his knees so he was now holding the boys waist and he head was above his tummy. Harry looked up to the crying omega who was looking down.

“Louis... just days ago you were naked in front of me and you looked perfect. Not much would’ve changed except for a few bruises. You’re body is always going to be perfect to me. You could lose weight and you’d be perfect or you could put on 10 pounds and you’d still be perfect. To me this is always going to be perfect so don’t ever think I won’t ever love it.”

Louis nodded and fell down to his mate. Harry held him close until he was just sniffling into his shoulder. Harry wrapped the omega’s legs around him as he stood up with him. He kissed Louis’ hair and shell of his ear and got Louis’ attention.

“Now let’s see this cut.”

Harry turned off the water and then lifted the bottom of Louis’ jumper as Louis bit his lip and dropped his arms with a whimper. 

“Baby I love your body, there’s no need to be afraid of showing it to me. Come on arms up sweetie.”

Harry pecked Louis’ nose and Louis hesitantly lifted his arms. Harry tugged off the jumper and immediately began kissing Louis’ stomach as he crouched down. He left one final peck and stroked his sides and murmured into the skin.

“I love your little tummy. It’s all mine sweetheart.”

Louis bite his lip with a small smile. Usually he would be giggling but he just couldn’t. He couldn’t fake happiness. Harry came back up and inspected Louis’ arm and the bandages.

“Can I?”

Louis nodded and Harry slowly began to unravel the bandages. There was a massive dressing underneath the many layers to the bandage. He looked up to the boy to see him also looking at the dressing. Harry slowly took of the dressing to see the died blood around the wound. It would need to be cleaned and disinfected. Louis was accurate with the description. The cut was nearly from his shoulder to his elbow around 6 inches and looked to be deep.

“Louis I’m going to take a picture of this okay? And then also one of the bruise on your back?”

“Why?”

“Because the bastard is going to prison.”

Louis looked hesitant as Harry took some photos of each of the injuries. What if Nick found out he told? What if he came after Louis? What if he didn’t go to prison and then he did come after Louis for telling?

“What if he comes after me Harry? He threatened to kill me if I told anyone. You’re not going to be always around.”

“Baby I’m not going to let him ever near even a hair on your head. If your going to school then I’ll be in every lesson even if he’s not in it. You’re not leaving my side.”

Harry threw an arm around Louis’ waist and made sure to be careful of the cut. Harry put away his phone after taking a picture of Louis face in general. 

“Now, sweatpants. We’ll go slow and tell me to stop if you need me to.”

Harry crouched as he slowly took off the trousers and kept eye contact with Louis as they were brought down to bottom where he asked Louis to step out of them. Harry stroked the boy’s bare legs and looked down to see the the bruises on his skin. He placed a kiss on each bruise. Harry left the boy in just some boxer briefs that looked to be Harry’s as the stood up and discarded some of his own clothes so the boy didn’t feel alone since in he descriptions he gave Nick was still fully clothed and he didn’t want to remind him of that degrading. 

Harry was fully naked in front of Louis now and stroked the boys sides as Louis took in his body. Louis just ran his finger over Harry’s abs before redrawing his hand back to his side. Harry took Louis’ hand and brought it back to the toned tummy.

“Babe this is all yours, you can touch if you want. Don’t be afraid to touch. Now is it okay if I take off the briefs I also just want to see if there and damage, is that okay?”

Louis just directed Harry’s hand to the waistband as he turned around so his bum was facing Harry. Harry crouched down and pulled down the boxer and let them pool at the Louis’ feet. The first thing he say was the bruises that matched fingers on Louis’ hip. The bastard. Harry picked up his phone again and got photos of the fingerprint bruises before handing the phone to Louis to hold.

He inspected Louis’ bum and found more bruises around Louis’ hole and beneath it. He will not take pictures of his omega there because he’s not going to show any lawyer or friends that part of his omega’s body. They would just have to take his word for it. 

“Didn’t you say it hurt because it wasn’t your mate?”

“Yeah... it really stung and hurt even when he left it still hurt.”

Harry left a small kiss on the boy’s bum cheek and stood up. He caressed the boys side as he stood behind him. 

“There’s a bruise around your hole and beneath it but I’m not going to take photos for other people but it you want to see it then I can and we can delete it after.”

“Yeah can I see it.”

Harry nodded and left a kiss on Louis’ shoulder as he took the phone and asked Louis to spread his legs and his cheeks with his own hands. Once he had a good view of the bruise he took a picture and showed Louis the blue and purple bruise. Harry had his front up against Louis’ back as he wrapped and arm around his tummy and the other held the phone in front of the omega to see.

Louis tried not to flinch at the contact but the panic was instantly subdued to comfort. Louis looked at the picture and cringed at the bruising around his still stretched hole. The other alpha physical hurt the omega more than Harry ever has even though he wasn’t as big. It hurt when you weren’t with your mate and that’s how the mark stop any possibilities of anyone cheating. The fact that Louis didn’t want it made it worse. 

“We are not showing anyone this and they’ll just have to take our word for it. Now we need a picture of your mark because that stuff must’ve been illegal that he poured on it.”

Louis nodded and turned to Harry with his neck exposed as he showed his bruised mark for the camera. Harry took a few photos making sure not to get anything below in the photo. Once Harry finished he turned on some top music of the year, 2014. He left the phone on the sink counter afterwards. Harry circled his hands around Louis’ waist and stroked his back while staying clear of the bruise and his bum. 

“Now sweetie, your body is amazing every single inch of it. Shall we wrap your arm and have a bath now?”

Louis gave a little smile and nodded as Harry reached behind them and got the cling film to wrap up his arm. He was careful as he wrapped his arm tightly but gently. Harry was soft with Louis as Louis watched him with a grateful look. Harry pecked the covered arm and lead them both to the bubbly bathtub. Harry sat down and pulled Louis chest to chest with him so he could lay on Harry’s chest.

“Is this okay or do you want to sit with a bit of distance?”

“Hold me? Please. I need comfort right now.”

Harry nodded and did as the omega said as he held the mate to his chest and let Louis rest. Harry hummed along to the songs that came on the playlist. Louis relaxed his mind and leant his head on Harry’s shoulder.

“Can you feel the bond yet? Can you feel what I feel?”

Harry thought for a second and searched for the bond in his mind. It was like the glowing bond had dimmed and was like it wasn’t there at all. He tried reaching to the bond to ignite its flame but it was like it got further from reach.

“No... it’s still there but it’s like I can’t get to it. It will come back love. Just when that stuff wears off.”

“But what if it doesn’t?”

Harry looked to the side and caught sight of the omega as he stroked his mate’s hair. Harry didn’t want to think of it like that. He assumed it would come back just with time. Bond or not he’s still going to love his mate.

“Babe don’t think like that, it will come back in time. No matter what I still am going to love you just as much. Don’t worry about-“

Next thing the bathroom door bust open. Not again. It was the three stooges again. Niall came in first and bowed like you would do to a crowd in thanks.

“Hey guys! Oh we caught bath time.”

Louis was shaking in Harry’s arms as Harry shot up. Louis immediately covered his stomach. Harry shielded the boys body as he placed Louis behind him.

“You’re scaring Louis. Why do you always walk in unannounced?! What do you want?”

“Sorry Louis. We’re not going to hurt you or anything. We came to check in and also could we see the cut because it didn’t seem good.”

Harry rolled his eyes and gestured to his phone on the counter as he looked behind him to see Louis calming down a bit.

“There’s pictures on the phone. His arm is wrapped up since he’s in the bath.”

“Ooo music. Good song. Jason mraz, I won’t give up. Password?”

“My birthday. Ask Zayn.”

Zayn looked like a deer caught in headlights as Niall turned to him. It took him a second before realising they were twins and they had the same birthday. It still took him a second to think about it.

“0102”

“Well done, it took you a while to realise we have the same birthday didn’t it?”

Zayn just looked away and turned to the phone that opened onto the playlist playing. Niall went into photos and just went from the last photo taken and looked through the proof.

“Is that the bruise from the thing he put on Louis’ mark?”

“Yeah, it must be-“

“Wooh okay then, is that a bruise around Louis’ asshole? Poor Lou. That looks sore.”

Shit shit shit. Harry forgot about that and the fact he didn’t delete that.

“Shit I forgot to delete that. I just wanted to show Louis. Get on to the next photo.”

Louis wrapped an arm around Harry and whispered close to his ear.

“It’s okay. I’m alright with them seeing just nobody else.”

Harry nodded and brought Louis onto his lap as he cuddles him close after asking if it was okay to which Louis replied yes. The three scrolled through the pictures of the bruises on Louis’ hips and back until they got to the cut. All three mouths dropped open at the picture. It showed how it went from Louis’ shoulder to his elbow and was most likely the 6 inches that Harry said. They turned to the couple with their mouths agape. Niall almost dropped the phone once he saw it.

“Oh shit. Louis that’s bad. How did you not scream at anyone who touched your arm? That must fucking hurt.”

“What the hell?! Ow fuck that must hurt. Did you see a medic for that?!”

“Shit that looks sore.”

All three were simultaneous replies. Niall was the longest and Zayn had a short amount to say but it worked. Niall turned back to the phone and looked through the different angles of the cut and had a grimace throughout them all. Poor Louis. No doubt that was going to scar.

“Ooh poor Louis. I would come over and hug you but your in the bath and all naked. I don’t mind the naked part at all but you might and Harry most definitely will mind. You relax and I’m going to get my bat to kill the bastard.”

“It’s okay Niall. You don’t need to go kill him, yet. You can hug me after.”

Louis relaxed into Harry’s neck again with his arms around his neck. The three took there leave after goodbyes and they placed the phone back where it was with the music playing. Louis was back to his completely calm state. Harry held his mate before he started washing their bodies and drained the bath and washed their hair. 

At one point he got Louis smiling and even a little giggle as he playfully danced with him to all about that bass by Meghan Trainor. Harry sung along terribly as he held Louis’ waist and swayed with him. Harry thought this song was perfect for Louis to be okay with his size. He wasn’t some stick figure barbie doll and he had those beautiful curves. He was all about that bass. Louis smiled up to Harry as the song went on and got his message. Harry left a peck on Louis’ forehead at the end.

“You’re all about that bass babe and I couldn’t want anymore. Pretty little mate.”

Louis let out another little giggle as he hugged Harry under the falling water. Harry was ecstatic that he got to hear his favourite sound and see his favourite sight. Louis laughing and smiling.

“That is my favourite sound by far. I love your little giggle and smile. I’m going to make sure we get a lot of them too.”

“Thank you. You make me happy Haz.”

It was one of the first times Louis was genuinely happy and laughing since the incident and Harry was glad to have caused and seen it. Louis deserved to be happy.

Once they were both out of the bath and dried, Louis allowed Harry to dry him after Harry asked. Now Harry was unwrapping the cling film after he had Louis and himself dressed in new joggers. The cut looked the same as before with the dried blood around it. Harry took out the first aid kit and got out some rubbing alcohol and another disinfectant.

“Okay sunshine I’m going to clean the cut first and it’s going to hurt so you can squeeze my arm if you want or just shout, okay?”

Harry used a cotton pad from the first aid kit and added some rubbing alcohol to the pad and turned to Louis. He held Louis arm and began gently cleaning off the dried blood and the cut in general. It hurt like a bitch and Harry knew about it when Louis grabbed onto his arm and squeezed as he whimpered and bite his lip. It took a minute of two for Harry to completely clean the the cut. Louis had tears down his face by the end. Harry took away the pad and kissed away Louis’ tears and got the disinfecting cream. 

“That’s the bad bit over sunshine. We wouldn’t of wanted it to get infected now would we? That the bad part over and you did good sweetheart. It’s over, it’s over. Here we’ll get this cream on and then we can wrap it up and that’s it.”

Harry stroked the boy’s cheek before going back to the cut and applying the cream around the edge of the cut that was open but with no blood. It was healing which was good. The cream didn’t hurt at all. After he did that Harry took a quick photo of the wound and then carefully wrapped it in a dressing and a bandage. Harry took the omega into his arms and stroked his back.

“We’re done now sweetheart. You did so well. You’re so strong not only for just this okay? Louis you’re the strongest person I know because you’re going to get past this, I know you will. We will because I’m going to get you through it.”

Louis wrapped his arms around his mate and stopped himself from crying because he’s been doing to much crying lately. He left a kiss on Harry’s chest as Harry held him close but was careful of the little omega’s injuries. The best song came on in the moment. Try by pink. 

Where there is desire, there is gonna be a flame.  
Where there is a flame, someone's bound to get burned.  
But just because it burns, doesn't mean you're gonna die.  
You gotta get up and try, and try, and try.  
Gotta get up and try, and try, and try.

Perfect for Louis’ situation and was a motivation for him to definitely get better with Harry’s help and get past it. He has a future in front of him with his alpha. He has to get married, have kids and just live as they grow together. They were only young and had a lot of time in front of them.

He was going to get past this. It may not be tomorrow, the next day or even within a weeks time but they were going to get past this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that guys?! Again I’m very tired here but how was your day? Did you like this chapter with comforting Harry? Leave your comments since I love to read them and reply to you all! Comments and kudos are my motivation and reminders to update! I love all you beautiful people! Keep in touch! - C xx


	48. Mark Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, what was on Louis’ mark after all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 2,000 words!!! I have had one question thrown to me multiple times in comments and I always said a chapter eill explain it so voila here it is! ENJOY!!

Harry and Louis were on their way down to the living room after getting shirts on. Harry had another muscle tee tank top while Louis had a black t-shirt on meaning the bandage was very visible. Harry had a protective arm around his mate as they walked down. So far Louis was doing okay with physical touch when it was with Harry and he wouldn’t doubt with his friends either. He can’t tell about tomorrow though. Everyday may be different. 

It’s not like he’s magically better after telling them. After telling them he just feels like the load of the incident had been picked off his shoulders and shared between the friends, mostly Harry though. He felt like the panic had dialled down because he didn’t have a pressure of hiding something with him constantly. He felt like he could actually breath for once.

Louis couldn’t promise that there wasn’t going to be days where he wasn’t going to constantly flinch away, cry or even throw up. He couldn’t promise there wasn’t going to be days where he shuns everyone out, doesn’t eat or spends hours in the shower just cleaning himself because he still feels dirty. He couldn’t promise any of that, it would be lying.

Harry and Louis made it to the living room where they saw the three impatiently waiting, mostly the omega’s and Zayn stopping them from running up saying the two needed privacy. Once spotted by the two Louis had two friends that started running but they slowed down once they remembered about how frightened he could get. They opened their arms which Louis walked into. Harry smiled as his mate reconnected with his ohana. They were a big part in his life too and they all needed a second to hug their friend who had been put through way to much for one week. Just to think only on Tuesday Harry was teaching Louis how to waltz in their special clearing. 

Niall and Liam cried as they hugged the friend and mumbled gibberish into Louis’ shoulders. He all knew what they were saying though. They were both saying about how they loved the omega and how he shouldn’t of went through that. Niall added in that he was going to kill the bitch. Louis hugged back the friends but really his right arm just hung there over Liam’s shoulders. Harry let the two take his omega and sat him between them as he sat next to his brother.

The two omega’s were inspecting the bandage as Zayn and Harry talked as they watched the group. 

“So what’s the plan for Nick?”

Zayn kept a low voice as he asked Harry, just so they wouldn’t catch the attention of the omegas. They didn’t want to worry them with the name.

“Don’t even mention the bastard’s name. I’m going to go into the school and see if I can get camera footage from when I dropped off Louis. After that I’ll get some lawyer or something and I might go into the school again and confront him. He’s going to prison.”

Zayn nodded along with his brother. No doubt he’s going to prison because messing with what’s Harry’s is never going to end up good. Harry will take him to the ground and won’t give up until Nick was in prison. Zayn knee his brother wouldn’t give up if the arguments they had rarely when they were younger was any indication whatsoever.

“Good he should rot in jail. I’ll come to the school if you want just as back up and take some guards too and you can put him into the prison in the cellar.”

“Yeah you can. I’m going to check in with the principal for the camera footage on Monday. I’ll leave Louis with Niall and Liam if he doesn’t want to come. I hope he gets better soon, it’s hard to see him so introvert and subdued. It’s hard to see him cry and have nightmares every time he’s asleep. It’s hard to see all these bruises and a knife wound on him.”

Zayn threw an arm over Harry’s shoulders in a comforting manner. Harry leant into his brother as he worriedly watched his mate frown and stay quiet as the two omega’s talked to him.

“He’s going to get better Harry just be there for him and when the illegal stuff wears off and your bond is back you’d be able to help him a lot more. You need to find out what it is and how long it takes to get out of Louis’ system.”

Harry nodded as he sat back up straight. Zayn was right that once their bond was back he’d be able to read everything that Louis’ was feeling at any moment and he’d be able to help stop the nightmares and panic. He’d be able to get Louis’ through it.

“You’re right, thank you. I’m going to get him because he doesn’t look to comfortable there.”

Harry patted Zayn’s back and stood up walked up the the omega’s and crouched in front of Louis. He placed a hand on Louis’ knee and stroked his thumb over the top.

“May I take my mate back?”

All the omegas nodded and let Harry pick up his mate and Harry sat in their corner with Louis on his lap. The omega cuddled into his alpha and sat across Harry’s lap as he led his head on Harry’s chest. Louis was comfortable in this position. He could sleep here but he didn’t want to have another nightmare especially in front of his friends. 

Suddenly, Anne walked into the room where she guessed everyone will be. She was right. She immediately noticed Louis awake and quickly made her way to him.

“Hi darling. How are you doing?”

Harry answered for Louis as Louis watched the mother sit down and place a hand on Louis’ knee. That must have been where Harry got that from. 

“We have eaten, had a bath, cleaned the cut and changed the bandage. I think that’s about it.”

Niall decided to join in and mention something Harry forgot.

“You also took pictures of the cut and bruises.”

Harry nodded and took out his phone and firstly deleted the picture of Louis’ bruise hole before handed his mum the phone beginning with the photo of the mark for her to look through. He stroked Louis’ side as Louis kept an eye on Anne. Her reactions resembled the three friends. You could tell when she got to the cut as she gasped and covered her mouth. She placed a hand on Louis’ knee again. The last photo she saw was the one that they took that showed the cleaned and more open wound. 

She had a sad frown on her face as she looked at the picture and then looked up to the omega. Louis didn’t hesitant to move his arm from around Harry and held them out for Anne to hug him. She was more like any mother rather than a queen and that’s what Louis liked right now. Anne took the boy into her arms and held onto him. She kept her lip from quivering as she pulled back and looked at the bandage and then his mark. She’d have the illegal substance looked up later. 

“Oh darling... you poor thing. I’ll have someone look up the liquid that was poured on your mark. Is your bond blocked?”

“Yeah.”

Anne took the boy into her arms again quickly before leaving a kiss on his forehead and standing up. 

“I’m going to go and get someone started on that. I just came down for a quick visit. Look after that arm.”

With that she exited out of living room. Louis crawled back into Harry’s lap and nuzzled into his chest before asking for Harry’s phone. Harry did hand over the phone and watched the omega put in the password and go to the photos. He skipped over the wounds. Harry saw he went to the photos his mate had taken only days before hand when he was led with him in bed. In most of them Harry was looking to the ceiling mirror or down at the small mate as Louis made faces to the camera. 

Louis swiped through them until Harry spotted one he liked that was Harry kissing Louis on the cheek and Louis was closing his eyes. Harry stopped Louis from swiping and quickly set the photo as his home and lock screen before letting the mate continue on with his browsing with a kiss to his hair. Louis smiled at the notion and continued on. 

This was Louis’ goal. To be able to be playful and genuinely happy for the whole of the day. He wanted to be able to have more memories like this that they could photograph and save or frame later on. The fondness in Louis flooded his kind and he wondered could Harry feel it yet? When would he get to share his good feelings with the alpha? He hope Anne would come back with a solution to their problem.

Louis also realised that he hadn’t told his mum either. He’ll tell her tomorrow when he’s not about to doze off. His mind felt heavy with the little amount of hours that he’s had for the last few days. It was only minutes later when Harry was playing with Louis’ hair did Louis drift off into a dreamless heavy sleep. It was only 6pm but the omega needed his sleep.

Harry continued to stroke his hair and smiled down at his mate. He could only hope that this time he didn’t wake up from a nightmare. Louis had bags under his eyes as he slept. The mate seemed to instinctively curl in the alpha like he was searching for the warmth and comfort that his alpha provided. In his sleep he looked as if he didn’t have all these problems that he had to face, he looked peaceful. He wasn’t frowning or crying. He had a neutral expression as he slept on his lover.

“He asleep?”

Zayn asked but Harry just nodded to everyone without taking his eyes off his little mate as he played the the strands of hair that fell on Louis’ forehead. His hair was swept over his forehead like usual only it looked a bit messier and unkept. Louis had very straight hair compared to Harry’s. He looked beautiful. He had a small nose, pretty pink lips, high cheekbones, soft jaw line, smooth skin and crystal blue eyes that shined when he smiled. Harry promised he’d have his mate truly happy again soon no matter how long it took.

Over time Louis had adjusted himself and over time slid down Harry’s body and was now led on Harry’s lap facing towards Harry’s stomach and curled towards the alpha. His mate was so small. It was hitting the third hour of Louis sleeping when Anne reentered with news. She firstly cooed at the omega before sitting down next to Louis’ legs. She talked is hushed whispers as she watched the princess peacefully lay there. 

“So I’ve had someone looking up the substance and it’s a dilute silver fluoride solution. It’s a poison and omega’s are very vulnerable to it. It corrupts the bond when it’s put on their mark. But Louis is lucky it was diluted. If it wasn’t it would have burned through his skin, took the mark completely and possibly killed him. The stuff is highly illegal because of the fact of how harmful it is.”

“When will the bond be back?”

“When the bruising around it is gone and it’s out of his system. About a week or two.”

Harry looked down to his still sleeping mate and caressed his cheek. They were going to get him better.

“How long do you think he will be jailed? You said it was illegal, attempt murder? He stabbed Louis, raped Louis and threatened him.”

“At least 5 years for the illegal substance, around 10 years for rape and as much as 15 years for assault. He’d also have a fine to pay for the illegal substance. Harry he’s going to jail for some time don’t worry.”

Harry nodded and kept his eyes on his beautiful mate. So peaceful. Harry kept silver fluoride in mind to tell Louis and the possible 30 years imprisonment. He tell him when he’s awake which will hopefully be tomorrow at least after 7am. 

“Thank you for helping. Can you inform our lawyer that he has a case to look at?”

“Already have sweetie. He wants to know if he can talk to you and Louis tomorrow afternoon?”

“Yeah that will be fine. Let’s say 2?”

Anne nodded and place a hand on Louis’ shin. She was happy to help, after all it was her family that she was looking out for, she likes to think of Louis as her son-in-law already. Anne stayed for about another hour and also had a catch up with Liam since they also had a dinner while Harry and Louis were in rut and heat. Harry was thinking of bringing Louis up to bed soon and getting some rest himself.

“How long has he been asleep?”

“4 hours. I’m going to bring him up to bed. Thank you for your help.”

Harry stroked Louis’ tummy as he told his mother and their friends of his plans. Once they all said goodbyes Harry picked up his mate bridal style. He couldn’t see how the omega saw himself as heavy or big because he was as light as a feature. Harry carefully carried his mate in his arms. Hopefully Louis won’t have any nightmares. 

Eventually Harry had Louis tucked in bed and he had brushed his own teeth before climbing into bed with his beautiful mate. Louis was in Harry’s arms immediately and Louis melted in Harry’s arms as Harry drifted off with a kiss on Louis’ hair. Everything was going to get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so obviously silver fluoride is an actually chemical that is in fact corrosive so it would burn through your skin and you know the classic culver is a wolfs weakness blah de blah and all. I made omega’s especially dangered from it with their marks and it is illegal in this extremely real world ye know. Anyways did you enjoy the chapter? Did it answer some of your questions? Do you have any other question that you want me to explain? How was your day and all? I love to read and reply to your opinions in the comments and your comment never fail to make my day!!! Comment and leave kudos because they are my motivation and reminders to update! I love all you beautiful people! Keep in touch! - C xx


	49. Cuddling Cries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tattoo admiration, baby talk, cuddling cries phone calls. It’s the Sunday where Harry and Louis have to go to the lawyer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Around 3,000 words!!! Sorry this is like 2 hours late for me and it’s 2 in the morning her and I’m truly exhausted! But I love you guys so I edited the chapter and her it is! ENJOYY!

Louis woke up in Harry’s warm arms. His eyes fluttered open after a dreamless sleep. He felt better than any other day so far. It was probably just because he had a good sleep and wasn’t woken up from a nightmare or the need to get sick. It was a good morning. He looked to the side and saw 10:13am displayed on the digital clock. 16 hours. He was asleep for 16 hours. Well he caught up on his sleep a bit then. 

Harry was peacefully asleep still. He seemed to only be wearing boxer briefs despite it being the start of October where the chilly weather was beginning to hit England. Louis guessed Harry would’ve slept naked but he probably didn’t want Louis to be uncomfortable when he woke up, just some precautions. His toned stomach was on display as the blankets looked at their waists. Louis admired the tattoos Harry had. There was the butterfly, the love birds, 17 black, a filled in heart, a ship and many more little ones littering his arms and chest. It made Louis want to get tattoos as well. Maybe some to match Harry’s?

Louis began to study Harry’s face as he slept. His hard features softened will he slept. His mouth was slightly agape as he slept. His hair looked very soft but unkept like a literal bed head. His eye lashes looked very pretty as you could see their length and density. Harry was very handsome. His tan smooth skin was a stunner as little curls framed his face. His rosy pink lips that looked like he had just finished a make out session. Harry had very lovely features, without a doubt drool worthy. Louis ran a finger over Harry’s lip and cheek as he admired the mate. Louis only noticed the mate woke up at some point when he smiled after the action. Harry’s eyes opened and showed the emerald green eyes that glowed up to Louis.

“Morning sweetie, no nightmares?”

Louis shook his head at Harry and laid back down onto Harry’s chest. Harry was glad that his boy didn’t have any nightmares that seemed to have been haunting his sleep. Harry placed a hand into Louis’ hair and the other on the boy’s middle of his back.

“Let me hear that beautiful voice of yours sunshine. How did you sleep? Are you awake long?”

“Only a few minutes. I slept good, best sleep so far.”

“Good sunshine, that’s good. My mum found out what was poured on you, diluted silver fluoride. It’s illegal because of the fact omega’s are vulnerable to it and when it’s not diluted it burns through your skin and if not treated immediately could lead to an omega fatality. We have to meet up with a lawyer today. It’s a family lawyer and he’s going to go through the case with us.”

Harry stroked his mate and comforted him as the omega watched him. Louis looked more scared to the fact that if it wasn’t diluted he would have died. Harry placed a kiss on his forehead so the omega didn’t go into a panic.

“He’s- He’s going to jail? Are you serious? Thank you Hazza.”

“After this case he is, that’s why we have to go and see this lawyer. On Monday I’m going to go into the school and talk with the principal and see if we can get the camera footage. You don’t need to come in if you don’t want to.”

Louis nodded and nuzzled into Harry’s chest. He didn’t know if he was feeling good or bad right now. He was ok now but he didn’t know whether it would stay like that for long. His emotions were a bit mixed up and he didn’t know whether he felt any panic yet. In the mean time he will cuddle with his mate. Harry hoisted him up so he could bury his head into the omega’s neck and scent. He loved Louis’ scent. Harry nuzzled his nose into the soft skin of his mate’s neck and sighed in content.

“Your skin is so soft. Very pretty mate.”

Harry was mumbling into the skin but Louis got what he said. Louis sat back for a second and took off the shirt he was wearing and exposed his chest which Harry immediately rested his head on. Harry was mindlessly rubbing his fingertips over the mate’s tummy. He had such a small and soft tummy. Louis had a flat tummy and Harry didn’t see where he saw any weight at all. Probably body dysmorphia. 

Harry adjusted himself so his body was between the omega’s legs as he rested his head on the soft tummy. He stroked the boy’s sides and left a kiss above the boy’s belly button before looking up to the boy as he stroked his thumb over the boy’s waist.

“You know, one day we’ll be in this exact position and I’ll be talking to a little baby in here.”

Harry left multiple kisses on the boy’s tummy before laying his head back down while looking up to Louis who had a smile on his face.

“How many children do you want Haz?”

“As many as you’ll give me.”

“But I’m going to get fat...”

“No, you’re going to be with child and to me that’s super sexy.”

Louis ran his fingers through Harry’s hair as Harry left little kisses on his tummy. Louis smiled down to the alpha. This was one of the moments that Louis would fight for. He’d fight the panic. Fight the despair. He loved having little moments where they both just talked about their future. 

“What would you say?”

Harry smiled up to Louis and ran his hand over the flat tummy and left a kiss on the stomach between his thoughts.

“I’d tell them... how beautiful they are going to be... how I love them so much... how I love my little baby mama... how I can’t wait to see them... ask them not to kick you too hard or make you feel sick... we could sing to them.”

Harry left one more kiss at the end and nuzzled into the tummy. Louis liked the sound of all of that. Harry slid up the boy body and turned them around so Louis was laid on his with his head in Harry’s neck nosing him.

“Go on tell me who my baby mama is going to be?”

“Me.”

“Exactly, I love you sunshine.”

“I love you too.”

Harry and Louis cuddled until around 12 when Harry said they had to get up before the meeting and they had to eat. Louis huffed but got up eventually. Firstly, they had to have a shower.

“Are you okay with showering together? You’d tell me if you start to feel uncomfortable?”

Louis timidly looked up to his mate. He figured it was Harry so he would be fine with a shower. They had showered together many times and even had baths together so what’s the difference, he should be fine. The two undressed and wrapped the bandage with the cling film first before getting into the shower as Harry held his mate chest to chest. The water streamed down over their bodies as Louis rested his head on Harry’s chest and Harry watched him. It sounded like something romantic to say with the water trickling down their naked body as steam raised around them where Harry would kiss his mate and take him against the wall of the shower when really they just looked like some wet dogs hugging in the water.

Harry held Louis around the waist and gave the little omega a small squeeze for no particular reason just to show him he will always be there for the little omega. Harry rested his chin on Louis’ head and ran a hand to the small of Louis’ back. It was a very sensitive spot for an omega when their alpha was holding them there, it was a intimate and comforting gesture. There was a slight shiver from Louis as Harry caressed the section of his back. Louis left a shy kiss on the alpha’s chest in thanks for the comfort which Harry responded with a kiss on the omega’s shoulder.

Harry would like to say that he wasn’t looking at the plump of Louis’ bum but he was looking at the plump of Louis’ bum. He had a lovely bum. So round and delicious looking. Harry would have to hold off his cravings until Louis was better or asked first. This boy in his arms was truly beautiful but really didn’t realise how model like the mate was most of the time. Harry was very lucky to have Louis as his mate. He was strong and beautiful. He will make a perfect mother. 

Harry washed the two of them and got the both of them dried and dressed for 11:30. Louis wasn’t shying away as much and was more cuddly today. It was like they were back to normal but the sad truth was still lurking around the corner. Maybe Louis was just trying to ignore the problem and was trying to hard to be his old self. He needed closure but that wouldn’t happen if Nick wasn’t behind bars or just out of his life. He needed get comfortable with daily life itself before rushing into how he used to be, it could just cause more mental damage. 

Harry sat on the bed against the headboard as Louis was straddling his lap and cuddled into the alphas chest with Harry’s arms around him. It was more like Louis was some submissive omega who needed their alpha close at all times and were never anything near disobedient or outspoken. He just wasn’t himself.

“What’s on your mind princess?”

“A lot of things.”

Harry gave his mate another soft squeeze and stroked his skin that was exposed at the bottom of his back. 

“You can tell me princess, I’m always here for you.”

“Why do you have so many nicknames for me?”

He had changed the subject because that may have been on his mind but it surely wasn’t the most important thing on his mind. Harry didn’t have an exact answer but it was true. He had sunshine, babe, princess, beautiful, sweetie, sweetheart, pet, baby, Lou, boo, honey and little mate. All were used at some point not including some that were said in the bedroom like minx and more.

“I don’t know, I just haven’t found which ones suits you the most. What do you like to be called?”

“I- I like when you call me... princess and sunshine and babe or I like when you say I’m yours or that I’m beautiful or pretty. I like them the most.”

Harry kept a note on the information. He could tell Louis just liked to be acknowledged at this point. He was so mentally fragile at this point that he would break if he was on his own with this but he was doing so well. He was strong to tell them even if it was in spite. Harry didn’t forget the subject change though.

“Now, no changing the subject, what you thinking ‘bout?”

“Hypothetical situations and all. Some are depression and others are really depressing. Like what if you all left me or if he actually killed me. You know what else? My mum doesn’t know about any of this and I don’t know if I want her to know.”

That was probably the most Louis has talked in one go for a while. Harry cuddled his mate closer and tried to look down to catch Louis’ eye but he was staring off into space.

“They are staying hypothetical princess. Why do you not want to tell your mum?”

“Thank you. I don’t know. I want to tell her but maybe not over the phone or anything. But what if she is disgusted by it and leaves? What if she didn’t believe me or doubted me? What if she-“

“Babe, Babe, Babe. They are all hypothetical again. I doubt your mum will turn her back to you. You know what? I can ask her to come over and send a car for everyone and you can tell her, we will tell her. I’m going to be with you, by your side, the whole way of this until your all better. Its okay to cry Louis. Let it all out. You’re not going to be better in a day, this will take time and I will be with you every step of the way from telling your mum with you to you getting back to normal. Come here princess.”

Louis had a few sniffles towards the end and started crying after he climbed up and scented at Harry’s neck. He just need the reassurance every so often that Harry was going to be with him. Harry knew exactly what to say to reassure the little omega. Harry fiddled with the omega’s hair as he held him and calmed him down to the point where there was no more tears wetting Harry’s skin or shirt, he was wearing a muscle tee. Harry left a kiss on the omega’s ear before whispering to his mate.

“How about we get some breakfast and then we can come up here, cuddle and invite over your mum because there was something important to tell her. Then we can go meet this lawyer and then it’s up to you on what happens.”

Louis nodded and sat up with tear tracks lining his face. Harry kissed under the omega’s eyes and wiped away any tears. Harry smiled which set off a small smile on the omega’s cute face. So beautiful.

*** 

Harry had feed them both and they had an hour before they said they would meet the lawyer. They were back up in the room spooning in the middle of the bed with Harry phone in front of them. Harry was hold his boy’s stomach with Louis’ head on his arm. 

“You don’t need if you don’t want to but I think that she would want to know and would shun you.”

Harry swiped his thumb over the skin of Louis’ soft tummy. Harry’s hand was under the omega’s jumper as he held him. 

“No it’s okay. It’s not like I’m telling her now. We’re just inviting her here for now.”

Louis hesitantly took the phone in his hand shakily and got her her contact up and called as he took a deep breathe to calm himself. Harry continued with his tummy rubs to try help the mate stay calm. She picked up quickly.

“Hey mum...”

“Hey boobear, What’s up? Am I on speaker?”

“Yeah... I’m with Harry.”

“Hello Jay.”

“Hello boys. So what’s new with you two?”

Harry was happy that see hadn’t brought up the promise ring so far. There was a slight silence in their end as Louis took a deep breathe to calm himself but only ended up turning to Harry with a wobbly lip as he buried his head into Harry’s neck. Harry picked up the phone and turned speaker off just so Johannah wouldn’t hear any cries from her son.

“Yeah we were just going to invite you and the family up. It would be nice to have the two families meet. We also have something we want to discuss before it’s on the news.”

“Am I still on speaker?”

“No, Louis needed a moment.”

“That’s not like Louis... is it bad news? I thought it was the good thing. Is he okay? It was something bad wasn’t it. What-“

“Don’t worry Jay. Do you think you could get the family down during the week because it’s quite important. I don’t think you’d like to leave the kids behind either. We can send a car to get you?”

“I’ll check back with you I’ll just make sure there’s nothing happening that important and then you can give me a day?”

“Yeah that would be fine. I’m gonna have to go Jay because I need to calm Louis down before a meeting that we have.”

“Yeah that’s okay, it was lovely to talk to you and I’ll get back to you later. Tell Louis I love him and I said bye.”

“I will, I’ll talk to you later then. Bye.”

Johannah then hung up the phone and Harry dropped his phone before turning to the omega. Louis had been whimpering and crying into Harry’s neck. Harry lent back to see the distressed mate and leaned down in front of him so then were eye level. Harry wiped Louis’ eyes quickly and kissed his cheek.

“What happened babe?”

“I- I- I- I don’t know... I just froze and- and- and those thoughts came back and- and- and-“

“It’s okay, it’s okay babe. Don’t get worked up over it. She told me that she said bye and she loved you. She wouldn’t disown you from something out of your control. Awwww babe it’s okay, come here.”

Harry took the curled up omega into his arms and hushed the boy’s soft cries. Louis hated crying but it seemed to be happening a lot over the last few days. He just wasn’t okay. At some points he seemed okay but then it just seemed to come crashing down every time. 

Harry caressed Louis’ scalp and the small of his back to calm him and it seemed to be working. He let the omega nuzzle into his neck so he could scent the alphas neck for comfort. 

“Babe, it’s okay to cry. To let it all out. You went through something really bad that no one should have to experience. You can’t force yourself to be the way you used to be when your not ready.”

Louis nodded into his alpha’s neck and wiped his eyes while leaving a small peck on Harry’s wet shoulder. He was grateful to have such an amazing alpha to support him. Harry was right that he had pushed his walls to far to the point where they began enclosing on him and began to trap him in the tight walls of humanity again, he just needed to accept and come to terms with what happened before anything else. 

He had to realise that it wasn’t his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that guys? Just talking about babies and then calling Johannah! How do you think Jay will react? Will Louis be right? Then there was Louis’ mentality, like same boo. Leave your comments I love to read and reply to them. Kudos and comments are my motivation and reminders to update. The fact that this is out late is procrastination at its finest! I love all our beautiful people! Keep in touch! - C xx


	50. Lawyers Lugubriousity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the lawyers meeting but can Louis handle it? Can he stop his demons from breaking him inside or is he just already a broken soul?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 2,000 words and like boo. 50th chapter guys thank you for sticking with me and getting this far with the story, to 50 more! By the way, lugubrious means dismal. Hang on Louis:(

Harry and Louis were walking to the office where the lawyer was waiting for them. It was 5 minutes to 2, they had set off earlier after calming the omega down but he was a bit skittish for the time being. Harry held the lover’s hand and resisted from holding his waist just so he didn’t go into Louis’ protective bubble that he had up. He just needed space and Harry didn’t want to start making the mate flinch in any way if he were to approach him. Just in case. Harry was surprised Louis hadn’t gone into any major sub-drop. He might have unknowingly dropped into the sub-drop during the actually incident which would have stopped him from fighting back. Harry would have to find out with the camera footage, if there was even any.

Harry led the omega to the lawyer’s office with some directions and leading him with their interlocked hands. Louis had his head downcast again. He was probably thinking about the incident or something along those lines as he kept his distance. Before Harry knocked on the door to announce the couples arrival he kissed the knuckles of Louis’ hand with a smile. He wanted to show him that everything was going to look up eventually. That he was going to get better and he was going to stick with him through that.

A broad 6 foot tall alpha opened the door. He had slacks on matched with a simple white shirt with the top buttons open to show off some of his chest hair. His hair looked to be greying in strands and possibly hitting his fifties. He had a calm but chilling face but they could trust him. 

“Harry, Louis. Lovely to see you both, would you like to take a seat?”

His voice was a very deep and timbre tone to it as he welcomed in the couple. Harry walked behind his mate who walked in first. The office was very clean with frames achievements adorning the cream walls. Their was two plush chairs facing the office desk and chair. Everything was so tidy and organised. Understandable, this man was a lawyer for the royal family so they’d hope he was organised and efficient. The man closed the door behind them and let them sit down before taking his own seat and stretching a hand over for a formal greeting.

“I’m Mr. Cowell.”

Louis hesitantly and lightly shook the alpha’s hand. Before sitting back into the seat and fiddled with his fingers as the alpha’s exchanged ‘hello’s with a firm shake. Louis made himself look small as the alphas regarded each other. He was very tense when two pairs of eyes were focused on him. Simon decided to start here.

“Now, we are here to discuss a case you filed? Louis I’d like you to tell me what, who, why, where, when.”

Louis sat uncomfortable for a second before deciding where to start. He wasn’t feeling to comfortable at all. He felt like he just wanted to scream, just to get it all out. It wouldn’t help but he just had so much pent up frustration and discomfort. He decided to talk since the two alpha were waiting for his answer since Harry was hushed when he went to answer.

“It- it happened last Thursday in the morning. I was walking into school and I went to the bathrooms on the way to class. When- when I was in the bathroom someone walked in and locked the door. He- he pinned me to the wall and threatened me with an army pocket knife. He had been watching me in my other classes with me during the week and he also wanted to take me after school as well but Harry stopped him. He had an obsession of some sort to get wha- what he wanted. He wanted me. He raped me in the bathroom and- and left me there naked while he left and unlocked the door. But before he left he cut my arm it about 6 inches in length and deep. Harry has photos of it.”

“Who is he?”

“Nick Grimshaw.”

Mr. Cowell wrote down everything that Louis said. Louis was quivering in his seat which Harry had noticed. Harry tried to comfort his mate with his touch. Louis flinched away when he caressed his cheek. Louis was have a tough time, whether he was stuck in his mind and reliving the moment or if it was just hard talking about it because it was obvious that it was going to be difficult to recall especially to an alpha stranger.”

“Harry do you still have these photos?”

Harry nodded and got out his phone and went into his camera roll. He proceeded to show Mr. Cowell all of the injuries that they photographed. It was hard to read Mr. Cowell’s expressions as he kept them monotone and hidden. He would be a natural at being a lawyer then. While Harry gave his phone to Mr. Cowell he didn’t notice how much Louis was shaking until he began to whimper in his seat. Harry left the phone with the lawyer and dropped to his knees in front of the shaking omega who had tears pooling in his eyes. Harry put his hand out in front of them to show he was no harm before he held the mate’s cheeks between his palms as the tears dropped. There was a small flinch but it quickly subsided. Harry just picked up the mate and sat down with him sat across his lap. First Louis was distressed but then curled into his alpha’s body. 

“I- I- I can’t- I can’t do this, I can’t relive it constantly Harry. I don’t know if I’m going to throw up again.”

Harry hugged the mate to his chest and nuzzled the mate’s neck as a comforting gesture. Harry will have to run something else to calm the omega. He decided to talk to him.

“I know, I know babe. You’re doing so well. Once we have the bond back then we’ll have you better. You’re so strong sweetheart. I know it’s hard but we’re going to get through it, okay? I’m going into the school tomorrow, once I have camera footage you won’t need to retell the story again and again plus we’d have solid proof. I’m going to kill him I swear to god. You. Your perfect babe, yeah? This is just something we have to get through and pass in the meantime. Please don’t get sick babe, I don’t want you panicking okay? I’m here for you, I always will. Just hang on, okay sweetheart?”

Louis nodded and let his tear fall onto Harry shirt. He had his head on the alpha’s chest and listened to his heartbeat. Mr. Cowell had been watching them and observing Louis. 

“There has been quite a lot of mental damaging from this.”

Mr. Cowell nodded and put down the phone as Harry clarified the obvious.

“So is there any other evidence you have or were hoping to get?”

“I was going to go to the school and check camera footage and all... that would be good wouldn’t it?”

Mr. Cowell nodded to Harry. It was something that would for definite lock up the other sad excuse of an alpha. 

“Yes, it would. What other mental damaging did he cause for Louis?”

Harry looked down to see the calmer omega with tears down his face. Louis knew he was being looked at but he kept his head down and fiddled with his fingers as he sniffled. Harry took that as a sign that he could answer again.

“Louis used to be a very outgoing omega. He would joke and play fight with his friends. Now though, he would be sat in the corner of the couch or hidden away. His self-esteem and confidence plummeted. When we didn’t know about what happened you wouldn’t have been able to get close to him or he’d flinch. He’d have some sort of panic attack when you touched him for however long and it would make him sick. He’d have terrible nightmare and have them nearly every time he would sleep, they made him get sick as well. He’s just suffering. Even when we were walking here, he was quiet and distant. He’s got better with touch with me but-“

“It’s not the same.”

Louis finished off the sentence that Harry was struggling to find. Harry glanced back down and say the quiver of Louis’ lip. Harry squeezed the boy and placed a thumb on Louis’ lip to stop the movement of the wobbling lip. Harry placed a chaste kiss on his omega’s forehead and then stroked his cheek and waist. Poor little baby. 

“What mental titles would you put them under? As in depression.”

“Umm... anxiety, depression, post traumatic stress disorder, body dysmorphia disorder... there was slight issue that if it wasn’t dealt with would go into a food disorder. I think that’s all.”

Mr. Cowell nodded again and took notes again. All the while Harry comforted Louis. The poor omega was having a small mental breakdown in Harry’s lap as he fisted the shirt in his small hands and hid his face. Harry whispered sweet nothings into Louis’ ear as Mr. Cowell made his notes.

“I know it’s hard. We’re going to get you better babe. You are so beautiful and strong and smart. Don’t let someone like Nick ruin your life. After this we’ll go have a cuddle? Would you like that? We can have a little nap.”

Louis nodded against Harry’s chest but the tears just kept on coming down. Soon enough they were leaving as Mr. Cowell said for Harry to tell him if he got the footage and he also said it would help if Louis got a therapist. Neither had ever thought of the idea but it would be considered. 

After that Harry made his way to their room with the still crying Louis. Louis buried his head in Harry’s neck as he wrapped his hands and legs around the alpha’s body. Everything was like it was slowed down if Louis looked away from Harry chest. It was like everything overwhelmed him. He just thought maybe he was some sensitive bitch. What had come over him? It just seemed to come out of no where. He was a terrible omega.

The alpha carried his mate back to the room and laid down with Louis unaware to the omega’s negative due to the fact that the bond didn’t indicate any distress due to the fact it was muted. Louis was instantly curled into Harry’s chest while Harry cocooned him in his arms. Louis was nestled in warmth as he blubbered to say something. Harry quieted his mate and rocked him in his arms. They rocked and swayed together not knowing what time past. In their own world as Louis let it out. What brought them out was the ringing from Harry’s phone. He leant over and checked the caller ID before answering. Johannah.

“Hi, is it Harry?”

“Hello, ‘tis he.”

“Well, I would be able to come over but I’d have to leave the kids at home. Would that be okay? I can leave them with Daniel, he wasn’t home when you were over.”

“I think that would be fine, just let me ask Louis.”

Harry held the phone away from them and leant down to his mate as he lifted his chin with two fingers. Louis looked up with his red eyes and his sad expression. Harry left a kiss on the omega’s nose before asking the question at hand.

“Would it be okay if it was just your mum? The girls can’t get off school and she said Daniel can watch them.”

Louis nodded and snuggled back into Harry. Louis felt as though talking would open up the damns he had just put up to conceal his tears and whimpers. He felt like a nuisance. A liability to anyone around him. How had he just plummeted into this state so easily? Harry adducted the phone and brought it back to his ear.

“He said that was okay.”

“Is my boobear better? Am I on speaker?”

“No you’re not on speaker. I don’t think he is either, you’d have to catch him another time. When do you think you’d be able to come over?”

“As soon as possible.”

“Then get pack for tomorrow. I’ll send a car to your house for the afternoon and you can get here before 4? How’s that?”

“That’s great Harry, thank you. Make sure my boobear is alright there, okay?”

“I will do my best. Be ready for between 12-1.”

They finished off the conversation and Harry texted his mum about arranging a chauffeur for Louis’ mum and gave her the address and times. She was glad to help and he put away the phone. Louis hadn’t moved as he stayed stuck to Harry’s chest. Harry took off the wet shirt and threw it aside. Louis moved his head temporarily before laying it back down onto Harry’s chest. Harry stroked his mate’s back and sides as well as his hair as he held him. Eventually Harry laid down with his mate still on his chest trying not to whimper.

“What are we going to do princess?”

Harry wiped away the freshly fallen tear with his thumb. It was like as if the omega was on autopilot. He looked so broken and empty. His mind was away while his body just laid there and stayed alive. A shell of a person.

He was just trying to protect himself. Protect himself from the world. If he were fully here, he wouldn’t be able to cope with the memories, the feelings, any communication whatsoever and not having the bond between his mate that he once had. It’s exactly what he did after it first happened. Locked himself away mentally, until he was in safe circumstances. He looked pale, empty and monotone. Just dead in general. Just an empty shell of his old self.

Because sometimes to stay alive you gotta kill your mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone get the TØP reference there at the end? Hang on boobear. We’re with you! There was more cuddles but with teared up faces. Johannah is coming too! She is going to learn about the incident! So tomorrow Harry’s going to the school then Johannah is arriving later. How do you think Harry will react to the footage if there is any at all? Leave your comments, I love to hear of from you all and reply to you! Your comments make my day! So leave what you think then! Leave your comments and kudos, they are my motivation and reminders to update! I love all you beautiful people so much! Keep in touch! - C xx


	51. Monday Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s the day that Harry is going into the school. Is there any surveillance at all? What’s Harry reaction to the answer in general?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly 3,000 words! Big chapter and I hope you all ENJOYY!!!

The sun shined in over the covers and brightened the white sheets. It was just past 8 when Harry woke up with his little mate huddled under his arm and into his side. He looked so small, so vulnerable. A week ago it was Louis’ first day back after his heat. It seemed a lot longer than only a week. Who knew so much could change in a week. One day. Or even a couple of hours. It wasn’t expected whatsoever. Louis’ mentality was the definition of a beautiful trauma. He didn’t deserve a second of that. What had he dong to deserve that abuse?

Monday, the day Harry had planned to storm into the school and demand to talk the principal. He wasn’t going to let anyone stop him. He didn’t care if this principal was in some meeting or away for lunch, he’d wait or storm in. The only person possible if stopping him was nuzzled into him asleep. Harry decided he’d get up since the class started at 9 and the principal would most likely be in for class time and all. Firstly he had to inform the omega. Harry gently pecked his mate’s nose.

“Louis, princess?”

“Ummfh”

Louis slowly struggled to open his eyes and looked to his mate not really looking awake.

“Babe I’m going to go into the school to talk to the principal. Do you want to come with me or I could get Liam to stay with you?”

“Wha- What are you going for?”

“I’m getting the camera footage and talking to the principal about it.”

“I- I don’t want to but I have to...”

“You don’t have to princess.”

“I do... I don’t want you doing something stupid. I know you will. You know what class I’m in, right? And the room?”

“Yes, you’re in media studies lecture theatre 23A.”

“Then yes, I’m coming with you.”

Louis wasn’t as bad as yesterday but he had to come. If Harry knew where Louis was next to be then he’d know where Nick would be. He knew Harry saw him last week in that class when he escorted his omega to the class and stayed until the teacher arrived. That means that Harry knew where the alpha was and Louis knew that Harry was very uneasy with the alpha presence on that Monday. Louis had to use some of his brain here because he doesn’t want Harry to be put in jail instead if he did something stupid. What Louis didn’t know that his assumptions were correct. 

The two had got ready and soon enough Louis was able to slip away and knock next door quickly. It was answered by a tired looking shirtless Zayn. Lou’s was wary but knew he needed to do this. 

“If I call one you too today off Harry’s or my own phone. Go to the school and go down the hall and take the second left and you’ll come into block A 15-30 lecture rooms. Go to 23A. Write it down.”

Louis didn’t know where this confidence came from but it was something that needed to be done. He knew if something went wrong he wasn’t strong enough to stop Harry himself. Zayn looked down confused at the omega.

“Why? What’s it for?”

“It means Harry’s done something stupid and I can’t hold him back. That’s the room Nick is in. Bring guards or security too. Harry is going to look at the camera footage. I’m just scared he’s going to get himself in trouble.”

“What were the directions?”

Louis finished talk with Zayn and his panic calmed down. He would have help and it would only take several minutes to get him. The thing is how long could he hold off Harry if needs be?

***

There they were. Standing in front of the school. The school with the worst memory Louis has ever had. Louis had to blink away tears as Harry escorted him into the school building and up to the reception. Louis followed and flanked his mate’s side while Harry made his own way. Harry was stood at the reception tapping his fingers impatiently as the girl sat down in the desk to serve him. She was a beta.

“I need to speak with the principle. Now.”

The receptionist visibly gulped and checked her computer with some clicks. She knew there was an anger Alpha in front of her and they were never good news.

“May I ask what it’s concerning?”

“My mate. It’s about an incident and I need to talk to the principle about it.”

“He can see you in 5 minutes. He has someone in there right now. If you want to wait outside his office it’s through those door and to the right.”

Harry bit his lip to stop himself from arguing and he lead himself and Louis to the chairs outside of the office. Louis put a hand on Harry’s knee that bounced continuously off the floor. He was agitated and on edge. He exerted an air of dominance and confidence unlike Louis who would keep his head low and avoid any contact outside of his mate, friends and family. There was a tense silence until two people came out of the office. One of which was the principal. Obviously a beta, an beta female. It was more common to have betas in schools as they wouldn’t submit or lose their temper. It was no surprise that the principal was a beta. The principal turned to the two with an inquisitive gaze as she introduced herself.

“Hello, I’m the principal Miss Rexha. I’m guessing your the couple Cory said came last minute?”

“Yes, I am Harry and this is my mate Louis. I need to talk to you about an incident.”

“Well, come in to the office then for some privacy.”

Harry nodded and stood up with Louis’ hand in his. Louis kept his head down to the higher ranks even though the betas were meant to be the peacekeepers of the sex’s. The two sat on the two chairs across from Miss Rexha’s chair. Once in the privacy of the room Harry went straight to it.

“I need camera surveillance from last Thursday morning.”

“I’m sorry? What do you need this for?”

“I need this evidence for a court case.”

“Why, what happened I need some context here sir?”

Louis had been quiet between the two but he knew he was going to have to be the one who spoke up.

“I- I was raped. Before class on Thursday in the bathrooms upstairs next to block F. It was around 9 to 11.”

Miss Rexha’s jaw dropped and her hand covered her mouth while Harry placed a hand on Louis’ knee. Louis looked back down to his feet as he let that sink in to the room. Harry was the first to speak again.

“We need the surveillance for the lawyers and the court. It’s very important because I don’t want my mate in danger.”

“Mr...”

“Styles.”

“Styles... Styles?! I can get that for you now...”

Harry nodded and waited until she turned the monitor showing the cameras from the bathrooms at 9 to 11. Louis had just walked in and was wiping his eyes from the tears. Louis couldn’t watch. So he watched Harry, he watched his reaction and had his phone in his hand just in case. It got to the point where Nick had entered and pushed Louis up against the wall. Harry jaw was hard and ticking with his penetratingly dangerous gaze watched the surveillance. His hands fisted and clenched in his lap.

It was angled to see their backs but it was obvious Louis was crying and struggling away. There was a small contained growl from Harry as his hand searched for Louis’. His jaw was clenched and his eyes hard. Louis kept his eyes on his mate and just confirmed his ways to the principle and Harry.

“I’m not going to watch, because no point watching something I already lived through.”

Harry’s was beyond pissed at seeing Louis being threatened with the knife and then having to watch Nick look disgusted at his body while making comments. There was no sound to the camera but Harry knew it was degrading and demeaning. Harry was beyond pissed and it looked dangerous, he looked like he was close to killing someone. 

He snapped when he say nick push into Louis and Louis sink down into a sub-drop as he gave up and cried. He knew it. That did it. That’s what snapped him. Louis saw that he snapped and unlocked his phone and pulled up Zayn’s number as Harry angrily stood up. 

“I’m going to kill the bastard.”

“Mr. Styles, please sit down.”

“I’m going to kill him.”

Louis called and let it answer as he shot up with a sorry to the principal. 

“Zayn? It’s happening, bring security.”

With that he ran after Harry. He was shorter and not as fit so he was behind but he’d get there.

Harry had just got to the room when Louis was still in the principles office. He threw the door open harshly. His eyes a dark green in anger and his breathes coming out in fierce outtakes. He was seething. He didn’t regard any one as he searched the room.

“Where’s Nick Grimshaw?!”

A cocky hand went up on an aisle seat up near top. He had a smirk on his face as he sat there watching the angry alpha. Harry stormed his way up and grabbed the boy from the collar and lifted him out of the seat.

“You little bastard! How fucking dare you!”

With that he let go of the alpha and sent the no good excuse of an alpha go tumbling down the stairs as Harry watched the pathetic alpha and made his way after him. The class was in shock. Just as Harry got to the bottom did the teacher get up to stop only to have a harsh command sent his way.

“Don’t!”

Harry proceeded to body on the floor. He spat down onto the alpha and sneered.

“How do you like to be fucking spat on?! It’s not fucking nice is it, you pathetic swine!

He wasn’t thinking straight as he picked him up and pushed him against the wall with a hand to his throat. He was an angry alpha at this point and at this point there was about no one that could stop him. He was seeing red.

“How fucking dare you! You broke him, you sick cunt! I hope you like it in jail because if it were up to me you’d be in for life! I have the power to!”

Nick was turning a red as he clawed Harry’s hand. He was no powerful alpha. He was a wimp with a big ego. Next thing, Louis ran in and saw the scene. Harry was getting himself in trouble like he assumed. He was on the road to killing the alpha. He had to do something before Harry went down for murder. 

“Harry, no. He’s not worth it.”

Louis wrapped his arms around from Harry’s back and Harry took a glance back and saw his mate there with a small forced smile up at him. It only fuelled him more as he put a harder pressure onto Nick. He was so close to putting him unconscious. Louis put himself between the two and broke apart Harry’s arms and Nick dropped to the floor as Louis pushed the furious alpha back a pace or two. Louis kept Harry looking at him so he didn’t go off and nearly kill the guy again. Next thing Harry put Louis behind him as Nick made his way over. 

“What power do you talk about now? You know he’s a little whore, a slut!”

He was burying himself a grave here that Harry would gladly bury him in, dead or alive.

“You bastard! Don’t fucking ever touch my mate again!”

Harry lunged and socketed Nick in the cheek and burst his lip. Nick retaliated with a lot less power and speed. Louis knew he couldn’t stop this, he wouldn’t be strong enough to hold Harry back when Nick was up. 

“You obviously don’t know my fucking last name! You don’t know how easily you’re going to go down! You’re going to need the best lawyer in fucking Europe if you don’t want to be behind bars!”

Nick had barely landed any hits as Harry continuously punched the prick. He wasn’t thinking rationally whatsoever. He was in a rage and the students were all still in a shock. Thankfully after a handful more of punches the royal security entered and pulled the two apart. It took one to hold Nick back whereas it took four to hold Harry back as he reached to kill the alpha. 

The guards cuffed up Nick. They had orders to follow first and foremost which was to bring the rotten alpha to the police and have him legally behind bars until the trial.

“You are under the arrest from the sexual assault of Louis Tomlinson. You do not have to say anything. But, it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence.”

“My name is Harry fucking Styles!”

The room was in even more shock as Nick was pulled out of room. Harry was held back as Zayn apologised to the teacher who was demanded to stay next to his desk. Harry was struggling in the hold but it wasn’t to get out to go after Nick but to return to his mate. His testosterone was calming and he just wanted his mate.

“Let me go, I want to go to Louis.”

With a look from Zayn the four security guards let go of the alpha who went a picked up his mate in a hug that turned into more of a hold as Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist.

“I’m sorry, I lost my control. I just wanted to kill him. Are you okay? I’m sorry. I’m sorry princess.”

“It’s okay, well not acceptable but it’s understandable. You lost control and that’s understandable. Jus- just hold me. Say sorry to the class and the teacher.”

Harry nodded to it all. He held Louis there for the another minute before letting the omega stand up and he held his waist as he turned to address the classroom.

“I wanted to apologise, I lost my temper. You would all too if you were in my situation. What that boy did was inexplicable and inexcusable. He will be in jail for sometime. Sure, it’ll be most likely over the media which you can look up. I’m sorry to intrude like that as well. I’m sorry, I must have gave you all a shock. Now if you will excuse me I have to go. Sorry again.”

Harry didn’t expect the applause that followed. This was a very weird class. With that he exited the room with Louis next to him. Zayn followed after him and slapped Harry on the back of the head as the guards followed behind them. 

“You idiot. Learn how to control yourself. Did you get the footage.”

“No, he stormed out not even half way through.”

That’s what they did next. It took a half and hour to get it onto a high drive and also apologise to Miss. Rexha. They made sure not to watch any more of Harry and Louis’ personal hell and uploaded the footage from 9-11 onto the hard drive before finishing up. The group then made their way out of the school and that was that. Harry hadn’t let go of Louis during the whole process. He couldn’t for his own sanity at this point. Their bond may not be working but Louis was still the alpha’s rock, he was what made him stay sane in this point of time. 

On the journey back Louis could say quite sadistically that watching Nick getting beat up and cuffed had made him feel a bit better and gave his some closure. He found joy in seeing the enemy begin pulled away and arrested. But wasn’t that understandable?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Protective and angry Harry guys! How did you like it? Louis just knew didn’t he! So, what’s your opinion?! I love to see all your feedback and it’s insane to see how far this story has come! I’ve had so many hits, kudos and comments! I also just gave someone permission to translate the story to Spanish for wattpad! I’ve had someone ask to beta the work which will be doing so and helping edit the chapters so you won’t be getting as many mistakes! It makes me so happy to see how far its come and I’m so proud! Leave your opinions and comment because I love to hear from you all because it just connects us all and I love to reply to you all as quick as I can! Leave kudos and comments because they are my motivation and my reminders to update! I love all you beautiful people! Keep in touch! - C xx


	52. Chilling Couples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is cared for and it’s some couple time between Larry and Ziam!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Around 2,000 words! Enjoy!!!

The couple arrived back to the castle, and Louis was being fed an omelette by Harry straight away. Harry was very caring with his mate as he looked after his every need for him, but he could switch instantly to a violent alpha with anyone who tries to hurt Louis; he is a protector.

It was fair to say that in the class was the angriest that either Zayn or Louis had ever seen him. He was just so angry that he even scared himself. He had had pent up rage from seeing what Nick had done to Louis; it pushed him to the edge. It caused a feral need to hunt down the enemy, the prey. It was his and his alpha’s rage put together which had been enough to blind him to reality until the alpha was dead.

Louis had gone back into his shell, no talking or joining any conversations, but he was better than before. What happened only really hit him now. Harry could very well still get in trouble since he did attack Nick with a lot of eye witnesses. Then again, would he if it was done to protect his mate? There were allowances for alphas who lose their control while protecting their mates, but Louis was not sure if they applied to their situation and to what extent they would apply.

After eating they met up with Zayn and Liam in the sitting room. Liam was hearing the story about this morning. When Louis knocked, he was to the point where Nick was being dragged out. Harry looked over to Louis when he heard the part about him asking Zayn to come if he called. He was glad that Louis was very prepared for anything, that he knew that his mate was not going to react in the best way. He was glad that Louis took initiative and thought of the possible consequences; he was born to lead.

“Harry was definitely going at him when I came in. The lad had a burst lip, a cut cheek, black eyes, and a broken nose. He was fucked up.”

There was a small giggle from Louis; it was one of the first Zayn or Liam had heard in awhile. The sound made everyone in the room smile as they turned to the omega with his head down. Harry left a peck on Louis’ temple as he held him with an arm around his waist. 

“You’re so cute.”

Louis just hid his face under Harry’s arm with a smile. Maybe it did give him closure to see Nick being cuffed up. He would never forgive him, and no one would expect him to either. Who would forgive someone who had raped and assaulted them?

“I’m going to give the USB drive to the lawyer. You wanna stay here, babe?”

Louis nodded and watched his mate leave to go see their lawyer. He curled into himself in the corner, feeling snuggly. Liam came over straight away and cuddled with the omega, leaving his mate on the other side of the couch. Louis turned and cuddled his friend back with his head on Liam’s shoulder. It was always nice to cuddle taller people, which meant most of the population for Louis. He sighed, content as Liam held him. He had not been with his ohana for what felt like ages; he had not been very mentally stable lately.

“How have you been, boo?”

“I’m getting better. Nowhere near normal, but I’m getting there.”

“No one expects you to be okay at this stage. No one expects you to be able to return to your old self completely. We just want you to get to the stage where you can get past it.”

The two’s limbs were tangled up as they cuddled, practically stuck together. It was a big improvement compared to days ago when no one was able to even brush past Louis; then again, he will still have good and bad days ahead of him. Liam just hopes there will be more good than bad.   
Louis did not notice Harry’s arrival as he buried his nose in Liam’s neck, on the unmarked side. Zayn can have the marked side, and he will have this side, for now. Harry took in the sight and mocked a hurt expression as he turned to Zayn.

“I have been replaced...oh the agony! The betrayal!”

Harry fanned his face with his hands, as if he were crying, then placed a hand on his forehead as he fell dramatically over Zayn’s lap. Louis and Liam briefly looked up before cuddling again. Zayn laughed at their reaction.

“You see that Harry! They don’t give one shit about it.”

“Fine...come on let’s make them jealous, cuddle me.”

“No, I’m not cuddling you.”

“Whyyyyy?”

“Because I don’t like you.”

The omega’s laughed at the very typical Zayn thing to say. Harry was being straight up attacked in this room. 

“Double rejection there, babe.”

That was the most Louis has ever willingly contributed to conversation since his introversion started last Thursday. Harry dramatically sighed, stood up, and sat on the other end of the ‘L’ shaped couch with his tongue sticking out at Louis, who was watching Harry over Liam’s shoulder. Louis copied the action as he stroked Liam’s back, well within Harry’s view; he is a tease. Harry was glad to see the slightly playful side of Louis again. He liked to see his mate enjoying himself in front of their friends again. This is what the boy deserves, not to be crying over some bastard. 

The group engaged in some jokes and conversation, which Louis sometimes contributed to. They talked about Louis’ mum coming over that afternoon, they talked about the lawyer, they talked about dinner, and they also talked about when Anne and Johanna would meet each other. Harry and Louis both agreed that the mums would get along easily. Louis was still in Liam’s lap, having cuddled for another hour. Louis had snuggled into his friend to the point where he actually fell asleep on the omega’s shoulder by 2 o’clock.

His mum was due in a couple of hours now, so maybe he would be up to greet her, if he only took a short nap, if not then Harry would not wake him. It was only 2 o’clock, but it had already been a very long day. Omegas got extremely tired, very easily. Especially when they had to stop a fight between two alphas, their bodies were not made to fight alphas, or even break up alpha fights. They were gentle, catering to an alpha’s protective and possessive instincts. It was why omegas were considered more maternal.

Liam was the first to notice the omega’s sleeping state, as he had the gentle breathing hitting his ear and the dead weight on his lap. Liam’s legs began to stiffen and grew tingly with pins and needles from the weight on him. Louis wasn’t heavy whatsoever, but the small weight on him became more of a burden when it was there for over an hour.  
Harry had picked up on his mate’s silence and thought that maybe he was upset. The idea of Louis being asleep did not occur to him. He caught Liam’s attention and pointed to Louis as he mouthed his question so Louis wouldn’t hear him.

“How is he?”

Liam ran a hand up and down the length of Louis’ back as he looked at him, lying on his shoulder. Louis was most definitely asleep.

“He’s asleep.”

Harry made an ‘o’ shape with his mouth in understanding before looking over Liam’s shoulder to see a peaceful Louis. He was so calm, so peaceful and relaxed looking.

“Do you want me to take him? Is... is your leg shaking?”

Liam only then noticed that his leg was actually shaking with the pins and needles. It was not sore, just numb. Without a second thought, he nodded, with a sheepish smile, to the alpha of the omega in his arms. Liam also wanted to cuddle with his own mate again after the hour of separation. Harry smiled back at the omega and stood up to walk over to the two. He picked up Louis by his underarms and took him into his own arms as Liam shuffled across the couch, not wanting to fall to the floor if he tried stand up. 

Harry sat down and rested Louis’ head on his lap, and Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist. Well, he probably was not going to be moving anytime soon then. 

“He’s getting better.”

Harry looked up to the owner of the soft voice, Liam. It was true, Louis was getting better. Before, he had not been able to touch or talk to anyone, and now, today, he was cuddling and contributing some to the conversation. Hopefully, he would keep getting better.

“He is, he’s doing so well. I don’t know how he’s going to handle telling his mum though...”

“He hasn’t told his mum yet?”

“No, that’s why she’s coming over today. She doesn’t know what to expect really; I didn’t tell her anything, and Louis broke down before the question came, so he caused some suspicion, but she let it go. I’m so proud of him, you know, how well he is handling all of this.”

Harry smiled down at the omega in his arms; he stroked his shoulder and watched him fondly.

“When is she getting here?”

“An hour or two, depending on traffic and what time the car got there.”

Harry answered Zayn’s question while Liam came up with his own query. Harry did not really direct his answer to anyone specific; he just kept his eyes on his mate in his lap. His features had softened, but then his brows furrowed in his sleep. He was dreaming; Harry hoped it was a good dream and not a nightmare.

“Will Louis be awake by then?”

“I’ll let him sleep if he doesn’t wake up before she gets here; I mean, the first time we went over there he didn’t wake up, so I carried him in and got some weird looks, but it was okay. He’ll be fine; plus, he could use some more sleep anyways, to catch up. His body has been drained recently. Do you blame him for being tired? He was trying to separate an alpha fight only hours ago...”

That was another brave thing. If Harry had not realized that it was his mate behind him, he could have aimed a hit behind him and knocked the omega down. Omegas have a large pain tolerance when it comes to making and pushing out pups, but an alpha’s punch would send them to the floor easily. There was a clear difference in power between the groups. The fact that Harry is in great shape and does boxing would also have helped send Louis to the floor. The fact that Harry was his alpha would mean it would do a lot of mental damage as well; it might have even sent his boy into sub-drop.

“...It was stupid bravery. I could’ve hurt him, and that would have made things a lot worse than they are now.”   
The two agreed with Harry’s statement, because it was a risk that Louis took, but he had had to, or Nick would be dead, and Harry would be on his way to prison.   
The three talked, with Louis still on Harry’s lap, for another hour and a half, until Harry got a text from his mum, saying that Johanna has arrived, and that they were downstairs. Harry quickly replied that he was in the usual living room, and that he was not able to go down and meet them. 

“They’re on their way up now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like that chapter? What was your favourite part to the chapter? I love to see what you all like and all so I know what to do more of! What do you think the meeting will be like? Will Louis be able to hold up and talk about it? How will Johannah react?! Leave you kudos and comments, they are my motivation and my reminder to upload! I love reading and replying to you all as well, it’s probably what I look forward to the most after updating a chapter! I love all you beautiful people! Keep in touch! - C xx


	53. Lucid Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is utterly confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearing 4,000 words! This was one of my favourite chapters to write!

Louis was laying on Harry. He was now awake, but still peaceful. Harry’s fingers were running through Louis’ hair softly, and the other couple were cuddled together. Louis was comfortable as he intertwined Harry’s finger with his own. He thought the action would be fine, but Harry stood up disgustedly, as if the contact had burnt him. He pointed a stern glare at Louis. Louis was confused and feeling rejected, as his mate looked at him with repulsion.

“Babe? What are-“

“You know what, Louis? I’m sick of this!”

Louis sat up quickly, with a concerned look in his eyes as he calculated the alpha’s movements. The other couple did not look up, it was as if Harry and Louis were in their own bubble, which shielded them from reality. A bubble that was rapidly filling with hate and insecurity.

“What are you talking about...Haz?”

Louis stood up to comfort the alpha, wanting to help with whatever was bothering him. Harry had been taking such good care of him for the last couple of days, and he wanted to take care of Harry as well. He was just a worried omega, it was his instincts. Was his mother not meant to be here soon? He was about to place a small, soft hand on Harry’s cheek, when his wrist was captured and pushed away; he was pushed back onto the couch. What was going on?

“Haz?”

“Don’t ‘Haz’ me. You know what? I give up.”

Louis was very concerned, as his alpha rejected his comfort. His eyebrows furrowed in worry, and he had a slight frown on his face. He just wanted to reach out and help his mate. Louis just wanted to help Harry like Harry had helped him. The alpha took a wide stance in front of the omega, as he looked down with a scowl. The look made Louis feel uncomfortable; he was being watched with a scrutinising gaze. Due to the fact that he was standing, the alpha seemed a lot taller, which only made the omega feel more uncomfortable and belittled under the alpha’s harsh glare. He felt like, and was literally looked down on upon as if he was, the scum of the Earth.

“Give up what? Babe, I can help, just tell me. We can get privacy if you need it? What’s going-“

“Oh, don’t talk to me like you don’t know.”

“I don’t, I don’t, Harry. Just tell me!”

Louis was feeling more and more pressured and overwhelmed, as he looked up at the alpha. He felt like if he were to stand up, it would end up with him being forced back onto the couch. It was scary to think, but Harry was reminding him of the worst person ever. Harry was reminding Louis of Nick.

“Of course you don’t, stupid bitch. Open your fucking eyes.”

Louis did not like this situation. What had he done? He did not remember doing anything wrong. Had he done something without realising it? What was Harry going on about? What had gotten Harry to be acting like this? Where had the names come from? Harry would never call Louis anything like that, intentionally. He had never called him stupid, or a bitch; it had been like those words were not in Harry’s dictionary. Especially when he was talking to Louis. The only time he would call Louis a bitch would be if it was a kink, but this time he was truly, purposefully, insulting Louis.

Not only the words, but the tone was definitely meant to be disrespectful. Harry was acting like all he wanted to do was hurt and demean his mate, his own mate. He should know that Louis would not be able to handle something like this, especially given the circumstances, and would most likely go into sub-drop until he was comforted by Harry. He would not be able to handle his mate turning on him. He would not be able to handle another Nick. He was barely able to handle the thoughts of another day being in front of him, at this point, never mind thinking about his own alpha being angry and spiteful. 

“Harry? Just please, what are you talking about?”

“Oh look, the bitch can say please even when he isn’t on his knees.”

Louis understood that Harry was referring to him being a slut and constantly asking for dick. Harry should know that he was the only person Louis would ever devote himself to, willingly. Did he not believe that Louis was raped? Did he not pay attention to the camera footage? Did he really think that the rape had been a cover story for an affair?! Louis was really hurt by the comment. His own mate thought that he was some prostitute, some cheater!

He and Harry had not been sexually active since the Wednesday before the incident. He was only a slut around Harry, but apparently now, Harry thought he was someone else’s slut as well. They would not be sexually active again for a while, at this rate. Louis was just broken.

“Just tell me, what’s going on? Please don’t call me stuff like that...it hurts.”

He was just going to be honest with his alpha. He had nothing to hide, at this point, and he wanted Harry to know what he was doing to him. Not that Louis had not already suffered a lot of mental abuse from Nick, but Harry was just rekindling the flame, which he had previously blown out; he was starting a bonfire that neither of them would be able to handle. He was playing with fire, and they were both going to get burnt.

“Good for you. I’m just saying, I give up.”

“Give up on what?”

Louis was beginning to feel overwhelmed, due to his mate ignoring his question and his feelings. Harry did not care that he was hurting Louis. He was just pouring metaphorical gasoline on the metaphorical wood, ready for metaphorical lighting. Louis was beginning to break down, internally. Next thing Louis knew, Harry had crouched slightly and gripped Louis’ chin with a scowl on his face; he gritted his teeth at the sight of Louis.

“I give up on us! You’re just broken. You know, Nick was wrong; you aren’t even good enough to have my pups. You don’t deserve to have my pups! You know who would make great pups? Pups much prettier than any you’ll ever make? Taylor, my ex. She was much prettier than you, and she actually had the right, female, parts. You’re just some error; most males are betas or alphas, not weak omegas. You’re useless.”

The words hit home within Louis. He had tears collecting in his eyes, ready to spill and stream down his face, before falling into a puddle. What Harry said was something you should never say to your mate. He had lit the fire and burned Louis’ mental stability and any progress he had made after the trauma. Louis never thought he would hear anything like that said to him by Harry, his mate and future. A part of Louis thought he should leave, if Harry was going to be like this, but a larger part wanted to stay. He would beg Harry to let him stay, he did not think he would be able to live without the alpha, his rock. Even if the rock was going to hurt him sometimes. Louis would not be able to just walk away; it would break him completely.

“What do you mean? Harry, please stop! Don’t leave me...I wouldn’t be able to survive without you. Harry, please, I’m your mate.”

The hand that was still gripping Louis’ chin was removed, and a sharp sting erupted over Louis’ cheek; more tears gathered in his eyes. Harry had just slapped him in the face. He did not taste blood in his mouth, but his face stung. 

“Desperate slut.”

Louis could not help but let out a cry, as he held his stinging, hot cheek. It may hurt to stay with Harry, but it would kill him to leave. 

“Harry? Please, just don’t leave. I’m not some slut, just, please, don’t leave. I have always been, and will always be, yours.”

Louis was pleading, as Harry looked down at him like he was a piece of dirt. Then, Harry started laughing hysterically. His head was thrown back as he laughed. It sounded so forced and fake; Louis found out that it was, when shortly after, Harry glared back down at him and grabbed the omega’s hair, yanking it back. The omega cried out and looked over to the other couple’s previous location, to find them both gone. Louis’ teary eyes returned to Harry’s angry ones. It was painful to see that anger aimed towards him. Louis was not mentally stable, whatsoever; he felt like he was going to completely break any time now. He felt like he was going to drop into the craters Harry put in his heart and soul, with his attack; he felt like he was going to drop into sub-drop any moment now.

“Should just give you to Nick. How about that? Or maybe you’re just a one time thing, because I know I’m getting sick of you. Not that you’re going to give me anything new anyways; you’re just a little fucking slut, with a hole to use.”

Louis had tears streaming down his face, as he tried to look away, but he could not, as Harry had a tight grip on his hair. Louis closed his eyes and imagined it was not Harry that was hurting him. He just wanted this to stop. He opened his eyes in time to see Harry drawing his hand back, before striking his same cheek again.

Louis jolted up, with his eyes squeezed shut and tears running down his face. He did not notice his friends, or where the two mothers sat. He only noticed the arms that were wrapped around his waist, and the alpha’s chest that he was being pulled into. It was all a dream. A dream that Louis thought he was still in. He cried into Harry’s shoulder, as he was held, without being pushed away, this time.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Please, don’t leave me; I’m sorry. Please, I can be better. Please-”

Harry was just as confused as the rest of them.

***Back to when Johannah arrived***

Harry was stroking his mate’s furrowed facial features, when the two mothers entered the room. The first thing they noticed was the sleeping boy. Harry held a finger to his lip, to signal to them to stay quiet, as they sat where Niall usually sat. The five conscious people were all talking; Harry introduced Zayn and Liam to Johannah as his friends, and Liam also as a member of Louis’ ohana. She was glad to meet the other princess and member of Louis’ ohana. They had all been conversing for half an hour, when Louis began to whimper and cry in his sleep. Harry gave the boy a sad look and gave a knowing look to everyone else in the room. Harry ran his fingers through Louis’ soft hair; he had a sympathetic expression on his face, as he watched his mate.

“Oh, sweetheart, not again.”

“Wait, what do you mean not again? Is my boobear okay?”

“I’ll let Louis tell you the problem, but he’s been having nightmares, during the last few days.”

Everyone watched, as the omega squirmed and flinched. He had tears running down the side of his face. They all knew that they could not wake him, but it was painful to watch. Harry tried to help the omega with soft caresses and gentle touches, but nothing was helping at this stage. 

After another 10 minutes, Louis shot up with wide eyes and a cry as he shielded himself. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis and brought him to his chest. The boy flinched again and cried. He did not settle as he was brought into Harry’s hold. Louis held onto Harry like his life depended on it. He was spluttering into Harry’s neck, as he tried to find words. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Please, don’t leave me; I’m sorry. Please, I can be better. Please-”

“Babe, I’m not leaving. It was just a nightmare. Nothing was real.”

Louis stopped for a moment; realizing the possibility that it had been a nightmare. It would explain Harry’s change of mood, unless it was a facade. He was so confused and overwhelmed. Harry pulled his crying, upset mate onto his shoulder, as he stroked his back. Everyone around them looked sympathetic and worried. This was not the usual nightmare that the omega had often had. 

“It seemed so real. Maybe I’m unconscious. Harry, please, don’t leave me.”

“Babe, I’m not going to ever leave you. I promise. This is very much real life. You just woke up, Babe.”

Louis whimpered and made no move to release Harry from the tight and close hug, that Louis had him in since he woke up. Harry left a peck under Louis’ ear, which was exposed to him. He just wanted to calm him down. Harry should probably mention their company.

“Babe, we have guests here.”

It took Louis a second to register the words, but then, his head shot around to see Liam and Zayn. That was not new, but they had left in the dream. Harry used a finger to turn Louis’ head, so he could see where the two mothers sat, looking worried. Louis would let go of Harry for this. He immediately crawled over and into his mum’s lap. His mum took him into her hold, with open arms.

“Mummy?”

“Yes, sweetie? Did you have a bad nightmare?”

Louis nodded and nestled into his mums sweet embrace. He had another hand on his back, that was too small to be Harry’s, so he looked to the side and found it was Anne. Both mums had an instinct to protect the small omega, one through blood and the other through a bond. Anne had seen the nightmares before, where Louis would jolt up and cry. It was heartbreaking to see, heartbreaking to see the boy break, in front of you. Louis had never had bad nightmares when he was younger, and the last one Johannah had seen was when Louis had been 7. This was more severe than those had been, and she guessed it would be heartbreaking to learn who or what caused it. She could guess that this was the reason for her visit. There must have been bad news.

“This is why I’m here, isn’t it? Something has caused his nightmares, and that’s what you’re going to tell me?”

She felt a nod on her shoulder and saw the others around her nod. Everyone knew about it. Everyone knew that the mother would not let her son go, after this. It was Louis’ story to tell. 

Firstly, before storytime, Louis had to calm down before he got worked up again. He was still trying to distinguish reality from the nightmare. Everything seemed muddled up.

Louis took another few minutes to calm down, with his mother’s comfort. His mother comforted him as much as Harry would, without the bond. With the bond, his mate would excel in cuddling. Louis had begun to sniffle and wiped his eyes with small fists, over his mother’s shoulder. How does he even go about saying that he was raped? The only reason the others knew was because he had been trying to proving a point and, he had been seeking some support. Maybe, internally, he had a need to tell them or else he would not get any better.   
He knew what he could do to tell her, without having telling her directly. Johannah watched as her boy crawled away and over to Harry. Louis whispered into Harry’s ear, and Harry nodded before getting up and walking out. In the meantime, Louis went back to hugging his mummy, while Anne went and talked to Liam and Zayn. Harry would be back soon, and then he would go back to his mate. While waiting for Harry, someone else had entered. It was a much louder omega, who was stuffing his face with strawberry lace candy. No doubt the Irish omega.

“Ooooo, new person. Who are you, and why do you have my Louis with you?”

Johannah chuckled and guessed that this was another member of their ohana. Niall plopped down next to Liam and offered the omega candy. Niall kept an inquisitive eye on the other new omega, before Johannah answered his question.

“I’m Louis’ mum, Johannah. Who are you?”

“I’m Niall.”

“Are you part of Louis’ ohana, then?”  
“Of course. I met Louis first. He was eating! Now, I’m hungry...”

“Niall, you have sweets in your hand...”

Niall turned and gave Liam a dumb look mixed with a glare. Did Liam think sweets would fill him up? He was like a cow with four stomachs! Food is life for Niall. If you insult it then you are insulting him as well. Liam got the message from the glare and playfully rolled his eyes, before going to take one of the strawberry laces, only for his hand to be smacked.

“Hey! Sharing is caring!”

“Good for you, but I don’t care.”

Liam just gave up and sat back with a huff. He caught sight of Louis watching the interaction; he was, most likely, watching it all. There was a small smile on his face. Liam gave him a smile in return; then Harry came in with a laptop in hand. 

Harry sat down in the corner, and Louis crawled back over to him, leaning into his side as he logged on and found the footage, before handing it to Johannah. Anne was back sitting next to the other mother. Both watched Louis run in; since there was no sound, Harry would explain a bit throughout, as he held his mate. 

“We had a disagreement, and Louis was upset; he ran in the bathroom crying. He was going to double drama class. This is why we have a court case; there should be a man entering. He’s an alpha, who had previously tried to trick Louis, by saying he was Louis’ mate. He had been continuously staring at Louis during class, as well...but he knew that Louis was marked this time.”

Harry let them continue to watch Louis be threatened with the knife. Harry kept Louis pulled tight to his chest; the boy had calmed down, and he would most likely stay calm if he doesn’t see the footage; the same goes for Harry. Harry left a kiss on the corner of Louis’ jaw, before he began to whisper in his mate’s ear.

“Was the nightmare a memory again, babe?”

Louis shook his head, while Harry placed his hand on Louis’ jaw and began to caress his cheek with his thumb.

“What happened, princess?”

Louis rested his head on Harry’s shoulder and whispered into his ear, as Harry moved his hand down and stroked the small boy’s waist. 

“You got angry. You said you gave up and you were leaving, because I’m useless and ugly; that you’re...you’re going back to Taylor, because she would give you better pups than I will. You slapped me when I woke up.”

“Ah, princess, no. I’d never leave you. You are the most beautiful mate I could ever have. You are a hundred times prettier than Taylor. I’d never hurt you either. Our little angels being in your tummy will be a blessing, and I’d never not want pups with you. To me, no one compares to you.”

Harry left a bunch of kisses over Louis’ face, making the boy give a small smile. He was easily okay with small kisses, Nick had never kissed him in any way; so, it was not something that traumatised Louis. It wasn’t difficult for him to get back to. He would not be ready for anything more than a quick peck or a short lingering kiss, for awhile, however.

Harry turned back to the mothers, who were still watching Louis being pinned to the wall, with the knife next to him. Nick was trying to get Louis’ clothes off, and they saw the substance being poured onto the mark.

“If you go forward about half an hour, you can see how he’s holding Louis’ neck, as well.” 

It was just after Harry stormed out, and it was the point that Nick was actually raping the boy. Johannah and Anne both had tears slipping down their faces. Johannah had a hand over her mouth, as she cried into her hand. Her boy had been raped. It was obvious that Louis did not want the treatment; he had been crying and the alpha had to restrain him from the start. It was obvious how Louis went into sub-drop and gave up. The sub-drop was a last resort; Louis went emotionless to save himself; it was the only way that he would not be completely traumatised. The two could see the grip on Louis’ neck, which caused the bruise that Louis still bears. Louis hid himself in Harry’s shoulder, as the two watched up to the point when Louis was thrown to the floor and sliced with the knife. You could tell it was at that part from the gasp and shake of Johannah’s head. Harry then turned off the video and placed the computer on the table, all the while holding Louis to his chest.

“After that, Louis cleaned and bandaged himself. He stayed there for the remaining hour, just crying. Nick said awful things, that changed Louis’ view on himself. He was afraid of touch and still is sometimes. He’d have nightmares of memories every time he slept, and he would panic if someone touched him. It got to the point where he’d throw up anytime someone touched him, or he would wake up throwing up, after the reoccurring nightmare. Liam was the first to find out about the bandage, and Louis ended up getting angry and shouting about what had happened. We took photos of the bruises and the wound...just scroll through.”

Harry gave his phone, with the photos opened, over to Johannah. She looked through the pictures of the bruises and the wound. This was worse that she could have ever expected. She had not expected something like this. She was glad the girls did not come, because they would be confused, overwhelmed, and distraught. After she handed the phone back, the small omega crawled into her lap and hugged his mummy.

“Oh, my little boy...”

Johannah held the boy close. She felt the need to protect the boy by cuddling him, but she really wanted to go and give that alpha a piece of her mind. At one point, she looked at Louis’ mark, giving Harry a confused look, after seeing the still fading bruise around it.

“It’s diluted silver fluoride, and it still has muted the bond. That’s also why Louis is continuously having nightmares. If the bond wasn’t muted, then I’d be able to stop the nightmares, and I’d would be able to comfort him better. It’s muted until the bruise fades and the chemical gets out of his system. If it hadn’t been diluted, then Louis would’ve died.”

Johannah kept a hold on her boy. She was not planning on letting go for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you glad it was a dream? Did you know it was a dream at first by the title, lucid laughter? Did you like it? If not what didn’t you like? 
> 
> I’m sorry this was up late, I ended up falling asleep while I was writing more chapter and the end of my notes is just ‘ddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd’. But oh well I did it straight after I woke up because I can’t deprive you XD! 
> 
> Leave comments because I love to read them and see what your opinion is, they always seize to make me smile plus I will always reply to them! Comments and kudos are what motivate me and also remind me to update once I don’t fucking fall asleep! I love all you beautiful people! Keep in touch! - C xx


	54. Court Case Day (re-upload)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTICE!!!  
> Okay so this idiot, me, uploaded the wrong chapter! It was like 5 in the morning and I copied and uploaded the chapter I was currently writing which was 61 and sorry if I confused you but this is actually 54 and not 61 which you will see come back up eventually. I knew there wasn’t the expected comments and all. Well shit! I’m sorry for any confused but here you go! The day they go to court!

A week; it has been a week, since Johannah was told about the incident. Johannah had had to go back to her girls and husband. Today was the court case; the Tomlinsons would be travelling to attend, but the girls still did not know about the incident, as Johannah refused to tell them. They just knew that they were visiting Louis and Harry again.

Harry and Louis were both sitting in the bathroom, after having a shower. Harry was inspecting Louis’ arm. There was a nasty purple scar, which had healed slightly, but could easily open up; it would still need to be wrapped up. It had been a deep cut, that would certainly leave a lasting scar. Most of Louis’ bruises were yellowing, no longer brown and purple. He still had bad days, where he would flinch, or where he would have nightmares, but he was getting better. 

“What’s on your mind princess?”

Harry caressed Louis’ cheek, as he looked up to meet the omega’s eyes, before looking back to the wound, which he was beginning to wrap again.

“What if he doesn’t go to jail? What if my sisters are disgusted and don’t like me anymore? What if I’m seen as some weak omega, who can’t be a princess?”

Harry left a lingering peck on Louis’ naked shoulder. Both of them were completely naked, and Louis was fine; usually, after half an hour, he would get uncomfortable, but he was getting better. Harry left another kiss on Louis’ jaw, before kneeling in front of the sitting omega, so they were on an even level, as he held Louis’ face between his palms gently. 

“Babe, we have camera footage, photos, and you. He’s going to go to prison and for a long time. The girls wouldn’t be disgusted by you either; they’d be there to comfort you. Returning from this doesn’t make you weak; it makes you strong. You’re a strong, little omega and you’re going to get past this, while he goes to prison. Remember babe, you’re beautiful; you’re strong; you’re mine, and you’re getting better. Hmm? Go on, tell me what you are. You’re beautiful; you’re strong; you’re mine, and you’re getting better.”

Harry pulled Louis into his lap, on the floor, with an arm around his waist, and the other arm was in Louis’ hands, as they played with Harry’s fingers. He was more focused on the fingers than Harry’s words, as he kept his head down. Harry kissed his forehead, to get his attention again; he continued to peck all over Louis’ face. 

“Come on babe, tell me what you are. We aren’t getting dressed, until you say it and believe it. You’re beautiful; you’re strong; you’re mine, and you’re getting better.”

Louis let out a deep exhale and dropped his head onto Harry’s shoulder. Should they not be preparing for the trial? Was this really that important?

“Why?”

“Because it’s true, and you need to believe it’s true. Come on, I’ll say it with you, first, if you want?”

“No, it’s fine. Okay, okay. I’m beautiful; I’m strong; I’m yours, and I’m getting better. Now can we get ready?”

His voice was completely monotone. Louis did not sound like he believed it, whatsoever. Harry was not convinced at all. Louis looked up at Harry, from his shoulder, as he waited for the confirmation that they could get ready. Harry stoked his uninjured arm, while winding the other around his waist and across his tummy.

“Like you mean it, babe. Convince me. You can do much better.”

“I’m beautiful...I’m strong; I’m yours, and I’m getting better.”

Harry caught the little roll of his eyes near the start. Louis still did not believe it. Harry stood up, with the omega in his arms. Louis thought that they were going to go and get dressed, but Harry brought them over to the full length mirror in the room. Louis was set in front of the mirror, which reflected his naked body. He saw how Harry wound his arms around the boy, holding him around the waist and across the tummy. Louis did not like where this was going, because he could tell that they would be staying there for a lot longer. 

“Harrrrahh? Why?”

Harry chuckled and rested his head on Louis’ shoulder, as they both looked into the mirror. 

“What’s not to like babe? This is what makes you beautiful...”

Harry gestured to Louis’ head and body, as if saying his mind and body were both beautiful.

“...this is what makes you strong...”

He gestured to the bandaged arm.

“...this is what makes you mine...”

Harry gestured to the mark on Louis’ neck.

“...and this is what shows that you’re getting better.”

Harry gestured to them both, meaning their relationship. It was true; Louis has been exposed to Harry for quite some time, and he was not complaining or panicking yet.

“Harrrrry!”

“No, babe, we’re staying here, like this, until you realize how beautiful and special you are.”

Harry gave a little playful squeeze to Louis’ waist, as he swayed them from side to side. Harry kept his eyes on Louis’ face, so the omega did not feel uncomfortable in any way. Harry lifted his chin slightly, so he would looked serious, in the mirror. Louis sighed. 

“I’m beautiful; I’m strong; I’m yours, and I’m getting better. Is that better?”  
Harry stroked a hand over Louis’ tummy and placed a kiss on his shoulder.  
“For now, it’ll do. Let’s go get ready.”

***

An hour before they had to leave, both boys were dressed, fed, and ready to go. They wore black slacks and white shirts. Now, the two sat at the top of the bed, against the headboard, with Louis across Harry’s lap. Louis’ head was rested on Harry’s chest. Harry had his cheek resting on Louis’ forehead, as he held the boy by his knees and waist. 

“What are you, babe?”

“I’m beautiful; I’m strong; I’m yours, and I’m getting better.”

“And what are we going to do?”

“We’re going to win.”

After doing the chant several times and finally getting it right, Harry was convinced. Louis was beginning to believe it himself; he was convinced, and he was ready for this trial. They were each other’s lucky charms. Harry gave his boy a prolonged hug, as he scented Louis’ neck. He looked at the mark, while doing so, and the bruise was nearly completely faded. It would be fully recovered any day now, which would be helpful in Louis’ recovery. Louis explained it was as if his shoulder was constantly numb, and it felt like there was nothing there, like before they mated, but duller.

Louis straddled Harry’s lap and cuddled into him. Harry pulled him back, for a second, and looked the omega up and down, before meeting his eyes again. Harry threaded their fingers together, between them, as he held eye contact.

“You’re so beautiful...”

“I’m average at best.”

Harry frowned, before ducking his head under Louis’ chin and leaving several kisses along his throat and shoulder, which broke up his words.

“You are so...beautiful...princess...in my books...no one tops you. You’re so...pretty...smart...and, oh my god, you’re mine. I love you.”

Louis could not help blushing, as Harry pulled back again, to look him in the eyes. Harry hand found a home on Louis’ hips, as Louis smiled down at his lap. You could tell that he was slowly getting better; today was a good day so far, but he will definitely go back into his shell, while they are in court. 

“Harry?”

Louis glanced up to the alpha, with a shy bite to his lip; he obviously wanted to ask a question. 

“Yes, princess?”

Louis thought for a second, before shying away and hiding in Harry’s shoulder.

“Never mind, it’s nothing, just a stupid question.”

Harry rolled his eyes and placed two fingers under Louis’ chin, as he got him to sit back, so Harry was able to see his eyes.

“If it’s coming from you, then it’s not a stupid questions. So, what were you going to ask?”

A blush took over Louis’ face, as he glanced around nervously, before settling his eyes onto the white shirt that Harry was wearing. He tried to find words, but he ended up getting quite flustered.

“I-I-I was wondering-like I was going to ask-I don’t know-I just...I was just going to ask...can you kiss me? You don’t have to, I just...I just miss it.”

Louis was fidgeting in Harry’s lap, as he waited for an answer. He took Harry’s silence the wrong way, and the boy’s eyes watered; he began to move, but Harry held him tight.

“I said...I said, you don’t have to...I don’t know-it just came to mind...I just wanted to try and see if I got any better...and-”

Louis was interrupted, with a finger placed on his lips and a kiss to his jaw, as Harry held him close.

“Babe, of course you can ask for a kiss. You’re sure, right? You can stop whenever you like, okay?”

“I’m sure, I’m sure. I just want to try again.”

“Okay, princess.”

Harry kept his hands on Louis’ hips, and Louis placed a small hand on his cheek, as they both leaned towards each other. Soon, their lips were pressed together in a slow, but passionate, kiss. The feeling was nostalgic; it seemed they were surrounded by a sweet bubble. Harry did not want to push Louis into anything or make him feel enclosed by wrapping his hands around the boy. Louis felt a bit confident, and he moved one of Harry’s arms around his waist and the other to his cheek. Harry just smiled into the kiss and tilted his head to the side. The kiss stayed innocent for a minute or two, until the omega took a bold step, by swiping his tongue across Harry’s bottom lip. Who was Harry to deny or deprive Louis of something he wanted? 

Harry stroked the boy’s back and caressed his cheek, as he opened his mouth for Louis to taste. This was a big step for the little omega; Harry hoped Louis was not pushing himself or thinking that he had to do this. Louis held onto Harry’s curly strands of hair for support, as he leaned into the kiss. He noticed how gentle and cautious Harry was; the kiss was very soft and compassionate. Even though the innocent kiss had now turned more wet and dirty, it was still slow and careful. After another ten, or so, minutes of kissing, Harry pulled away, with a few pecks to Louis’ open lips. Harry knew the boy would need to breathe. He rested their foreheads together, as Louis breathed heavily, with his eyes shut. 

Their lips were rosey red and slightly swollen; their cheeks had a pink flush. There was no doubt that both their eyes were blown and dark, from the relief of getting something they both longed for. It was therapeutic.

“How was that, princess? How are you feeling?”

“I’m better...I loved it, I love you, Haz.”

“I love you too, babe.”

***

Harry and Louis joined the group downstairs, just before they had to leave. They would be meeting the Tomlinson’s at the courthouse. For now, they were in a group, not surrounding Louis too much, by Harry’s orders. It made Louis feel very supported to know that all of these people were with him, on his side. There was Harry, Liam, Zayn, Niall, Anne, and Robin. Gemma had been away to college in America, from the start of the school year, so she had yet to meet Louis or Liam, but she would be coming back for the Halloween announcement party. The group pulled apart eventually, and all eyes were on Louis.

“How are you feeling, sweetie?”

Anne was the first to direct a question at Louis. They all listened for the answer, though. Harry circled a hand around Louis’ waist.

“Nervous.”

He kept it short and simple. Everyone smiled at the omega, before they began to make their way to the cars. Louis and Harry were the last to leave, as they had stayed standing in front of each other.

“You ready, babe?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be, I guess...”

Harry planted a peck on Louis lips, for comfort, before they headed after the group. It was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very clever here Ye know! My editor noticed and I was like shit let me go check and it was right. Back mistake and o hope it doesn’t happen again. How did you think of this actual chapter then? How about the little cute you’re beautiful, you’re strong, you’re mine and you’re getting better thing!!! And then the actual kiss! What were you thinking then? Leave you’re comments and kudos, they are my motivation and reminder to write and upload! I love to read what you put and I’m sorry about the confusion but a mistake was inevitable with my 5 in the morning brain. I love all you beautiful people! Keep in touch! - C xx


	55. Court Case Day Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The court case has come and the siblings are about to find out what exactly has everyone on edge. Who knew paramedics would be getting involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 3,000 words guys! Hope you ENJOYY!

The group was split between two cars. Harry, Louis, Zayn, Liam and Niall were in one car; Anne and Robin were in the other. Anne and Robin left first and said they would meet up in front of the courthouse. Harry was driving, with Zayn in the passenger seat. Liam, Niall and Louis sat in the back, with Louis in the middle. Everyone was nervous, but determined. They would fight for each other. They were one big family, after all. 

The ten minute journey was filled with excited chatter, and the back seat was filled with hugs and cuddles, which probably crinkled the dress shirts, but they did not care. Internally, Louis was very nervous and on edge, as they got closer, and closer, to their destination. This was the day where he would fight back and win or where he would be laughed at and called weak. It will be the place where he will either be elated and victorious or destroyed and defeated. It will be the place that determines whether he recovers easier or not. There were many ‘what if’s’ running through Louis’ mind, as he fidgeted in his seat. He then realised he was overthinking it and mentally batted away the thoughts. They were going to win this.

Upon their arrival, they spotted Johannah and Anne making conversation, in front of the court, with their kids and husbands off to the side. The queen and king had attracted some paparazzi, who were surrounding them. It seemed that the Halloween party would be more to clarify Harry and Zayn’s mated statuses, because there was no doubt that photos of the two couples would be released to some newspapers. Harry and Zayn were the first to exit the car, and they opened the back doors, letting the omegas out. Their exit from the car caught some attention and several flashes went off around them. Harry threw an arm around Louis’ waist, and they made their way towards their parents, knowing the other three were following them.

The Louis’ four sisters ran to meet their brother. Thankfully, Louis did not flinch at the bombardment. He hugged the girls, and they also hugged Harry, greeting their future brother-in-law. None of the four knew of the incident; they had no idea why they were here. The large group of fifteen people stood in front of the courthouse, as everyone greeted each other.

“Why are we here, I mean, in front of a court?”

Lottie was questioning the group in general, but Harry was the first to respond.

“We have a court case. Well, Louis does; now, let’s go in; it should be starting soon.”

With that, the group went to sit down, in the court, while Harry and Louis went to meet the lawyer, in a separate room. Mr. Cowell had all his papers; his flash drive, which held the footage; and the photographs of all the bruises. They discussed who to call up to testify. There were no witnesses, but they were going to call up Louis, Harry, Nick, and Liam. If they needed more information, then they would discuss bringing up someone else. With that discussion over, the three made their way into the court.

And so, it began.

***

The three were sitting up in front of the judge’s chair. All their family sat behind them. The jury was seated, and Nick’s lawyer was to their right, sorting out some files. There was no doubt that it was not enough to go up against their evidence. There was some chatter around the courtroom, before a guard stood in the front.

“All rise for Judge Louis Walsh.”

Everyone stood as a elderly, beta man walked up to the podium, with a Victorian wig adorning his head, to show his authority in the courtroom. 

“All seated.”

Everyone sat down, and the guards brought out a cuffed alpha, Nick. Once he was seated, the judge opened the file on his desk and skimmed through the information, with a growing frown on his face. He hates these types of cases; he could not believe that an alpha would stoop so low as to rape a marked omega. They always end in the same way; the alpha is arrested.

The case continued, and both parties gave their opening statement, before they got into the evidence. All Nick’s lawyer had come up with, was a false alibi, saying he was with a friend, in class, at the time; they claimed he was not guilty of anything. There went his chance of getting less years in jail. The jury did not seem to believe a single word that he said. Next, Mr. Cowell presented the judge with the flash drive, and they showed the camera footage. They did not play it all, but they played until Louis was threatened and forced to take off his clothes; then, a snippet of Louis over the sink; then, before Nick left, when he sliced Louis’ arm. They finished with Louis locking the door and crying, in front of the mirrors. There was silence in the court for a moment, until insults were being thrown at the lying alpha. He could already be convicted, just with the video evidence, but Mr. Cowell continued to the photographs, once the judge had regained order.

“Louis had many bruises. As you can see, here is the wound from the knife. It was a sharp army knife, which left a deep cut. Louis still has bandages on, two weeks later. Louis was bruised where Nick had grabbed him...and here, we have his mark. He had already been marked, when the rape took place. Nick muted the mark with the illegal chemical, silver fluoride. It was diluted, but caused immense pain, and Louis’ bond is muted, to this day.”

Mr. Cowell was flicking through the photos, stopping on certain ones to talk. The judge nodded along. Not only was it a rape case, but there were illegal substances and harassment, physical and mental.

“Would it be appropriate to ask Louis to show us his arm?”

The judge directed the question to the couple. Louis was okay with it, and he removed his dress shirt, revealing the tank that he was wearing underneath. He, then, unraveled the bandage to show the, slightly healed, purple scar, which ran along the majority of his upper arm. There were several winces from the audience, as Louis showed them, the jury, and finally the judge. Someone came and bandaged Louis up again.

After all the evidence, the judge called for a ten minute break.

***

There were four small bodies, that tackled Louis in a hug, as they were lounging in the break area. Thank god, he was not as claustrophobic as before, since there were persistent bodies bundled around him.Nothing but nonsense was said, but Louis understood what they meant. He had a family bond, which would not project his feeling or anything like that, but felt love from the hug. The girls stayed around him, for the remainder of the break. It was an undisturbed family embrace, until Harry tapped Louis’ shoulder and signalled that they had to return to the courtroom.

***

After returning to the courtroom and continuing the case, they began the interviews. Louis was called up to the seat, first. Mr. Cowell and Louis both stood up, and Louis made his way to the seat. As he walked, halfway there, he felt an immense pain shoot through his body, stemming from his shoulder. He fell to the floor, with a scream of agony, holding his mark. His whole body stung, like extreme pins and needles. He did not know what was happening around him or even what he was doing. He could not hear himself screaming and whimpering from the pain. Louis’ ears rang, as he curled up on the floor. He began to scratch at his neck, where the pain was agonising, as if to let the pain out, into the air. He saw a blurred figure come in front of him; he could barely make them out. It was Harry. Harry grabbed Louis’ hand and brought it away from his neck. It looked like he was talking, but Louis could not hear him. Soon enough, everything went black, and Louis went limp, unconscious. 

***Back to when Louis was called up***

Harry watched his mate begin to walk up to the seat, when suddenly he screamed, and his hand clamped down onto his mark, as he crumpled to the floor. It was his mark. Louis began to whimper and pant, as he clenched his eyes shut in agony. Louis began to scratch his mark, which was when Harry ran over and pulled the hand away. The boy was hyperventilating, as his body shook and tensed.

“Louis? Louis! Can you hear me?…shit. No, sweetie, keep your eyes open...someone get a paramedic! It’s his mark; something’s happening!”

The judge closed the case for the day, and the paramedics rushed in minutes later, just as Louis went unconscious in Harry’s arms. The paramedics took Louis, and Harry followed after them, to the ambulance.

“Who are you to the patient?”

“I’m his mate.”

“Okay, you can be in here.”

Harry nodded and sat in the back of the ambulance, as Louis’ vitals were checked. Harry began to feel tingly on his shoulder, before a tsunami of pain rushed through his head, causing him to release a ferocious growl; he held his head between his palms. The bond was not muted anymore. The chemical wore off! It was incredibly painful, but their mark was working again. Harry had a throb in his head, as they began to drive to the nearest hospital. What the hell was happening? Everything was happening so fast, and it was taking a second for him to catch up. 

Harry, frustrated, ran his fingers through his hair, and his foot tapped on floor of the ambulance. Something happened, and he was beginning to, slowly, get back the feeling of the bond. All he felt was pain, searing pain. He was beginning to get a major headache, but it was nothing compared to what Louis was probably going through. What was happening to him?

***

Upon arrival, Harry sat in the waiting room outside Louis’ hospital room. Doctors came and went constantly, only given Harry a second to see into the room, as the door closes. No one had said a word to him since he arrived. He wanted to know what, exactly, was happening. It was another half an hour, before everyone left, and one doctor was there to inform Harry what had happened. Harry scrambled up to talk to the doctor.

“What’s happened? How is he? Can I go in?”

“There was an illegal substance caged in his mark, and it suddenly unlocked, spreading through his bloodstream. It’s slowly leaving his system, but it is an extremely dangerous substance-”

“Diluted silver fluoride.”

“Yes, well, he’ll be awake soon. It could be minutes, or it could be hours. His body needs rest. A nurse will check in every half an hour.”

Harry nodded along and entered the room, to see Louis laid on the hospital bed, with an IV in his arm. Harry did not know why they had needed so many doctors, but then it was just him and Louis. Harry pulled up a chair and sat next to Louis, holding his hand. Harry kissed the hand several times and rested his head against his knuckles, just as the door opened again, and they were interrupted. It was the other thirteen people they had left in court. Everyone filed in, one by one. They were probably not allowed to have this many people in the room, but they did not really care. Harry looked up, with a slight smile.

“What happened?”

“The silver fluoride was caged in the mark, and it just released through his bloodstream. The bond is coming back again, just slowly. They said he’ll be awake soon, but it could be minutes to hours.”

Everyone settled around them, most standing.

***

Everything was black. He could not move, but he knew exactly what was happening around him. He heard the sirens of the ambulance, and he heard the doctors fussing around him, until only that familiar hand held his, and the tingles were back. He felt lips pressed to his hand, and they left electricity in the spot. Harry, it was Harry. They must have their bond back. Something else was placed on his hand, and he could only guess, that it was Harry, he did not know what was there, but he could tell it was Harry, from the tingles. He wanted to reach out and cuddle his mate, but it felt like he was paralysed. He could hear and feel, but he could not see, move, or talk.

Suddenly, the skin of his mate was gone and more voices entered. Louis could only focus on his mate’s voice, but he only picked out some words.

“Silver...caged...mark...blood...bond...coming back...slowly....awake soon...hours.”

It was only pieces, but it was his mate’s voice. He did not really care who was here, but he was going to guess that it was all of his family and friends. There were several murmurs, which he could not catch, like a buzzing. There was only one voice, that he could pick out, Harry’s. Even if it was only broken pieces and jumbled up words, he could make out Harry’s voice. He felt several pats and strokes to his hair and forehead, but they seemed so distant and unclear. However, when Harry played with his hair, it was exhilarating, like a spark went through his body. He was sure that his heart jumped, every time Harry touched him, in some way. 

Louis did not know how long he took, relishing all the touches, but eventually it went quiet, too quiet. All touch and electricity was gone, and all the chatter faded; Louis was left alone. There was a presence in the room, and he could only hope it was his mate. One small touch across Louis’ cheek, and he knew it was Harry, again. It was like there was no one else in the room. Louis was not able to tell, but he guessed. Louis felt a body slide in, next to his own. It was Harry’s, of course. It felt so simple, yet complicated. Louis just wanted cuddle into his mate, but he still could not move. Suddenly, he felt a pair of lips peck his nose and rub a hand on his tummy, which Louis guessed that Harry had exposed somehow, even though Louis was probably wearing a hospital gown. 

“I’m sorry, love. I’ve done so much wrong, so far, and now, look, we’re in a hospital bed, with you in some temporary coma. They said I could stay the night, since you haven’t woken up yet, but everyone has gone back to the palace. I’m not going to leave, because look what happened last time; I could’ve walked you in to school that Thursday, and everything would’ve been different. Not only that, but then I asked you if you liked it; I’m so fucking stupid, and I’m sorry. I don’t think you should ever forgive me for that; I wouldn’t blame you; it was idiotic and insensitive, but it just slipped out, and I didn’t realise it, until you repeated it back...I love you so much, Louis. Do you feel that? Our bond is back. Can you feel the tingles, like I do? I missed this. We’re going to get you better, babe. I promise. I hope you can hear me. I love you, Lou; I hope I get to see those beautiful eyes, in the morning. Goodnight, princess.”

Goodnight Harry. That was the first time, that Louis heard all of what Harry said. Louis was not able to go to sleep, so he laid, unmoving, stuck in his mind. He focused on the body next to him, as he tried to get back to reality. He did not know how much time passed, but Harry had adjusted, a few times. Louis moved his finger, fingers, toes, knee. The darkness of behind his eyes, became the darkness of the room, at night. His eyes opened in front of Harry, but the alpha was asleep. He tried to keep his feelings hidden, as he knew the bond was back, and he did not want to wake Harry. For a while, Louis just stared at Harry, until a nurse came in, probably for a check in. She cooed at the couple, before even noticing that Louis had woken up. Louis quickly gestured to stay quiet.

“Mr. Tomlinson. How are you feeling? Do you need anything?”

“Actually, could you get me some water, and can we leave the doctor examinations until the morning?”

The nurse nodded, and then, went to get some water; she returned with a jug and a glass of water, only a minute later. She checked the monitors, before leaving the two. Louis chugged the glass of water and left it next to the water jug, on the desk, before turning back to his mate. Louis had heard every little bit of what Harry had said, last night. He would tell him, when he woke up in the morning. 

Louis ran a finger over Harry’s jaw, as he relished the tingles that followed, like a sweet, electric shock. The nostalgia of the touch, from what felt like so long ago, was wonderful. The euphoric feeling of having that intimate contact again, was so special; Harry may have made mistakes, but he supported Louis through it all and stayed by his side for days on end; he could have left for his own bed, but he stayed here, with Louis, in an uncomfortable hospital bed. 

The feeling under his fingertips, was the bliss of heaven, after being through the pain of hell. It was heavenly and just, overall, pleasing. He did not feel like he just woke up from some coma or that he had just gone to court for rape; he just felt what it was like to be with his mate, again. Building the bond to its sturdiness of before and possibly better than before. 

Louis ran a finger down a vein on Harry’s throat, to his chest, before leaving his hand there, over Harry’s heart, with the dress shirt between them, not for long. Louis undid the buttons carefully and slid his arms around the alpha’s waist, as he placed his head on Harry’s heart after disconnecting the band around his arm, for the heart monitor. He did not expect the flatline sound to echo through the room and his mate to shoot up in a panic, as he pushed Louis onto the bed, after the quick situp. Harry looked so scared and confused, as his eyes shot down to the awake omega.

“Harry, I just took off the band for the heart rate monitor. Sorry, if I scared you.”

Louis turned the machine off on the wall, before doctors came in rushing. After, leaning down, he placed a hand on Harry’s cheek, as the alpha checked over the omega. They must have taken the IV out at some point, because Louis had nothing on his arm, anymore.

After a short examination, Harry leant into the comforting tingles of his mate’s touch, on his cheek and he laid back down next to the omega, taking him into his arms. 

“Can you take this off?”

Louis gestured to Harry’s shirt, which was getting in the way of nuzzling into Harry’s skin. Harry gladly took off the, slightly restricting, shirt and held Louis to his chest, which Louis nuzzled into. 

It was improvement, showing that slowly they were getting better. Now that they had the bond, helping Louis get better would be easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, THE BOND HAS RETURNED! It just took some immense pain but it is back. What did you think about this chapter? I have to say my favourite part was when Louis took off the heart monitor band and frightened Harry or else the family hug at the break. What was your favourite part? Leave your comments, I love to read them and reply to you all! Kudos and comments are my motivation and reminders to update and all! I love all you beautiful people! Keep in touch! - C xx


	56. Hospital Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis just stays in a hospital but he is no longer in control when the mate’s frisky omega takes his control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 3,000 words! Enjoy!

When the pair checked the clock, it was five in the morning, but neither was tired enough to sleep. So, they were now laying with Louis on Harry’s chest, as Harry drew patterns on Louis’ back. The atmosphere was calm and relaxing, to the omega, as he relaxed on the butterfly ink, on Harry’s torso. A nonchalant atmosphere settled around them, as they focus on each other, mentally and physically. The bond seemed to be growly wonderfully with their interactions. Louis was the first to break the comfortable silence.

“I heard you last night.”

“Last night? Oh, I didn’t know if you could or not.”

Louis caressed a small hand over the alphas chest, as he sat up and got directly on top of the alpha.

“You’re not responsible for this Harry...no one really was, except for him. It was an insensitive thing to ask if I enjoyed it, even if you didn’t know what you were saying, but you’ve done so many good things for me, it makes up for that mistake. You stayed with me, and you stayed through the good and the bad times. That’s all I could ask for. Just, stay.”

“I’m going to stay forever, whether you like it or not. I was just doing what I always should’ve been doing, caring for you. The question was completely inexcusable, and I don’t expect you to forgive me, for a long time. I know I’m not responsible, but I feel as though I could’ve stopped it, by walking you to class, Louis, you’re not going to change my mind.” 

Louis pouted and ran a hand through Harry’s curly hair. It was longer, but not as long as it could be. It was only down to his jaw. Louis rested his palms on either side of Harry’s neck, afterwards, as he frowned at the alpha. In Harry’s opinion, he looked like a little puppy, who wanted something. 

“Harry...it’s not your fault. It was no one’s fault. Please, babe, it’s not good to blame yourself.”

With that, Louis left a smooch on Harry’s cheek, settling into his shoulder. Harry returned the smooch, on Louis’ hair and ran his fingers through the opening of the hospital gown, on Louis’ back. Louis only had boxer briefs underneath.

“Princess? Why are you wearing my boxer briefs; what happened to the pretty panties?” 

“Someone told me they were too sultry and that I look like some prostitute, when I’m constantly wearing them...”

Louis averted his eyes and ended up looking down at their laps, where Louis was straddling Harry. Harry tutted and took Louis’ chin into his gentle hold; directing Louis’ eyes back to his own.

“Was this someone Nick? Babe, I told you to not listen to a thing that he said. I know you love wearing them, and you should wear something that makes you happy and comfortable...not wearing boxer briefs, which you told me you don’t like, just because he said something completely wrong. We are sorting this out, when we get home, end of discussion.”

Louis went to say something, but Harry placed a finger on his lip, so Louis just settled back again. He began to draw patterns on Harry’s chest, next to where he was resting his head. 

“Harry?”

“Yes, princess?”

“Can we kiss again...like, now that we have the bond, again?”

“Are you sure? Just make sure you don’t get too aroused, because I don’t think you’re ready for anything like that, yet.”

Louis looked up at Harry, with a smile, and placed a kiss on his chest, before making his way up his chest and throat, to his jaw. Soon enough, Louis’ lips were planted on Harry’s, and Harry held Louis’ hips again, just in case. A warm feeling enveloped them, as tingles of electricity ignited on their lips. It was quick to develop into an open mouthed kiss, and their tongues mingled between their mouths, wetly. Kissing each other felt like coming home. With the bond back, being with each other was being home. They were each other’s home. Louis threaded his fingers through Harry’s hair, as Harry kept a hold on Louis’ hips, before traveling towards Louis’ lower back. Harry was the first to break the kiss, when Louis began to drag his crotch on Harry’s. Either he got caught up, or he did not listen to the advice that Harry had given him before. 

“Babe...what did I say before?”

When Louis’ eyes looked at his own, they were blown with lust. Louis put on a sultry face, before kissing down Harry’s jaw and down to the intersection between his neck and shoulder, where he began to suck and lick a mark, into his territory. 

His omega had taken over.

“Omega.”

Louis shot up from Harry’s neck, looking into his eyes, again. The kiss had caused his omega to rise. Harry held the omega’s hips down, with one hand, while the other caressed the omega’s cheek. 

“No grinding down, okay? Or else you’re going to get hard, in a hospital, and alpha won’t help. Okay?”

“Okay, alpha. No knot?”

“No knot, omega. Settle down, now.”

Louis changed into a small spooning position, and Harry put his arm over Louis, stroking the younger’s tummy. All was quiet, except for the few times Louis turned his head back to the alpha and asked the same questions again and again.

“Alpha give knot?”

“Kissy, kissy?”

Harry responded the same way, every time.

“No knot, omega.”

He had responded to the ‘kissy, kissy’ by pecking Louis’ lips as well, before cuddling the small boy again. The omega had moved Harry’s hand onto his small crotch a few times, but Harry changed it back to its previous position, on the omega’s clothed tummy. The omega was also purring constantly, with arms around him and a body pressed up against him. Louis was even purring in his sleep, as he drifted off, around seven in the morning.  
Anne and Johannah were the first to come and visit, while Louis was still purring in his sleep. They cooed at the sight of the couple laying in bed. Harry was awake when they came in and took a seat in front of Louis. 

“He woke up?”

“Yeah, he just fell asleep again. He was up around five, well, at least I woke up. He gave me a heart attack. He had taken off the heart rate monitor band, and the machine flatlined.”

The two chuckled into their hands, quietly.

“Is he purring?”

“Yeah, his omega took over, before he went to sleep. Our bond is completely back.”

The conversation continued with the two mothers, and eventually, Louis turned over and nuzzled under Harry’s arm and into his side. Johannah noticed one thing.

“Louis doesn’t usually wear boxer briefs...”

She could see the briefs through the back of the hospital gown. She had known about her son’s underwear preference; she had bought his first few pairs with him. She knew he continued to prefer panties, because when she was helping him pack his bag, she saw the many pieces of fine material, lined with lace. Louis’ favorite were Brazilians and tangas, but he also had a few thongs and g-strings. The briefs looked a bit big, so Johannah could guess that they were Harry’s.

“They’re mine. Something about what Nick said to him made him stop wearing panties. We’re going to change back, when we get home.”

Harry rested his hand on Louis’ lower back, as Louis rested his head on Harry’s other arm. The mother nodded and covered her sons lower half, with the thin blanket, before anyone else visited, even though all the visitors would be friends and family, who had probably already seen his bum, one way or another.

“Thank you.”

Harry thanked the mother, as Louis subconsciously snuggled into Harry, with an even louder purr. Harry let out a small chuckle and stroked the omega’s back. He placed a small kiss on his mate’s hair, as Louis bumped his cheek against Harry’s chest affectionately;the mothers watched the display. Both knew about the promise ring, and they had discussed it and the Halloween announcement party last night as well.

Next, Zayn, Liam, and Niall entered the hospital together, standing over the mothers.

“Is he purring?”

Np, it was not a hello, but a question was okay. Niall was very interested and looked at Louis in fascination, as he listened to Louis purring into Harry’s chest. Harry looked up from his omega, to address the three.

“Yeah, he woke up earlier this morning, and then, he was purring when he fell asleep.”

“His omega?”

Harry nodded to his brother, who seemed to study Louis’ behaviour. To him, as an alpha that had taken courses in ABO, it was especially significant that Louis had, just recently, been in the control of his omega and would most likely wake up, with his omega still in control. The more logical and human side of Louis was, most likely, resting after the whole ordeal, and the omega side of Louis was stronger now, due to the returned bond. Louis continued to purr into Harry’s chest.   
Soon enough, Anne and Johannah left and told Harry to call when Louis woke up, and they would come back. Anne was planning on showing Johannah around the town. They had begun a great friendship together, and no doubt, the dads had too. Robin was very busy, though, with running a country, especially in his mate’s absence, and Daniel was watching over the kids. 

Once the mothers were out of the room, Zayn turned to Harry with an eyebrow raised. Harry did not really know what to expect; with Zayn, that could mean anything.

“Hickie?”

Harry had completely forgot about the exposed mark, that Louis’ omega had created. The mothers probably both saw it and just decided to not mention it. Louis might not even remember that he did it, when he woke up.

“Louis’ omega is territorial.”

It was the only reason, that he could come up with on the spot, because Louis’ omega was territorial and would go back to being territorial, when he wakes up and sees the other omegas and alpha. The omegas giggled at the response, along with Harry’s shrugging face, as he adjusted Louis in his arms, to be more laid on his chest. Louis shuffled into Harry’s neck, where his scent was more prominent and inhaled the smell until his lungs swam in the, alpha rich, air. 

“He’s about to wake up.”

It was not Harry that noticed, but Zayn. Zayn knew that the strongly scented air of his mate would wake him up and most likely as his omega. Zayn was right; Louis ran his nose along Harry’s neck and left a lick over the mark he had left there. Louis left several kisses, before sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, with his small fists and a yawn, adorable. Louis smiled at his mate, before placing a hand in Harry’s hair.

“Kissy, kissy?”

Harry quickly pecked his mate, at which the other omega’s cooed, and this alerted Louis to their presence. Louis turned to see two omegas and an alpha. To the possessive omega, they were only slightly recognisable, but they were considered a threat. There was a small rumble in Louis’ throat, as he sat up, in front of Harry. Harry pulled him back down and placed a hand on Louis’ clothed stomach, before going north and thumbing over the mark on his neck, which made him less aggressive. 

“They’re your friends; they’re not a threat to you. See, I am your territory.”

Louis nodded and pecked the love bite, before turning back to the other three, with a glare, as he observed them and analysed them. He then gestured to Harry’s body.

“Can stay, but this is mine, all of this, especially this.”

After motioning to his body, Louis placed a hand over Harry’s crotch, as if to mention that the knot was especially his; he pointed to his mark as well. After that, Louis laid down, facing the group, so he was a little spoon and could watch the others. Harry shrugged at them, because he was not able to do anything about it; the only thing he could do to completely control the omega was to send Louis into sub-drop, which he would never do, unless it was to save Louis’ life.

Louis continued to glare at the others and repeated mine after every ‘Kissy, kissy’ that he asked for. The three all felt they were intruding into the couple’s private time; even Niall felt that way. Louis was incredibly vulnerable in this mindset, and it would be hard for Louis to have to be protective and also take the situation in.

“Harry, we’re going to be in the cafe, or something, just call. Louis isn’t in the most stable mindset, right now.”

Harry nodded, as Zayn lead the two omega’s out of the room, leaving the vulnerable omega and alpha alone. Louis was quick to sprawl himself over Harry and scented his neck before he began kissing all over Harry’s neck, leaving his marks around the alpha. He sucked them into his neck and chest, before feeling satisfied and admiring his work. 

“My alpha, is all mine. Alpha’s mine; I’m alpha’s.”

“Yes omega, that is correct. I’m all yours. Marked your territory, haven’t you?”  
Harry caressed the omega, who had straddled the alpha and cuddled up into him, on top of his marked chest, with a very audible purr.

“You happy, omega? Purring for me? You’re a beautiful omega aren’t you?”

Louis nodded to anything in general, it seemed like the words had gone completely over his head, but he liked the sound of Harry’s voice and just nodded, hoping it was a question. Louis left kisses on Harry’s jaw, and then, they were back to square one, again.

“Alpha knot? Want big alpha knot. Breed me, please.”

Harry chuckled and held Louis’ jaw in front of him, as he went to decline, but Louis rolled his hips down onto Harry’s crotch, so Harry did not stop him, yet. He had to soon, though.

“Babe, no. We’re in a hospital, so there will be none of that anyways. Remember, when I say no, it means no.”

Louis paused, with a whine, and flopped onto Harry, with another huff. Louis rolled off of Harry and into his spooning position. Harry was guessing that Louis was turning away from him, because he didn’t get with he wanted. Harry could see the pout on his mate’s face, as he crossed his arms, in front of him.

“Hey, princess, don’t be mad. Just no knot or getting off; that’s for home. Do you understand that, babe? You can have kissies, but no knot.”

Harry left a kiss or two on the back of Louis’ neck and made his way up to where he nibbled on Louis’ ear lobe. He snaked his arm over the boy’s tummy and pulled him against his body. That was when he remembered some things that Louis may like; he would have to remind him of them.

“We have the Halloween announcement party, in a week and a bit, love. Then in three weeks, we have your heat and my rut again; hopefully, you’ll be able to walk, afterwards.”

There was a hum of satisfaction from Louis, once he heard the news, which he would definitely be remembering. Hopefully, Louis would be comfortable by then to go through his heat; it would be hard for him to go through it alone, when he had an alpha previously. Harry’s going to have to talk to him very carefully, if they were already back to mating by that time; he had to be completely sure that his mate was alright. Then again, they also had the announcement party, where he was giving him the promise ring. 

Louis was no longer angry at Harry, as he begun to imagine his heat. Harry felt several images flash in front of his eyes, from Louis’ imagination. One image was one he would like to see in real life. Louis had imagined himself on his knees, with his legs spread and his chest laid on the bed, so his bottom was up. His hole was exposed and was fluttering, with cum dripping out of the rim and down his balls. It was an incredibly detailed imagination, truly. Just as that image flashed in front Harry eyes, there was a muffled moan from his omega, as the omega bit his lip. Harry just stroked his mate’s tummy and tried to keep Harry Jr. down, batting away any further thoughts of the image, that was stuck in his mind. No doubt, Louis thought of that one just for Harry to see, to possibly change the no-knot situation. 

“Little, dirty omega, aren’t you? Still, no knot.”

Louis pouted and moved Harry’s hand to the semi, that he was sporting, and gave a whine when Harry removed it. Louis turned to Harry, with a frown.

“Kissy, kissy?”

Harry went to peck Louis, but the omega dove straight in, with tongue, as he moved to lay on top of Harry. Harry was surprised, but gave in because it was the least that he could do, for his horny omega. He should have expected it, when Louis began to gyrate his hips onto Harry’s. Harry was ready to scold the omega, as he sat up directly, stopping the kissing and halting the omega’s hips.

“Omega, I said, no getting off. You got yourself into this situation, you can wait until we are back in our own room. We have visitors waiting for you. Unless you want to go and get yourself off in the bathroom, with no noise. But, it would be by yourself, and you could not make a peep.”

The omega frowned and thought about it, as he stared at Harry’s crotch noticeably. Louis’ omega was most likely nothing like Louis, at this point, because Louis was having mental issues with mating and getting undressed, whereas the omega was carefree and was just horny in general. ,His more human side had been around his mate, but had not been mating or getting knotted, at least weekly. Harry did not want anything to do with the omega getting off, just in case Louis was not comfortable with that, yet. Even if it was just rimming or a blowjob. He would like Louis’ 100% consent, when he was more human like.

“Go and get your shower, sweetie, and if you could, can you give Louis his control back, so the doctors can give you an examination and for when your family and friends visit.”

Louis scampered off, with his head down and a hard on, in the briefs. Harry did not notice the tear that dropped down the omega’s face. The only thing he thought, was that the omega was a little minx.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did you like that!? We had som frisky and feral omega louis action. Harry also upset the omega at the end there. What was your favourite part? Leave your comments, I love to read and reply to them! Comments and kudos are my motivation and reminders to update! I love all you beautiful people! Keep in touch! - C xx


	57. Toilet Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misleading title but it will make sense at one stage. Louis just had some troubles in general.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 2,000 words! ENJOY!

Louis was quick in the shower, but did not stick to the no noise rule, as Harry had heard the boy’s whimpers, broken moans, and chants of the alpha’s name, when he climaxed. When the omega returned, he had tears in his eyes, as he sat on Harry’s lap. 

“What’s up, princess?”

Louis looked up at him, with a wobbly lip, and Harry could tell the omega was Louis again. 

“Did you not want me and my omega? I can’t change that I was used, I can’t. Am I just repulsive? Am I-”

Harry held Louis’ hips, in one hand, and the other hand moved to his cheek. Harry pressed a kiss to Louis’ mouth, to quiet him and stop him from thinking badly of himself, like that.

“Princess, you’re beautiful. The only reason I said that I wasn’t going to mate you, was because I didn’t have your 100% consent. I didn’t want to make it seem like I was using you, when you were controlled by your less logical side. I didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable, when you regained control.”

Harry left a peck on Louis’ nose, before hugging the mate on his lap. Louis took in the comfort, as Harry kissed away his tears and thumbed over his mate’s mark, to comfort and reassure him. Harry felt the relief, through the bond. Eventually, Louis was calm and nuzzling into Harry’s neck, as if to leave his scent or rub Harry’s scent on himself.

“You can; you can mate with my omega, if he asks. You have my consent. But, you don’t have to if you don’t want to. Did I do that?”

Louis gestured to the many love bites around Harry’s chest and neck. His skin was littered with them, and he would wear them with pride. Harry nodded to his mate in confirmation, with a smile gracing his face. He loved the little nips, that the omega had made to his skin; they were beautiful ways to mark his territory. The omega had left his mark on his territory, and the alpha could not be happier about it.

“Yes, you did, and I will wear your marks with pride. Your omega was very territorial, with Niall, Liam, and Zayn in the room. Once they left, you made sure to mark what’s yours.”

Louis hid his face in Harry’s neck, with a smile, as Harry stroked Louis’ sides. Louis never really remembers what happens, when he loses control to his omega, but he usually recalls some of it. However, this time he has no recollection. It was the first time that Louis had let his omega have control, while he was with Harry, not including the heat.

“You’re a very frisky omega. You loved kisses, too.”

“One time, we should let our omega and alpha be together.”

“We should, but maybe, when we have our own house, just in case. There is no doubt they’d mate, more than a few times, in a few different locations.”

Louis sat up, in front of Harry, with a smile, as he traced over the many love bites, like connect the dots. He liked the sound of what Harry was saying; he liked what the alpha was planning.

“Our own house? Where are we going to live?”

Harry knew he wanted to build his own house, but ‘where?’ was the question. It could not be too far away, in case his mum and dad gave the couple their queen and king positions. Harry’s dream had been to run the country, but that had been when he was younger, when he had not had his mate. Now, however, Harry dreamt of having a family and growing old with Louis, watching their pups grow up. He could hardly wait to see their family expand. He had no desire to run a country, especially when it meant having to leave his family, every day, like his father had had to the majority of the time.

“I don’t know...I am thinking of building our own house. We could build it in the forest, next to the castle and the clearing. What type of house would you want?”

“I’d want a two story house, not too big, but not cramped. It depends, on how many pups we want, for how many bedrooms and all.”

“We could go into the countryside, just outside of town, then, because we’re going to need a lot of rooms.”

Louis smiled and looked down at his tummy, before looking back up at his mate. 

“How many are we talking about?”

“Well, we’ll need our room, a guest room, and then however many children we have. I want however many you’ll give me.”

“How about seven rooms?”

“You want to give me five pups?”

“Yeah, is that okay?”

“That’s brilliant, baby. I can’t wait for it.”  
Harry leant down and hugged Louis’ tummy, leaving a little peck over the clothing. Louis ran his fingers through Harry’s slightly curling hair, as he nuzzled Louis’ stomach. Soon enough, Harry reemerged from Louis’ tummy.

“That’s what we need to do, when you’re out of here.”

“What...have pups?”

“No, think about building a house, but we can talk about that, too. We should also talk about the Halloween party.”

Louis nodded into Harry’s shoulder, just as the other five walked into the room. It was obvious they all noticed the many love bites, which covered Harry’s neck and chest. Niall and Liam looked ecstatic. The mothers just stared at their sons, for a pregnant moment, before looking to each other, with a playful roll of their eyes, sitting in the chairs. Zayn looked quite disturbed by the new development, accompanied by the faint scents of horny omega and omega semen; they were far too faint of smells, for any of the omegas to pick up. It was then, that he cursed his enhanced alpha senses. 

A doctor had followed in after the five, and Louis pulled away from Harry’s neck and sat back-to-chest, with Harry, staying in the alpha’s lap. The doctor took the clipboard and checked the results.

“Can I go home?”

The omega questioned the alpha doctor, as Harry stroked his tummy. Louis wanted to be in private, with his mate, just for an hour. He was sick of his hospital gown.

“In fact, you can; there is nothing serious here that would stop you from leaving. You can leave anytime today, just sign out.”

Louis nodded, and the doctor took his leave. Louis sighed in relief, as his head fell back, onto Harry’s shoulder, as Harry kissed his cheek.

“When’s the next court session?”

“In two days.”

It was Anne, who answered Louis’ question. He sighed in relief, again. He was glad to have a rest period. He just could not wait to be back in the palace, in his own bed, cuddled up with his mate, not on this uncomfortable, board of a bed.

Since Harry had not left his mate’s side since the court, he had not been able to get Louis any clothes, but luckily, Johannah and Anne had taken initiative, and they had brought a bag with some clothes, that they had gotten from Harry’s room.

“Here are some clothes, Lou Bear. Go get yourself changed, in the bathroom.”

Louis took the bag and made his way to the bathroom, as the gown showed off his boxer brief clad bum. Johannah and Anne went to sign out the boy. 

“He’s in hospital, Harry.”

Well, Zayn seemed to be stating the obvious here. Harry gave his brother a funny look, along with the other omegas.

“Don’t act like you don’t know that I can smell what happened.”

Harry took a whiff of the air and identified the smell Louis released, when he was incredibly horny, as well as the smell of Louis’ sweet cum, from earlier in the shower. That must have been what Zayn was picking up; based on his facial expression, that was it. What a gorgeous scent. But then was not the time to inhale it and end up in a situation downstairs, with Harry Jr.

“I didn’t mate him...his omega was very...needy, since there has been no mating, for some time. I didn’t get him off, though. He had a shower.”

That was enough explanation, and vagueness, that Harry knew Zayn could handle it and that the omegas got the gist of what they were going on about. 

“You denied a knot to your mate’s omega! You shouldn’t do that, Harry, what did you say?!”

Niall decided to get serious, since it was hard on an omega, when their alpha rejected them and left them to themself; if they were not let down easy, they could get hurt. Harry still did not know that Louis had cried in the shower or had barely been able to get himself off, because of the rejection, which ran through him. He did not know that he had been hurting the omega, just by saying no; he had said no, a lot.

“I just said that we were in a hospital, no knot.”

“His omega is probably upset, and that’s not going to do Louis any good. You’re going to have to talk to and apologise to his omega.”

Well, at least Harry had a goal. Niall continued to give tips, until a question was brought up by Liam.

“Hasn’t Louis been a bit long? Can you hear anything?”

It had been nearly half an hour, since the omega went to get changed; something was wrong. Both the alphas focused on listening to anything in the room. Harry felt sadness, through the bond first, before hearing the little whimper, which Zayn also caught. Harry was quick to stand up and make his way over to the door.

“Shit, can you guys just wait downstairs? We’ll be down soon...”

The three made their way out, and Harry knocked on the bathroom door.

“Louis? Babe...please, open the door. It’s just me.”

There was a short pause, and the door lock clicked open, allowing Harry to open the door. He could see that his mate was distressed. Louis was wearing one of Harry’s jumpers, and nothing else. He had a pair of panties, in his hand.

“Baby? What’s wrong?”

Louis looked downwards and fiddled with the panties, in between his fingers. Was this the effect of rejecting the omega?

“I-I-I can’t wear them.”

“Why, sweetheart?”

Harry took cautious step forward, before wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist and looking down at the boy, with concern.

“I just can’t seem to have them on, without thinking that I’m a slut. It’s all his fault.”

Harry took the the boy into his arms, before sliding down his body and resting his head on Louis’ lower stomach; his hands stayed on Louis’ hips, at all times, except when he took the panties from Louis’ shaky hands and held them in front of his legs, for Louis to step into. He followed along and did so.

“I’m here, Louis, and I’m here to help. Just take your time and don’t feel like you have to rush yourself...now, see? We have the legs in, and we are just going to pull them up, and...perfect. You’re not some slut, okay? You’re beautiful and sexy, in your panties. You are my little model. Only you can decide, who you want to see you, like this; he violated that, but look, he’s going to jail, Lou. Don’t let what he said affect you. You’re beautiful, strong, and sexy; none of those words are slut. You are far from that. Now, shall we get you dressed and go sign out?”

Louis nodded to his mate and held Harry’s shoulders, throughout his little speech. That had been enough to reassure him. Harry left a kiss on Louis’ hips, over the band of the panties, before sliding back up the omega’s body and holding him in his arms. Harry gently rocked and swayed them, before patting Louis’ bottom and pulling away to grab his leggings. He handed them to the boy, who quickly slid them on.

“You are so pretty, princess, and you are not even trying.”

The loose jumper was long and had a wide neck, meaning Louis’ mark was showing. The leggings clung to his legs, curvy hips, and bum, like a second skin. He was so pretty and beautiful. The couple left the bathroom, and Harry threw on his shirt, which left a few love bites on his neck to be viewed. It was obvious that the two had staked their claims on each other. 

Harry had his arm around his mate, as the two walked down to reception, where Louis had already been signed out. Their friends and family were waiting for them. The group left the building, without knowing about the few paparazzi, who waiting outside. Harry had his arm around Louis, as Louis leaned in to him, when they walked out the door and most certainly were photographed together. The picture would probably be in the news, in the upcoming days, especially when the evidence of both of their claims on each other were showing, and easily noticeable. Liam and Zayn were also probably photographed, but they weren’t as close to each other as Harry and Louis were. 

“Just keep your head down, babe. We’ll be at the car, very soon.”

Louis looked down, until Harry opened the back door, for the omega, to the nine-seat van. The mothers got into the front, and the younger friends all got in the back. Harry and Louis claimed the very back, where they could sit together, even though Louis just sat in Harry’s lap, immediately curling into his mate’s chest.

There were definitely going to be newspapers talking about the new couple suspicions, tomorrow. They would be clarifying the relationship, rather than announcing it at the upcoming party, at the rate they were going. If Zayn and Liam were not suspected, it would be because Harry and Louis had made their relationship blatantly obvious, with their body language and their claims on each other, obviously on display. Harry did not want Louis to see the newspaper, because if there was a report, then there would most likely be hate to go along with it. Louis would not be able to handle that, in his current mental state. To be honest, Harry was surprised there had not been any news beforehand, with the amount of times they had been seen together.

Soon, the group arrived, at the palace grounds, and they were out of the van and walking into the palace. Just as the majority of them turned into the sitting room, Harry and Louis excused themselves, saying they wanted some time to talk. They heard the little jokes discussing what ‘talk’ meant, before they were out of hearing distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor little Louis! You just feel like you need to hug him some times <3! Am I right?! What did you think of this chapter then? What was your favourite part? Leave your comments, please! I love to read and reply to your comments and it’s my favourite thing to do once I upload a chapter! Kudos and comments are my motivation and reminder to update! I love all you beautiful people! Keep in touch! <3 - C xx


	58. All Night Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of hand aologises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly 4,000 words! Long chapter and sorry it’s not really completely edited but it will do right? ENJOY!!

Louis was laid in bed cuddled up to his mate as soon as they got to the room. Both silent for around 5 minutes as they curled into each other. Louis led partially on his stomach with his leg thrown over Harry waist and his head in Harry’s chest . Harry had a hand on Louis’ lower back and another playing with his hair. 

“I need to apologise to your omega as well at some point. I just want to say I’m sorry if I upset him, I didn’t mean to reject him in that way. It doesn’t need to be done now, don’t worry.”

Louis looked up from his tracing of the tattoo of the butterfly. He wasn’t expecting Harry to talk in the moments and it took him a second to recollect what Harry had said. He registered the worrying look on Harry’s face as Harry bit his lip, looking up to the mirror as if he was desperate to apologise but he wasn’t going to push the mate. He was so caring.

“We have time now, so why not? I can give him control now if you want? I don’t mind.”

“Can you? I feel so bad. Thank you princess.”

Harry quickly pecked Louis’ cheek and held onto his waist as Louis closed his eyes and focused on his inner omega before his eyes shot open and were a beautiful royal blue colour signifying the omega was in control. Harry stroked over the omega’s back and held his cheek when tears welded in his eyes. Harry knew he wouldn’t feel any better and that he had upset the poor omega, Niall was right. 

“I’m so sorry baby. I didn’t mean to reject you. I would never reject you like that if I knew that’s what it took. I said no because we were in a hospital and that meant anyone could walk in a see us or there was cameras that would see us, it was too dangerous. Plus, why would I want this lovely body to be seen by no one but me, I’m greedy. Plus, I didn’t have Louis’ consent either. I just didn’t know that I rejected you and I’m so sorry. Can you forgive your stupid alpha?”

Harry hiked the boy so he was completely laid on the alpha. Harry placed a few kisses on the omega’s face and neck while the words processed. He had to explain it clearly and slow to the distressed omega, he could only hope that the omega forgave him and felt better.

“Can forgive stupid alpha. Kissy kissy?”

“Of course Baby.”

Harry leant in as the kiss started in a lingering peck which somehow turned to a make out. The omega was more feral compared to Louis. There was a few teeth clashes, definitely a bit of tongue., lip sucking, mouth licking and some biting. Harry was holding the boy’s hips. Harry was the first to break apart just to give the omega a reconsidered offer, Harry didn’t want to knot the omega but he could give him an offer to satisfy his needs instead.

“You want to get rimmed babe? Just to make up for it? Haven’t tasted that lovely bum for some time.”

Who was the omega to deny that offer. He gave very little verbal confirmation except for a hum as the omega turned and had bottoms up with his bum in front of Harry. Harry chuckled and pulled down the leggings and left the panties on as he sat up and kissed the cheek of the bum. Hands ran up the back of the omega’s thighs and took the peachy cheeks in each hand. Harry begun to take off the panties as he kissed from the omega’s lower back to down the crack between the cheeks until he eventually meet the little shrunk hole that had closed up completely now.

“So pretty baby... getting all wet for me?”

Just as Harry called the omega pretty the hole slightly fluttered and some slick drizzled out in drips. The omega already felt content and they had only started. Harry was planning on getting the omega screaming if he could, make sure he can’t remember the knotting if he could. 

“Okay, now relax sweetie. Just enjoy.”

The omega relaxed all his muscles before the tingling sensation of Harry tongue licked over his hole. The omega was sensitive already but the fact that it’s been a while has made the omega even more sensitive. Harry flicked his tongue over the muscle a few times before locking his mouth around the muscle and gave a little suck that would drive out some of the slick that he loved to taste. After a few minutes of the same process Harry plunged his tongue in and out while licking the walls. It was fair to say that the omega was enjoying it, the omega was fisting the sheets as he moaned and heavily breathed into the blanket. Harry replaced his tongue with two finger as he went to work on leaving a hicky on the flesh on Louis’ bum. 

“You liking it babe? You taste so good. So sweet but salty. Love it. Look so pretty.”

With that Harry dived back in and ran the fingers down to Louis’ little length and left little touches about the shaft. Harry stopped for a slight second making the omega groan before Harry directed his hands to his own cheeks so the omega could hold the cheek apart for Harry. Once done Harry buried his face into the crease and left lick and suck over the rim. Harry went back to work on licking the slick out of the omega all the while he was tugging off the omega also. It wasn’t long before the omega screamed out ‘alpha’ with broken moans as he spilled onto Harry’s hand, his own chest, jumper and Harry’s legs beneath him which had trousers on. Finally, Harry let go of Louis’ and finished with a blow of air to the slightly stretched rim. Harry caressed the boys quivering thighs and quickly rising and falling back as the omega came down from the high. Eventually, the omega’s legs buckled as he fell onto Harry completely and continued to pant. Harry picked up the omega and turned them face to face and laid down as he stroked his mate trough the coming down until he spoke.

“Alpha... good alpha. Felt so good. Best apology. You’re turn, look so big in there. Can I?”

“You don’t have to, babe, this is for you.”

“Please alpha, want it.”

“Are you sure?”

The omega nodded frantically as he looked down to a very hard Harry in his trousers. He definitely wanted some of that. He doesn’t want a knot this time, he wanted a snack. Louis was quick to get to fiddling with the button only for Harry to help, before the omega got frustrated. The omega was grateful as he slid the restraints down along with the boxers and watched Harry not so Jr. slap up with a red tip the same colour as his rosey lips. 

“Go for it babe, I know what your thinking.”

The omega was thinking about his upcoming snack and couldn’t wait to have Harry coming into his mouth. The omega licked up the underside before spitting on his hand and tugging the bottom of the shaft as he swirled his tongue over the tip and sucked the head before dropping down a good few inches. Harry could tell this might be the best blowjob so far when Louis began to fondle his balls with his free hand.

***

The girls have been asking on the whereabouts of the couple since the others got back. Niall and Liam decided to see if they were in the room and went up to the room with the girls. They didn’t think anything would be sexual whatsoever since Louis wasn’t better yet but then again they didn’t expect the omega to be in charge. With out knocking Liam cracked the door open and looked in only to see about 8 inches of Harry dick down his throat as he deep throated the alpha. Liam immediately turned back to the group with eyes wide as he blocked the door from anyone’s innocent eyes, that doesn’t apply to Niall though.

“Not safe, not safe. Abort mission.”

Niall rolled his eyes and peaked in to see the same thing, Louis deep throating around 8 inches. He turned back with a more impressed expression compared to Liam’s shocked. They kept the girls away from the room and Niall was again quite straight forward to scar the girls.

“Unless you want to see your brother with a dick in his mouth, let’s go.”

There was some disturbed faces as they all simultaneously turned and walked away. Liam closed the door gentily not to alert the couple again with wide eyes.

“You have to admit that’s impressive. What was that 8 or 9 inches deep throated. He has no gag reflex. Let’s go tell Zayn, I wanna see his face.”

Liam laughed until Niall ran down the corridor and he sprinted after his.

“Stop you stupid leprechaun!”

***

The omega kept it as seductive as he could making sure to kept eye contact, make some noises every now and then as well as keeping his bum in view. Harry tangled his hand into the omega’s hair as he tipped his head back with a moan and a curse that was magic to the omega’s ears. 

“Fuck babe. Ughhh. So good... I’m close, Babe.”

The omega hummed around the shaft that he had just sunk down onto which sent vibrations through the alpha and caused Harry to moan again. The omega continued to bob his head with little flicks of the tongue and lots of sucking and saliva. The omega’s mouth was so warm and pleasurable that it should be illegal. His tongue was dancing around the alpha’s shaft as his hand followed- it was extremely pleasurable.

“Fuck Babe! Shit... I’m gonna... fuck.”

Louis gave a little squeeze to the base as his stayed at the tip of the length. The squeeze sent the alpha over the edge as he threw his head back and shot his thick white loads into the omega’s mouth. The omega used his hand to tug off the alpha and milk out his orgasm as he swallowed what he was given. Harry had his eyes shut and head thrown back as the omega popped off the limp length with a swallow and crawled back up Harry’s body to kiss the stunned alpha.

The omega pecked around Harry’s face as he came back to consciousness. He knew the alpha was completely back when his arms circled the omega’s waist. The omega smiled down to Harry with a small kiss.

“Tasty alpha. Thank you for the lovely snack.”

“You serve a divine dish yourself.”

The mate sat on Harry lap looking down to him as Harry sat up and took off the only article of clothing that he had on, his shirt, off. The omega eyes the mate who sat up and placed a hand on the back of the omega’s head and pulled him in for a kiss. A hot, open mouthed and wet kiss. Harry and the omega could both taste themselves in each other’s mouth. They were loving it. The two broke away from each other for a breath as the basically panted into each others mouths with their foreheads together. 

“For you, there’s always seconds. I’m your buffet.”

“Mmmh exquisite. A meal fit for a Prince then.”

Louis’ shirt was removed before he was pushed onto his back. Harry brought the omega’s legs around his shoulders as he looked up from his position above Louis’ crotch. It started off as an apology but it just turned into a beautiful symphony between their bodies that seemed to become more and more in tune with each other. Harry circled the omega’s rim with his thumb in a teasing manner.

“Will there be seconds?”

“Already served.”

Harry smiled to the omega and plunged his middle and pointer finger into the omega causing the omega to bite his lip as his eyes rolled back for a second in bliss. Harry winked before licking the hardening length of the omega. Harry was soon sucking the length in his mouth and fucked his fingers in and out of his omega. He even added another finger so the omega had three scissoring him open as Harry pleasured him with his tongue as well. The omega’s back was arched off the bed as he threw back his head.

“Mmmh alpha. Alpha so good. More please- m-more.”

Harry hummed and for the request making the omega moan again. He was almost fisting the omega as he fit the fourth finger in to stretched hole. The omega’s back was up off the bedding again and his legs clenched around Harry head. He felt so close yet so far.

“A- Alpha! Mmmmh ughhh ooohh. A- another another please?”

Harry again hummed but he didn’t want to hurt his little omega just because fisting him would possibly be a bit wider than Harry’s girth. Harry obliged anyways but hesitantly as he stuck his thumb in along with the others and was bringing his hand in so his wrist was at the rim. Harry popped off and kissed the omega’s inner thigh as he looked at the intrusion that he was causing. He could feel slick soaking his hand but really Harry couldn’t care about any mess in his hand.

The omega had his eyes clenched shut while his hands fisted the sheets. He was breathing heavily. Harry knew just what would send him over the edge as he searched for the omega’s special bundle of nerves. Harry knew he found it when the omega jolted. Harry massaged the spot as he kept his hand in to the wrist with his three fingers rubbing the specific spot. The omega went into spasms of continuous jolted as he panted with shaky breaths. His legs have tighten impossibly tighter around Harry. 

“Oh does that feel good babe? Go on and cum for alpha. Show me how messy you make yourself. Hmmm?”

“A-a-Alpha... mmmh fuck! Alpha- ALPHA!”

The omega screamed out as the orgasm created a body spasm. Harry continued to stroke the spot as the omega came before carefully removing his sticky hand and wiping it in the previous shirt that he was wearing. The omega was still panting with a red face as Harry picked him up and took him into his arms. That was a strong orgasm. The omega was limp in Harry hands as he settled the omega to sit on his lap with his omega’s head in his shoulder. Harry had to bring the mate back from the barely conscious state that he was in now. He stroked the boy’s lower back and sides.

“Omega? You there? Can you hear me? You did so well babe. Took 5 so well. If you need to be carried then I volunteer. You’re so pretty... are you coming back to me sweetheart? Heyy... There’s those beautiful blues. How are you sweetie? Shall we have a shower or something similar?”

The omega had opened his shiny royal blue eyes to show Harry that he was slightly responsive and conscious as he came out to the subspace after the intense bliss. It took a second to actually process the words said to him. The omega was so out of it currently. Harry laced their fingers together between the two of them. He was only registering what was said to him and what to say. Harry didn’t rush the confused omega. 

 

“Just wanna be with you Alpha, don’t mind...”

“Let me see your bum?”

He was slow to respond again but he got the question quicker than before. The omega turned in Harry’s lap before kneeling and bending over so he was bottoms up to the alpha. The alpha gave the omega a lingering kiss on the omega’s thigh in praise before slight spreading the cheeks to see the stretched hole leaking with slick still. It was gaping and fluttering from the exposure. The rim was red from the intrusions but glistening with the slick that covered his skin. 

“So pretty and open Babe.”

“Can- can you take a picture?”

Harry was hesitant but got his phone anyways.

“Spread your cheeks for me... gorgeous.”

Harry took a burst photo just so the omega could see the little flutter too. This boy was just a piece of art most of the time. A tap to the omega’s bottom alerted the omega that the alpha had finished so he turned back around and sat on the alpha’s lap while wrapping his legs around the alpha’s waist with his hands on the alpha’s shoulder. The omega took the the phone and hid it from Harry as he created a folder and added the burst to the folder as well as took a photo of their fronts together and also added the picture to the folder before handing it back to the alpha.

“Keep it, it’s a souvenir. Maybe add to your collection.”

The omega seductively ran his pointer finger down Harry’s torso with a small grind to his hips as he handed the phone over. The first this Harry saw was the folder named ‘Louis 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that long chapter then!? What was your favourite part? Out of hand apologies for definite. I just uploaded on the verge of sleep and I’m so tired and ughh the thought of school in the morning. But anyways I need sleep but I will reply to any comments in the morning;)! Leave your thoughts or your favourite part in the comments because I’ll love to know! Kudos and comments are my motivation and reminders to update! I love all you beautiful people! Keep in touch! <3 - C xx


	59. Playful Purring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What colour eyes will Harry see when Louis wakes up? Royal blue or crystal light blue? Louis gets playful and is back to his own competitive antics!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter over 3,000 words for you all! So, guess who fell asleep before uploading!!! This girl! I’m sorry about that... but ENJOY!!

Harry and Louis were still left here half an hour later with Harry cuddled into the blacked out omega. Did something go wrong? What exactly happened? Harry had his arm around the omega’s waist as he stayed eye level with the boy. He studied the boy’s many beautiful features. The one he was missing was he blue eyes. Question was which eyes was he going to see when Louis woke up. The dark seductive royal blues or the innocent bright blues. He loved both colours dearly and for sure his favourite colour was blue now. He couldn’t pick a favourite between the two blues though. He hopes at least one of his pups have Louis’ eyes- he’s indeared by the indulgent colour. 

Louis began to stir in his sleep causing the alpha to cradle the small omega to his body in a comforting manner as he slowly began to open his eyes and blink the sleep away. Harry calmed the waking omega.

“Shush, shush, shush. It’s okay babe, I’m here. Come back to me sweetheart. Want to see those beautiful blue eyes.”

Louis blinked away the sleep as Harry caressed his cheek fondly and edged him along but also didn’t rush him with completely waking up. Soon Louis had his eyes open and gazing into Harry’s greens. Light blues. The bright crystal blues were staring back at him sleepily. Harry smiled to the tired mate and continued to stroke the mate’s cheek lovingly. 

“Hey gorgeous, you still tired?”

Louis hummed and nuzzled into Harry’s bare chest as the hand that was caressing Louis’ cheek was now stroking his drying hair. Louis basked in the scent of his mate and could faintly pick up the scent of his own arousal and Harry previous arousal as well. He was obvious to him that Harry and his omega had done something at least remotely sexual. As if reading Louis’ mind the alpha answered.

“It was a bit of a long apology and got a bit carried away. Are you okay? Is your bum sore?... don’t worry I didn’t mate your omega, I’ll wait for you for that. Can I see, I just want to see if there is a big stretch or...”

“Yeah, as long as I don’t have to move.”

Harry kissed the boy’s nose as Louis closed his eyes again and let Harry be. He felt like he had a right to be tired and Harry knew that, then again he knew exactly what the little body had went through. Harry carefully lifted the shirt slightly and softly pulled down the underwear. He was careful with slight spreading the boy’s cheek to see a red hole that was slightly throbbing and swollen. It wasn’t surprised because the omega did have a large hand up there that belong to Harry, Harry had very large hands. 

Harry decided to get the ointment cream from before just to be safe about it. He applied the cream to the boy who he was pretty sure had fallen asleep again. Harry was as gentle and caring as he could be with rubs to Louis’ hips and back as he applied the cream. There was a slight flutter when the cold substance was applied but otherwise that was the only reaction that he received from the mate. For sure, Louis was asleep again.

When finished, Harry readjusted the boy’s clothing before going back and cuddling the small sleeping mate to his chest. There was light hums and small breaths that Louis exhaled in his sleep. The mate was adorable. Harry tried to convince himself that watching the omega sleep all night wasn’t creepy but the other side of his conscience won because to some that was apparently creepy and indicated to a ‘slight’ obsession. Whoever those people are. Who wouldn’t want to watch a small mate called Louis sleep. Sarcasm. The fond was practically splitting the alpha’s face as he held and observed the boy. So perfect. 

Harry’s eyes began to droop eventually. He wanted to stay awake so he could watch over the mate in case he woke up but soon the sleep took over and he drifted to sleep. 

The couple laid together in each other’s heat with their legs tangled and forehead against each other’s as they dreamt. Dreamt of one another, dreamt of their future. Harry dreamt of the Halloween party while Louis’ dreamt of their first Christmas together and then also his 20th birthday the day before Christmas. Louis’ dream turned very kinky very quickly and gave Louis some ideas for the Christmas, just because he wasn’t ready for mating doesn’t mean he can’t dream about it. Harry dreamt of Louis taking the ring and then them beginning the process of building their own house hopefully for early next year. 

***

Louis was the first to awaken from his dream land which gave him some time to calm his raging hormones. He was definitely stimulated by the dream but he managed to calm himself and settle before Harry also woke up. Louis got some time to draw over some tattoos as he thought about not only the dream but also the hopeful new house where they would raise their pups. Louis had a scan of the alpha’s body to see the new boxers that he hasn’t seen Harry ever wear before but he likes them. He liked the new fabric and the loose undergarments. Louis liked the look of them, the thin fabric that clearly see the print and size of Harry’s length and he also loved the fact that there could easily be a dick slip or something along those lines. Louis didn’t know how it was possible that he could feel the comfort of his mate that was unconscious with sleep. 

Louis just laid there. He felt more awake than when he woke up before. He felt refreshed. Even though he was awake he cuddled into the mate until he had been unaware to the two omega’s behind him that meant to internally cooingThere was a slight purr that the omega released as he laid his head in Harry’s neck where his scent was more prominent. He was alerted of his friends presences as a whispered ‘awe’ was heard. Louis looked over his shoulder and his first instinct was to block Harry’s lower regions that was easy to make out with a glance. Liam flicked Niall for his mistake and then gave an exaggerated smile to the laying omega. Fake bitches over here. 

“Hi boo. We were- we were just leaving. Just came to check on you because you went into hibernation for a day and your sisters wanted to see you today as well. Well we’ll be leaving.”

It was a stupid excuse by Liam. Even Niall laughed at his attempt at the start.

“Stay... stop talking bullshit, why and how long were you watching my alpha and I?”

Liam bit his lip for a second.

“Only a minute...”

Louis raised his eyebrow to the fibbing omega.

“Okay… okay, like a couple of minutes before you woke up.”

That was definitely over 10 minutes.

“Perverts. We will be down after Harry wakes up.”

As if on cue the sleep alpha threw an arm over the omega’s waist and pulled him into his chest protectively. He wasn’t awake but he was slightly aware meaning he’d be awake soon enough. 

“Okay... and Louis? You look very pretty.”

Louis smiled and blew kisses to his ohana as they left the couple in peace. They’re just perverts but Louis loves them anyways. Louis turned back to the alpha’s body and curled up under his mate’s chin with his leg thrown over Harry’s. Suddenly, Louis was pulled to Harry’s body by the small of his back. He was enveloped in the warmth of his mate’s arms. Blue meets green.

“Hey.”

“Hi princess... good morning.”

Harry checked the clock over Louis’ shoulder as the omega nuzzled into Harry’s chest when a slight purr was set off in his chest. He didn’t know what was up with his purring but he took it as something that is happening because of the return of the bond like as if his mate left and came back. Louis inhaled the natural sandalwood and rich pine scent of Harry’s, it was so calming and much better than any shower gel or deodorant. In their heat and rut they may sweat but that is the scent that protrudes from Harry and it’s amazing. He just smells great in general. 

“What time is it?”

“Just past 8.”

Harry observed the purring omega as he heard the purring get louder when he began to caress the mate’s lower back. Harry guess was as good as anyone’s really, he was think along the same lines as Louis with the returned bond. They weren’t even skin to skin from the waist up. 

“We happy baby?”

Louis was very content to say the least. His body was satisfied with its location and his mind was at rest. Louis nodded into Harry’s bare chest and tangled his legs with Harry’s. 

“Can I take off this babe? Want you skin to skin.”

Louis again nodded and sat up slightly while removing the large shirt. The purr quieted until Louis was laying back down pressed to Harry’s chest as the purring reached a new high. Louis can honestly say that when he was purring he felt like he was high in a way and he had butterflies swarming his tummy. Like his mind was fuzzy and the sensations travelled through his body like an endorphin.

The couple were laid there for probably another hour, give or take. At one point, Louis also moved a hand down Harry’s back and over his bum to feel the soft grey fabric of the loose boxers. Harry chuckled to his omega’s actions with a small squeeze to the omega’s waist. 

“Should we get up now princess?”

The mate hesitantly nodded and sat up with the alpha but still wrapped around him like a koala bear. Harry cooed to the mate and wrapped his arms around him.

“We in a cuddly mood today?”

Louis purred and hummed in satisfaction as the alpha stroked his back. At least his bum wasn’t sore since he was sat on it but then again he might not have noticed the pain in his backside yet.

“Can I check your bum again, sweetie? Just want to make sure it’s not sore or red.”

Louis begrudgingly dismounted the alpha’s lap and stayed on his hands and knees while Harry’s pulled down the lovely little light pink bikini trim panties. Upon inspection Louis’ rim seemed to go back to its normal colour of light pink and it had closed up to a normal size as well over night. All seemed to be fine. 

“Doesn’t hurt now, does it?”

“No. I’m fine Harry, don’t be worrying.”

“Okay, shall we get dressed then because neither of us are leaving the room like this.”

Louis nodded and put on the clothes that Harry gave him, some leggings and one of the alpha’s jumpers; Harry had his reasons. Harry was dressed in joggers and a muscle-tee kind of tank top that showed off his many love bites. He would love to show off his mate’s claim on him. He’ll wear them like an omega wears their mate’s mark, with pride.

Before they left the room Louis left a little kiss on a few of the love bites and intertwined their hands as they walked down the halls. Harry had one stop and turned to Louis for a brief second.

“By the way, you look beautiful today.”

“Thank you. You look very pretty too.”

“Hey, I’m an alpha. Alpha’s aren’t pretty. We are manly and masculine and powerful, fearlesss, bold, virile and- and handsome.”

“Oh sorry, shouldn’t upset my macho pouting alpha now, should I? You’re like a big teddy bear to me.”

“Fine, I’ll take that. Only to you though. I can be big and scary you know, just... don’t feel like it.”

“Okay babe, yes you’re very big and scary. Of course you are.”

“Yeah I am, now breakfast.”

Louis gave a playful roll to his eyes and let the alpha hold his waist as they walked to the kitchen. Louis was quite sure that Harry was puffing out his chest after the little conversation. Louis couldn’t help the smile that took over his face as they walked. His sunshine smile.

***

The couple were sat in the sitting room together after they had their breakfast and brushed their teeth. Louis can say Harry was an amazing cook, he cooked them a lovely full English breakfast and the two were starved. Both realise they actually haven’t really ate over the last two days. That resulted in Harry practically feeding Louis the whole plate when he said he was finished. 

The two finished off all the food and then just went up to brush their teeth before deciding to chill in the sitting room until someone comes and joins them since the room was questionably empty. They didn’t dwell on the question for long as they sat in their usual corner of the couch. 

Harry was slightly reclined as he leant into the cushion with his legs on the couch and bent at the knees and parted slightly. Louis was straddling the alpha and used the alpha’s bent legs as a place where he could sit back against, Harry was literally his chair. Louis was holding Harry’s hand in his as he played with the alpha’s fingers and rings while Harry’s other hand rest on Louis’ hip. They were indulging in playful conversation that they tried to keep serious. 

“Sorry princess, I disagree. I don’t think you could make me submit right now.”

“I think I could... if I wanted to. By any chance are you ticklish?”

“I don’t know babe, are you ticklish?”

Harry knew the answer already but he’d like to see the omega answer. He himself had tickled Louis in the car before and he’s also seen Niall tickle Louis before they were even mated. Louis slightly stumbled over his words with a slight tint to his cheeks. 

“Wha- no- I- I- no. That wasn’t the question.”

“That was my question, so are you ticklish?”

“N- no, I’m not.”

“Really? So, your not ticklish then?”

Louis shook his head and immediately regretted it when Harry smirked and flipped them carefully before he began to tickle the omega. He moved his fingers between his mate’s underarms to his side continuously as Louis squirmed under him. 

“Princess, I’ll only stop if you submit.”

“N... no no never.”

Louis had tears down his face from laughing as he tried to shield himself from Harry’s moving hands. How did this not go down as an assault? Who wants to be tickled really? It was fun at times but just no. Louis brought his knees up to his chest to try protect his tummy from the wandering hands on Harry as he searched for places to tickle the omega. 

“Come on babe, just admit that you submit. It’s all it takes to make it stop.”

“F-f-fuck off!”

“Not the exact words I was looking for princess. Try again.”

Louis was close to just giving in but he wanted to win. That obviously wasn’t going to give in but he had a plan. He could act mad for a while. Operation no cuddles or kisses is coming back. 

“Fine... fine I submit!”

Just to accentuate the notion he exposed the marked side of his neck to the alpha as the alpha stopped tickling with a chuckle and kissed the mark before going to kiss the omega’s lips only for the omega to turn his head and begin to sit up.

“Hey, babe? It was just a game.”

Louis sat up his his arms crossed and looked away from Harry with mock anger in his eyes. He also pretended to flinch away when Harry went to touch him. Harry thought he had just messed up terribly. That he had just lost all of Louis’ trust with touch. Harry didn’t really catch on to the whole facade. 

“Cuddle? I’m sorry.”

“No... please just don’t touch me.”

There was small tears verging Harry’s eyes. Harry knelt in front of the omega and only had a hand on Louis’ ankle. Louis made sure to not look at the alpha because he’d crack. 

“Princess? I’m sorry... I’m sorry. Please... just don’t leave.”

Louis had no idea where the whole don’t leave came from but the alpha had a few tears running down his face. Harry was back on the couch facing the omega. Maybe, Louis will just end it here since technically he’s submitting and he’s begging for forgiveness, plus Louis doesn’t like hearing his alpha cry.

“I won.”

Harry sniffled and looked to the mate with confusion.

“What?...”

Then it hit him. He didn’t feel anger in the bond but felt the sense of achievement that held its place instead.

“You little minx!”

Louis laughed as Harry quite literally picked him up and brought them into the position they were at the start with Louis straddling Harry’s lap with Harry’s knees behind him. Louis wiped the tears and gave the mate a lingering kiss before pulled back with his sunshine smile that was just too contagious.

“I won, don’t cry alpha. I wouldn’t be mad at you for making me smile but you should know that tickling is never good.”

Harry chuckled and pulled them chest to chest as he blinked away the tears. Louis left continuous kisses on the alpha’s lips as he held his alpha’s curling hair with a gentle hand on the alpha’s cheek.

“That was mean babe.”

“I know, but I won.”

Louis smiled to the smiling alpha. They were in a content gaze as they smiled to each other in their own world until Harry playfully licked the omega’s nose. Louis giggled and wiped his nose with his hand before intertwining their hands and crossing the hands over Harry’s head. Both looked to each other fondly for a pregnant moment before Louis slid his hands down Harry’s arm and held the alpha’s jaw and went into a passionate kiss. Everything was fine and they were getting Louis better if he was back to his playful antics and competitive mindset. That’s what made Harry happy, they were getting Louis better. All Louis could think of was the fact that he won.

Point Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playful Louis!!! And purring Louis at the beginning!!! What was your favourite part? I loved the playful part in the sitting room! Louis is getting better! Again, I’m sorry about not uploading before I feel asleep but I was editing and fell asleep with my phone in my hand... but anyways how are you all? Leave you opinion in the comments, I love to read and reply to them and it’s my favourite part of the day! Kudos and comments are my motivation and my reminders to update! I love all you beautiful people! Keep in touch! <3 - C xx


	60. Friendly Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Couch shenanigans and kidnapping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 2,500 words!!! IMPORTANT END-NOTE, PLEASE READ!!!

Harry’s hands stroked up the inside of Louis’ jumper as the two made out on the couch. The kiss was slow like the two were savouring the touch but also trying not to scare the omega. The two were both smiling in between small pecks. Louis let out a little giggle as Harry’s hands ran along the omega’s sides. 

“Hey! Save it for the bedroom!”

Louis broke his lips away from his tasty alpha and looked over to see Niall, Liam, Lottie, félicity, Phoebe and Daisy all stood at the door. The girls had mixes of shock, repulsion and smug shown in their. Niall and Liam could definitely agree that Louis and Harry were a hot couple and they’d have very pretty pups. 

A blush and an innocent smile made its way to Louis’ face before he looked back down to Harry to see the alpha already staring back up at him. A smirk was portrayed on Harry’s face before he sat up and checked over the omega. Harry lifted and sat Louis next to him while keeping his arm around the omega’s waist and his hand on his thigh.

“I am not sorry.”

Harry was quite cocky considering he had submitted to the small omega only around fifteen minutes ago and also considering it was being cocky to Louis ohana and his actual biological family. Louis gave a little smack on the mate’s thigh that only made Harry chuckle to the omega and place a kiss on the mate’s temple. Both knew that the hit didn’t hurt Harry whatsoever, barely even a slight sting. Both were glad that they had returned to a sort of playfulness that they had before the incident, Louis was getting better and this was an indication in itself to prove that. Louis didn’t need some therapist because he had Harry plus he was more likely going to tell Harry what he is feeling compared to some stranger. Louis leaned into Harry body with his head against Harry’s shoulder as he smiled. He found that he was beginning to smile more and he could in thanks the doings of the mark. Harry was able to dull any sadness and ignite a flame of happiness that enveloped Louis. Harry was able to help fight his demons, quite literally. 

The friends sat down to Harry’s side and let the family hesitantly take a place next to Louis. Lottie was sat next to the brother then it was the twins and then félicity. Louis was the first to initiate anything since the last time he talked to his sisters was when they first found out about the incident in court. They didn’t know what to think. What happened to Louis in court? They were still trying to wrap their minds around the fact that Louis was raped. They just didn’t know what to say or what to do.

“Come here.”

Harry moved to let the family cuddle with some space. The twins sat on a leg each while the two older girls took his sides. The sibling indulged in a much needed hug. He was reunited with his sisters finally. All had their foreheads in the middle of the hug as they held each other.

“I know it’s hard to wrap your head around and I know that you might not completely understand it but it’s very serious. As long as you believe that it is serious and should not be excepted then you don’t need to go into details that haunt me daily.” 

The girls nodded to their brother and leaned back and pecked his cheek. Louis left little peck on the sisters’s forehead before the siblings broke away and took their place on the couch again as Louis returned to his alpha. He was happy to have little moments with his family like that. It was natural. 

Harry circled Louis’ waist and brought the omega legs to rest across his lap. Harry had an arm around Louis’ waist while the other adorned Louis thigh, he kept his hand next to Louis’ knee just to be sure. Louis basked in the embrace as he leant into his mate’s comforting touch. 

“So, what’s been going on in the palace then?”

Harry was curious about the events and whether or not they were in newspapers currently or anything. Things happened so fast in reality. He expected news and what has everyone been like while the couple closed themselves off in their room.

“Well Louis’ on the front cover of some newspapers. People have their suspicions and it’s blowing up at the moment. Avoid social media for a while. Everyone is fine, all are preparing for the court case again tomorrow. You might want to actually lock the door as well.”

The couple furrowed their eyebrows at the two giggling friends. There something going on here. The couple didn’t know exactly what was going on right now. Confusion was striking through both side of the bond.

“What are you in about?”

“We’ll talk about it later.”

Niall winked to Louis not so discreetly and the omega wasn’t enjoying this secrecy but he figured that he was going to have to wait, after mentally noting it he calmed slightly and relaxed into Harry’s shoulder. Louis rolled his eyes to his ohana.

“What happened in the court?”

No one must have told the girls about what happened to their brother when he was rushed to the hospital. To see it would have been scary but then to have no explanation especially when they were so close would be entirely frustrating. Louis address his sisters with a smile and moved the fabric of his jumper down so the mark was viewable. 

“It was the pool of the silver fluoride which blocked the mark and it broke and dispersed. It hurt immensely but it was worth it. We have our bond back.”

Harry left a kiss on Louis’ temple with a stroke to Louis’ leg simultaneously. It was fair to say that the incident had only made their bond stronger, it only made them stronger as a couple. Molding then into who they are going to be in the future. The touchiness was unavoidable, it just seemed to happen again and again. There was little kisses, small strokes and even playful pinches. They were in an infatuation phase. They were truly addicted to the electricity that flowed through the bond when anything was done, like a personal drug of ecstasy. 

Louis was moved completely into the alpha’s lap when others joined the group in the room an hour or so later. Zayn picked up his own mate and sat down with said alpha now in his lap while the mothers sat on each side of the couple in the middle. Louis was now sat with his back to the alpha’s chest and Harry’s hands rested on his tummy and Louis’ head rest against his shoulder. Harry moved the omega so he was across his lap and the alpha’s arm was around the omega’s shoulders and the omega’s head in the crook of his arm. Lottie was the first to address the air of fondness in the air.

“Make them stop. My teeth are rotting here from all their sweetness!”

The group that we’re just previously here agreed with a laugh and Louis giggled into Harry’s chest. It was a playfully comment with its truth behind it. On the serious note, Johannah rested her hand on Louis’ shin.

“Are you ready to go back into court tomorrow?”

Louis was unsure. It was a situation that he forgot to think of. He would much rather stay with his family and mate in the palace but it had to be done, didn’t it? It didn’t stop him from dreading the event even more than he had to. But was he ready? No, not really. But did he have a choice to be ready? No, no he didn’t.

“I have to be, don’t I? Wouldn’t look good if I just didn’t show up.” 

Harry stroked over the omega’s waist in comfort along with a gentle squeeze. He had an idea to share to the little mate but it will have to wait, for now.

There was gentle conversation about the court tomorrow and Harry could tell that Louis was beginning to get anxious at this stage, agitated. He could go about his plan. He will.

Harry held his mate tightly before abruptly standing up. Louis was jolted over Harry shoulder and was held there. On the plus side he got to stare at the alpha’s bum. Harry bum is under appreciated in this relationship. Harry began to walk out of the room leaving the group of people questioning what was happening.

“Where are you going?!”

They were pretty sure it was Niall that shouted to them we they passed through the door. The omega’s voice was easily distinguishable.

“I’m kidnapping him!”

Louis let out a playful scoff as Harry confused the room even more before striding up to their room to get something. Louis could only guess that they were going to the room by the general direction that Harry was walking in.

“So, I’m being kidnapped now?”

“Yes and you like it. You love your captor.”

“You’re the reason for my Stockholm Syndrome.”

Harry chuckled at the omega and gave a little pat to his bum as a way to say he was correct.

“Exactly, how are you back there?”

“I’m more than okay. Look at what I have?”

Just to finish the point squeezed Harry’s bum with both hands with an exaggerated ‘mwah’ sound. Harry turned his head slightly to kiss the bum on his shoulder. A perfect view.

“I have this princess. I think this one is better too.”

At this stage Harry had got to the room and pocketed what he was looking for before leaving the room again to Louis’ confusion. Louis thought this was all going to lead to them cuddling in the middle of the bed and they maybe watch some movie but now they were leaving. Where exactly are they going?

“Where are you taking me?”

“Somewhere.”

“Can I get down?”

“No. I’m carrying you all the way. Unless you can get out of it, then you can walk.”

Louis had a small pout before he remembered that the alpha couldn’t even see him. He pondered walking but he doesn’t know how far he has to walk so he just laid there limp as he traced over Harry’s protruding back muscles. The alpha’s body looked overall delicious in general.

“You know what would make this journey better?”

“What princess?”

“If this shirt of yours will just disappear. How long until we get there?”

“Only another minute princess, be patient.”

Louis could argue that Harry missed out on his very important need of the alpha having no shirt but Louis will probably get his way at some point or another. Harry, true to his word, arrived at the mystery destination as he abruptly stopped and placed Louis down. 

When Louis turned he knew he should have expected their clearing. The leaves were all falling, blanketing the ground in their amber shades. The trees were undressing their summer clocks as the flowers wilted into the ground where they will shoot up in spring again. There was still a slightly warm hue to the air with gentle wind. It was a perfect autumn scene. It looked different but not in a bad way. It looked magical.

“So, What are we doing today?”

Harry winded his arms around the little omega and rested his chin down onto the omega’s head as he swayed them side to side. 

“Whatever you want sweetheart. You want to dance?”

“It’ll be a pleasure, shall we dance your highness?”

Louis turned in Harry’s arms with a smile matching Harry’s. Harry stroked the omega’s back before sliding his hands into Louis’ smaller ones. Harry was on one knee with Louis hand in his and a kiss to the knuckles.

“May I have this dance princess?”

“Of course, your highness.”

Harry trailed a few kisses up Louis’ arm before leading the omega into the clearing. They started with the waltz. They added some turns as the made their way around the clearing. At one point Harry turned Louis and held him back to chest with their arms crossed over in front of Louis. It was an intimate sway from there as Harry left a ghost of a kiss in the back of Louis’ neck before spinning him back around after leaving Louis practically breathless. The omega’s neck was a truly sensitive spot especially with a couple. The back of their necks are especially sensitive and that’s why if you were to grab the back of their neck it would make them submit immediately and go pliable but Harry would never use such a primitive move to sedate his omega in nearly any situation unless it was to save Louis’ life or helping him prevent something that could cost his life. It’s why Harry was disgusted at how Nick held the boy hard enough to make him bruise, it was revolting.

“You are a very pretty princess. Getting better also.”

“Thank you, I try.”

Harry smiled at the small amount of sass in that statement. A lingering kiss was shared between the two, it may have been a short interaction but it was long enough for Louis to stop and break the hold to wind his arms around Harry’s waist. 

“Do you want to do a different dance?”

Harry questioned his mate after breaking the kiss while resting his forehead against Louis’.

“Yeah, what are we going to do?”

“Ready princess?”

“Ready for wha-“

Just as Louis was going to question it he was lifted in the air above Harry but he was no where near straight in the position as Harry held him by the hips. Louis hands were braced on Harry’s shoulders as he screeched. Harry just had to laugh at the omega’s expression. 

“Straight legs princess, get us that sexy pose.”

Louis did straighten his legs and held them their as he smiled and shuck his head at the alpha.

“Can I come down now?”

Harry respond by carefully placing the omega on the floor and dipping him down with a hand on his back and the other lifted the omega’s leg. After a quick kiss and a squeeze To Louis upper thigh and finally they were back standing upright. 

From there on out there was a lot of playful moves and spins after Harry just turned on some popular music. They weren’t dancing to the beat but they didn’t care. They were just having fun. Both were laughing at their own antics and at some of each other’s mock facial expressions while dancing. It was like a try not to laugh but only with each other. At some points they’d sing the words to the song but playfully. 

Harry had lifted Louis slightly off his feet and spun them both around making the two dizzy but this was just them in their element really. Louis’ hands were balanced on Harry’s upper arm with his legs clinging around Harry by the waist. The two were laughing until Harry stumbled a bit and Harry just stopped to catch his balance. 

“Let’s just sit down.”

That was Harry code for ‘I’m going to embarrass myself by falling because I’m dizzy’. They were both open books. Harry sat with Louis in the middle of his crossed legs as Louis hugged the alpha.

“Thank you.”

“Why are you thanking me princess?”

“Thank you for ‘kidnapping’ me. I like coming out here and I love dancing with you.”

Harry left a tender kiss on Louis’ temple and rocked them side to side in an embrace. It was fair to say that they both enjoyed coming out here as much as the other. It was there personal therapy where they could just let everything go and have a picnic or dance and maybe even swim if it wasn’t so cold.

“Thank for coming with me, I’m glad I can make you smile with something a simple as dancing.”

Louis hummed in the embrace and they stayed there. They don’t know how long they were there but it was a large stretch of time. 

They just sat in each other’s embrace taking in the moment as their song played, thinking out loud by Ed Sheeran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I didn’t upload last night because I decided I wouldn’t upload everyday because it is stressful with school and then balancing a social life as well. So, I was think along the lines of uploading every other day? I know that I have some readers that doing read everyday and get left behind as well as new comers and that would also allow them to maybe catch up and also give me time to write without rushing. How does that sound to you all? Please comment on it because I’m someone who needs approval and verification. 
> 
> How was this chapter? What was your favourite part? Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, I will always reply. I love all you beautiful people! Keep in touch! <3 - C xx


	61. Second Court Case Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the second court case days. How does it all work out? Harry gets angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just over 3,000 words!!! ENJOY!!

Court. It was the day where they went back to court. Harry and Louis were both still laid in bed closely cuddling comfortably. Harry had gotten frustrated with wearing underwear so last night he politely asked the omega if he was okay with Harry sleeping naked. There was very little times where Harry doesn’t sleep naked. He loves walking around bare and he definitely would do that once they have their own house in a secluded area. Louis wouldn’t mind that one bit either. His mate had a wonderful body that was worth admiring.

“We have to get up soon princess.”

“I know but 5 more minutes? You’re so warm and just 5 more minutes.”

“Babe you also said that 10 minutes ago.”

It was true Louis didn’t want to leave the sanctuary between Harry’s body and the blankets, a personal heaven. Louis nuzzled into the alpha and crawled on top as if he could hold down the alpha by himself, delusional to put it short and easy. Harry chuckled at the omega’s effort and took his chance to caress the slither of skin under Louis’ shirt. The omega was so soft and warm but Harry had to avoid any temptation, he’d wait for his mate to come to him first when he’s fully recovered.

Harry smiled to the omega before sitting up from his laid down posture. Louis pouted at the wasted effort when trying to hold down the alpha. Harry pecked the mate’s pouty lips quickly several times before giving a pat on the mate’s thigh to signal to get up now. They were in need of shower after the relentless dancing and playing around.

“Come on princess. We have to have a shower and-“

“You could’ve said that earlier! That’s a lot more tempting... now let’s go get wet and naked!”

Harry only laughed and stood to walk after his omega that raced into the bathroom and stripped as he went, he would fall over if he wasn’t careful. Harry sauntered in after him to see his bouncing boy waiting for him with the water running. 

“Excited Babe?”

Louis nodded, he just wanted to hug Harry under the water while Harry looks after him and takes care of him. He just wanted to jump and wrap himself around Harry’s torso so he can have Harry’s skin touching his own. It was like the bond was stronger than it was before the incident which means they have a bit more urgency to be touching and it might be like that for a period of time before it actually settles. The thing about the heightened bond was that Harry could know about what Louis was thinking about nearly all of the time. 

“Come here babe, I know you want to.”

With Harry’s kindness to offer also mixed with his deep morning voice was more than enough to convince Louis. Louis walked over quick enough and hugged the alpha before two taps to the bottom signalled for him to jump up. After a graceful jump up Harry held the omega and got them both into the shower. Harry was quick to get their hair sorted out before sitting on the shower floor with the mesh shower pouf and the body wash. It was one of their favourite parts of the shower, where they get to clean each other without it necessarily being sexual. Just being able to touch each others skin with a reason. Being able to clean and smooth their fingers over each other soapy soft skin.

Eventually the pair were out of the shower dried, dressed and hair dried. Louis was dressed in some slacks and a light blouse. Harry went a bit more formal that that and had black slacks, white dress shirt and black blazer, he was going to wear a tie but preferred the unbuttoned collar. Louis was straightening out the clothes on him when Harry unexpectedly came up behind him and hoisted him up onto his shoulder like yesterday before walking out the room and through the corridors. Louis let out a screech at the unexpected movement and only knew what was happening when he saw Harry’s bum. 

“Where are we going nooowww? I just straighten my cloths.”

“You make the funniest noises when your surprised. You can straighten your cloths later but for now we have something to do.”

“And what is ‘something’?”

Harry didn’t answer the mate. Louis eventually found out that it was good that Harry was feeding them when they arrived to the kitchen where Harry cooked for them. Harry feed the omega until both were full. Harry loved to take care of his mate daily. A favourite pass time. 

***

The room was crowded. The air was thick. Tensions were high. Louis fidgeted as he was called up to the barrister. They were back in the court with their family surrounding them like a family tribe. There was slightly more people in the crowd than before and they could only guess that at least one of them is a journalist or some type of class for a project.

Louis shakily stood up with the help of his mate as he walked up the barrister. Louis was nervous. He found it difficult to talk about the incident since memories just tended to enclose him. After reciting the thing said to him about promising his telling the truth, Mr.Cowell stood up and began to ask questions.

“Now Louis, how do you know Mr.Grimshaw?”

Louis was silent for a second as if he completely taking in his bearings but nonetheless answered the question. It was like that for nearly all of them.

“He’s in some of my classes in school.”

“What happened on that Thursday 9am?”

“I was upset going into school and I went to the bathroom to calm myself before my double drama class. Someone came in the door but I thought nothing of it until the door locked and- and I was pushed into a wall. I was threatened with an army knife to undress and not to tell. Before I was raped I had diluted silver fluoride poured in my mark as well to block my bond with my mate.”

“What happened to the mark the other day in court?”

“The pool of silver fluoride that was blocking the bond broke and sent the chemical through the bloodstream. It was excruciatingly painful.”

The questions continued until Louis was allowed to sit back down. Nick was up next. He didn’t even remotely tell the truth, it was all bullshit. Everyone knew he was lying. He seemed to think he was clever when he answered some questions with ‘no comment’. Harry got really pissed off at one point during the questioning.

“Did you have sex with Louis Tomlinson on that Thursday morning?”

“Yes.”

He was tripping over his own lies as he said he wasn’t guilty earlier on and that he was somewhere else, if he wanted to lie then at least make it somewhat convincing. That questioned ticked off the total alpha by itself but it continued on.

“Did Louis consent to the sex?”

“Yes, he did.”

This was the point Harry snapped. If they weren’t in a court room then he’d just go up there and tear his body a part piece by piece. But not in a court room. A deep rumble ignited in the alpha’s chest as he glared to the no good alpha who was just proving himself to be a nuisance. 

“He fucking didn’t! You know bloody well he didn’t! Why would you threaten him with a knife if he wanted it!”

The gavel was sent down a couple of times sending the court to a silence. The noise brought everyone’s attention to Judge Walsh.

“Order in court! Harry your up next.”

Harry seated himself and Louis put a hand on his alpha’s thigh to get his attention. Harry turned to see the crying omega mouth that it’s okay. Louis just looked broken. While they continued to question Nick, Harry turned to his mate and wiped away his tear before giving the omega a small hug with a squeeze and a kiss to the nose as he pulled away. Louis needed that comfort and he was luckily just sat next to his omega so he could do so.

“Harry? You’re up?”

Harry snapped out of his daze thanks to Louis and stood up to the barrister. After the normal procedures he was being asked many questions.

“When did you find out about the incident?”

“On the Saturday, two days after the assault.”

“Why weren’t you told earlier?”

“I wasn’t told because Nick told Louis that if he told anyone he’d kill him and also that people would be disgusted and would leave him.”

“What happened after the assault?”

“I picked up Louis from school and I didn’t notice the quietness or the flinching since I thought he was still mad about a stupid argument we had earlier. He was so afraid of and contact and didn’t talk. He’d have nightmares every time he was asleep until he was afraid to sleep because of the traumatic terrors. He’d be constantly getting sick because of some type of anxiety that flared up after being touched or just waking up. It caused several mental issues to strike. He was broken.”

“We have reason to believe he ran away after he told you.”

“That’s true, I said something so stupid that I’d kick myself over it so many times. He shouted it in the moment and just ran. He ran to where we had our first date and I easily found him. It was all okay after that. We talked for some time before I carried him back sleeping.”

The questions continued on until it was a break and the couple could leave and get a second to themselves for at least a moment. Harry was eager to get his mate alone to comfort him and just hold him in general. Harry guided Louis with a hand on his waist and a stride in his step into an empty conference room and sat with the omega. Hopefully no one saw them come in. Harry sat louis to straddle his lap with arms encasing the mate in his grasp. 

Louis still had a few tears in his eyes as he kept his gaze downward. He sniffled and it set off more tears that fell onto their lap. Harry pulled the boy to him and slid his hands up the back to Louis’ shirt to help comfort the omega with skin to skin contact.

“Hey princess, don’t cry. It’s going to be okay. Just think he’s going to go to prison after this and you know what we’ll do? We’ll be starting our life, getting a house, eventually getting married and eventually starting our own family. I’m not leaving whether you like that or not. I love you.”

Louis nodded into Harry’s chest and sniffles back any tears. Harry pulled back and thumbed away the tears with a smile to the mate. There was little light kisses left above the apple of Louis’ cheek, just below the eye. Louis was beginning to calm. It was inevitable to disappear somewhere else instead of going back into the court. The hands on Louis’ back were returned and stroked the boy’s back as Harry littered the boy’s face with light feature like kisses. 

“Calm done sweetheart, it’s not worth your tears.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

Louis leaned back and fanned his eyes to stop himself from crying as Harry caressed his waist, poor little pet. Harry pushed the office chair back and spun them around just to see how Louis would react. Louis buried his face into Harry’s neck with a small giggle as the tears dried up. As long a Louis is happy. As long as he isn’t crying, Harry hates when his mate is upset.

“There’s no need to be sorry babe. Only a couple more hours and then we can go have a bath maybe wine? Whatever you want princess, just need to get through these next few hours.”

With that the couple left the room and walking into the court only after making it in just before the judge walked in. Close call.

When they court was in session Mr.Cowell brought up the group of friends and the mothers to question individually. He even called Nick up who lied his way through the whole questioning again, prick. Once Nick’s lawyer was brought up he called upon one of Nick’s friends who had an ‘alibi‘ for the alpha. Louis didn’t know the name of the lawyer or the friend. But then Harry’s called up and it can’t be good. 

“Harry is it true that you attacked Nick during class on the Monday?”

“It is true, I had just watch the camera footage and lost my temper.”

It was nothing compared to the incident but Harry knew that was what they were going to ask him. They wanted to just get some leverage, anything that they could get their hands on. It’s probably wouldn’t change the sentence whatsoever but some journalists might just catch on to that and it will be in newspapers. Hopefully not. 

Louis just gave Harry reassuring smiles whenever the alpha directed his gaze over to the omega throughout his questioning which was the majority of the time. Harry had a few questions thrown to him which he answered honestly. He couldn’t believe what some of the questions entailed, he couldn’t believe they even ask him it.

“How did you feel when you found out Louis cheated on you?”

“He didn’t cheat on me. If you don’t expect me, a humane alpha, to stand by my mate’s side while he’s suffering then you’re wrong. Louis didn’t cheat because he didn’t want that, he was assaulted.”

Harry was already seething as he gritted his teeth together to stop himself from attacking the lawyer or Nick, the lawyer just had to go and make everything worse.

“Are you sure the omega isn’t over reacting? Looks like he could’ve got out of the bathroom?”

“Someone does not over react to rape! He couldn’t get out of the fucking bathroom because your client blocked him and threatened him with a fucking knife! Not only was he assaulted sexually but also physically and mentally!”

They just admitted that Louis was raped. That was just enough indication to justify the whole story. Harry was clenching his fists at his side as he resisted the urge to jump over the barrister and get himself in trouble. It only took one calm smile and Louis mouthing ‘calm down’ over to him to sedate the alpha’s anger. The omega definitely got him out of some trouble. After those few questions, Harry was sent back to his chair. 

After a few more interviews with some of Nick’s friends who gave false alibis, Judge Walsh finished with a statement and sent the jury into a conference room.

“I think we have all we need here, stay seated while the jury discuss whether Nick Grimshaw is or isn’t guilty.”

It wouldn’t take long and they all knew that, everyone except the blinded alpha himself who seemed very proud of himself. Cocky, arrogant and a scum. That’s all he was and probably will only ever be. Maybe jail will sort his priorities straight. 

The court case didn’t last long considering the fact that all the evidence leaded to one word. Guilty. The alpha was definitely going to jail and everyone was fingers crossed for it. The scum deserved to be behind bars. The break would only be small, estimated to only be about a few minutes.

Harry pulled the omega into his lap and gave him an appropriate hug and held him. At this point he wanted to make sure the omega was constantly comforted just to be sure. The soft fluffy chestnut hair was laid on Harry’s shoulder as they waited the return of the jury. A large hand wrapped around the omega’s thigh, giving him a sense of security in Harry’s grasp as the hand clasped around the majority of Louis’ mid thigh. Louis gave a slight peck to the alpha and rested again until the door opened again and the jury reentered the court, taking their seats collectively. 

The air was dense with anxiety from everyone in the room. Just because the answer was obvious didn’t mean it was 100% final. One member of the jury stood and calmly but slowly walked up to the judge and told him their verdict before reclaiming his seat. 

“And the defendant has been accused guilty for the act of rape and harassment. You be sent to the prison with no chance of early release for 40 years for your crimes. Detain him.”

Guilty. Guilty. He was going to jail and the couple couldn’t contain the smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was that chapter? You might recognise the start because I uploaded this once for 24 hours. Oops. Anyways, how was that and did you like it? What was your favourite part? Do you have any questions at all because feel free to comment them and I’ll answer. Leave your comments because I love to read and reply to them! Kudos and comments at my motivation and reminders to update! I love all you beautiful people! Keep in touch! <3 - C xx


	62. Laying Languidly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s just a hazy day for Louis and Harry gets to care for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few words under 3,000! I don’t know if it’s been 2 days or not or if it’s been more but I’ve been busy with just life in general and I actually need to get writing again since I’m only pre writing 65 so I’m not like 10 chapters ahead which bothers me but it’ll do for now. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER FOR NOW!

The couple had spent the majority of the day with the family and friends before retiring to their room for the night around 8pm. There was the big question if Louis wanted to go into school for the last two days before the Halloween holidays where the palace hosted a Halloween announcement party. The couple were laid on the bed cuddled together. Louis had a large shirt and some panties that Harry told him to change into when he put on some of Harry’s boxer briefs. Harry was just naked because that’s the way he feels most comfortable and Louis wasn’t complaining really. Harry had asked whether it was okay to be bare and made sure Louis wasn’t uncomfortable because if he was then he’d wear loose boxers that seemed to struggle to keep the alpha’s length contained most of the time. 

“So, are we going to be bring you to school tomorrow?”

Louis thought about question. On one hand he was thinking about going but then again what is the point of going in for one or two days when he’s feeling quite lazy. Louis pouted as if to get his point across to the alpha and tell him he didn’t want to go school.

“Why not princess?”

Louis didn’t really have any explanation except for entire laziness but he could come up with something on the spot if he wanted to that was also true. Louis brushed his hand over the alpha’s chest like he was mesmerised by the skin until his eyes snapped up the meet the greens that were already unsurprisingly looking at him.

“Because I can be here... cuddling with you all day and not in school.”

Louis was trying his hardest to convince the alpha of his argument but Harry saw right through the facade. Harry pulled his mate flush to his chest and trapped the little omega’s hand between them. Louis would definitely prefer being nuzzled up to his mate in the morning instead of an uncomfortable school chair listening to some boring teacher.

“Babe if you don’t want to to school then just say. I’m not going to make you stay nor go if you don’t want to.”

“I don’t want to go to school then.”

Harry latched his hand under Louis’ knee and pulled him half onto the alpha’s large body. The position was very comfy so Louis stayed there. He had a large hand on the back of his mid thigh and then the other was around the small mate’s waist and rested on Louis’ back. Louis’ leg was across the alpha’s body and knee bent at a 90 degree angle. It was a very comfy position that he would make no move to leave anytime soon, definitely better than any class that he could be in.

“The announcement party is on Sunday and what’s that like... 4 days away.”

The day was slowly creeping up and they couldn’t wait to be announced as a couple. Harry couldn’t wait to give Louis the promise ring as well but he had to bat away the thoughts in case the bond projected any feelings to Louis. Louis thought about the announcement himself and Harry could feel the happiness through the bond. 

“So, princess, what would you like to do today?”

“Can we watch a movie?

“Of course.”

Louis nestled into Harry’s body as Harry got out a remote from the nightstand and turned in the television that seemed to be already plugged in, thank god because Louis wasn’t going to get up or let Harry get up to plug it in. Harry took a few minutes to pull up Netflix and get in the menu all the while Louis breathed in Harry’s scent like oxygen, like his lifeline. 

He loved the musky scent of pine accompanied with the soft scent of scandal wood, truly delicious. He could bask in the the smell all day if he could, maybe he will. Louis’ fingers danced along Harry’s skin as they left light ghost trails on the skin. Harry had very smooth and pretty skin that was just delightful to run your fingers across, Louis is very privileged. 

A delicate purr rumbled in Louis’ chest and vibrated softly against Harry. The purring was just getting lower and lower by the days and very soon it probably wouldn’t be a regular thing but for now the couple will enjoy the purring. A large hand smoothed over the exposed skin of Louis’ back when Harry wanted to have more contact. Louis was still scenting the alpha’s neck with diligence as if it was the only thing he could ever do. He let the scent evade his senses and make his body all fuzzy while he vibrated in a purr.

“Is my princess happy?”

Louis could barely pick up any of the words but he nodded in to Harry’s prominent throat crevices anyways. He couldn’t focus while in was in this state, he was beginning to feel heavy with sleep while he laid on his alpha. This is where he wanted to be right now and probably for many years to come. When he gets in this heavy state on euphoria it only goes one of two ways, really tired and cuddly or a horny desperate omega. Either or. 

“Any specific movie?”

Harry asked the omega another question but he didn’t hear any of it, too lost in the fuzz that was taking over his body that was beginning to get heavy with sleep. Harry didn’t necessarily know that the omega was in a space-y type of mind set until he truly looked at the purring mate. 

He looked into the very glazed over eyes of he mate that wanted to just get back to the alpha’s neck as if it was a mission. Louis’ body was like as if it was boneless as he laid languidly. The omega’s eyes weren’t focused, like as if he was off daydreaming but wasn’t at the same time. The omega probably has no idea on where they even are right now. 

“Hey princess, can you hear me sweetheart?”

No reply. It was obvious that the omega was in a space-y type of headspace. Harry dropped the remote to his side and smoothed up the soft skin of Louis’ side, all the way up to under Louis arms before going back down and up and down and up. The purr rumbled louder through the omega and harry even thumbed over the omega’s perky nipples which resulted in a louder purr.

Harry left a few pecks on Louis soft parted lips that left Louis searched for the lips again. He’s like a cute little kitten. Harry wrapped the little kitten up in his hold and also stroked the mate’s cheek which Louis laid into and chased the comfort. After the hand was removed the mate resorted to continuously butting and rubbing his head off of Harry’s chest like as if he was a actual cat. Harry knew the omega couldn’t hear but he couldn’t help but whisper into the mate’s ear.

“My pretty little purring princess. You sleepy, baby? You happy there with my scent? You’re going to smell like me, aren’t you? Little space-y, aren’t we? Don’t worry baby, I’ll take care of you.”

And he will. Louis didn’t get a word of that as he dazed up at Harry like as if he was just trying to work out something or hear what he was saying. He did tune in the end, he heard Harry say that he’ll look after him and that’s all it took for Louis to drift off into a dream filled sleep. His limbs heavy as he surrounded himself in his favourite scent. 

Harry stroked the mate’s skin and lulled him to sleep instantly. Cute little omega. At least he’s not going to be so space-y when he woke up later, he thinks. For now, Harry tucked the boy into his side and held his sleeping body while turning on some rom-com. 

***

Louis was still sleeping peacefully and purring when a knock sounded at the door before Harry had a chance to cover himself up the door creaked open and Anne peaked in with a smile. The mother stepped in with Johannah on her trail while Harry quickly threw a blanket over Louis’ and his own bottom half. Louis had some panties in but Harry was completely naked and that’s not something he wants the mothers to see even if he really didn’t care about being exposed, being his nudist self and all but he’d like to respect the fact that Louis would care about sharing the sight. He covered them just because didn’t want Louis to be exposed in general. 

“Hello darling, is he asleep still?”

It was around 2pm so it would most likely be considered lazy to sleep until it reached the afternoon hours. Harry smiled at the mothers and patted the unused side of the bed for them to sit if they pleased.

“Hello, he was awake but got a bit space-y so he’s back asleep again.”

“Do you want some breakfast brought up?”

“No, it’s okay... wait actually would it be okay to get some chopped up fruit? It will be easier to feed him if he’s still a bit out of it.”

“Yeah that’s okay sweetie. We just came to check on you two since Niall and Liam refused this time.”

More like Liam refused and refused for Niall as well before Niall can respond for himself. Liam didn’t want to have another run in like last time where Niall scar Zayn about it like last time. Harry and Louis have yet to find out about the whole run in and probably wouldn’t get to know about it at this stage.

The mother’s finished their check in with a stroke to Louis’ hair before leaving the couple in piece and going to get them the fruit for breakfast. Harry gave the omega a squeeze to the waist while he played with the straight soft chestnut hair. Such a lovely little omega. Harry had to say that he loved the size differences and he knew Louis did too equally. He loved how easy it was to protect and cuddle the little mate and he knew that the mate liked to be cradled and held in the alpha big arms and cradled by the large body. Harry knew that when it came to sex the mate loved the size difference when he’s dominated. They were compatible in every way. They learnt new things about each other every time they got the chance to. They have been learning about how their body reacts to each other’s actions and words. It was a thing that was common in newly mated couples.

While Harry was distracted with Louis soft hair and pliable body he didn’t notice the mothers returning with a platter of chopped fruit before leaving with a brief smile. Harry gave a smile back and cupped the omega’s neck and thumbed over the skin as the omega nuzzled into Harry’s neck. 

***

It was after another half an hour when the mate started to squirm in into the alpha’s neck. Harry stroked the omega’s back under the shirt while the omega roused from his sleepy state. The first thing the omega noticed was the alpha’s scent that surrounded his as well as the big hands that held him to the alpha’s body. He was still a bit space-y but not as bad as before, just slightly dazed and took a second to pick up information and process it. Louis hummed and took in a waft of the amazing scent before Harry leaned away to see the omega fully.

“Hey princess? Can you hear me this time?”

Louis took a second to process the words and comprehend a reply in his head. Harry stroked a thumb over the omega’s cheek as he awaited the reply like as if he knew Louis understood and was looking for the words. He just knew it by the concentrating yet dazed face on the omega.

“Yes… my alpha?”

“Yes, of course princess. Are you hungry?”

Louis smiled after a minute when he processed the first part of the question but he was struggling with getting the second part and it was frustrating. Harry noticed the frustration and with a peck to the nose he reached over and picked up a small cut piece of honey dew melon and held it in front of Louis.

“You want?”

Every sentence had to be briefed until Louis could at least comprehend what his alpha was taking about. Harry held the fruit to Louis lip so the juice would slip through the omega’s lips but Louis just didn’t look like he knew what to do so Harry demonstrated with eating a minuscule part of the corner before holding in back in front of the mate’s lips. Eventually it clicked and Louis parted his is lips and let Harry slid the fruit past them.At least he got that he had to chew which was great. After he finished, he parted his lips again for more and Harry feed him. Harry loved feeding his little mate, it showed Louis was definitely depending on him as a caretaker or as a dominant. He was relying on the alpha and that’s what Harry liked.

Harry slid the fruit into the mate’s parted mouth and waited until the food was chewed and swallowed before replacing it with another piece to follow the same faith. The omega’s lips feel shut subconsciously randomly leaving the alpha to thumb the lip apart to slid the fruit through as well as assisting the omega with the simple task of chewing. Something so natural and instinctive could become a challenge to an omega in this state, something that could be overlooked as a challenge to any other beta or alpha. Harry was glad to help the boy through this small tasks to maintain his daily needs- food. 

Harry fed the mate and himself on the fruit until the platter was finished and Louis was licking his lips and nuzzling into Harry’s side. Large hands carded through the soft chestnut hair, the same arm that was supporting Louis’ head while the other pulled the boy’s waist closer to the alpha. Louis loved all this proximity. He was inching back to reality and getting slightly more focused will the glaze left his eyes.

“Coming back to me, princess?”

Lois nodded nearly in the instant and focused on the alpha’s slight rasp to his voice. It was just a sign that his alpha was liking either the situation or the position. The alpha could be pleased with both considering his mate is very dazed or for the fact that Louis’ panties are against Harry’s flaccid length. Either way the alpha inside of Harry is liking what is happening and it’s causing Harry’s voice to rasp.

“Thank you.”

“For what, princess?”

“Thank you for taking care of me.”

“Always, baby, I will always take care of you.”

Louis nuzzled Harry’s chest as another thank you while leaving a peck on the alpha’s chest. Louis tipped his head back and looked up to the alpha.

“What’s on the agenda for today then?”

“Well, I think we said we needed to talk about some stuff including; the Halloween announcement party, building a house and also pups, our future pups. Then it’s up to you, princess.”

Louis shifted slightly in the alpha’s hold leading to the alpha sitting up against the headboard and pulling the omega up into his lap. Harry’s arm encircled the little mate’s waist as the omega straddled Harry’s waist and cuddled into his chest. The soft touch of Harry’s fingertips smoothing over the sensitive skin of Louis’ lower back was very distracting but comforting. Eventually Louis got a hold of one of Harry’s hands so he could play with the fingers while Harry’s other hand held the boy’s waist. 

“So, we’re building our own house?”

“Yes, we are. It’s going to be in the countryside just outside of town and it’s going to be a beautiful large house for all our pups.”

“Why in the countryside?”

“So, we can walk around the house naked with having to worry about someone peaking through the windows. And we are going to have a pool where we can also walk around naked and swim naked.”

“You’re definitely a nudist then, aren’t you?”

“Are you complaining about that?”

“No...”

“Exactly.”

Louis chuckled into Harry’s shoulder. Just the fact the the alpha was actually naked this minute just justified that the alpha was definitely a nudist. And Louis couldn’t complain because it was a wonderful sight.

“When are we going to start the building of this house?”

“Maybe we could start the planning in November and it will be hopefully ready next summer?”

“I like the sound of that.”

The two shared a lingering kiss with a giggle before changing to a different subject. Harry was the one to change the subject.

“Do you know what I like the sound of? Filling my little mate up with a little pup.”

“If we were to have 5 then how many boys and how many girls? Or alpha or omega’s?”

“It’s more likely for them to be alpha’s, Babe. I don’t mind what the gender of our pups are as long as they have both of our DNA and they are healthy and happy.”

Babies with an alpha and omega couple would be in the stomach for 9 months but since Harry is royalty it would decrease to a 6-8 months since Harry’s seed is incredibly strong and just royal. Louis body is made to accommodate a quicker royal pregnancy easily but he will get incredibly moody and needy considering his body needs to work overtime. Harry would be prepared to deal with that easily- to wait on his mate’s every need and call. They could just hope that they have the new house before the first pup. 

Harry couldn’t wait to see Louis filled with his pup growing and frowning inside the little tight tummy that he knows Louis has. He couldn’t wait to feel the pups kicks and hear the pups hear beat while Louis lays down next to Harry to get some of his own rest. It would be around 10-15 weeks before Louis can feel the kicks and 6-8 weeks before they can hear the heart. 

Harry couldn’t wait. They both couldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that chapter now?! Louis was a bit dazed out and Harry took care of him. Also Harry feed Louis! Had to be my favourite part! What about you? Leave your comments and opinions below! I might end up changing the rate I update to the amount of comments I get on chapters... maybe? Not right now anyways. I love to read and reply to your comments! Kudos and comments are my motivation! I love all you beautiful people! Keep in touch! - C xx


	63. A Sight For Sore Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis set off to the gym and Harry likes what he sees...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 2,300 words! ENJOY!

Louis wanted to go to the gym. He wanted Harry to bring him to the gym and to be a personal trainer for him before, hopefully, teaching him how to fight. He wanted all that before the incident and he just wants to not be sitting around all day when they could go to the gym and then go have a bath with wine before going and actually socialising with their family. Harry liked that idea as well so it became the plan for the day. 

It was no secret that Harry couldn’t wait to see Louis in the gym. Squats were definitely on the agenda for the session. Harry doesn’t do them often but they were definitely doing them in this session, just because he can.

In fact, squats was the first thing that Harry did with Louis after some stretches. Some lovely stretches that made Louis’ body look very desirable. Harry started off easy with the squats. The two faced each other as they squatted. Harry was meant to be checking Louis’ technique but the way the crease in Louis’ hips deepened as he squatted was far more distracting. It was only between the 50-100 squats mark did Harry notice a fault in Louis’ posture and structure in general.

“Keep going, princess.”

Harry stopped and walked up to the mate and tilted the mate’s chin straight forward and raised his arms a few degrees more. Harry tapped the inside of Louis’ knee from him to have a wider stance. Harry also straightened Louis’ slouching back before leaving a pat on the boy’s shoulder and going back to stand in front of the mate. He looked incredibly delicious as he stared in to Harry’s eyes while little puffs of breathe left his parted pink lips. He looked good without even fucking trying, that’s some talent.

“Brilliant Babe. Wouldn’t want to tire you out too much before we get to the big stuff.”

Louis could only groan at that. He was already tired and this was the easiest thing. He had a lot against him at this stage, his only motivation being Harry’s bare exposed abs. Harry had them both on treadmills next and showed Louis how to set it up before leaving it to the omega and starting his own on a lower that usually speed so it was easy to communicate with his omega in case he got confused or just needed Harry’s help in general. They were probably running for half an hour when Louis stopped the machine in a pant, it was obvious that he was going to build up an endurance over time but this was only his first session and will probably be the hardest one.

A few exercises later, Harry decided push ups would be a good idea. Even though Harry allowed Louis to do the girl style of push ups, Louis crumbled to the floor after 2. He was practically drenched in his own sweat, his body had a red flush to it and his breathing was irregular. Harry stopped and took the boy into his lap as he produced a bottle of water from somewhere that Louis doesn’t have the mind to question. The omega crumbled into the alpha’s sharp body while Harry unscrewed the bottle and held it to Louis’ lips.

“C’mon princess, drink up, we don’t want you collapsing or any thing. Good boy, drink as much as you can.”

Louis took the cool liquid and savoured the feeling of it sliding down his dry and scratchy throat. Harry rubbed his back as he drank the whole bottle and broke away from the bottle breathlessly and fell to Harry’s shoulder as he sat sideways on Harry’s crossed legs.

“Okay princess, you don’t need to talk, just listen to me...”

A slight nod on Harry’s shoulder was a good indication for him to proceeded in what he was going to say.

“... You are doing so good princess and you’re really trying, but you’re going to overwork yourself at this stage. So, how about we finish here instead of going a starting to fight because you have very little strength and coordination. So, how about we go and get that bath?”

Louis seems to be thinking for a second while their breathing calmed. Harry had barely broken a sweat compared to Louis who was covered in it, the clammy substance made his clothes stick to him like a second skin. Louis took one of Harry’s hands and just held it while he thought. 

“I’m- I’m okay, we can- we can go on, I’m fine.”

Harry turned the boy to straddle him and held his waist while Louis held Harry’s shoulders.

“No baby. You’re going to overwork yourself and you’ll hurt yourself. Babe, it’s going to hurt in the morning so you’ll thank me for stopping you later.”

With that, Louis was being carried away with his arms and legs lazily wrapped around the alpha that had no problem in carrying Louis back to the bedroom. Louis was deposited carefully in the bed with a kiss to his nose before watching the alpha retreat in the bathroom where the sound of streaming water sounded. Louis’ back hit the bed as he looked up at his reflection. He only really noticed how tired he actually was as his muscles shook and quivered. Harry was back eventually and helped the boy peel away his sweaty clothes as well as his own. Harry knew the boy wasn’t going to be able to walk to the bathroom by himself without hurting himself. 

The small mate was hauled up from his laid down position with a kiss to his shoulder before being hoisted up by the lean body. Louis was in a bit of shock as he tried to catch up with events when he felt the warm water around his waist that was joined by Harry’s soft hands. The hands danced over Louis’ smooth skin as they left a ghost like touch in it’s pathway. Louis blinked it of the daze as he made sense of it all before cuddling into Harry’s neck. He liked cuddles. He liked being close to his alpha. Or, was he just clingy? He really didn’t care.

He didn’t notice the music playing until the gentle hum from Harry’s chest broke him out of the slight sleepy daze he was in. Even when Harry was just humming, it sounded angelic, Louis could listen to it all day.

Louis hummed in content as his eyes slipped closed and he enjoyed the water, Harry’s humming and just Harry’s arms around him in general was enough to lull the boy into a peaceful mindset. Louis rolled so his back was to Harry’s chest while Harry repositioned his hands to rest over Louis’ flat stomach, it was comforting and natural. It just showed that instinctively the inner alpha wants to have a little pup in there soon to also protect. The royal inner alpha would have more urges compared to any other alpha meaning it would begin to get unbearably frustrating as the months go on, Louis’ omega will be the same.

“Are you tired, princess?”

Louis hummed as Harry subconsciously stroked his thumbs over the soft tan skin of Louis’ tummy. Louis was sat in between the alpha’s legs that enclosed his small body like cages. Yet, hke felt protected. Louis laid tiredly in Harry’s hold, pliable and weak, Harry took to cleaning the two of them like usual and drained the water before washing their hair with the shower head. 

Louis was truly privileged, he had an amazing alpha. His care giver, his protector and his love. Harry was his future.

***

It was October 31st. It was the day of the announcement party. Harry and Louis could be a couple in public and go out for a dinner any day now. Both were excited but the two were also nervous, even if it was for different reasons. Louis was nervous because now he was officially going to be viewed as a princess and that was pressurising, However, Harry was nervous because this was the day that he gave his omega the promise ring and even though he knew the omega wouldn’t reject him it was still nerve racking. 

There was people running around the palace with last minute placements while sorting out allocations for other hierarchy guests who would be staying the night in a spare room before traveling back to their own country. There was even guest singers that not even Harry knew the names of. They were supposed to be good but Anne said she wasn’t going to tell anyone who was playing so they will just have to find out closer to the time or just in the venue. 

Louis couldn’t believe what was going on, he was still stuck on the fact that Harry is his mate, nevermind the fact that in only hours he would be presented as Harry’s mate and the princess. He didn’t know whether he was nervous or excited, probably a bit of both. The two were just sat in bed, together, thinking about the day. Harry was sat against the headboard with Louis between his legs with his back to Harry’s chest. The chin in Louis’ shoulder was close to his ear and sent slight shivers when the breathing was directed to his ear. Harry chuckled at the reaction before saying what he was going to say.

“How you feeling, princess?”

Was he trying to sound breathy? Maybe. Did it effect Louis? Maybe. Another shiver racked through Louis while Harry situated his hands onto the curve of Louis’ hips before sliding his hands into louis’ short and over his tightening tummy. Louis was still a bit achy after the exercise but he’s okay. 

“I- I’m nervous... what if they don’t like me?”

“Hey princess, it’s okay to be nervous. But, they won’t hate you, it’s hard to hate someone so pretty, strong and they’d have to talk to me about it. You’re going to be okay, I will be with you the entire time either holding your hand or this lovely little waist of yours.”

Louis smiled and Harry left a peck underneath Louis’ ear as well as on the omega’s neck. Louis giggled and turned his head back to peck the alpha’s pink lips. They had to hold back from much kissing just to control themselves and not walk out onto the stage with fresh noticeable love bites. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too, princess.”

The smiles were infectious as Louis rested into Harry’s chest with Harry’s chin on top of his head after leaving a kiss on his head. The hands were warm and comforting on his stomach almost lulling him to sleep in the alpha’s hold. Almost.

Just as Louis got completely comfortable the door swung open and there was Niall, Liam, Lottie, Frizzy, Phoebe and Daisy. The mothers or father’must have Ernest and Doris. That in itself would be fine despite the fact Louis literally jumped and hit Harry’s chin causing them both to have a pain. Also there was the fact that Harry was naked again while Louis was his shirt and panties on. Harry probably wouldn’t care about being naked in front of others but Louis would try to stop that since it was his sisters and then a very curious Niall. Plus Louis didn’t want to share what is his because it was for him. It’s not like Harry could cover the whole thing with a hand either. Well shit. Of course Niall being Niall had to point it out in the worst way.

“Okay wait... you two aren’t... fucking? Just asking because Harry’s naked and you’re on top and you never lock the door.”

“No, we aren’t back to that yet. Harry likes to be nude.”

Louis was pulled to the alpha’s chest with a kiss to the head before getting a blanket to cover Harry if he had to get up. Just to make the matters worse Anne and Johannah also entered. Anne didn’t really take her son nakedness into account as if it has been something Harry has always streaked as a child as well. Louis was guessing that when they got a house this will be regular. He wouldn’t complain, he’s probably going to be just going around in panties or something like that as well. 

“Come on Louis, we’re going to get you ready.”

Louis was quick to get up and cover Harry along with a kiss before dressing himself with some joggers before he was pulled out of the room by his family and friends. This was going to be a long few hours. It wasn’t like Harry and Louis had to be separated, it’s not like it’s their wedding day or something. Louis noticed that Anne stayed back for a few minutes.

***

Louis had just been dragged out in a rush. Anne was still stood in front of Harry with a grin on her face. Anne sat on the side of the bed and placed a motherly hand on Harry’s shoulder. It was comforting especially when it was you’re mother who had initiated the comforting contact. 

“Today’s the day. Here’s the ring because I think they’re keeping Louis until the party which starts at 6pm. Oh my little boy has grown up! I have to go sweetie but I will see you later.”

Harry couldn’t help letting the smile take over his face as the mother planted a loving kiss on his head before leaving through the door. Harry could probably just hang out with his brother and sister who he believes has arrived and is currently sleeping off the slight jet lag.

He just couldn’t wait to give the ring to his mate. There was no doubt that the day would drag on until that moment but it would be worth it, it would be worth it o see the look on Louis’ face and to see the ring adorning his mate’s finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how are you liking the story so far?! Any comments on any event so far? Anything you haven’t liked so far? Anything you would’ve changed? What’s your opinion overall!? I’d love to hear in what your thinking even if you just hate the story, I don’t know why you’d still be reading though but oh well. How was this chapter then? What was you’re favourite part? My favourite was the relatable moment when Louis was struggling with push up because same boo! You’re comments and kudos give me motivation! I love to read and reply to all your comments! I love all you beautiful people! Keep in touch! - C xx


	64. Kindly Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang have to get ready while the siblings catch up. Niall is a bit off but no one knows why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Around 2,500 words! Sorry Thisbe is delayed but it’s because I wanted to finish writing chapter 65... I’m a bit behind on writing and I really don’t have a reason for that except being busy all this last week but now it’s the holidays! By the way 65 is a hefty chapter at over 4,000 words and yes look forward to it! But for now... ENJOY!

Louis found out that Liam was also kidnapped from his own room as well which made Louis feel a bit better. The room was a mess as the girls and Niall sent the two into the shower one after the other and started their supposed ‘magic’. Liam was first to go into the shower since it’s Li before Lo alphabetically. Louis was okay with that since then he could ask Anne about Harry’s nudist ways in the mean time. It was an interesting topic to the mate anyways because he was just curious.

“So, was harry a nudist while he was younger as well?”

Anne chuckled with a nod as she remised on Harry’s younger years and the trouble he caused with that specific problem. Anne wrapped a comforting arm around the omega which led to Louis leaning into the mother-in-law as she spoke out of comfort from the motherly love.

“Oh, yes, indeed. The amount of times he’s ran through the corridors nude was almost daily. Started when he was 5. He had no shame, probably still doesn’t but he respects you and wouldn’t do that anymore, he wouldn’t hurt your omega like that. But the amount of times he did it got to the point were people just stopped addressing it. Thank the lord it somehow never got to the news. You should expect a lot of it though because it is not a phase. I learnt that when I saw the boy streaking from 5 to at least 15 and up. Then it was more boxer briefs and all, but, still half naked.”

Louis laughed at the antics of his mate because he could just imagine a little Harry streaking around the palace and scaring workers. Maybe their pups would get that too. Would Harry streak around their own house when they have pups? Maybe? It would be a weird thing for the babies to grow up with and would most definitely condone the ways.

Anne left a little squeeze to Louis’ shoulder and directed Louis off in to the bathroom which Liam submerged out of before being dragged to a chair while people prepared his clothes and got all the hair dryers on and ready. Louis just couldn’t wait, isn’t Liam so lucky! Sarcasm. Louis was dreading the end of the shower, there was no way out of it considering that they would know if he’s stalling. This was hell.

***

Harry was sat with Zayn and Gemma as they caught her up and what has been happening so far and especially with the mate’s. She knew that both mate’s had been marked and how they have both went through their heat and ruts together. Harry didn’t know whether to say about what happened to Louis because it was Louis’ thing to tell but then again the thing was in a newspaper. Before Harry got to contemplate it, Zayn said it and Harry just had to elaborate after he got a wide eyed look from the sister. He could say that he got slightly angry at some points of the story telling, but, wouldn’t that be expected? 

“...The Alpha is in prison now, 40 years no earlier.”

“How’s Louis?”

“He’s getting better, he isn’t getting panicked or flinching away anymore and there’s no more nightmares, so, he’s getting better. Getting back to his playful self. He’s also purring a lot recently... since we got the bond back.”

Harry had to finish with the end just to clarify since he knew that purring omega’s could mean several things. 

“What was it that was put on his mark?”

“Dilute silver fluoride. Really dangerous stuff. Took over 2 weeks for the bond to come back.”

Gemma winced before the subject was changed and Gemma was asked on how school abroad was going. Everything was fine but she has still yet to find her own mate. She made friends and her studies are all going well.

The siblings were all glad to catch up and the boy’s apologised for not calling, Gemma understood because it was explainable taking account to the fact that they found their mates in the few months. She couldn’t wait to meet the two to say the least. She missed out on a great deal by going aboard but she was getting to met them now and that’s what’s important. 

Harry decided not to tell her about the promise ring just because, for one, it will be a surprise and she is horrible with secrets sometimes so Harry has his reasons to stay cautious.

Gemma was the first to leave the group saying that being a girl is harder and takes longer to get ready which was true and that was the same for omega’s. Gemma, being a royal, had turned out to be a alpha female and thus meant that her mate will be a beta, most likely a female. Harry never learnt how that actually worked and he doesn’t intend to ask anyone about it either. All he knew was that alpha’s wouldn’t want to be dominated and it wouldn’t be an omega since an omega needs a knot no matter if they’re male or female, it’s a bodily need to have a knot in them and could cause stress if they didn’t have one in the long term. On that fact, once they have a knot then it could cause stress if an omega were to go without one for however long.

Harry then left soon after saying that he needed a shower because he did. He walked next door and picked out a good suit, an all black suit with a black satin shirt. He had no idea on what Louis was going to wear and he had a feeling that he most likely wouldn’t until the party.

Harry would have to say that it was a very lonely shower considering that he had always had Louis with him for the last few months. He didn’t get to hold his mate. He didn’t get to clean Louis. He didn’t get to dress and dry Louis. He did get the little lingering kisses from Louis. He just didn’t have Louis.

It was definitely like an obsession, an infatuation. He had been with Louis for most of the day since he had first mated Louis, there was barely any time where the two were apart. The two have began to base their days around each other since then, their lives.

***

The mothers were sat in a huddle with the girls and Niall as the stylists did all the work with the two boys while others went to shower and would have to wait for the stylist next, it was a vicious cycle of running around and doing hair, facials and dressing. This wasn’t Louis’ favourite thing but it’s something that he presumed that he is going to have to get used to. 

Soon the mothers left saying they were going to get ready in private and Anne went off to the king and queen quarters while Johannah ran off to shower before meeting a stylist. The girls also went to a different room with another stylist since they wanted to separate males and females.

There was only Louis, Liam and Niall in Niall’s room now. Niall seemed to be acting a bit off, like paranoid or hyper aware to the little noises, movements and smells. Maybe he wasn’t good with parties? Or stylists? It’s weird suggestions but what about Niall is actually somewhat normal? As Dick Francis once said; ‘Some are born weird, some achieve it, others have weirdness thrust upon them.’ Somehow, Niall had them all piled in him, that was just Niall but it was comical.

But this weirdness isn’t something that the two have seen from Niall before, the Irish omega was on edge, as if waiting. Like as if he was waiting for something or someone, he wasn’t proving to be patient if it was the case. The pair were slightly concerned but it was brushed away without a care, for now. The two omega’s talked without saying a word as they gave each other glances in concern regarding the friend. They would have to brush it off until the stylists have took their leave.

The stylists are there with Niall and Louis for another half an hour that seemed to feel like an hour, like a class would feel in the last class of a Friday, bored and dragged along. Eventually they have the room to themselves. With any further communication between the two mated omega as they embrace the fidgeting friend. Sometimes a silent hug is the best thing to say, a hug that represented anything that the boy needed, the medicine for any ache.

The omega mustn’t have sensed his own inner turmoil until it diminished with the hug and they pulled back with a stretching smile. Genuine smiles that calmed the boy to his usual composure. The whole situation was brushed off as the three changed into their suits.

***

“Oh, my little boobear! You’re absolutely stunning!”

It was just Louis and his mother as they sat in the sitting room in a comfortable air of motherly love. Johannah fanned her eyes to try control the welling of tears of joy as she took in her son’s appearance. He liked this suit. The grey slacks hugged his curves like a second skin and a classic white button down shirt. He didn’t have a blazer jacket on since that wasn’t something omega’s were aloud to wear at parties or balls, it was meant to represent the more feminine look on omega’s compared to their alpha’s, an old rule that royals especially still are required to follow.

Johannah was wearing a royal blue dress that fell down her figure. She was the same height as her little boy at 5 foot. The Tomlinson’s were a short family, even for omega’s.

“You’re just saying that because you’re my mum.”

Louis eyes were downcast with a smile as his fingers fiddled together in front of him. Anyone would say that in that moment- he’s adorable. Louis knew that his body affected Harry’s, however, he never contemplated what others thought of him because that would be quite vain, in his opinion. 

“Awwwe, is my little boobear nervous? Don’t worry- looking like that- you won’t be attending the whole party.”

“Mum!”

Louis looked up to his mum with wide eyes, he knew what she was implying. He wouldn’t say that he wasn’t ready to get back into mating with Harry, but, he was waiting for the right moment. It wasn’t something that he wanted to talk to his mum about though. He checked the watch that Anne gave him and changed the subject.

“It- it starts soon... we should meet up with Niall and the Payne’s.”

It wasn’t a question because he didn’t want to talk about mating with his mum. Hopefully she wouldn’t do that in front of others. 

***

With some more convincing Louis eventually meet up with Niall and the Payne’s. Niall’s family weren’t able to attend since they were extremely busy over in Ireland. The Payne’s have made over an hour journey from Wolverhampton to Holmes Chapel compared to the Tomlinson’s two hour journey from Doncaster. 

Liam was the youngest out of his family as he is only 19 compared to his sisters who look to be in their early to mid twenties. One of the sisters, Ruth, had her mate accompanying her with a protective arm around her waist. Louis had learnt all their names so far; there was Karen, Geoff, Nicola, Ruth and Thomas. The girls had beautiful ball room dresses on while the two boys had tuxedo suits and blazer jackets to show that they were alpha’s, to show their power in the sexes.

Eventually, the event began and they were all due at the party. The announcement would be made in an hour when the guests and reporters are all here. No doubt that there was the majority of guests already in the hall. Harry is probably already down there greeting guests with the other royals, Louis knew he was meant to stay away from his mate to avoid any confrontation, similar to a wedding but this was just so people wouldn’t have any suspicions before the announcement.

Louis would have to go backstage before the announcement and wait until he’s mentioned. Louis couldn’t wait to see the hall, suspecting that it is beautifully decorated. His assumptions were correct as the group entered the massive ballroom hall. 

The room had white drapes along every wall with fairy lights everywhere. The hall was clear and their was a few tables at the edge of the room with food and then a bar, there wasn’t going to be a banquet meal at the party and it will mainly be a social event with dancing. The room was elegant and dimmed to give a warm air to the area. It was beautiful. There was the stage at one side of the room that had white wash light shone onto the dark wood platform. Eccentric.

“It’s beautiful.”

Liam directed his comment to the ohana considering everyone else had already dispersed into the crowd that was already scattered in the room. Louis definitely agreed with the rooms elegance and beauty. Niall was still very fidgety and it was beginning to frustrate the Irish omega.

“It is... Hey, boo? What’s up? You look like you’re about to cry.”

The two turned to the Irish omega, he did look like the frustration was getting to him and he fought to keep his hand from tugging out his own hair. The usually crazy omega just looked tired, tired of being so aware and frustrated. 

“I- I don’t- I don’t know what’s wrong. I- I don’t know but something is- I just want to cry.”

Louis took the taller boy into his arms and Liam joined as well as they comforted the distraught friend. It wasn’t an early heat which would make sense but they’d be able to smell and sense it. Maybe the omega was anxious of the crowds considering he did say that he gets anxiety from crowds earlier when they met. 

The two comforted the boy until they had to go back stage. Louis left the boy with Johannah so she could keep the boy company and calm. 

One thing that no one put in to perspective was the fact that Niall’s omega was reacting to the fact that his mate was in the room somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that now guys? Niall is going to met his mate so that will be nice finally after 64 chapters! Comment on what you thought because I love the feedback and I like to hear what you like and what you want to see! As I said this story is going to surpass the 100 chapter mark and I’m learning as I go along, may I say there is a massive difference in chapter 64 compared to chapter 1 and I’m proud of that but I should probably go back and edit that to sound better. Would anyone want to like sign up for that? I’m too busy and when I’m not busy I’m really lazy. Anyways leave your feedback and kudos are appreciated! I love all you beautiful people! Keep in touch! - C xx


	65. People Fall In Love In Mysterious Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time of the party comes along. Will Niall met his mate or does he miss his chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 4,300 words guys like that is long and just for Valentine’s Day. This is my gift to you! ENJOY!

Harry had to leave the room just for some peace before he had to go up to the stage with his family. He couldn’t believe the time had come, not only were they announcing his mate but he was also going to give his mate a promise ring on stage in front of hundreds of people and also reporters, he’s pretty sure that there is also a station recording live somewhere as well. If that wasn’t nerve raking then he didn’t know what was. I was like it wasn’t just going to be their own moment but thousands of other people’s as well. It just made him hesitant

Harry didn’t notice his mother join him in the hall until a small delicate hand was placed on his shoulder and another on the hand that held the ring box. Harry smiled to his mother and pocketed the ring.

“He’s backstage. You know, why don’t you give him the ring before the announcement. We can wait another 10 minutes for you. It will be more private.”

“You’re right, I’ll be about 15 minutes at the most. Thank you.”

With that Harry ran off to the backstage to see the two omega hugging each other in the middle of the hall. The omega’s weren’t aware of the alpha’s considering they had each other’s scents blocking out the alpha’s from this distance. 

Louis looked gorgeous, like an angelic princess. Absolutely stunning. The alpha had to push away the thoughts of Louis as a snack and cleared his throat to try and clear the raspiness that didn’t part.

“Babe.”

Harry could tell the deep raspy voice had effected the small omega as he heard the mate’s breathing hitch and felt the surprise and hidden arousal through the bond. Louis partly pulled away from the hug and Liam whispered to the omega before walking away and giving the couple some time alone.

“Harry? Are you meant to be here? Where’s everyone?”

Louis had to resist himself and stayed in his place to prevent his knees from buckling with a hand braces on the wall. The alpha approached the boy and circled the small boy’s waist with his arms. 

“It’s just you and me babe. I came back here quickly. There’s about 15 minutes until the announcement starts. I just- don’t fall now please...”

Harry moved the boy to lean against the wall and also support his waist before taking Both hands into his own and left a space between them. He started his unprepared speech with a kiss to each hand. Louis was confused but stayed quite.

“I can’t promise that everything is going to go along perfectly. I can’t promise that some days won’t be hard. But I can promise that I will always be there for you during any of those bad days. I can promise that you have truly stolen my heart and wrapped me around your little finger. I can promise that you have my everlasting unconditional love, devotion, loyalty and respect for more than a lifetime. I can promise that I’ll always be there to cuddle, kiss and hold your hand. I can promise that your my future, my love, my family, my everything. I can promise that, Louis you’re the love of my life, my always and forever. Can you promise me your hand in the near future? I give you this ring as a promise, a promise of my love to you Louis William Tomlinson.”

Louis buckled down against the wall where Harry was knelt down with the ring between his fingers. Louis had a hand over his mouth as he battled to get air into his body as tears welded in his eyes. Harry took the boys left hand a rubbed soothing circles in the boy’s shaky hand with his thumb. He knew the little mate needed a second to take the situation in.

“A- am I dreaming? Please say this is real. A- are you serious?”

“Yes, this is real babe. Of course I’m serious. I’m uttering enamoured by you Louis.”

Tear gushed our of the boy’s eyes as he jumped forward and latched onto his alpha. Harry wrapped an arm around the boy with a small chuckle and the boy rubbed into Harry’s neck to spread both their scents before pulling back with a tear filled face that only Harry would still find attractive.

“Yes, yes, yes Harry! Oh my god, I can’t believe this is happening. I love you, I love you so much.”

Harry slid the ring on Louis’ left ring finger which would be replaced with an actually engagement ring one day. Harry then took the boy into a hug with a hand under his shirt on his lower back to calm the boy before they would be on live television crying. Once the breathing and heart rate had calmed then Harry pulled the boy out of his neck and wiped away the tears with a small laughed shared before Harry pulled the boy into a kiss, it was soft and tender to show the speciality of the moment and their love for each other with a hand on each other’s cheek. It was gentle and it’s everything they could put into a kiss. Just pure love and passion. When they pulled away they rested their foreheads together with face splitting grins. 

There was a cheer from family members that must have seen the whole thing which caused the boy’s to turn and see Zayn, Liam and Anne with a phone camera directed to the couple. Anne must have followed Harry and recorded the whole thing as well as telling the couple to stay. The two couldn’t careless as they held each other. 

They dismissed the presence as Louis looked at his hand and more specifically the ring. He didn’t take the details in when he buckled to the floor but it was beautiful and must have cost a lot even if it didn’t need to be. In Louis opinion, the speech was worth more than the ring. 

The ring was truly beautiful though. The twisted band adorned gradually with small diamonds and then the two gems in the centre with their eye colours. Louis couldn’t help but admire the rings beauty. He felt like such a beautiful ring shouldn’t be on his ringer. 

“It’s beautiful.”

“Gorgeous.”

Louis looked up to agree with Harry only to find Harry wasn’t even looking at the ring. His gaze was fixed adoringly on Louis’ tear stained and blushing face. They noticed the family members finally left them in peace. Harry kept his gaze on the boy and made Louis blush even more and look down embarrassed.

“Stooopppp.”

“You’re so beautiful.”

“I’ve got tears and probably snot down my face, I don’t think that’s very attractive.”

Harry kissed down the tear tracks before wiping them away and leaving a peck on the omega’s infectious smile. The alpha nuzzled into the canine mark on the omega’s neck as their finger intertwined together.

“Always beautiful to me, my beautiful little mate.”

“Even if I was stuffing my face with food in joggers or if I was fat?”

“Yes you still be attractive to me and you better not be implying that you’ll be big when you’re pregnant. I don’t like that word.”

“What pregnant? Big... fat?”

Harry nodded when the word ‘fat’ was heard. It was a negatively used word that he would continue to avoid using in any negative context when referring to someone’s body image. It was a word that was represented negatively by social media. It was a word that would put nearly any omega down. Betas were too carefree to care and alpha’s don’t give a shit unless it was their mate but most would then go and punish said omega for disrespecting an alpha but Harry wouldn’t ever do that to Louis. It was barbaric.

Before Harry had to go out on the stage he gave the boy a tissue that seemed to come out of nowhere before departing with a loving kiss. Louis definitely had to wipe his nose. How Harry kisses him like this, he has no clue. 

***

Harry stood tall next to Zayn and his dad while his mother flanked Robin’s other side. Next to Zayn was Gemma. When Harry entered he got a clap on the back from Zayn and Gemma, Zayn and Gemma whispered his congratulations before Robin began his speech.

“I would like to thank everyone for coming today. There has been a lot of change this year. There has been rules that have been placed and withdrew. A rebel group have been imprisoned. Princess Gemma went abroad to study. The main announcement of this party though is the fact that both my sons have found their mates! I’d like to welcome our princesses to the stage.”

On cue Louis and Liam walked up on the stage gracefully in tow before standing in front of their own alpha like they were told too. The new ring was definitely noticed in the glare of the bright lights. 

“Here we have Liam Payne and Louis Tomlinson. I’ll let the boys introduce themselves and you can ask questions later. Liam?”

Liam stepped up to the microphone and Zayn held the boy close and held his waist. That was about as much affection that royals could show to their mates in public.

“My name is Liam Payne. I’m 20, turned 20 back in August. I lived in Wolverhampton. I presented as an omega at 16...”

16 was the normal age for omega’s to present since they would present when their alpha presents. Louis presented on Harry’s birthday and went into an immediate immense heat, luckily he was at home and not in school. Louis presented early at the age of 15. The first heat was always described as the worst and one of the best, before having an alpha, it was the one heat that an omega would have to subject to their bodily needs as well as discover what they like. It could also be seen as the best since it would be the most overwhelmingly strong heat that they would have. It depends on the omega. 

“... and that’s a lot about me. Thank you for listening.”

Louis may have drift off with the feeling of Harry’s thumb on his waist but he did catch the end and he did catch his cue when Harry gave a soft little pinch to his waist as a reminder. Louis stepped up to the microphone and cleared the lump in his throat. It was like he suddenly had his air caught in his lungs. On top of that, he was pretty sure that he looked like a complete mess with faded tear tracks and shaky hands. It’d have to do.

“I’m Louis Tomlinson, Harry’s mate. I’m 19, turning 20 in December... I presented at 15. I- I- I...”

 

Louis tried to calm himself but he was currently still a bit wobbly when it came to thinking, obviously making an AMAZING impression to England. It only took one of Harry’s large hands on the small of his back before his thinking calmed into a steady track, he felt the need to elaborate. 

“... I’m a bit slow right now, probably look like mess now as well... “

Two hands came around his torso and lock him in the grasp of the alpha’s arm, caged in the embrace. With a chin on the omega’s shoulder and a kiss to the mate’s left hand, Harry continued with the speech.

“I take full responsibility for that. Louis got a bit emotional after I proposed with a promise ring a few minutes ago. “

There was cheers from the crowd and a small omega looking up at him with a breathe taking smile as he held eye contact with the alpha. Although the rule clearly state not to do, Harry covered the boy’s face from view and initiated a lingering kiss before being physical tugged away from each other by Zayn. Goody two shoes.

Louis went back to looking like a mess and stumbling over what else to say. The crowds cheer died down and waited for the next few words. Louis could say that the only thing keeping him stable right now is the fact that Harry’s hand was fixed on the small of Louis’ back. Louis decided he’d just spew out what he said to any of the boys when he met them.

“I come from Doncaster. I have 6 sisters and a brother. I got a scholarship to Holmes Chapel University... and my favourite colour is green. Thank you.”

Harry gave him a quick questioning gaze that he’d have to ask him about when they get off the stage. Louis stepped away from the microphone to let Robin finish his speech while the young omega was partially zoned out as he stared out to nothing in particular. The one thing that kept him grounded was the small grip that his mate kept on his waist much to Zayn’s detest. Crude.

Louis must have zoned out for the whole speech as the crowd bowed to their king in unison. The party was soon starting up again with classical music before the first musician will be announced. The stage cleared as Harry guided his mate off the stage and straight into Johannah’s arms. Louis was gathered around by his family and caged in a hug from each side. 

“Oh boobear, it’s gorgeous! You’re growing up so fast!”

Every reaction to the ring was just utter awestruck. Louis was surrounded by his family until Harry interrupted while taking his mate’s small hand in his own.

“Can I have this dance?”

The smile that filtered onto Louis’ face was enough of an answer as the boy was pulled into the ballroom floor. Louis’ family had no idea that he could dance so he could show off his new skills and show Lottie wrong especially after the comment saying he had two left feet. 

They swayed near the middle of the dance floor for a minute before the musician was introduced. It was none other than Ed Sheeran joined by someone who Harry never wanted to meet again- Taylor Swift. They did have a song together that needed her in it, but why would his parent invite her? They knew the couple’s history so why invite the problem in general? This was probably why they didn’t tell them about the musicians. 

Louis gave a questioning gaze to his alpha to make sure he was correct with the thought to which Harry gave a sharp nod. The alpha was truly infuriated and Louis could tell. 

“Harry? It’s okay, calm down just ignore that she’s there.”

Harry’s glare was set on the beta female as she began the song, everything has changed, until a soft small hand turned him into the face of his beautiful omega. 

“Harry just ignore her. Let’s go back to dancing.”

Harry huffed and buried his face into the mate’s neck with a kiss to the mark and then pulled away after getting a good whiff of the scent before beginning to dance again. A small hand stayed on the alpha’s cheek just to keep his eyes on his mate so there was no anger if he saw Taylor. Louis had to say that the tall girl was very attractive. She was skinny. She was tall. She was a brilliant singer. She was incredibly attractive. Then Louis nearly the exact opposite. Louis had curves with a slim waist. Louis was five foot tall. Louis didn’t sing, only in the shower when he showered alone. Louis just thought he was average looking. The ex definitely made the boy a bit insecure and subconsciously jealous. Hopefully Harry didn’t pick up the jealousy or the insecurities through the bond but then again not all wishes come true, do they? Unfortunately, Harry must have noticed the inner feelings as he pulled the mate closer with a growl - he definitely felt what Louis was feeling. 

“Princess, you’re so beautiful and I couldn’t imagine looking at someone else the way I look at you. That’s why you have that ring on your finger. I’m just so mad that my parents would invite her to sing- she must have became a singer after we broke up.”

Harry pulled away from the omega’s ear with a peck to the cheek and held the mate close. The hand on the alpha’s cheek slid and hooked behind the alpha’s neck to pull the eager mate into a passionate kiss- loving and slow- the two stopped the sway and just held each other.

They could definitely feel eyes on them but they didn’t address anyone until the song ended and the broke away with a smile. There was a few people around then looking but only one person caught their eye, Taylor. She just looked mad in general as her jaw ticked. It gave Louis great satisfaction to know that the beautiful beta was jealous over him. The couple ignored the glare as Taylor exited the stage when her song was over. That was the last she was seen by the couple for the night. 

Ed Sheeran- as the main musician for the event- continued on with some of his most popular songs from his new and previous album, + and x. There was a few songs before the couple’s favourite came on; the a team, small bump, Lego house, I see fire, photograph and give me love. All great songs but the highlight for the couple had to be when thinking out loud came on. 

‘When your legs don't work like they used to before.’

Harry held the mate close and pressed their foreheads together in an affectionate hold as they waltzed. Their feet light and their minds free. All they had in mind was each other.

‘And I can't sweep you off of your feet,Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?’

The couple were far away from civilisation as the nostalgia lead their movements. The outside world became irrelevant as the bright lights shone down atop of them. Both of the two had a bright smile gracing their faces as they stared deep into each others eyes. 

‘Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?  
And darling I will be loving you till we're seventy.”

The two mouthed the words together as they swiftly moved around the floor. A crowd had gathered but neither of the two took notice to the gathering. Harry stood straight and towered over the omega who had to tilt up to catch the alpha’s gorgeous green eyes.

‘And baby, my heart could still fall as hard at twenty-three,And I'm thinking about how.’

A graceful turn was used for the small omega before resuming the waltz and the song continued. The guests watched fondly at the reminiscing couple as the floated around the dance floor elegantly. 

‘People fall in love in mysterious ways,Maybe just the touch of a handWell me, I fall in love with you every single day,I just wanna tell you I am.’

How many people could say that they found their mate when cleaning said mates room? Not many people. Or that their mate is Prince Harry. That was only Louis, Harry was his. It was fair to say that Harry fell in love with the touch of his face pressed into Louis’ peachy bum. How unique. The two could tell that they had similar thoughts as the smiles widened from the memories of the past.

‘So honey, now, take me into your loving arms,Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars,Place your head on my beating heart, I'm thinking out loud,  
And maybe we found love right where we are.’

The song was especially special to couple since after the whole first date, the day they united with each other under the watchful eyes of the billion beading lights at the nights wake. It was the night that they proclaimed and justified their love for each other. The omega nuzzled into the chest without tripping before pulling away after the loving gesture and leaving the two with fond splitting their face.

‘When my hair's all but gone and my memory fades,And the crowds don't remember my name,When my hands don't play the strings the same way.’

That night was a night that neither of the two would forget even on their death bed. It would be one of the memories that would flash before them along with the promise ring engagement many more memories to come. It was something that will always be relived through the song. It made the song special to them and would most likely be the song they dance to for their first dance as a married couple. I just gave them a dose of nostalgia.

‘I know you will still love me the same,  
Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen,And baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory,  
And I'm thinking about how.’

The two were truly enamoured by each other and it was obvious that it was going to be like that forever. It was obvious that they would be unable to separate for long periods of time at this point, maybe 24 hours away from each other tops. 

“People fall in love in mysterious ways,  
And maybe it's all part of a plan,  
Well I'll just keep on making the same mistakes,  
Hoping that you'll understand.’

There was another twirl from the omega as the alpha lead the mate with a gentle guide of his hand on Louis’ hip. The mate seemed to be enjoying himself as the grin settled onto his face like a permanent fixture that Harry deems would be his mission to keep the phenomenon placed there. 

‘So, baby, now, take me into your loving arms,  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars,  
Place your head on my beating heart, I'm thinking out loud,  
And maybe we found love right where we are.’

The two made their away around as the song came near to its end and milked the song as much as their capability would allow them, not much.

‘So baby, now, take me into your loving arms,  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart, I'm thinking out loud,  
That maybe we found love right where we are,  
Oh baby, we found love right where we are,  
And we found love right where we are.’

As the two finished, Harry was on knee knee and kissing the hand that displayed the omega’s perfect ring. There was a cheer and applause surrounding them in a mantra of clapping, wooing and whistling. The couple were oblivious to the crowd that they had conjured up around them while they shared the private moment. 

A pink dusted onto Louis’ cheeks visibly to anyone as Harry’s cheeky smile brightened the alpha’s face in pride. Tight arms enclosed the omega in a loving embrace that was accompanied with a peck to the nose. It was the most playful Harry would ever be in the public eye. 

The couple filtered into the sidelines in search of the family members or just their friends. They found the friend group first. Liam had an arm around Niall who looked quite uncomfortable. Something was wrong. Louis was immediately at the friend’s side with a comforting arm. The ohana stayed in a huddle for few minutes before Niall excused himself to go to the bathroom and said that he could go by himself, his exact words we’re just Niall in general.

“Do you want us to come with ye?”

“No, I’m grand. Don’t need someone to aim for me. I can piss by myself.”

At least he hadn’t completely changed then. Only then did the two realise that the music had stopped and it was back to a classical band. The aura around the room was light and easy. Just a setting that the two princesses will have to get used to.

***

It had been near an hour before the blond returned to the worrying omegas who were being comforted by their alpha’s as the mothers searched for said boy. Their seemed to be no harm or anymore discomfort in the omega as he stood in front of his ohana. The frantic mother hens fired questions to their friend.

“Where were you?!”

“What happened?!”

“Are you hurt? Did somebody hurt you?!”

“How long does it take to go toilet?!”

“Is that a scrape?! You were attacked!”

It was complete nonsense that Niall immediately shut down with a pink tint to his cheek. He didn’t expect this reaction to his arrival because he didn’t think that he was anymore than ten minutes. 

“I’m okay guys. I meet my mate.”

Just on cue an alpha came up behind the friend. Ed Sheeran. The blues grey eyes were transfixed on the mate. There was a slight height different between the 5’4 omega and the 5’9 alpha but it wasn’t a drastic difference. 

The two princesses bombarded the omega in a group hug to which Ed growled not noticing the authority around him until the two alpha’s retaliated with their own fierce growl in warning as a sign of their authority and to protect the mate’s. It was only then did the alpha realise the others and the fact that Niall’s ohana was royalty. 

The omega’s blocked out the apology and held each other with excited hops and squeals. This was the reason that Niall was fidgety all day. Their was a series of congratulations between the group before breaking away.

“Why are you still here with us then? Go get to know your mate...”

It was like Louis was shooing away pigeons as he sent the couple off on their own way to bond with each other. The friends can meet Ed properly in a day or two while Niall gets to know him now. It’s only fair. Niall has finally meet his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Eddy is our Niall’s mate! Who else loves that promise ring speech! How was the whole grammar and spelling because I went through it and it’s late and I’m tired so I could’ve missed something because do tell me because I recently found I uploaded a chapter not too long ago that made absolutely no sense at one point because I feel asleep and it was a section of predicted text that had no context or sense in it whatsoever but it wasn’t funny to find and I’m glad someone pointed it out XD this is why I need a beta. Happy Valentine’s Day everyone! Was anyone single today because I was! 
> 
> Leave your opinions and just comments in general in a comment because I do love to hear from you all! Kudos and comments are appreciated and my motivation! I’m currently only one chapter ahead but I plan to get further ahead. Did you notice a difference in the quality of my writing since I don’t update every day or even since the start of the story. Most of that is all you advice or other books in general. Thank you for being on this journey with me! I love all you beautiful people! Keep in touch! - C xx


	66. Still Craving Something I Can Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis craves something he’s missed these last couple months and Harry can resist giving Louis what he wants. Title from song Craving by James Bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Around 4,500 words again guys so these are quite longs chapters and I hope you liked them! ENJOY!

During the night Harry and Louis had drifted to the side on their own little table as the family and friends conversed and danced together around the room. It was nice to get the time alone where the couple could let everything sink in from the day.

The small mate was perched in the alpha’s lap while resting his head on the broad shoulder. Louis couldn’t help but admire the ring on his finger while Harry admired the beauty in his lap.

“Did I mention you look beautiful?”

Louis looked up with smile as a hand reached up to the alpha’s cheek.

“Maybe a few times. You look very handsome yourself.”

“Thank you sunshine.”

Harry left a small peck on the corner of Louis’ lips and stroked the small of the mate’s back. Louis would say that he was surprised to hear the pet name after so long. He was sure to mention it when Harry’s face was an inch or two away from his own.

“Haven’t heard that in a while.”

“What, sunshine? You’re happy again. My sunshine is back. Love seeing you smile.”

The fond didn’t subside from either of their faces as the two leaned into a gentle loving kiss that had to be stopped before it got out of hand in front of the public eye. The small hand cupped Harry’s sharp jaw while Harry’s larger hands held the boy’s waist and mid thigh. It was then did Louis realise that he wanted more. He wanted to celebrate the whole promise ring engagement, he wanted this to mark a new part of him. 

With that, Louis pulled away to rest their foreheads together before nuzzling down to Harry’s ear. Harry left a kiss on the boy’s neck considering his mark was under the buttoned shirt.

“Harry, I’m ready...”

“Ready for what sunshine?”

Louis dragged his lips up and kisses the corner of Harry’s mouth while running a thumb across the pink plump lip. He kept complete eye contact since he was completely serious. He wanted his mate to take his request serious.

“I want you to make love to me again. I’m ready to mate again.”

Harry looked hesitant as he stroked the omega’s slim thigh. He could tell that Louis was waiting for an answer and he knew the longer it took for him to answer the more hurt Louis will be. He didn’t want Louis to think that he just didn’t want to mate him because he does, he really does. 

“Are you sure sunshine? I don’t want to hurt you in any way. But, don’t think I don’t want to because I know that’s what you have going round in that pretty little head of yours. Because I do want to but your mentality is more important than what I want.”

“No, no. I’m ready, I really am. I mean you did stuff with my omega but refused to mate because you wanted me to want it and now I do. Before our heat and rut, I just want it gentle but I don’t want to be treated like I would be fragile and break if you so much as open me up.”

Harry just nodded and unbuttoned the top two buttons of Louis’ shirt so he could moved the collar aside and leave a kiss on Louis’ mark. He kiss made the boy shudder in his place as he watched the alpha lustfully. There was no words there but Louis knew Harry agreed. 

“Sunshine I would really love to go and ravage you in the room but we can’t leave just yet. We have to wait, okay?”

“Okay.”

It was like Louis’ eyes had a slight glaze over them as he nuzzled the alpha’s cheek with his own. Harry did a quick check with his hand to make sure there was no slick production that would be noticeable to anyone. Luckily, there was no dampness in the slacks as he ran a hand over Louis’ peachy bum.

“Now sunshine, try not to get slick yet and don’t give control to your omega. We can go up and dance before we can go ask permission to leave. How about that?”

Louis agreed and stumbled as he stood up. The haze seemed to have made him appear drunk which is never good news for royals. It nearly always was in the news of a royal seemed pissed. It would only take a glass or two of pretty much anything alcoholic for an omega to be in a drunken behaviour situation considering they have very little alcohol tolerance. Harry had to stabilise the omega with two firm hands to the waist that made the mate grumble in satisfaction. This was going to the hardest half an hour of Harry’s life so far. 

Harry held the boy by the waist as he brought them to the edge of the dance floor and hopefully they won’t be noticed. A gentle sway began between the couple, a waltz would grab people’s attention. That’s when a question hit Harry, something he wanted to ask straight after they left the stage but forgot.

“Babe, I thought you said you’re favourite colour was red?”

“I said it was dark red, was. Now though, my favourite colour is green and it has been since I noticed how beautiful your eyes are.”

Harry smiled down at the smiling mate with a caress to the lovely boy’s cheek. Somehow that had brought the boy out of his horny haze, for now, even though Harry didn’t even expect him to be able to get through the simple question. 

“Alpha’s aren’t beautiful babe, we’re manly.”

Louis emitted a small giggle at the reminder with an exaggerated nod. Harry couldn’t help the grin that took over his features as he looked down on the happy omega. He loved looking at the way the boy’s eyes crinkled and the way his face looks like it’s going to split with the massive smile. He was gorgeous. 

Harry didn’t realise he said that out loud until Louis blushed and told him to stop playfully as he hid his blush. The shyness was brief until Louis looked up through his eyelashes asking for trouble. The seductive lip bite was something that caught the alpha’s eye. The omega soon leaned up to his alpha and held the alpha’s jaw as he whispered. So much for out of the horny haze.

“You go off and tell Anne that we’re going and meet me up in the room.”

That was probably the most assertive the boy was going to get, tonight anyways. Harry didn’t expect that nor did he expect the nibble on his jaw before the omega pulled back and walked away with a teasing sway to his hips. Not tolerable but he’ll address that in the morning. For now, Harry went in search for his mum and dad to tell them he was leaving with Louis. So much for half an hour but the couple definitely weren’t complaining.

***

It had taken about fifteen minutes to find the couple and tell them if the arrangement which the family allowed. Harry could see the knowing smirk his mother had as he gave the excuse that Louis was tired. She knew but it wasn’t like he was going to be having a discussion about it anytime soon.

It took twenty minutes in total for Harry to get up to the room. The sight that greeted Harry was mouth watering. Harry locked the door- for once- before turning back to the gorgeous mate.

Louis had stripped from the suit and now dressed himself in one of the pieces of lingerie that Harry had bought him before. Light blue lace panties with a black bow that connected to t light blue and black stockings. The boy looked truly edible. Harry was frozen in place at the sight, his mouth watered and his trousers tightening. 

Louis made his advance while biting his lip and looking up through his eyelashes with his hands on his hips as he swayed his hips when he walked alluringly. His alpha was truly mesmerised and that had definitely boosted his confidence in this because he was truly a bit terrified about this whole thing but he did want it. Just because he knew and wanted to take the leap doesn’t make it any less scary. 

“Made me wait so long alpha.”

Harry made a very audible gulp as Louis began to undo the buttons of his shirt. Harry helped the omega and shrugged off the blazer and shirt before undoing his trousers that the mate pulled down. Once Harry was down to his tented loose boxers he got the chance to truly admire his mate. 

“Fuck baby, you’re making it hard to go slow. You’re so beautiful, so sexy.”

Louis didn’t get the chance to reply as he was lifted and lips came against his. His back hit the mattress and lips reconnect themselves on the omega’s bond mark. A shiver of energy cursed through Louis as his inner omega preened at the new contact. 

Harry was going to take his time as he rolled a nipple between his fingers and held the omega’s hand at their side while Louis gripped the alpha’s hair. Louis was already a bit of a mess as pants left his parted lips. Harry locked down to the boy’s chest and took the omega’s sensitive abandoned nipple into his mouth while his fingers fondled the other. It was known that omega’s perky nipples would be very sensitive and hard when aroused. No doubt the omega was producing more and more of his deliciously tasting and smelling slick. 

Harry broke off the nipple he was suckling only to blow cold air causing the omega to arch up at the temperature change. Harry leaned back up to his omega and nibbled the beside the omega’s ear.

“Bet you’re soaking baby. You’re going to ruin your new pretty panties.”

Louis whines and spread his legs to let the alpha nestle between them, he could feel the slick seeping out of his entrance demandingly. His body was already beginning to prepare itself to accommodate a knot. A large alpha knot that Harry had waiting for him. He loved being filled with the knot and he loved being filled to the brim with Harry’s seed.

“Take them- take them off?”

The confidence was deteriorating as the words came out more of a question than a statement. Harry agreed with a nod and kissed down to the boy’s navel with his head very close to the boy’s crotch. Soon the panties and stockings were gone and Louis’ legs wrapped around the alpha’s neck to entice him into going into the crotch region. 

“Alpha please... need you.”

The omega shivered with anticipation as the alpha kissed his inner thigh teasingly. 

“What do you want baby? What do you need?”

The omega looked very frustrated, sexually, as he squirmed and fought words out of his mouth. Leg tightened around the alpha’s shoulders and pulled the alpha down to his crotch where the small length stood three inches tall with a red flushed head that shouted for attention.

“Alpha... please. Want you to make love to me, so- so wet for you. P- please.” 

The omega’s body has already accommodated for a knot around this stage as he itches for the fulfilment of the knot. Harry obliged and dipped down to lick around the entrance and collect the sweet slick on his tongue until he had a good amount in his mouth before spitting the addictive slick onto his hand and covering the boy’s red flushed length in the substance and beginning to tug the length slowly. Harry entered his index finger first and moved teasingly slow and before the omega got frustrated and ground back he quickened the speed tremendously causing the omega his breath to catch and back arch as as his length twitched in Harry’s hand. 

The omega was close and they were only one finger in. Not to mention that this was his first sexual encounter for a few weeks and that’s probably the longest he’s went without an orgasm since he first presented considering he at least had a weekly wank or he’d have a good bounce on one of his dildos every now and again before meeting Harry. Long story short, Louis is feeling a strong urge to come already. 

Next there was two fingers intruding the entrance. Louis held himself together at least for another finger, his goal was to hold it back at least until it’s a reasonable time to climax instead of just a few minutes in. Harry knew this, he felt what Louis was thinking through the bond so he slowed to an agonising pace and massaged the velvety walls of the mate.

“If you want to cum princess then cum. I’ll look after you.”

Something in Louis switched as his climax fell over him as if on command as his back arched, his entrance clenched around the finger, a moan and broken pants left his lips to diffuse in the air. Gorgeous. The spurts of cum splattered on the boy’s stomach and on Harry’s hand which the alpha then rubbed into the omega’s stomach to calm the high. 

“Good princess.”

He fingers continued as their quick pace before another was added to the mix. Harry kept a decent pace as the omega took in the situation again and the small length stood back up on the boy’s stomach. Harry would go and flick his tongue over the rim and the palm of his hand to feed from where slick was collecting. It was another ten minutes before the omega began to squirm again. 

“Alpha? I’m - I’m open please- please... need you.”

“I know your open baby, you’ve been open for the past ten minutes.”

Louis whines from the back of his throat as the fingers were removed and placed in front of his mouth which he took in obediently as Harry slid back up the boy’s body. Harry wasn’t just fingering him to open him up but purely to make him feel good and take care of him. Why did he have such an amazing alpha? The fingers were replaced with Harry’s lips in a passionate and lovely kiss that was quick to change to a lively wet tongue frenzy. Louis could taste himself but he wasn’t complaining as the alpha hovered over him. The alpha’s body protected him in a cage like an enclosure as he leaned over the omega in the kiss while Louis’ thighs surrounded the alpha’s hips to hold them crotch to crotch. Louis loved the fact that he could feel the Harry’s large hung length pressed to his lower region which the dreadful clothing barricaded them, restricting their skin to skin contact. Louis just wanted this monster in him as soon as possible.

Louis unhooked a hand from Harry’s bicep and reached down to squeeze the length gently before pulling down the garments enough with his feet and hand so the length was free and pressed next to Louis’ entrance. Very enticing. Harry broke the kiss and kissed down the boy’s neck while speaking between kisses.

“Very… eager... my... sweet... we... have... all... night... calm down.”

Louis just wanted it. He wanted to feel Harry in every way possible. He wanted to be dominated by the alpha and he wanted to be taken care of. He just wanted to revert and finally give in to his natural instincts and needs as an omega. 

Every touch was magnified, every touch was overwhelming, it made Louis twitch with the need to cum again. The hand hooked around his thigh and the other massaging the back of his neck was so over-stimulating. The feeling of Harry’s length so close to where he wants it yet so far was over-stimulating. The feeling of Harry sucking and licking his mark was becoming enough to push him over the edge even if he hasn’t been touched. Louis had to grip the alpha’s shoulders just to keep himself grounded. It all felt like too much yet too little at the same time. 

Frustration. Louis needed something else or he was going to cry in need but anytime he’s tried to voice his need it instead came out as a broken exhale of a moan. Tears were welding in his eyes before one lone fat tear slid down his face and down his neck. Harry raised up when the salt liquid hit his lip to see the overwhelmed boy.

“Baby, Baby? You need something? We getting a bit overwhelmed? ...”

Louis could only nod as a broken moan left his throat as an indication. 

“Oh baby, should’ve told me or did something to get my attention. From now on, if you want my attention call red or tap or poke me a few times till I look. Ye Baby? You want to cum again and then mate? How’s that little princess?”

Louis nodded to the alpha as he tears were wiped away along with a kiss. The alpha sunk down the omega’s body and took the neglected length into his mouth while tweaking the perky bud of Louis’ nipple in between his index finger and thumb with the other hand fondled the omega’s balls. The wet warmth of Harry’s mouth was enough to send the small mate over the edge again as small consecutive spurts of white load jumped down the back of Harry’s throat. Harry was quick to pop off with a lick to his lips to go and comfort the dazed omega.

“Doing so well baby. Can you hear me sweetie? You’re doing so well. So beautiful. Missed such a lovely body. Love watching your pretty face when you cum. Beautiful.”

Louis shuddered before reaching for Harry’s hung length again after his daze cleared. He wasn’t tired, not in the slightest, it was like he had adrenaline pumped into him. Harry chuckled at the boy’s enthusiasm before being the the omega’s palm to the thick long length and holding eye contact.

“You want this baby?”

Louis nodded almost frantically with blown eyes as he licked his lips with anticipation while Harry moved his hand up and down the length. Harry smirk down before pecking the lips and pulling Louis’ hand up the planes of his abdomen up his chest and leaving a peck on the omega’s knuckles. Louis was mesmerised and didn’t notice Harry bring his hand back down to swirl the tip around Louis’ entrance causing a moan from the mate as his eyes closed at the feeling. Beautiful little omega.

“You ready baby? Tell me if it gets to much for you and we’ll stop and talk, okay? This is about you baby and want you to feel comfortable.”

Louis nodded in confirmation and locked his legs around the alpha’s legs as the alpha grabbed a pillow and put it under the omega’s hips quickly before pushing the tip in and going in another inch at a time. Harry was very careful to watch the omega’s facial expression and stopped once or twice when there was a slight grimace at the stretch other than that the omega moaned in content at the fulfilment of his alpha. Harry halted at the hilt for a minute before the omega gave confirmation to move as he rolled his hips to Harry’s. 

Harry changed to position so Louis’ legs were pinned down next to the omega’s chest before Harry dragged his length out and back in at a slow pace. A pace that made Louis feel every movement as the alpha hit deep and dragged past his prostrate causing the boy’s eyes to roll back with a moan. Harry watched every expression as he kissed the omega’s face while hold his legs down to the mattress. The alpha had nails digging into his bicep as he pulled back out and pushed back in again. Every time he pulled away from the omega he pulled out until it was just the tip in before pushing back in, it was pleasurably torturous. It was enough to send the omega into overdrive with pleasure but just enough to orgasm but it was building up. 

After a few strokes in and out, Harry began to gradually speed up to a decent thrust and roll of his hips that felt his boy panting and on the verge of screaming with pleasure. Louis eyes wrenched shut with his mouth in a responsive ‘o’ shape as he let out the prettiest noise that Harry had the privileges of hearing. The boy’s back arched perfectly off the bed as and bump showed every time Louis was impaled with his alpha.

Harry kissed from Louis’ jaw up to the corner of his mouth that had closed with a whine. Louis chased the lips with his own and initiated the kiss and the two were basically licking and moaning into each others mouths. 

Louis had to say that Harry’s moan was just a turn on in general then it gave a sense of achievement to know that he was causing that sound. Harry had a deep moan that held a timbre that resembled the one he had in what Louis like to call Harry’s sex voice when he was turned on, it was something that would put Louis to his knees in an instant. Louis moan, however, was more high pitched and more needy in general that could literally put any alpha to his service if he pleased. Both moans together just worked and sounded right like their own little symphony. 

The sweet scent of sweat and sex filled the room and spurred the adrenaline on within the bond. Harry pulled away from the licking type of kiss with a heavy breathe that fanned over the Louis’ face.

“Open your beautiful eyes baby...”

The crystal blues connected with the emerald eyes just as Harry thrust in deeply making the small body jerk up slightly and a high pitched moan emit from Louis’ pink wet lips.

“... you’re so beautiful. So responsive. So small. Can see me under your skin, Jesus. You need to cum baby?”

Louis was so close as his hips rolled up to meet Harry’s. There was a nod from the omega as he felt the start of the alpha’s expanding knot at the base of the length catching on his rim. 

“Say it for me princess. Wanna hear your voice.”

Louis focused on what he was saying while he held his palm over his stomach to feel Harrys indent with every trust while hooking a hand over the back of Harry’s neck as the alpha dropped to the omega’s neck to smell the omega’s scent. 

“I- I’m so close, gunna... mmmhhm alpha.”

Harry began to kiss and lick over the mark as his thrusts speed up and his rhythm flattered.

“Come.”

That was what set Louis out but what sent him into his strongest orgasm was the fact that Harry’s extended canines bit over his mark as he popped his knot. There was so many waves of pleasure rocking over the omega. Louis screamed with pleasure as he held the alpha’s head to his neck. Louis felt like he was on cloud nine and high with pleasure as his mind drifted. 

Harry emitted a growl as he bit down to assert his dominance which was most likely heard through the party through the soundproof walls. 

It was like the bond grew stronger beneath his teeth that Louis held in with the grip on the back of Harry’s neck. A scream like moan was drawn out of the omega which was followed by deep pants. Harry shouldn’t expect the omega to come out of his black out at least until his knot has gone down and he should be awake considering the omega will be waking up in a subspace.

Harry pulled away and detached his teeth before licking the wound that nearly immediately healed but would still be sensitive for a good day or two. That was all Harry expected and more, worth the wait. Harry continued to spill into the omega with thick white ribbons of cum spurting from the knot. 

After half an hour of calming down the knot went down and the boy still hadn’t shown any signs of waking up so Harry ran into the bathroom and ran the bath with some bubbles and bath salts before running back in to see the omega stirring and eyes cracking open. Harry crawled up to his mate and watched as the glazed over eyes tried to focus on Harry.

“Alpha?”

“Hi baby, did so well, such a beautiful mate. We’re going to clean up a bit in the bath that’s running, okay? All messy.”

“Alpha. Love alpha.”

“I love you too baby. I love you too.”

Harry checked over his mate as Louis turned into the alpha’s arms. There was cum and slick dripping from the omega already as more from their stomachs smeared between them.

A few minutes later Harry was carrying them to the bath that was now filled before sit with Louis back to his chest in between his legs. Louis was beginning to come to his senses as he laid there and soaked in the water and let the water wet his skin and clean away the his own cum from his stomach and his slick and Harry’s cum drop from him. His rationality was back as well as a good portion of his mind capacity.

“Should I go back to school?”

“Only if you want to sunshine. You can go to school but you wouldn’t be able to get a job since it’s against the royal rules.”

“Why is Gemma in college then? If it’s okay to ask.”

“She wants to become the family lawyer or at least have an understanding of law.”

Louis thought for another while before turning in the mate’s arms and cuddled into Harry’s chest with his head rested on the alpha’s shoulder.

“I think I should give up the scholarship- they could give it to someone who can do something with it, someone who would appreciate it more. I mean my future is here.”

Harry kissed the boy’s forehead and stroked the boy’s slim waist while the boy traced Harry’s butterfly tattoo.

“Very selfless princess? You sure? We can call up the school.”

“Yeah, plus now everyone knows who I am and I don’t want any attention.”

After that the couple cleaned off which then lead to another round which lead back to more cleaning. Eventually the two were in the striped bed cuddled up under the blankets with each other’s body heat surrounding them. Louis was glad to say that he was definitely more comfortable with sex and touching more so than before. 

He definitely doesn’t regret the decision of mating again. He definitely won’t regret the sexual encounter that are to come either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are back in action! Next chapter is going to be a couple of months ahead because I have very little imagination to be writing about 2 months when I end up writing 2-3 chapter on one day. But how was this!? Anyone else miss their sexual endeavours? 
> 
> Make sure to comment because I love to listen to you’re opinions so please do! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated and are my motivation to continue this fic in general. I love all you beautiful people! Keep in touch! - C xx


	67. I Won’t Let You Choke On The Noose Around Your Neck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s good to be back guys! Hope you enjoy this! It’s over 3000 words! Enjoy!

_Eventually the two were in the striped bed cuddled up under the blankets with each other’s body heat surrounding them. Louis was glad to say that he was definitely more comfortable with sex and touching more so than before.  
He definitely doesn’t regret the decision of mating again. He definitely won’t regret the sexual encounter that are to come either._

_—————————————————_

It had been two weeks since the Halloween party that changed Louis for the better, the Halloween party that evicted Louis’ fears from his mind. It had been two magical weeks of bliss and care for the petit boy. The two had become impossibly close both mentally and physically with Louis’ new found confidence.

Harry hadn’t stopped loving the boy and made sure to remind him of how much he was loved and how lucky he was to have Louis everyday. It was a tooth rotting two weeks. The two spent most of their days in their room as Harry made sure to treasure the boy and there was definitely a great amount of love making to solidify Harry’s words and whispers of ‘I love you’s that were mutually returned. The time that they weren’t in their room was spent sorting out their plans for a new house with contractors or otherwise spending time with their friends that had the new member, Ed.

The group had accepted Ed easily and Ed had accepted them as friends. Niall was the happiest that they have ever seen now that his instinctual internal itch for his mate, that he never acknowledged, had dissipated and that part of his mind was replaced with everything Ed. The new couple were practically attached to the hip and you were most likely able to find one if you were with the other. Ed has temporarily moved into Niall’s room as they got acquainted with each other but they all could see the impending move out to Ed’s place that he had recently got in Holmes chapel as soon as he knew Niall and his Ohana were here. For now though they were staying in the palace.

They all knew what was going to happen first for everyone. They all knew what was coming in the very near future of a few days to week at the most. They all knew that all of their mating cycles were going to engulf them in their entirety for no longer than a week. Harry’s only concern was that Louis may not be ready for his heat even though he needed to be. Sure, they have been quite active daily at this stage but it would be different considering everything so far was all love making but this would be so much more, this would a rough frenzy of feral instincts. This would be way less controlled and more instinctual and feral mating. Harry didn’t want it to get too much for Louis or for him to get afraid. What if his alpha didn’t stop? What if he hurt Louis? It was basically certain that he would lose most of his control to his alpha and it would be raw power and desire to breed Louis possibly without the intent of stopping and that was what was scary. Not being able to stop. Harry was afraid of himself. Afraid of what he had the power to do.

Louis had assured Harry many of times that he was ready and that he would be fine. Everyone knew that once you met your mate it was painful to go through a heat or a rut without their other and Louis didn’t want to put either of them through that and assured Harry that that would be more painful than anything Harry could or would ever do, they both knew Harry would never be able to attack Louis with any intent of hurting him (the only attack would be with cuddles and kisses, that could take place at any point in the day that Harry feels like because he can and he loves him). The small argument had finished with Louis saying he’d be fine, a fully grown alpha pouting and cuddles.

Harry knew they were most likely going to be the first in the group to go into their mating cycle so it was definitely a requirement to have Louis close at all times as well as having their needed supplies next to the bed and Louis suppressants on his table side constantly just in case because they weren’t having the non-organised mess like the first time, Louis will be forever thankful for Anne noticing for them and getting him his suppressants for them. They knew it was going to come in the next couple of days considering no one could exactly pinpoint when they were going to go into their mating cycle to the exact day and time so it was more of the waiting game at this point. Louis was anticipating Harry’s tell tale symptoms that would show they were close but they were yet to strike, so far.

That wasn’t until a day later when the couple were cuddled up on the couch with the two couples surrounding them. There was an easy conversation floating between the six when Louis excused himself to the toilet and got up only to be pulled back down as a possessive growl sounded from beside his ear as Harry scented the omega’s neck hungrily with a motive. Louis received the looks from the two couples as Harry’s pawing hands clamped and pressed unconventionally over his bladder, that pressure will become painful if held any longer. This was it, this was there mating cycle creeping up on them and practically taking ahold of Louis’ bladder in the current moment.

The other couple knew they’d be skinned if they were to even touch a hair on Louis’ head. Louis knew he was to tread carefully not for his safety but for everyone else’s in the room because this was a dominant, feral and possessive royal alpha male that no one what’s to get in the way of. It was as of the mating cycle was coming quicker than last time because Harry seemed more possessive and more eager to keep his mate in grasp but then again had the situation they were in intensified that aspect? Harry might have been holding back. Either way Louis was positive that he needed to take the suppressants and also go to the toilet before Harry literally took him on the couch and attempted murder on their friends.

“Haz, you want to come to the room with me so I can go to the toilet and take my suppressants?”

Louis made sure to lean back into Harry’s hard embrace and resting his head back on Harry’s shoulder while talking directing into the alphas ear so he knew the words were for him. Louis guessed Harry got what he meant as he loosened his vice like hold around Louis to just placing his hands on the boy’s hips to Louis’ relief.

His next attempt was again proved futile as he was again not on pulled to Harry’s grasp but he was also turned to straddle the alpha’s legs as Harry again took in Louis’ scent and marked the limp boy with his own. Louis knew he wasn’t strong enough to drag the alpha with even and the idea of escaping wasn’t even on the table because it was incredibly impossible with the alphas grip and possessiveness. This was surely one of the most challenging things to do as an omega, not to mention exhausting because his body has been unknowingly conserving energy for the impending heat. There was only one tactic that may work for Louis which he hoped would turn out fine as he leant in and whispered into the alpha’s ear.

“Haz, why don’t you bring me to our bed in our room. Wanna be alone with my sexy alpha...”

Louis made sure to purr out each word as best as he could while carding his fingers through the alpha’s hair. The tactic seemed to have worked as Louis was soon being carried out of the room bridal style by the grumbling alpha. Louis made sure to put a thumbs up to the other as he left to assure them that he was fine.

It wasn’t long until Louis was pressed into his bed with the weight of his alpha on top of him and enabling him to go to the toilet. Now for the out part of the plan which was to take his suppressants and relieve his bladder. The harder part especially with Harry’s weight holding him down as the alpha’s hands wandered absentmindedly while he continued to inhale Louis’ scent like a hound.

“Alpha... I need you to understand that I need to go to the toilet and I need you to get up for me, please.”

The alpha thankfully listened and sat on the edge beside Louis and allowed him to sit up and head to the bathroom without any difficulty, lucky Louis. Once finished, Louis didn’t know what to expect when he walked out but he didn’t expect Harry to be stood in front of the wait staring hardly at the door that Louis almost felt sorry for the piece of wood with the death glare it was receiving by the alpha before Louis walked out. The omega smiled at the alpha before walking over to the nightstand and taking the suppressants and a water bottle from their supplies and took the required amount of tablets with a gulp of water considering they didn’t get the dissolvable ones this time. The omega was surprised he wasn’t interrupted by Harry. Well it wasn’t really Harry but it wasn’t completely his alpha either which has got Louis a tad confused at the new side of Harry. Maybe Louis should call Anne just to make sure he didn’t break her son or something.

He turned to see Harry behind him again just staring at him... again. Louis led down as Harry watched him before opening his arms, inviting his alpha to cuddle with him in bed. Harry didn’t hesitate to take up the offer and cautiously got into bed with the mate. Louis held the mate as he taught about the alpha’s behavior considering last heat he was practically tearing Louis out of his clothes, teasing him to no end and marking him up for everyone to see. Did the alpha not like Louis for what happened? Surely that was just over speculation, hopefully. With that taught Louis made work to grab his phone and call Anne quickly as Harry laid rigid in his arms. She was quick to pick up his call considering she’s the queen.

“Louis?”

“Yeah, umm, I just wanted to ask you something about Harry?”

“Ask away, love”

There was a small growl from Harry before he silence himself.

“It’s just, well, we’ve started going into our heat and rut, well Harry has and he’s just acting weird. He’s just lying still or a while ago he was just stood behind me staring but not... touching me. I don’t know but it’s just weird. Do you think his alpha is bothered about what happened?”

Another small growl.

“Oh god no Louis. If anything his alpha is just weary and doesn’t want to hurt you or scare you. But he wouldn’t blame you or be disgusted in anyway. Just convince him that you’re okay with him but it hasn’t really happened before.”

“Okay, well thanks anyways but I’m going to go because he’s glaring at the phone. I’ll talk to you in about a week.”

“Okay, Lou. Talk to you soon.”

With that the call was over and Louis started to pay attention to his alpha.

“Haz... you know I’m okay with it all and I know you won’t hurt me. I want you and I want you’re alpha and I don’t want you to be afraid that you’re going to hurt me. I love you and I trust you. I could’ve spent my heat alone but I want you and I know I can handle it. C’mere.”

Louis nuzzled his face into the alpha’s jugular as Harry relaxed and wrapped his arms around Louis’ small frame.

“Mine.”

“Yours. All yours.”

Harry let out a sigh, as if in relief, as Louis trailed a few kisses up to the lovers lips. When there eyes connects Louis knew the rigid alpha was gone and his own was back as the warm sparkle in the deep green twinkled back at him and Harry gave a small squeeze of reassurance with Louis’ hip as he gave the boy a smile to say that he was there.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too, kitten.”

A grin broke out of Louis’ face at the pet name that had become a daily name that had been directed to him.

“I’m going to just call the group and say that we’re okay, not to bother us for a week and good luck themselves, okay?”

Harry nodded and nuzzled into Louis’ clothed chest as he smaller of the two reached for the phone and called Niall quickly which was nearly instantly answered by the Irish omega.

“What’s the craic then lad?”

“We’re okay. Just got Harry to stop worrying about me and I took my suppressants. Just, also, wanted to say good luck and we’ll see you again in two weeks.”

“Yeah, I’ll tell everyone you’re okay then and thank you, I’ll see you in two weeks.”

With that the call was over without a growl from Harry, surprisingly. The alpha had been quite quiet throughout the calls but that was probably due to the fact that his nose was buried next to Louis’ mark with Louis’ petit hand tangled in his chocolate curls.

He was ready, he knew that he’d be fine during the heat even with Harry’s worries. The alpha was evidently less worried but there was still that tense thought swirling beneath the green in his eyes, they’re was still that doubt that he would hurt his mate. Louis knew it ought to be painful for Harry to both think about but to also hold back the way that he is currently.

But the doubt dissipated with a squeeze to the alpha’s strong bicep and a small lingering kiss to the alpha raw bitten lips.

The next hour went by pain achingly slow as Louis gradually felt the heat take over his body in small whines and whimpers for his alpha. The need and clinginess engulfing him in a tight hot hold as his body began to heat up drastically within the last five minutes of the hour. This was it, this was what they had been anticipating.

Louis knew this heat had definitely come on quicker than last time and he has no idea why but right now he was focusing on trying not to present himself fully to Harry until he knew the suppressants had definitely had an hour to do their thing.

Louis knew his pheromones had been leaking out of him from the way the scent practically clung on to everything but also by the way Harry couldn’t get enough of the scent and he continued to lick over Louis mark, making it agonisingly hard not to do something that will initiate the heat and rut completely.

With a check to the clock on the nightstand Louis knew it had been a little over an hour since he’s taken his suppressants as it read ‘16:48’ in bold letters, practically flashing to Louis as a nod in agreement that it’s been over an hour. With another gulp of water, thus finishing off the wattle bottle that he had previously to manage the heat, Louis threw the bottle away carelessly before clinging on to Harry helplessly. But it just wasn’t enough to suppress the ache he had.

His body was aching with the need and desperation that screamed HARRYHARRYHARRY in the back of his mind that once used to be a dull whisper. The heat continued to cloud his mind and he could only guess harry was going through the same thing as his heavy breathing increased as if he was holding himself back a bit more than he should.

Thankfully Harry’s urge to attend to Louis was remarkably stronger than his faint worries as he helped the lover undress as well as undress himself to give the boy the skin contact that he so desperately needed. It was for for the best anyways considering it’s would all be easy access when their minds are to fuzzy to deal with clothing. The point that the only thought is to mate without a care. But for now the small coherent thought could pass like do I need to go to the toilet, do we have enough supplies, is the door locked? Is the door actually locked?

Thankfully, Harry made sure to check and lock the door once finding it not even closed properly with it cracking open and Louis was glad he did albeit the whimpers when the alpha initially left the bed. He didn’t have much time to whine before the alpha was back and wrapped around the small boy in a cocoon of relief. Louis’ heat was beginning to make the boy sweat but the skin to skin contact was successful in aided the relief as if it was an ice pack that cooled his skin efficiently.

The didn’t know why they were holding off at the moment, maybe waiting for someone to initiate the start or both being apprehensive or maybe the both, but it was becoming a more protruding itch in their head. Harry was becoming more feral while Louis became more submissive and needy as the minutes went by while they held each other close and waited for the inevitable to come.

  
“Haz...”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too babe.”

“Please... please take me, I need you so bad.”

Harry placed a loving kiss on the mates head before rolling to hover over the small sweating body of his mate and they both knew in a moment of clarity that this was just the start of another new stepping stone that they were both sure they could surpass easily in each others arms. They will pursue this mating cycle with each other like the other many to come in the future.

Because they were Harry and Louis, they were soulmates especially made for each other. They belonged no where else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Are you glad I’m back? Because I am!! What was your favorite part? What did you like? Or not like? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the others to come! Let’s get this part of the story finished because there will definitely be a sequel guys!!! I hope you are all well! Remember to like and comment because I love your feedback and it really does motivate me because it was what motivated me to figure out what to do and to write all of this. I love all you beautiful people! Keep in touch! - Chloe xx


	68. I’ll Be Keeping Your Head Up, Darling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here another chapter for you! I’m going to say that this is the second last chapter to this part of the story before the sequel and it only really smut... not sorry at all ;)! Enjoy! Title of the chapter from song ‘keeping your head up’ by birdy! Over 4,000 words!

_Harry placed a loving kiss on the mates head before rolling to hover over the small sweating body of his mate and they both knew in a moment of clarity that this was just the start of another new stepping stone that they were both sure they could surpass easily in each others arms. They will pursue this mating cycle with each other like the other many to come in the future._

_Because they were Harry and Louis, they were soulmates especially made for each other. They belonged no where else._

_—————————————————_

It was like a switch flipped in Harry as he took in the smaller boy’s body below him, every inch and plane being memorised with a fond yet hungry look etched within his hard features. Louis’ hands subconsciously drifted up into the alpha’s hair to pull him down into a desperate kiss, desperate for something to happen.

Harry happily complied and leant down to capture the omegas lips with his own as he thumbed over the boy’s nipple teasingly causing Louis to left out a small whimpering moan, only fir the sound to get caught in the sweet mess of their tongues. The mating cycle was getting to the both and kissing was way to slow on it’s own, there was the need for more.

Neither notices the growing wetness between Louis’ thighs until Harry’s feathery finger movement re-located themselves on the omega’s spread anticipating thick thighs and dipped in the omegas sweet slick in his inner thigh. Harry’s alpha definitely took the compliment to his ego on his ability to arouse his mate, even if he was in heat. The slick finger found home in swirling over the mate’s fluttering entrance and causing the lover to moan and break the kiss with a gasp at the taunting touch that encouraged him to beg. He was too far gone into his heat to have any morals at the moment as Harry watched the boy fall apart beneath him at the small amount of pleasure that was intensified from his heat making him incredibly sensitive and easy to unravel. He needed it.

“So wet for me baby. Leaking out of you. Just for me.”

“J-just for you... need you alpha. Please, please do something, anything.”

Louis need only increased at the sight of the feral alpha above him smirking triumphantly at the plea before quickly submerging his finger completely in the mate’s tight wet heat causing the boy to arch up as a plea for more as he pushed onto the intrusion hopefully. Thankfully, Harry was also getting desperate and Louis could tell with the sight of the hard leaking monstrously sized cock that grazed his thigh with a need for friction. Harry began to open Louis up as if he was on a mission while he began to suck and lick on the mark of claim on his mate’s shoulder causing a shudder to rack through Louis. One finger, two, three and four were eventually buried within the omega and he was beyond desperate to be filled properly by Harry before he came probably way too early, he was too caught up to know any amount of time at this stage. Harry has been creating his own masterpiece on Louis neck and was thrilled to see the already bruising mark displayed over Louis’ collarbone when he pulled back to examine his work of art, his claim.

“Harry... p-please... I need you in me. Please... wreck me alpha.”

Both knew the small boy seemed to already be wrecked just from Harry’s fingers as he held back his orgasm. Harry didn’t hesitate to readjust so he was face to face with the little fluttering rosebud while Louis whined in impatience because he thought he was so close to getting what he wanted, yet Harry had more control this time compared to last. It was if Harry heard his internal plea as he commented on the situation just to try calm the horny omega.

“Just want a taste baby... so wet and so ready for me, aren’t you? So eager.”

Just to solidify the comment, Harry traced the top of his tongue up Louis’ bum, up to his balls and over his impatient winking hole. There was slick all over his bum and down his thighs and Harry made it his job to be the one to clean it up, so he did. Whines and moan fell freely for Louis’ gaping mouth as Harry gathered up the slick in his mouth and ventured each soaked area carefully for his inner thighs to the crevice of his bum. Harry has to hold the lovers legs just so they didn’t shake or close in on him with the sensitivity of the boy.

“A-Al-Alpha, please! Want to cum when you’re in me, please.”

Louis was so utterly thankful when the alpha raised back up and lifted Louis’ hips to place a pillow under him while positioning himself with the slight teasing when he swirled the tip and pre-cum around Louis’ excited entrance. That was until the alpha entered fully with one quick stroke in and thus causing the omega to arch up with a loud obscene moan as his nails clamped onto the strong shoulders to ground himself. It wasn’t painful, it was what he wanted. Harry always knew what he wanted lately.

Harry pauses just to make sure Louis had adjusted until the omegas hips began to swirl onto the length. Harry took that as a signal to move as he drew back and quickly thrust back in harshly as well as putting incredible pressure on the boy’s bundle of nerves. Louis wouldn’t be able to hold it back much longer as the alpha became to make quick, hard and rhythmic thrusts that sent the boy into a frenzy of bliss and pleasure. Louis’ mouth opened in a silent scream as gasps and heavy breathing rushed out of him as Harry watched him fall apart completely. The boy’s body quivered with the sensations and adrenaline that coursed through his body and through their bond. The boy’s clenching hole was also causing Harry great amounts of pleasure as he felt his knot beginning to expand at the base and begin to catch on the pliant boy’s rim.

“Ha- Harry, alpha! I-I- I’m ...”

“I know kitten, I am too.”

With that Louis arched up as several ropes of white ribboned cum spurted from his small length. He was pretty sure that some landed on his chin but he couldn’t be sure as everything became fuzzy and cloudy in his mind. He could pick out some noises and what was happened as he heard Harry moan after his knot to catch and lock within the boy. Louis’ spastic clenches were what sent him over the edge as well as the erotic sight of Louis coming undone beneath him.

It was as if the orgasm had gave him some of his precious control back as if to allow him to care for his mate before they need to start again. He could tell that Louis had slipped into a sub space due to the faint floaty high feeling he felt from the bond and he was in no push to bring him back up from the blissful peace just yet. The alpha decided to clean off the boy and he could proudly say that he lapped up what he could reach and collect the remaining on his fingers and licked them clean because the loved the taste of his healthy mate and he doesn’t want Louis to get itchy with the feeling of the dried cum. He wanted Louis to be as comfortable as possible.

Even after cleaning Louis there was still small spurts of cum filling the omega and the knot hadn’t even budged nor deflated. Harry was content when connected physically to the mate and it certainly gave him comfort and a boost to his already large ego. The fact that he put the mate into a blissful sub space was also a big part in that because he was the cause in that great amount of pleasure.

Harry reaches for a water bottle on the night stand for the cluster of the full bottles that they had prepared conveniently place there earlier and took a few mouth fulls before deciding to wake the mate from his tranquil sub space.

“Kitten? Did so good for me. Come back to me, love.”

Louis heard the faint whisper of his mate from the hazy fog that occupied his mind. It was a constant whisper and ringing that became clearer and louder to him as he submerged from the daze gradually. As the fog cleared he began to make out the figure of his mate in front of him that occasionally left a kiss somewhere on his face to coax the boy out of his mind.

“That’s it baby. Come back to me. You did so well. You should try get some proper sleep in between the sex periods.”

With that the boy smiled up to his alpha and graciously took the drink that was placed up to his lips not really as an offer more as a caring ‘you need it’ kind of way, Louis was just grateful that Harry looked after him when he himself couldn’t. He was just glad that he had Harry as his alpha because he truly didn’t deserve such a brilliant specimen as his mate. He loved him.

Louis was easily lulled to sleep with the gentle words of praise and the feeling of Harry soothing hands run along his sides before switching positions so Louis laid on top of his comfortably and secure in the alpha’s hold. Safe in his arms, and on his knot is quite a bonus to add to that. Not to mention the fact that the view of Louis sprawled above him in the ceiling mirror was something to appreciate with his legs tangled with Harry’s, knot snug within him, the natural arch from his bum to the small of his back and how cozy he looked on Harry’s chest was definitely a sight to admire.

Harry watched as the boy fell into a peaceful slumber and left a small peck to the mate’s forehead before deciding to get some rest before their instincts took over with no control which would most likely happen next time now that they had fallen completely into heat and rut as well as were both comfortable with no worries. For now though, it was time to conserve some energy because they may not get substantial amounts in the upcoming days. With that Harry followed Louis into a dreamless sleep.

***

It was maybe a hour before Louis was awake and desperate again. Harry wasn’t up yet and it was just fortuitous that Louis had very easy access at this moment as he sat there, impaled with the huge cock that he was so desperately craving. It was only instinctual when he began to bounce in the alpha’s lap while holding himself with his arms and hands supporting him against Harry’s chest. The burn in his thighs was ignored as he searched for that special spot in him which gave him frustration when he began to struggle.

Unknown to the small bouncing boy, Harry had roused from his sleep with the first initial bounces and he watched the boy moved on his again hardened length. The alpha could sense the frustration and flipped them quickly to Louis’ surprise and his instincts took out as he rammed into the small body and straight on to the boy’s prostrate making Louis cry out in relief. Harry was quick to start making a new love bite on the boy’s chest to ensure that he has staked his claim accordingly and prominently.

Louis was a mess of moans and euphoria as he was looked after by the dominating and possessive alpha that was thrusting in him at a nearly inhumane speed but it was certainly a relief for both parties. Louis was calling out a mantra in appreciation to his alpha.

A mating cycle was very important to a mated couple considering, especially in Harry and Louis’ case, the couple is putting complete trust in each other in such a vulnerable position. But it wasn’t on either of their minds at the moment as they their bond infused further with the physical and mental connection between the lovers. Their lips and tongues currently trashing together in a frenzy of lust as teeth clashed and the bed rocked with the power of Harry’s thrusts that were animalistic and heavy, Louis couldn’t be happier.

It didn’t really matter that the walls were sound proof considering the way the bed slapped the wall repeatedly and most likely alarming the Ziam room of what was exactly happening but it wasn’t like the other more stable couple could interrupt considering this was a very fragile time for the small omega and it a very important time that they feel bad for intruding on last time.

“A-alpha! I...”

“Cum baby, cum for me.”

It was like the alpha knew exactly what was running through not only Louis’ mind but what was shooting through his body before the command that sent Louis pliant and into a blissful orgasm as the alpha continued to pound into the clenching heat.

And that happened again and again before the alpha’s knot began to swell like the time before. Louis was gasping and panting below him from his previous orgasms while the alpha’s lips left several new claim marks on the boy’s shoulders and even his upper arm. Louis back arched up further when Harry’s knot caught and tugged at his rim forcefully yet so tastefully. Louis’ body was a quivering mess under the dominating alpha as his sensitive body was pleasured beyond a sane amount. It was only a minute or so until the alpha slammed in and knotted the omega while spilling in his pearly white load into the shaking mate. Louis felt like he was going to pass out with the blinding climax as the boy spurted a pathetic dribble to join the contents gathering on his stomach.

Harry whispered praise continuously in the omegas ear after coming down from his orgasm and after having emptied his load completely within the five foot omega, even though the omega wasn’t in a subspace but he took it in all the praise with a smile as he ran his fingers threw the alpha’s mane.

“Did so well baby, took me so good. So full of me, full of my cum. Going breed you so well, gonna get you pregnant with my pups, baby. Baby. My mate. All mine. Taking me so well, such a small beautiful body taking my knot. Gonna mark you up so well over these few days, everyone’s gonna know you’re owned, you’re mine...”

“I’m yours. All yours.”

“Mmmmmh, such a good mate. Here drink up kitten.”

Harry pulled away from where he was nosing along Louis’ mark to lean slightly to get a bottle of water along with some crackers and in the process making both of then hiss as the knot tugged harshly. Once returning to his lover he carefully eased them both up to a sitting position with little difficulty so Louis was sat comfortably in Harry’s lap with his head slumped into Harry’s neck with the drowsiness that followed from the multiple consecutive climaxes, only raising from the warmth and scent of his alpha when said alpha directed him to the water bottle. Louis took several gulps of the water down while the alpha held the bottle tenderly for the sleepy boy while caressing said boy’s waist adoringly before placing a cracker in front of the omega’s lips to which the smaller of the two began to nibble on and chew lazily.

Harry fed the boy several crackers patiently and gave him another gulp of water before letting him rest back into the warmth of the alpha’s neck that allowed him to be submerged in the delicious scent that empowered the surrounding the air. Harry had a quick bite and drink himself before he reached down to pull his completely soft length out of the boy only for Louis to whine at the thought of the empty feeling he would get even though he was filled with the alpha’s cum, he would still feel incomplete.

Harry caressed the boy’s hips in an apology for the thought and to reassure that he would let the boy cockwarm him for comfort if that’s what he needed. In the process the small pudge at the bottom of Louis’ tummy was brought to Harry’s attention, it was both Harry’s cock and his cum filling the body. Harry smirked egotistically as he began to massage the omega’s release into his skin over the bump, he couldn’t help but think of the image of Louis pregnant belly but also the size difference between the two of them and the thoughts alone could definitely make his flaccid shaft twitch and harden within the boy if he processed with the thoughts for any longer.

“So full of me baby, look kitten.”

Louis lazily looked down at his tummy that bulged out slightly at Harry’s size and his load that was embedded within him. The sight made a small smile stretch into his face that was still resting against Harry’s chest while Harry took the omegas hand to place it over where he could tell his cock head was protruding the tummy and nestled far up in Louis. The movement made the shaft of the alpha shift to be pressed against Louis’ prostrate blindingly. It kept pressure on the omegas special spot making Louis and his small red cock perk up even after the previous activity and it wasn’t even the beginning of the next wave of heat. Harry took notice remarkably fast when Louis whimpered and moaned simultaneously.

“Like that baby? Like how my cock makes you feel? Like how it knows where exactly to press to get you all needy for me?”

Harry’s hands found home on Louis’ hips and began to move the boy accordingly so his was rocking on his special spot continuously and his head threw back with a frantic nod. Harry stopped teasingly making Louis whine desperately with need and pouting when the grip of Harry’s hands stopped any attempts to moving himself.

“Words baby, how am I making you feel?”

Louis grip tightened on the alpha’s shoulder defeatedly as he began to nuzzle and nose against the alpha’s cheek.

“Full, so full, so good. Feel so good and big inside of me, so so so big. Love you. Love your big cock and knot. Please... need you.”

Harry smiled fondly to the boy and pecked his temple before shifting the boy slightly so the pressure was directly against the little bundle of nerves and making Louis squeal out with a gasp only to notice the torture Harry was pursuing as his body began to quiver. Next the deep slow alpha voice that was practically sweet honey was emitted torturously into Louis’ ear.

“How about we clean you out before we have sex again? Get all that cum from you since that little body of yours won’t be able to hold much of it. Want a quick shower or me to lick you clean baby?”

Louis was first going to object that he wanted the cum in him for as long as he could keep it in, maybe keep him plugged while Harry wasn’t embedded in him and collect every drop from the rut and heat and keep it in him for as long as Harry would let him, but the temptation to be sat riding Harry’s face as Harry licked up the concoction of his own cum and Louis’ slick was too enticing.

Louis, suddenly with a spike of energy, raised up onto his knees until harry was just under half way inside him and swirled his hips along with a nod in agreement. Harry got the message because it was obvious that the boy didn’t have the energy to completely remove himself and most likely not the willpower to do it without assistance even if that’s what he wanted considering an omega in heat crave the full feeling of a knot and their mate inside them, desperate to be full, it helps their well-being when they do get that as well as calms them. Louis should be fine when he has his alpha in him for awhile but he will begin to need that full feeling that he has been fully adjusting to again. Harry could definitely admit that he would be puffing out his chest in pride if Louis was limping for awhile after this and he will, with no doubt, carry Louis everywhere if he has to as well. Of course he would be worried that Louis was hurt because of him but that post-pain was the aftermath of such a beautifully intimate and vulnerable yet very feral and instinctually animalistic week of mating.

With that Harry lifted the gyrating hips and saw as his semi hard member slipped out with a string of the concoction connecting his tip with Louis’ hole was practically a stream as it spilled down the boy’s thighs only for Harry to gather some of the substance on to two fingers before holding them for Louis to suck on while he slipped down below the boy and turning said boy around so he could hold onto Harry’s bent knees for support.

Harry was loving the view of the stretched hole that was trying to clench and keep the cum which was dreadfully failing for the omega. Harry proceeded to again scoop up the substance and held them up to the boy to take and suck on hungrily while he began to lick up what was left along the thick thighs of his mate only taking a break to compliment the omega.

“So gorgeous baby, taste so lovely. Mixed us up so well. Taste amazing, don’t you think kitten?”

Louis stopped his sucking and twirling his tongue around the digits to reply considering Harry wouldn’t see a nodding response and he wanted verbal answers. Thing was about Louis was that he had incredibly sensitive thighs so the tips of Harry’s curls that pricked the inside of his upper inner thigh was sending tingles up his spine and causing his head to throw back, especially when the tip of Harry’s tongue came to flick over the fluttering rosebud.

“Haz, oh god, really loved it. Fuck, shit. I- owwch...”

A swat had come down onto the omega’s upper thigh next his hip and Harry stopped flicking and swirling his tongue around the boy’s hole to talk.

“No swearing, princesses don’t swear kitten. Pretty month of yours doesn’t need such vulgar language. Sorry?”

“M’sorry alpha, won’t happen again.”

“Good kitten. So obedient for me.”

Louis definitely thought the reprimand was worth it for the praise as he preened at not only the alpha’s praise but also the tongue that praised him physically in such a blissful way when Harry pulled him down to say that he could sit properly onto of Harry’s face.

Louis’ mild worries of squashing Harry just before had melted away as soon as Harry’s skilled tongue was swirling around his insides along with his rim was being sucked on by the alpha’s delectable lips. A prolonged pornographic moan was drawn out of the omegas lips while his hips stuttered forward at the sensitivity, the omega was on cloud nine.

Harry had to help Louis along the way when getting to moving his hips down to Harry’s face and to move them around because the was definitely falling into his own mind. Eventually, Louis got to moving his hip while Harry thrust in and out his tongue as his fingers probably left bruises on the fleshy tanned thighs. Louis was a mess above him as he clutched Harry’s knees and his grinding faltered. That was until Harry’s hands came up and began to twist the small perky nipples between his index and thumb, Louis was gone. A small dribble of cum spurted out helplessly from the untouched red cock and with that the boy slumped forward and halted his hips. Louis’ length didn’t soften though. It would need a knot to fall flaccid.

Harry finished up his cleaning out the cum and even fed some to the heavily breathing lover before lifting the boy off his face to lie down on his alpha’s chest until their looming heat and rut considering their would be no time to sleep during this break.

“Alpha?”

“Yes kitten?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Next thing they both knew the need cast over them and the next round begun hastily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that!? I honestly love writing about them in rut and heat so like I hope you like reading it! Hope all my loving people are all is good! Leave comments and kudos! Remember this is the second last chapter for Your highness before the sequel! I love all you beautiful people! Keep in touch! -C xx


	69. Baby, Don’t You Know, We Can Live Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of this part of the story! There will be a sequel to come in the late summer hopefully that I am currently working on because how can I leave it there! They haven’t gotten their future yet and I really want to write about Louis being pregnant at some point because YASSS! So that will come out and I’ll probably put an update up for when it’s about to come out. I also have another Larry chaptered fix to come out after that! I’m quite busy as you can tell along with school. 
> 
> But anyways, this chapter has 3,500 words and is the last chapter! You can all guess what song the title comes from ;) enjoy!

_“I love you.”_

_“I love you too.”_

_Next thing they both knew the need cast over them and the next round begun hastily._

_————————————————— ****_

First, second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth. It was the sixth day of their heat and rut. The desperation had calmed to a mild need but it was still there along with the animalistic sex. Louis had to say that he definitely loved the roughness of his alpha during the rut. He didn’t see what Harry was even worried about from the beginning, that incident didn’t affect the love Louis had for rough sex with his mate, he’d always love sex with his mate. Over the sixth and seventh days they knew their breaks were going to get longer and they would have time to catch up on sleep and begin to gather up their bearings like what time of day it is or the fact that the large amount of pheromones must have caused Liam and Zayn to go into their own mating cycle or else they were just fucking really loudly with aggressive growls and shouts of each other name as the wall suffered the abuse of both beds trashing violently against it from both sides.

Louis was currently led onto of Harry’s chest with the deflating knot nestled against his rim, ready to be pulled out unless Louis has anything to do with the matter. They were both kissing lazily with Louis giggling as his alpha left pecks around his face playfully.

“So beautiful kitten. Love when you’re happy, with you’re adorable little giggle.”

“Stooooop.”

Harry laughed loudly when Louis tried to hide in Harry’s neck but the alpha could feel the smile on the small hiding boy’s face against his neck. Louis loved compliments but always got embarrassed when given them and Harry knew that.

“Nope, my boy is so pretty. So small. Perfect little size for me to carry around. With his pretty eyes, nose, hands, tummy and a lovely bum. My kitten.”

Louis raised from his hiding spot with a blush tinting his already flushed face but all harry could focus on was the toothy sunshine smile that stretched the boy’s lips before receiving a kiss to his cheek from said lips. The amount of fond on each other’s faces was unbelievable, like as if they were in some cliche romance.

“You’re so cheesy.”

“You love it baby.”

Louis rolled his eyes playfully before nuzzling in to the crease of Harry’s neck with a small sigh of appreciation towards the warm resting spot. It was true that Louis loved it and they both knew that as Harry curled up to the boy and they were both on their sides ready for a rest in each other naked warmth while the duvet laid in a pile on the floor at the foot of the bed with no purpose at this point because it would be too heavy for Louis considering he does get ridiculously hot before he wakes up to be fucked.

Harry caught the time before they fell asleep from the digital clock on the nightstand that read ‘2:34AM’.

It had just been over two hours of sleeping before Louis woke up with his alpha gone out of sight and had left Louis feeling empty and desperate. Louis was up on his knees with his shoulders balancing him up with his hands pulled his cheeks apart to present his fluttering red leaking hole.

“ALPHA! Harrrrrryyyyy!”

Their was multiple calls before the alpha returned hurriedly from the bathroom where he was previously peeing. He made his presence known by burying his hardening length into the whimpering boy’s presented entrance.

“Got you baby. I’m here. Looked so lovely presenting yourself to me, such a good boy.”

Louis preened at the praise as he back arched toward the bed invitingly and his knees spread out and tucked themselves up beside his side so Harry could hit deeper within him. Harry had enough sense to know Louis’ seductive behavior as he slowly began to push in and out teasingly while he fully thickened up to hardness.

Once hard he surprised a whining Louis as he mounted the boy completely as he leaned over his back and nibbled on his claiming mark on Louis’ neck as he began to drive into the entrance harshly. Louis gasped at the angle and speed improvement as Harry stayed mumbling over his mark and leaving many love bites over his shoulder blades and over the back of his sensitive neck. The primitive growls echoed through the room and into Louis’ ear making him more pliant and loud with his moans as they spilled out of him.

The alpha had one hand next to Louis’ side on the mattress supporting himself while the other was under Louis playing with the purplish head of his sensitive member as well as feeling as his own length hit the inside of Louis’ stomach. Louis was practically screaming out moans as his body quivered with the amount of pleasure given.

“Give me your hand baby.”

Louis didn’t hesitate to offer the alpha his hand as Harry placed it over the bulging spot as he fucked into the mounted mate. Louis’ body was jerking forward with every thrust.

“Ughh, feel that princess? You’re mine, only mine. Such a good cum slut, ummm. Perfect body for me to ruin with my long thick cock, hmmm?”

The only answer his got was the lover’s body shaking as he came dry like he had been doing for the last few days as his member gave a twitch and harden again at the lack of a knot. His body was like soft butter melting as Harry positively ruined him. It wasn’t long before Harry’s knot locked with in the hole with a cry from the boy as he again came dry while Harry emptied excessive amounts to cum in him while the boy caught his breathe, trying to stay out of a subspace with how well fucked he felt. He loved the speed. He loved the angle that put an excruciating amount of blissful pressure on his special spot. He loved how Harry’s dominated him. He loved how he felt like Harry’s bitch. He loved the way Harry talked to him to make him climax pathetically with the alpha’s hand around the small member. He loved how his cock just about fitted in Harry’s large hand. He loved how Harry knew his body more than he did himself. He loved how Harry knew what to do to get him overworked. He loved ow Harry knew exactly what to I to please him. He loved Harry.

He was lost in thoughts as Harry led them in a spooning position and he came back to reality with the faint sound of the bed from the other room pounding into the wall while Harry left kisses all over his shoulder and murmuring apologies.

“I’m sorry baby. I lost control and I didn’t mean to hurt you in anyway. You’re not a slut, not at all. My little princess. I’m sorry.”

Louis only noticed that he had tears running down his face that Harry had misunderstood not taking in the pure bliss of Louis’ mind through he bond. Louis had to stop Harry before he overwhelmed himself considering he was so worried about hurting Louis at the start of the heat. He couldn’t risk the alpha’s mental health nor hurt them both if Harry’s knot pulled to hard since it would injure them both.

“Haz? I’m okay. These are happy tears. Loved every single bit of it. You could never frighten me during sex and sure if you do then I could colour out at any point, remember? I love be dominated by you and that scum from before will never change that in the long run. I love you and only you, okay? You have nothing to worry about babe. I’m right here and I’m fine.”

“Oh, thank god baby. I love you, I love you so so much. Would never want to hurt you.”

“I know Haz.”

Harry’s grip had tightened comfortingly around Louis to hold him closer as he peppered kisses over his neck, shoulders, hair and jawline with a new purpose before settling and nosing into the boy’s mating mark.

The comfortable silence in the room only allowed the two to hear the happenings of next door with more clarity. Louis giggled childishly as Harry caressed the boy’s leg that was lying perpendicular to his chest.

“Someone’s going to break the bed next door.”

“That’s my brother we are talking about. Please don’t talk about their sex life, it would make me incredibly uncomfortable. I’m surprised our bed isn’t broken.”

Louis felt the cringe Harry made when he said it was his brother before a proud smirk came at the thought of breaking the bed because he was fucking Louis so hard. Louis was surprised as well because from the sound of it the other couple were going definitely slower and softer than Harry and him in bed. They were purely feral and fucked with no mercy to the room next door as the bed clattered into the wall. They’d surely have complaints for the first few days and would probably have to move the bed into the middle of the room to stop it.

“Hopefully, we have our own house for our next mating cycle. I’m definitely going to fuck you against every surface as soon as we’re there...”

“Language alpha.”

Louis mocked the mate and childishly stuck his tongue out and turning his head so it was in view. Harry playfully nipped Louis’ shoulder making Louis shiver at the short pain. He couldn’t deny that he had a slight pain kink when it came to sex with Harry and especially hair pulling with Harry.

“One to talk baby. Such a sinful little mouth, you have. Love to see what it can do.”

Harry’s thumb trailed over the red swelled lip and pulled the bottom lip out effectively making Louis melt back into his body, greedy for the attention.

“Doesn’t everyone alpha.”

The small growl behind him from the possessive alpha was worth the mock confidence as the alpha bit back down harder on the available shoulder and pushed his hips further into the boy to remind him of their position as the knot tugged pleasurably painful when he drew back and eliciting a moan from the boy.

“Only mine. My princess to knot up. Mine.”

Louis decided to take the path that continued to rile up the alpha. He didn’t really think about what would be in stock for himself but with the same behavior he’d find out pretty quickly.

“Am I Alpha? Who says I’m yours?”

“Me. You’re mine. All mine.”

Next thing Louis knew his head was pulled back with his hair to allow Harry the access he wanted and he bit and sucked around the front of the mate’s neck while a small smack came down on the omegas thigh as if to reprimand him. Though Louis hadn’t lost his sanity yet and he was quite liking the outcome of his alpha proving that he was owned.

“I’ll think about it Alpha... hmmmm, I don’t think I belong to you.”

It was purely coincidental that Harry’s knot had deflated just enough to be pulled out but it would be only painful to do so which is why they had avoided anything as such so far. However, Harry in his state pulled out anyways leaving a blissful sting and the alpha was now hovering over the boy with a hand holding both hands above Louis’ head and the other under Louis’ head pulling his hair up and gripping the locks. It was a split second later that harry had fully thrusted the knot back in to the heat and pushing past the rim again pleasurably painful.

“No. Mine.”

“Because I was think I can just find another alpha to fu-“

Next thing Louis knew the alpha was thrusting in mercilessly and the alpha’s canines had pierced through his mating mark again pushing Louis into an uncontrollable spasm as he came dry and his mouth opened in a silent scream. At first he thought he might have went too far with the previous comment or half a comment but there was no regret as their bond strengthened and he was in a state of euphoria and blinding pleasure. Harry had pure tunnel vision to proving that Louis was his and he was the only one to make Louis feel like this. He was proving that his alpha would not be someone to leave for someone else because not only was he a prince but he was a pure breed possessive alpha that wouldn’t be humiliated by such words.

“All. Mine. Only. Mine.”

“All yours Alpha. Always have and will be yours.”

Harry took the comment and pecked the freshly made mark in praise as the wound healed quickly while being so close to the alpha. Harry then took the boy’s legs up to hold them over his right shoulder while still holding the boy’s hands above his head to show the control he had over his mate.

The angle hit deep within Louis and sent him again into another uncontrollable dry orgasm. Louis swore he would pass out if he didn’t get Harry’s knot soon. Harry decided to make the next orgasm harder to hold off as he moved the hand from the boy’s thighs down to grab hold of the small shaft that was agonisingly hard and red from the dry climaxes as well as bucking straight against the boy’s prostrate and massaging it with the tip of his member that was only under half way buried in the small boy. It was torturous. Louis came again with an actual scream and heavy pants following. Louis could just about make out the shape of Harry hovering above him with a smirk before he was being being pounded into hard again. Harry was putting off his instinctual urges as he let his rim catch on the rim teasingly a few times before pulling out completely and pushed the head of pre-cum against the omegas small balls as he also dropped his legs back to spread absentmindedly while the omega whimpered out a cry.

“Alphaaa...”

“Go on baby, beg for it. Show me how much you want MY knot and someone else’s hmmm? Tell me you deserve it after what you said.”

Even though Harry wasn’t in control of himself he had internally agreed with his alpha of the lesson that Louis had to be thought and he knew this was a good way to teach Louis. It had put the omega in such a vulnerable position as he could barely think never mind say a coherent sentence. Harry moves his hand from his own throbbing cock that slapped up to his stomach to Louis’ much smaller delicate one and began to play with the boy. They fact that louis was restrained meant that he couldn’t just get up and sit on Harry’s knot, not like he’d be able to do that even if his hands weren’t restrained.

“Gonna beg baby or are be just going to let this knot go to waste?”

“No... no... want. Need... alpha. W- will... good boy... please.”

It wasn’t even a sentence but the gibberish made sense to Harry. Harry knew Louis was really trying to think as he sniffles in frustration with his cloudy mind that continued to fog with Harry’s hand on his flushed sensitive self. He just couldn’t think. He knew what he wanted but it was like he didn’t know how to ask or beg to get it and it was frustrating the boy.

“You want MY knot baby?”

Louis nodded frantically as his hips moved on their own accord and only causing him to push up into Harry’s hand. Quick pants escaped Louis’ lips as Harry delivered the right amount of pressure that he was so close again and seconds away from climaxing until the pressure and friction was gone.

“Mmmh... alphhaaa. I do... want knot. Nooo... no please. Please. Please. Want. Need you.”

Harry pretended to think about it before putting his hand back over the small erection and for the cock to twitch pathetically seconds later in a dry orgasm causing Louis to let out a shrill scream again. Harry let him finish twitching before thrusting in and popping his knot sending Louis into another consecutive orgasm. Louis blacked out. Harry then nursed him with gentle loving caresses, soft touches and praise because he knew it was common that the omega would hear and come back with time.

Harry was proud with the boy, very proud at how he took the sort of punishment and was sure as hell going to tell him that when he came back.

Harry was thankful to the fact that the rut and heat had subsided almost completely because of the fact that it took an hour and a half of praise to bring back the boy who was lazily fluttering his eyes to push away the sleep.

“Hey baby. You did so well. So good for me. You want anything? Drink? Some crackers?”

“Ummhh. Water please.”

Harry was quick to get one of the water bottles and tip the bottle for the boy as he quenched the thirst that he no doubtingly had after the hour and a half black out. Harry was terribly endeared with the way the omega’s eyes fluttered shut when drinking and his hand found Harry’s wrist like as if he were a baby being feed. It was adorable. Louis looked throughly satisfied when half of the water was gone and the bottle was then back on the nightstand next to the digital clock. ‘7:16AM’.

“My beautiful baby.”

“Thank you, alpha.”

“For what, babe?”

“For giving me what I wanted. Always giving me what I need.”

Harry couldn’t help but smile down at the boy while carding his fingers through the greasy sweat filled strands, he knew it was comforting the omega as they laid on their sides facing each other.

“Like it rough, don’t ye baby?”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh as Louis shrunk into Harry’s chest with a blush and a smile.

“Love you kitten.”

“Love you too Haz.”

***

The two both definitely loved the end of the mating cycle bliss. It was all cuddles, kisses, caresses and playfully bum slaps (mostly for Louis but he can’t deny that he doesn’t hold the urge to give Harry a small bum slap every once in a while). That’s what it was like last time and this time was only ten times more tooth rottenly sweet.

On the seventh day the two woke up with no urges to breed which Louis found sort of disappointing but he didn’t complain when Harry woke him up with kisses and cherished every love bite and actual bite on Louis’ beautiful glowing body. They both had the post-mating glow along with the cheery attitude. Louis was all giggles and Harry was full of affection. It was suited perfectly.

Their cycle must have finished when they fell asleep due to the tiring orgasms while knotted together intimately as they slept from five pm to ten the next morning, getting seventeen hours to make up for the week and the both were happy about it.

Harry was currently kissing over Louis’ tummy and murmuring praise while Louis giggled. He was littering the pecks over the soft skin generously and burying his nose to get the scent memorised because it was purely Louis. No shower gels or perfumes. Just Louis and his pheromones that he’d like to smell everyday possible.

“So soft. So pretty. Smell so good baby. Oh my god, what did I do to deserve you? Must have been a fucking saint in a past life. Beautiful.”

There was several love bites from the week scattered over Louis’ tummy and harry was happy that he had basically marked any skin that he could get. He continued to kiss over the skin and marks as Louis giggled trying to push Harry’s head away.

“Stoooop... it tickles Haz. Mercy.”

Louis continued to giggle until Harry came back up and pressed a chest kiss to the boy’s lips and pressing his forehead to the omega’s as he drowned in the deep sparkling blue ocean that was Louis’ eyes. Harry’s large hands cupped the boy’s face as he hovered over him.

There was so much fond and love between them that it was something so exhilarating that it made you want to scream out how happy you are but it was also so calming that it just balanced out. Louis knew it now. He knew he was okay and he just knew he was ready for the future Harry would give him as princess but also as a mate, he was so ready for it.

“I love you, princess.”

“I love you too, your highness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that ending for now?! I can’t wait for the sequel to come out honestly because I love the first chapter and like all that I have written so far and ughghhh I can’t share yet but I have so little willpower! I also made it my target in the sequel to have each chapter over 5,000 words so each chapter would be longer and hopefully better and also that the starting writing is better that the start of this work. Because I cringe at the writing at the start. How did you all deal!?
> 
> I just want to thank you all for reading this far and coming on this journey with me on the beginning of my writing pathway. I can not thank you all enough for your support! I’m so surprised that so far this has over 400 kudos, over 350 comments and over 23000 hits and it makes me so happy. Sure it’s not the best on the site but really that’s mire than enough for me as a beginner! Again thank you!
> 
> I love all you beautiful people! Keep in touch especially for that sequel that you should add to you calendar for the start of August because I am ;) It may even come out sooner! 
> 
> Thank you! <3 - Chloe xx


End file.
